Between the Two of Us
by life.rhapsody
Summary: RaiGenRai. Their story of friendships, relationships and love. Interlude to "Ours".
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own.

AN: This is the interlude to "Ours", but it really begins during "Progression". Feel free to re-reading the fics, to refresh your memory :)

Also! NC-17. of course.

* * *

Genma tried not to glare at the insane number of people in the mission room. What made it worse was that he was tired, on the borderline of exhaustion; he simply just wanted to go home and _sleep_. He caught sight of a certain silver haired jounin and part of his cursed when he thought that Kakashi was going to add to the number of people, but instead the jounin maneuvered through the crowd and went directly to Iruka, who wasn't doesn't so much better than him. He gave the couple a curious look as Kakashi leaned down to whisper into Iruka's ear. He scanned over the report in his hand and stamped it cleared, "Thank you for your hard work," he said half-heartedly, his senbon twitching with his irritation.

"But Iruka -."

He glanced over to the couple as Iruka glared at Kakashi, making him quirked an eyebrow as he took another report and scanned it over, stamped it, filed it, and didn't bother trying to be polite anymore. He looked up and caught sight of Kakashi leaving the mission room, somewhat jealous that he could just _leave_ like that. He glance at Iruka and quirked a questioning eyebrow, "What was _that_ about?"

Iruka shot him a glance, "I don't know," he said in a tired, worried voice and stamped another report before filing it.

Genma frowned and looked at the clock and didn't even try hiding his frustrated groan.

* * *

The crowd had finally died down giving Iruka and Genma a chance to have a breather for the last half hour of their shift.

"So, what was it that Kakashi wanted?" Genma asked while resting his chin in his hand.

Iruka sighed, "I'm not sure, he said he wanted to talk to me."

Genma frowned, "He didn't say why?"

Iruka shook his head.

Genma looked toward the door as they swung open and Shizune walked in, and noticed that she tried to hide the blush that grew on her cheeks, _Ever since that damn drunken one night stand, _his frown deepened at the sight of papers she had stacked in her arms.

"Iruka-sensei, Tsunade-sama asks if you could please file these as well as the reports that came in today."

Iruka inwardly sighed and shot a glance to the clock, "Alright."

Shizune smiled and gave a single nod, "Thank you, Iruka-sensei," she turned to Genma, "Genma-san."

Genma gave a nod in greeting, his senbon twitching as he watched her leave. He looked back at Iruka, "Do you want help with those?"

Iruka sighed and shook his head, "It's alright, this won't take long," he smiled at him, "Besides, you look like you need some rest."

Genma couldn't argue, the word rest brought the word sleep into his head, and the thought along made him even more tired, "I guess…"

Iruka chuckled, "I guess I'll start on these," he took the stack of paper and walked toward the double doors, "I'll see you later, Genma."

Genma nodded, "See ya later, Iruka," he watched the younger man leave and sighed when he realized that he was relatively alone in the mission room, "Well, then…" he absentmindedly tapped his fingers on the desk and chuckled at the irony that he now felt bored.

* * *

Genma walked into his apartment when he remembered that he didn't get anything to eat, "Oh, screw it," he said and shut the door behind him and toed off his sandals. He slipped off his flak jacket and hooked it near the door. He walked towards the living room and tugged off his bandana and hitai ate, dropping them on the coffee table. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair as he walked into his bedroom and froze when he found Raidou already sleeping in the bed. Then, he noticed the clothes that were careless thrown around the bed. His senbon twitched. He sighed as he took the flak jacket in one hand and the rest of the clothes in the other, throwing them in the general direction where the hamper was. He draped the flak jacket over the easy chair before stripping down to his boxers. He climbed into the bed and slipped under the cover, next to older man. He rolled onto his side and shifted until he was comfortable. He felt the older man stir and an arm wrap around his waist and pull him closer, spooning against him. He sighed at the contact and slid his eyes closed, joining his lover in sleep.

* * *

Raidou woke up spooned against his lover; the younger man's back pressed against his chest. He smiled and kissed the back of his lover's neck. He glanced at the alarm clock on the nightstand, _8:15pm, already?_ He sighed and slowly pulled away from the younger man to sit on the edge of the bed, running a hand through his bed mussed hair, _Must have just gone straight to bed when I got back_. He glanced over his shoulder when he felt the body on the bed move, smiling when the hazel haired man rolled over and made a face when he realized that he wasn't there anymore. He stood and walked out of the dark bedroom and into the kitchen, flipping the light on as he entered. He opened the fridge and frowned when he found it empty, _When was the last time he went grocery shopping?_ He closed the empty fridge and looked around, and found no evidence of Genma bringing food home, _Better yet, when was the last time he ate? _

He walked back into the bedroom and sat on the bed as he ran a hand through the hazel hair. The younger man stirred and cracked a hazel eye open.

"Why…" he grumbled.

"Why what?"

Genma groaned, "Why are you waking me up?"

Raidou chuckled, "Just wanted to know if you want me to get you something to eat?"

Genma sighed and rolled onto his back, _That's right I didn't get anything on the way home_.

"When was the last time you ate?"

Genma stared at the ceiling as he thought, "This morning?"

"Okay, and _what _did you eat?"

"The last of the bread."

Raidou gave the younger man a blank look, "You need to go grocery shopping."

Genma returned the blank look, "You woke me up to tell me that I need to buy food."

Raidou chuckled, "No, I just wanted to know if you're hungry."

Genma sat up and frowned, "I guess," he looked at the older man, "Might as well go out."

Raidou feigned an offended look, "Well."

Genma smirked and moved closer to his lover, "Rai," he said softly, as he kissed the scarred cheek in a reassuring gesture. He brushed his lips along the clavicle to the older man's throat, licking and kissing along the tendon.

Raidou smiled and pulled the younger man closer and kissed the fair skinned neck, "Where do you want to go?"

Genma shrugged and nuzzled the scarred cheek, "Where ever, I don't care."

Raidou nodded and sealed their lips in a soft kiss before standing up, "We can go to Ichiraku's," he looked around for his clothes, "Where…"

"I threw them in the hamper," the older man gave him a questioning look, "They were dirty, and all over the floor…," he eyed the older man, "Did you have a mission today?"

Raidou sighed and scratched the back of his neck, "Yeah, left this morning and got back around three or something."

Genma frowned, "You didn't turn in your mission report," he said getting off the bed.

Raidou quirked an eyebrow.

Genma shook his head with a sigh, "Don't ask."

Raidou smirked and opted to wear a worn pair of jeans that he left in Genma's apartment sometime in the past and a worn t-shirt. He watched as Genma dressed in familiar clothes.

They left the apartment and walked into the dark streets of Konoha for a late dinner.

* * *

"Buy some groceries tomorrow," Raidou told the younger man as they entered the apartment and slipped off his shoes.

Genma frowned, "Fine."

"I'll go with you if you want."

Genma nodded and walked into the bedroom, "Let's just get some sleep," he said tugging off his shirt. He stripped out of his pants and felt the older man's gaze on him, nearly making him get tangled in his pants.

"Did you have a long day?" Raidou asked tugging off his own shirt.

Genma groaned at the memory, "Let's not talk about it," he took his senbon out of his mouth, absentmindedly twirling it in between his fingers before placing it in the container on the nightstand. He sighed as a strong arm slipped around his waist and lips kiss his shoulder, "Rai…"

"Hm?" he bit down lightly on the pale shoulder.

"I really want to, believe me, but I'm just…," he tried to stifle a yawn, "So damn tired."

Raidou smiled and kissed the younger man's cheek, "Alright."

Genma turned around and pulled the older man into a kiss, and grinned, "I'll make it up to you though."

Raidou grinned back, "Hmm, that sounds good to me," he murmured against the younger man's lips before kissing them.

They slipped into bed and Raidou pulled his lover flush to his side, and they followed each other into sleep.

* * *

Genma groaned as his alarm woke him up and blindly reached over to it, missing the nightstand by a good two feet. He felt the older man's body press against his back as he reached over and slammed the alarm off, "Why?" he said, his voice hoarse from sleep.

Raidou kissed the back of the younger man's neck in a silent apology, "I need to turn in my report and make sure I don't have any missions today."

Genma sighed and cracked open an eye to look at the alarm clock.

"Do you have work today?"

"Yeah," Genma answered and rolled over and pulled Raidou back down next to him, "But not at 8am."

Raidou chuckled and tried to move out from under the younger man, "Genma."

"Stay," Genma answered softly, shifting closer, "Stay, Rai."

Raidou sighed as he gave in and pulled the covers over them. He waited until the younger man drifted back into sleep before kissing the crown of the hazel head and slipping out of bed. He dressed in the clothes he wore last night and quietly walked out of the apartment and towards his own to dress into a clean uniform.

Genma cracked an eye open when he didn't feel the warm body next to him. He sighed when the empty space next to him confirmed it. It felt strange to being used to somebody else's warmth and sometimes not being able to sleep without it, or finding that the best sleep came in that person's warm embrace. It was something that he never really got used to, but with Raidou it was different. He sighed and rolled onto his back, _I guess I could get those groceries since I'm up at…_he looked at the clock, _9am. _He got out of bed and took a quick shower before heading out.

* * *

After grocery shopping, he headed over to the mission room rather early but decided to take his shift anyway. After a few rather uneventful hours Iruka walked into the mission and greeted him with a smile.

"Hey, Genma."

"Hey, Iruka," he glanced over at the younger man as he took his placed behind the mission desk, "Oh, what was it that Kakashi needed to talk about? That is, if you don't mind me asking."

Iruka sighed and shook his head, "I…I got home too late," he offered the older man a smile, "He's gone on a mission."

"Oh," Genma said and mentally winced when he remembered how Iruka made Kakashi leave the mission room the day before, "How long is going to be away?"

Iruka sighed, "About a week or so," he said remembering the note his lover left him.

Genma smiled, his senbon following the motion, "Well, it's not so bad then, right?"

Iruka nodded.

"You're worried about him," it wasn't a question. The chunin sighed and looked at him.

"I can't help it," he answered, and looked away, "And what makes it worse is that he left on a bad note."

Genma frowned, "Oh, come on, Iruka, you don't think he's angry or anything, right? I don't think Kakashi is the type of person that would get upset over something like that."

Iruka smiled and shook his head, "He's not, it's just…," he felt himself blush, "It's just…personal."

Genma grinned, "Didn't get the pre-mission sex?"

Iruka blushed hotter and glared, "Genma!"

"What? I'm right, aren't I?"

Iruka's glare softened, "It's not…it's not just…," he trailed off with a sigh.

Genma moved to sit closer, "Then what is it?"

Iruka shook his head, "It's something that I can't really explain," he hesitated, "It's not just pre-mission sex, it's not. We…," he trailed off, as a pang of guilt hit him square in the chest.

"Iruka," he said gently, noticing the hurt expression of the younger man's face, "It'll be alright. He'll be back in a week or so."

Iruka nodded and looked up as the double doors opened and Raidou walked in and walked over to them.

"Hey, Iruka."

"Hey, Raidou."

Raidou turned to Genma, "I have a mission, I'll be gone for a couple of days."

Genma frowned, "And just when I went out and brought groceries."

Raidou chuckled, "Doesn't mean you don't have to eat," he watched as his lover moved from around the desk and closed the distance between as he took the senbon out of his mouth. He smiled as Genma sealed their lips in a sweet kiss, his tongue teasing his before pulling away.

"Be careful," Genma said softly.

Raidou smiled and nodded, "Of course," he turned back to Iruka, "See you later, Iruka."

"Take care, Raidou."

Genma replaced his senbon and watched as the older man left the mission room before taking his seat next to Iruka, "I think I know what you mean."

* * *

Genma walked into his apartment after going out for drinks with Anko, which at first, he wondered why he stopped going out to get drinks with her, then remembered it was because the girl got a crazy…crazier, when she wasn't sober. _Once in a while, it's not so bad, but I think I'm a bit too sane to handle her drunk._

He shed off his gear, dropping his bandana and hitai ate on the coffee table and spitting out his senbon, aiming at the coffee table. He frowned when it missed and instead hit the base of the couch, _I must be drunker than I thought, _he walked to the couch and dislodged the senbon and instead put it on the coffee table. He walked into his bedroom and stripped down to his boxers, _A couple of days, huh? _He sat on the bed and sighed as he dropped back on to it, _Why do I have a feeling that it's going to take longer than just a couple of days? _He stared at the ceiling as his eyes slid shut under the sleep that slowly overcame him.

* * *

_Five days later…_

Genma sat behind the mission desk waiting for his shift to end, his senbon twitching out of habit. He had woken up in Raidou's arms that morning, vaguely wondering when the older man had slipped into bed with him. He smiled at the memory, glad that the older man was back home safe. He looked at the double doors as they swung open and Iruka walked in.

"Hey, Iruka," he greeted.

"Hey, Genma, how's the pace today?"

"Not bad," he shrugged, "So, lover boy still gone?"

Iruka blushed and glared at the senbon sucker.

"What?" he frowned, "I'm guessing that he is then."

Iruka frowned, "What do you mean 'guess'?"

Genma grinned making his senbon stick out from the corner of his mouth, "Someone is sexually frustrated," he singsong.

Iruka blushed but glared anyway, "What?!"

Genma looked at the clock, "Ah! Speaking of sexual frustration, I have to go relieve mine," he stood and grinned at the chunin before making his way to the exit.

"Say hi to Raidou for me," he said at Genma's back, and he grinned.

Genma felt his cheeks heat up, "Sure will, see ya later Iruka," he said before pushing through the mission room door.

* * *

Genma walked into his apartment and shed off his gear as he made his way to the kitchen where he found Raidou leaning against the counter drinking a cup of tea. He grinned and eyed his half naked lover, "How are you feeling?"

"Good," Raidou smiled and took another drink from his mug, "Came back sometime after midnight."

Genma nodded and closed the distance between them, taking the older man's empty mug and placing it on the counter, placing his senbon next to it as smoothed his hand over the tan chest, "You know," he drawled, brushing his fingers against a dark nipple, feeling the skin break out into goose bumps, "I haven't made it up to you."

Raidou quirked an eyebrow, "Make what up to me?"

Genma grinned, "When I was too tired," he hinted, "Don't tell me you forgot already," he kissed along the older man's jaw and felt an arm slip around his waist and pull him closer.

"Hmm," Raidou hummed, "I think I know what you're talking about."

"You think?" he nibbled on the older man's earlobe, "Let me refresh your memory," he hooked his fingers on the waistband of the older man's boxers and tugged them past the hips, freeing the hardening member. He grinned and began to stroke the older man's member, feeling it swell in his palm, making the older man groan, "Hm, Raidou," he purred in response and began to suck on the tan neck, moving down to the clavicle. He dropped to his knees, pulling the boxers down with him as he began to lick the length of the thick erection, grinning when the older man's hips bucked and a moan escaped his throat.

"Gen," he groaned, tangling his fingers into his lover's hazel hair.

Genma pressed his tongue against the tip before taking the member into his mouth, relaxing his jaw as his tongue massaged the length of his lover's erection. He opened his eyes and looked up at the older man's flushed face, and half lidded eyes. He moaned at the lustful gaze, making the member twitch in his mouth, making him suck harder.

"Gods, Gen," Raidou said breathlessly, groaning as the younger man began to bob his head, the skilled tongue and mouth working his throbbing erection.

Genma licked off the salty drops of precum from the tip before taking the thick length back into his mouth, moaning at the sounds his lover was making. He undid his own pants to relieve some of the pressure before moving his hands back to the hips that were rocking against his rhythm.

"Genma, I'm -," he broke off with a moan, his fingers tightening in the hazel hair, "Genma – ah -."

Genma grinned and hummed around the sobbing member, one of his hands moving down to his own need, rubbing through the fabric of his boxers.

Raidou's free hand gripped the edge of the counter as his hips bucked into the younger man's mouth as he came, feeling the younger man swallow and hum in approval.

Genma sucked and milked Raidou's orgasm before pulling away, giving the sensitive member a few strokes as he licked his lips that spread into a wide grin. He was almost caught by surprise when Raidou dropped to his knees in front of him, and nearly yelped with he was suddenly picked up, wrapping his legs and arms around the older man on instinct, "Raidou!" he hissed, blushing from embarrassment.

Raidou chuckled and carried his lover to the bedroom and gently dropped him onto the bed. He smiled as he tugged off Genma's pants and completely freed the sobbing erection. He tugged off the younger man's shirt and leaned back to properly enjoy the sight.

Genma lifted his hips and squirmed into a more comfortable position and blushed when he noticed that Raidou was openly admiring him. He grinned despite his blush and stretched, shifting closer to the older man and spreading his legs invitingly, hooking one around his lover's waist, "Raidou," he purred and brought one of his own hands to his erection, lifting his hips to the contact.

Raidou groaned and reached over to the nightstand and retrieved the tube of lube. He slicked his fingers and traced the younger man's entrance while his free hand moved the pale hand away from sobbing erection, eliciting a moan from the younger man. He pushed a finger in smiling as the slender hips rocked against the intruding fingers.

"More, Rai," Genma panted out, he moaned when the older man complied. His body flushed when the fingers crooked and began to massage his prostate, "Gods, Raidou."

Raidou groaned in response and pumped in fingers, pressing against the sensitive gland, "Tell me, Genma, did you miss me?"

Genma groaned and rocked his hips, feeling the fingers pump into him, "Rai," he breathed, "Hurry."

Raidou grinned, "Did you?"

Genma looked at his lover and groaned as he pulled him down, locking their lips together in a heated kiss, delving his tongue into the older man's mouth, tasting him in a completely different way. They broke the kiss, breathless, "Yes," he said softly, panting for air, "Of course I missed you, Rai."

Raidou smiled and withdrew his fingers. He slicked his own throbbing member and began to push in to the welcoming entrance.

Genma threw his head back and gripped the tan shoulders as the thick length pressed against his prostate. He felt the older man's warm hands spread his thighs wider, deepening his lover's penetration.

Raidou began a steady rhythm, hitting the sensitive gland with every thrust, making the pale body under him writhe with pleasure.

"Raidou, h-harder," Genma said breathlessly, wrapping his legs around the older man's waist, urging him deeper, "More, Rai."

Raidou smiled and complied; he lifted the pale hips onto his lap and began to thrust harder into his lover. The angle made Genma cry out his name in pleasure, as he continued to thrust into the pale body, 

"Genma," he moaned. He leaned down, hovering over his panting lover, their hips working against each other.

Genma reached in between them and took hold of his sobbing member, groaning when a larger hand moved it away, "Raidou," it came out as something between a moan and a whimper. His hand found purchase in Raidou's hair as the warm hand took hold of his throbbing erection and began to pump in time, "Ah – yes, Raidou! Oh god," he threw his back and felt an arm slip under his neck, "Raidou – I'm – I'm c-close," he managed to say between his pants for air, "Oh, god, Raidou."

Raidou moaned and leaned down to kiss the younger man's neck, "Come for me, Genma," he quickened his hand, "Come for me."

Genma's body jerked as his orgasm claimed him, the sultry voice of his lover pushing him off the edge. He came with a loud moan, spilling his seed on his stomach and the hand stroking his aching member. He pulled Raidou down and locked him into a kiss as the older man continued to thrust into him, "Inside me, Rai," he whispered into the older man's ear, "I want to feel you come inside me."

Raidou moaned at the younger man's words as he gave a few last thrust and came, filing the pale body with his own seed, "Gods, Genma," he breathed, collapsing on top of the younger man.

They laid there, in a boneless heap as they calmed their breathing and hearts. Raidou slowly pulled out of his lover and plated a kiss on a flushed cheek before moving off the bed and into the adjoined bathroom to retrieve a damp towel. He cleaned Genma's stomach and thighs, chuckling when he brushed against a sensitive spot and made the pale body twitch, and hazel eyes glare at him. He rolled them over onto their sides, and pulled the covers over them.

"Welcome back, Raidou."

Raidou smiled and kissed the younger man's sensitive forehead, "Thank you, Gen."

Genma watched as the older man drifted into sleep, completely sated and content, _I was worried about you_, was his last thought as he followed his lover into sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own.

AN: NC-17

* * *

_Two weeks later…_

Genma walked through the dark streets of Konoha in a slight daze. _I need to get home_, he mused, but when he looked up he found himself in front of a familiar apartment complex, but it wasn't his, _I wonder if he's still awake_, he nearly stumbled, twice, as he walked up the stairs to the second floor. He walked to the fourth door and instead of knocking on it he leaned against it, _I'm so tired_, his knees gave way and he slid against the door. He felt himself lean as the door opened and a strong hand catch him.

"Genma!" Raidou knelt down and tilted the younger man's face up, "Genma."

Genma blearily looked at his lover, vaguely wondering what Raidou was doing there. _Warm, _he felt his eyelids grow heavy and slid shut, _Rai. _

Raidou's heart skipped a beat, "Genma?" and that's when he noticed that the younger man didn't have his senbon. He took the younger man into his arms and carried him inside, kicking the door closed behind him. He carried his lover into the bedroom, and placed the sleeping body on the bed. He turned on a lamp and slipped off the younger man's bandana and hitai ate, placing them on the nightstand. He scanned the jounin's body as he stripped him out of the dirty uniform, _Good, he's not hurt_. He frowned at the few scratches on the pale forearm, _ At least they're not deep._ He covered the sleeping, nude pale body with the comforter and walked into the bathroom to retrieve the first aid kit. He cleaned the few scratches on the younger man's forearm and frowned when the younger man didn't grimace at the ministration, _He must be really tired._

He put away the first aid kit and looked at his sleeping lover, _You nearly gave me a heart attack, _he sighed and stroked a pale cheek, smiling when the younger man leaned into the touch. He turned off the lamp and moved to the other side of the bed to slip under the covers and next to the pale body. He felt Genma roll over to him, but didn't seem to have the energy to shift closer. He smiled and moved closer to his lover, and slipped an arm around the younger man's shoulders as he kissed the pale forehead, "Good night, Genma," he whispered. He absentmindedly threaded his fingers into the light brown hair, and felt the body in his arms relax further into deeper sleep.

* * *

Genma woke up, sprawled on his stomach and in a familiar bed, but it wasn't his. His cracked an eye open again and blinked away the sleep and moved his eyes to the nightstand where the alarm clock wastelling him that it was past noon. He sighed and rolled over onto his back and groaned when that took too much effort.

"Ah, you're awake."

Genma looked over to the door where Raidou was standing, smiling at him.

"How are you feeling?"

Genma sighed and rubbed his face before pushing himself up into a sitting position, making the comforter pool around his waist, "I feel like shit."

"You look like shit," he chuckled at Genma's attempt at glaring. He moved from the doorway and sat on the edge of the bed, "But really, how are you feeling?"

Genma leaned against the headboard, "Tired," he said with a sigh, and looked around, "Though, how did I get here?"

Raidou quirked an eyebrow, "You don't remember?"

Genma frowned and thought about it, "No…should I?"

Raidou sighed, "Well, I guess not, you did pretty much pass out at my door."

Genma stared at the older man, _I passed out? I don't even remember walking here_. Dark eyes gave him a curious look and he looked away, "Yeah…"

Raidou eyed the younger man, and a smile tugged on his lips.

Genma looked at Raidou and blushed at the soft look he was giving him, "What?"

Raidou shook his head, "Nothing," he leaned in and cupped the younger man's cheek as he sealed their lips in a sweet kiss. He pulled away but Genma leaned in and locked him into another kiss, a hand coming up and cupping his jaw, moving to curl around the back of his neck.

They broke the kiss and Raidou pulled his lover into a warm embrace, "You had me worried," he said softly.

"I'm sorry," Genma whispered back, dropping his head onto a strong shoulder.

Raidou sighed and pulled away, "Are you hungry?"

Genma lifted his head and grinned.

"For food, you pervert."

Genma's grinned widened, "That's what I wasthinking."

Raidou blushed.

"Now who's the pervert?"

"You."

Genma tilted his head, "True."

Raidou chuckled, "I'll make something to eat, you go ahead and take a shower."

Genma nodded and watched as the older man left the bedroom. He slipped out of the bed and walked into the bathroom for a quick shower, letting the hot water wash over his sore muscles. He knew that this has happened before, that his feet would carry him to Raidou's after a long mission. That he would wake up in the older man's apartment. And part of him knew that it was because he felt safe here, or where ever Raidou was. The other part of him just became a tab bit more confused, even though, he smiled at his musings. He got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist as he used a smaller one to towel dry his hair. He looked around in Raidou's dresser and pulled out a pair of sweatpants and a worn t-shirt to change into. He walked out of the bedroom and frowned when he noticed that he was chewing on his lip. He found Raidou in the kitchen serving chicken on a bed of rice.

Raidou turned to the younger man, "Ah, good timing." There was a strange sound that caught his ear, and he gave his lover a questioning look.

Genma blushed, "I'm hungry, it's only natural."

Raidou chuckled and placed the plate of food on the table, "There's more if you want seconds."

Genma smiled, "Thanks," he took a seat at the table and took a pair of chopsticks from the container that was in the center of the table. Raidou set a cup of tea next to tea before joining him.

"Do you have work today?"

Genma shook his head and took a drink from his tea, "No, I have a couple days off," he put a chopstick in his mouth as he looked at the older man, "Why?"

Raidou shook his head, "Just asking," he looked at his lover, "That reminds me, I think you lost your senbon on your way over here last night."

Genma frowned, "I noticed," he twitched the chopstick that felt awkward, but did the job to calm the fixation. He took the chopstick out of his mouth and finished eating, "Thanks for the lunch, Rai."

Raidou nodded and smiled, "Don't mention it," he eyed the younger man, "I think you should get some more rest, you look paler than usual."

Genma sighed, "I have to turn in my mission report."

Raidou frowned, "I can go with you."

Genma smiled, "I won't pass out on the way there or anything, though I have to go my apartment to get some clean clothes to change into," the older man didn't look convinced, "You can come with me if it makes you feel better."

Raidou nodded and finished his tea before standing, "Alright, let's go to your apartment then," he looked at the younger man and didn't even try to hide the amused grin, "Don't worry Genma, you'll have your senbon back soon," he laughed and didn't even bother trying to dodge the chopstick that was throw at him.

* * *

After making a quick trip to the mission room Raidou led Genma back to his apartment, one of the reasons being that his apartment was closer. They settled on the couch and watched a movie that they played on the TV. Genma sat next to the older man, and an arm wrapped around his shoulders to pull him closer. He leaned his head against a strong shoulder and slowly felt his eye lids grow heavy.

Raidou looked down when he felt Genma snuggle closer to him, smiling when he realized that the younger man had fallen asleep, _You need to take better care of yourself, Gen._ He leaned his head against the hazel head and continued to watch the movie. After a while he gave up in the movie and turned it off before shifting to lay down on the couch, cradling the younger man against him.

Genma made a noise as shifted into a more comfortable position, ending up half sprawled on top of his lover, burying his face into the crook of the older man's neck.

Raidou smiled and soothingly rubbed the younger man's back, the warm steady breaths ghosting along his skin lulled him into sleep.

* * *

Genma woke up snuggled against his lover, his face resting against the older man's chest, one of his legs hooked over the older man's waist, effectively holding him down if he tried to get up and leave. He smiled and nuzzled the older man's neck eliciting a sigh from the sleeping man. He grinned and shifted, slipping to straddle the older man's hips, and snaked his hands into his lover's shirt, smoothing his hands over the taut abdominals, moving his hands up to caress the firm chest.

"Hmm, Gen," Raidou sighed in his sleep.

Genma's grin widened as he lightly tweaked the dark nipples under the worn shirt, he leaned down and planted soft kisses along the older man's jaw. He slowly began to rock his hips and licked the older man's bottom lip before sealing his lips over the parted pair, delving his tongue into hot, wet cavern, and effectively waking up his lover. He felt Raidou kiss back, tentative at first, as if he wasn't sure if it was a dream or not. He moaned as he felt hands snake into his own shirt and follow the curve of his spine.

Raidou moaned into the kiss and rocked against the younger man, making their arousals grind against each other through fabric, "Genma," he groaned.

Genma grinned and tugged the shirt up, revealing the expanse of tan skin that he began to kiss and lick, making his lover moan and a hand tangle in his hair. He lightly bit on a dark nipple, teasing into a nub, making his lover moan his name.

Raidou felt the younger man's hand move down and tug down his pants freeing his erection from their confinements. He regained enough of his composure to tug his lover's pants down past the slender hips, groaning at the sight of the younger man's erection.

Genma sat up and tugged off his shirt and warm hands instantly took the invitation, hands moved up along his sides and back down to his hips, he couldn't suppress the shiver that ran down his spine at the tender caress, "Rai," he breathed, his arousal making his body flush and his hips rock against the other pair.

Raidou groaned and reached in between the cushions and retrieved a small tube of lube.

Genma grinned, "Should I ask?"

Raidou chuckled, "I think the situation explains everything."

Genma chuckled and leaned down to claim his lover's lips in a sensual kiss. He felt hands tug at his pants that were still around his thighs. He leaned back and let the older man tug his pants off.

Raidou dropped the pants onto the floor and drank in the sight of the younger man, "Genma," he groaned and watched as his lover reclaimed his lap.

Genma grinned and took the tube of lube from the older man, slicked his fingers and reached behind himself, "Hmm, Raidou," he purred, pushing two fingers inside of himself, his free hand slowly stroking the older man's thick length, "I want you -," he groaned as he pushed in another finger, "Gods, I want you inside of me."

Raidou felt his member twitch at the words. He sat up and pulled the younger man closer by the small of the back, his lips finding purchase on the pale neck. He took the opportunity to pull off his shirt off, and Genma pushed him back down once it was off. His hips bucked when Genma slicked his member, and watched as the pale body began to impale himself on his throbbing erection. He held the younger man by the hips, steadying both himself and his lover.

Genma moaned as the thick length pushed inside of him, slowly filling and stretching him. He pushed his hips down, groaning at the tan hand's firm grip, "Rai."

Raidou's breath hitched as their hips met, letting his hands loosen their hold. He choked on a moan as Genma began to ride him, lifting and rocking his hips against his aching member. He met the younger man's rhythm and began to thrust in to the pale body, his hands spreading the younger man's hips wider, "Oh god, Genma."

Genma felt Raidou's knees raise behind him, changing their angle and making him cry out when his prostate met a sharp thrust, "Oh god, yes, Raidou! Y-yes -," he leaned back, bracing himself on the knees behind him as he raised his own off the couch. Raidou groaned and sat up; wrapping an arm around his waist and his back met the couch. Before he cold protest, Raidou began to thrust into him, meeting his prostate mercilessly, "Raidou!" He wrapped his legs around the older man's waist, urging him deeper.

Raidou looked at his flushed, breathless lover and began to roll his hips making Genma gasp and flush harder, "Genma," he whispered and reached in between them and took hold of the ignored sobbing member.

Genma threw his head back against the cushion of the couch his arms wrapping around the older man's torso and pulled him closer, fighting back the urge to bite the tan shoulder, "Raidou, oh god – I'm -," he broke off with a gasp that turned into a moan.

Raidou smiled and pressed his thumb against the tip, smearing the drops of precum as he quickened his hand, his lips finding purchase on the sensitive spot right behind Genma's jaw and bit down lightly.

Genma's body broke into goose bumps as his orgasm claimed him, and came, hard, in the older man's hand, his semen smearing in between them. He felt his lover's rhythm falter and felt a pulse run up his spine as he felt his lover come inside of him, "Raidou," he whispered, his body turning boneless, "Rai."

Raidou smiled and kissed his lover's cheek before sealing his lips over the parted pair in a passionate kiss. He shifted his hips, slowly pulling out of the younger man, "Hmm, Genma," he murmured against lips.

Genma smiled and looked up at the older man. He felt his heart skip a beat when their gazes locked and found some emotion, something other than lust, that he couldn't quiet name in dark eyes. An emotion that sent a quiet shiver down his spine.

"Shower?"

Genma smirked, "Hmm, a shower sounds wonderful right now." He watched as Raidou pulled away and nearly stumbled when he forgot about his pants still around his knees. He laughed and noticed the older man's blush when he tried to glare. He got off the couch and helped his lover out of his pants, "Shower," he said softly and led the older man into the bathroom.

* * *

"Hmm, Raidou," Genma said with a chuckle as he nuzzled the older man's neck.

Raidou fumbled with his keys as he opened his front door, grateful that the younger man had a toothpick in between his lips, "Next time, remind me to keep count of your drinks."

Genma chuckled.

Raidou walked into the apartment, half carrying his lover into the apartment, "Good thing I'm not drunk," he mused out loud. He took his lover into the bedroom and laid him into the bed, and arms wrapped around his neck when he tried to move away.

"Stay," he said softly.

Raidou looked down at the younger man who was flushed due to the alcohol, "Genma?"

"Stay, Rai."

Raidou watched as unfocused hazel eyes opened, half lidded, and looked up at him and a soft smile graced the younger man's lips, "Gen."

"Stay with me," he whispered, his arms loosening their grip and his eyes sliding shut, heavy with sleep.

Raidou sighed and shook his head, a soft smile on his lips. He leaned down and gave his lover a soft kiss, "I'm not going anywhere, Genma." He undressed his lover down to his boxer and pulled the covers over him. He made a trip to the kitchen and filled a glass of water, placing it on the night stand next to Genma before he stripped out of his own clothes. After a trip to the bathroom, he slipped next to the younger man and pulled him closer, smiling when Genma snuggled against him.

Genma woke up and hated himself for it. He instantly shut his eyes and groaned in response to his throbbing headache. He heard footsteps and shifting of fabric before he felt something cool touch his cheek. He cracked an eye open and noticed that it wasn't as bright anymore. He looked at the glass of water and followed the arm to his lover that was smiling down at him. He groaned as he slowly sat up, the action still made his head pound. He took the glass of water and the offered aspirin and swallowed them.

Raidou took the empty glass and frowned at Genma's glare, "What?"

"Why did you let me drink so much?" he said a bit hoarsely.

"I tried stopping you," Raidou retorted, apparently a bit too loudly, "Sorry."

Genma pressed his palm against his forehead and sighed, "Next time, just drag me out of the place."

Raidou sighed, "What do you think I did last night?"

Genma laid back down, "You didn't do it soon enough."

"Ah," Raidou smiled and shook his head, "So it's my fault." He softly chuckled and leaned down to give his sleeping lover's cheek a kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't own.

AN:NC-17.

* * *

_Four days later…_

Genma frowned at Iruka. But it went completely unnoticed. The younger man was obviously in deep thought with his chin resting in his palm and just staring at the mission room's entrance.

"Iruka?" he asked.

No response.

"Hello, Iruka!" Genma frowned when he didn't get a response, "Hey! I'm talking to you!"

Iruka snapped out of his daydream and looked at the frowning jounin, "What?"

"You've been distracted lately," he stated, his senbon clicking as if agreeing with him, "Something bothering you?"

Iruka shook his head, "No, everything's fine."

Genma's frown deepened, his senbon following the movement with a click, "Freaking liar."

Iruka frowned in return, "Nothing's bothering me alright?"

Genma sighed and rested his cheek on his hand, _Distracted about something then_, "Missing lover boy?"

Iruka blushed but glared anyway, he opened his mouth to say something, but closed and sighed instead, "Maybe," he murmured.

Genma smiled, "See that wasn't so hard, hm? How long until he comes back?"

"He said about two weeks, it's been four days."

"Ah, only ten more days! You can do that," he grinned, "Unless you're sexually frustrated then -."

"Shut up, Genma," Iruka said in a stern tone.

"I'm just saying if you're missing you're lover's di –"

"GENMA!"

Genma grinned as Iruka turned beet red, "Come on," he said jokingly, nudging the chunin with his elbow, "He'll be back in ten days maybe even sooner."

Iruka sighed, "I know."

Genma frowned, "That's not it is it."

Iruka looked at the senbon sucker and offered him a smile, "It's nothing, really."

Genma sighed and reclined on his chair, "If you say so." _What has this man so distracted?_

"Isn't Raidou out on a mission too?" Iruka asked after a while.

Genma frowned again, "Yeah, and I didn't get any before he left."

Iruka's expression dropped, "Mind that I asked."

Genma reclined forward again, "Seriously! It's like he _wants_ me all bothered and horny when he gets back from his damn week mission!" Genma scoffed, "And he calls _me _the pervert."

"Well…you are."

Genma looked at Iruka before he nodded, "I guess I am…But still!"

Iruka chuckled, "What were you saying about missing your lover?"

Genma felt his cheeks heat up and he looked away, "Damn Raidou," he murmured to himself. He sighed and slumped into his chair, _Come back soon._

* * *

For the fifth night since Raidou was gone, Genma rolled over in his bed and stared at the ceiling. He groaned and rolled onto his side again, _He'll be back soon_, he sighed in defeat, _Damnit, _he sat up, swinging his legs over the edge and looked at the bottom drawer of his nightstand, _No, I can wait_, he told himself and laid back down, rolling over again, _It'll be better when he gets back, _he felt a smile tug on his lips. Usually, when he was sexually frustrated, he would do something about it, either by himself or not. But now, it was different. He would find himself waiting for Raidou to come back home, because he didn't want a substitute, or somebody else. He wanted Raidou. It was simple as that. But when the older man would have to leave for ridiculous amounts of time, such as months, he had no choice but to use a substitute, such as those that were found in the bottom drawer of his nightstand. Even though, it was always better with Raidou with him, around him, in him.

Genma rolled over again, _Stop thinking about it. _He took a deep breath, _I can wait for another day or two…_He sighed as he rolled onto his back again, and looked up at the dark ceiling, _I miss you._

* * *

_Three days later…_

Genma woke up when his bed shifted under extra weight, and immediately recognized the older man's presence. He rolled over to face his lover who gave him a tired smile, "Raidou?" he said softly, subconsciously trying to scan the older man for injuries.

Raidou sighed and pulled Genma closer, "I'm alright, just tired. Sorry I woke you," he said in a tired voice.

Genma shook his head, "It's alright," he looked at his lover's face as the dark eyes slid shut, giving himself over to sleep. He cupped the scarred cheek and gave the older man a soft kiss, "Welcome back, Rai," he softly before shifting closer and drifting back into sleep.

* * *

Raidou woke up with his arms around Genma, the younger man's body pressed against his. He sighed and looked over to the nightstand at the alarm clock, _11:20am…what time did I get here last night? _He slowly rolled onto his back, smiling down at Genma when he made a noise in his sleep, _Or was it this morning? _He groaned when he remembered that he had a mission report to turn in. He looked down at the younger man and slowly rolled him over, cradling him against his chest and trying not to rouse him from sleep as he tried to climb out of bed. He looked down at his lover's sleeping face and felt a smile spread on his lips, _I can turn in my report later_. He leaned down and sealed his lips over the younger man's, licking the bottom lip, feeling the slight indentation caused by the senbon.

Genma sighed and realized that he was waking up. He moaned at the feeling of a hot tongue tracing his lip and delving into his mouth, and he happily kissed back. He moaned when he felt hands smooth over his bare skin in a tender caress. He lifted his hips and grinded against the older man's, noticing his lover's arousal.

They broke the kiss, breathless and flushed with arousal. Raidou smiled and kissed just below the earlobe, "Genma," he purred and nibbled on his lover's earlobe.

Genma bit his lip and lifted his hips, trying to get more friction on his erection, his sexual frustration making his body grow hotter with the every second. He felt a warm hand cup his arousal and slowly rub, "Raidou," he gasped out, "Rai, the lube," he said breathlessly.

Raidou grinned and squeezed the younger man's erection before reaching over to the nightstand. He felt himself blush when hands eagerly pulled down his boxers, freeing his erection. He groaned and nearly dropped the lube when Genma began to stroke his member, "Gods, Gen."

Genma grinned and freed himself out of his own boxers, lifting his hips against the older man's erection as he did so. He took the lube from the older man squirted a generous amount onto his palm and slicked his lover's thick length, spreading his legs as he did so.

"Genma, I believe you skipped a few steps," he chuckled when the younger man glared at him.

"You've made me wait long enough, Raidou," he pulled his lover closer and lifted his hips, sighing as the older man's hands planted themselves on his hips.

"But I don't want to hurt you," he said softly and gave his lover a tender kiss. He slicked his fingers and traced the younger man's entrance before pushing a finger inside. He leaned down to lick a light brown nipple, making the pale body arch towards him.

"M-more, Rai," his hips bucked when another finger pushed in. He rocked his hips harder against the intruding fingers, "Rai."

Raidou smiled and crooked his fingers and began to massage the sensitive gland, making his lover cry out in pleasure as he smoothed his free hand over the pale inner thigh and spread the slender hips wider. He sealed his lips over his lover's in a hot, wet kiss, their tongues eagerly tasting each other. He felt the younger man's hand hold him by the back of his neck, deepening the kiss. He pulled away and looked down at his panting lover, half lidded hazel eyes looking up at him, "Genma."

"Gods, Raidou," he choked on a moan, "I'm ready, Rai, please."

Raidou grinned and withdrew his fingers and positioned himself in front of the welcoming entrance and slowly pushed in. He gasped when Genma made a noise and pushed against him, seating him in a sharp thrust, making him grip the pale hips, "Oh gods, Genma," he gasped out, rolling his hips, feeling the inner muscles contract around him.

Genma groaned and rocked his hips, urging his lover to move. The older man happily complied and began to thrust into him, pressing against his prostate with every thrust. He pulled his lover down for a searing kiss, feeling his rigid length fill him and thrust against his prostate, raking his body with pleasure in a way that he missed, always missed, when Raidou was gone. In a way that only Raidou caused. In a way that was so passionate, or rough while still being tender and sensual.

Raidou hooked a pale leg over his shoulder, allowing deeper penetration, making his lover arch his back with a moan that fueled his lust. He kissed the milky inner thigh and quickened his thrust, hovering over his moaning lover, the pale body writhing with pleasure. He smoothed his hand over the pale chest, down to the taut abdominals and ghosted his hand over the sobbing erection.

Genma lifted his hips into the touch, "Rai," he said, panting for air. He felt he warm hand take hold of his erection and slowly began to stroke it, contrasting their desperate rhythm. He began to thrust against his lover's hand and the rigid length driving into him, "Y-yes, Raidou, so good."

Raidou began to pump his hand, falling in rhythm with his thrust. He watched as his lover as he threw his hazel head back, lips parted as moans escaped his throat, "Beautiful," he whispered, and smiled when the younger man blushed under his already flushed face. He leaned down and gave the parted lips a soft kiss, moving to kiss the pale neck, kissing just above the thundering pulse.

Genma's hands found purchase on Raidou's flanks as he came, spilling his seed on his stomach, smearing them on the tan hand that continued to stroke him, "Raidou," he whispered, moving a hand to the older man's jaw as he licked the scarred cheek, "Come for me, Rai," he purred into his lover's ear.

Raidou groaned as his hips bucked and came inside his lover, feeling the inner muscles twitch and massage his sensitive member. He let the leg hooked on his shoulder slip to his elbow as he collapsed on top of the younger man, panting against each other's neck as they calmed their frantic hearts, "Gen," he smiled as he felt fingers thread into his hair. He pulled away and braced himself on his forearms, "So, I can see that you missed me."

Genma chuckled and gave his lover a soft kiss, "Of course I missed you, Rai," he grinned and rolled them over, straddling his lover's hips, "Let me show you just how much."

* * *

Raidou walked into the mission room a good four hours later. He smiled at Iruka who was sitting behind the mission desk, "Hey, Iruka."

"Hey, Raidou."

He handed the chunin his mission report, "How's your day been?"

Iruka nodded and looked over the report, "Good," he stamped the report and filed it. He looked up at the older man, "Yours?"

Raidou's mind instantly went to that morning, "Good," he chuckled, "You know, I wanted to ask you something."

Iruka smiled, "Sure, what is it?"

Raidou scratched the back of his neck and moved around the desk to seat in an empty chair next to the younger man, "Well...," he hesitated and looked at the younger man who was patiently waiting for him to continue, "Well, our two year anniversary is coming up, and I don't really know what Genma would like," he frowned, "I mean, what we could do, you know?"

Iruka nodded, smiling, "What did you have in mind?"

Raidou thought, "Well, I was thinking taking him out to dinner, but then that seems a bit too simple."

Iruka tilted his head, "Hm, well," he paused, "You know…I think Genma would like anything you do for him."

Raidou furrowed a brow, "But I wanted to do something different, you know?"

"Then, how about something more…romantic?"

Raidou perked up with interest, "Like…?"

Iruka smiled, "You can figure that part out."

Raidou sighed, thinking, _Romantic, _he looked across the mission room, and a sudden idea occurred to him, "I think I have an idea."

Iruka chuckled, "I don't think you needed my advice."

"Actually…other than the dinner and whatnot, I still can't decide what to get him for a present."

"Raidou, I think you do know, and you're just thinking too much about it," he gave him a reassuring smile, "It's Genma, you know him more than you think you do."

Raidou smiled and nodded, "Thank you, Iruka," he moved from around the desk and chuckled at himself, "See you later."

"Take care, Raidou," Iruka chuckled and shook his head as the jounin left the mission room.

* * *

_Four days later…_

Genma walked into his apartment and slipped out of his flak jacket and toed off his sandals. He walked into his living and dropped his bandana and hitai ate on the coffee table before walking into the kitchen. His eyes fell on the note on the table. He quirked an eyebrow and picked it up.

_Gen,_

_Meet me near the training grounds at 5pm. _

_-Rai._

Genma smirked and looked at the clock, _I have about forty five minutes, _he moved to his bedroom and stripped out of his clothes as he walked into the bathroom for a shower. He sighed as he stepped under the spray, _Near the training grounds? _He frowned, _Why? _He finished his shower and wrapped a towel around his waist as he walked out of the bathroom, towel drying his hair. He dressed in a pair of jeans and a black, short sleeved, buttoned up shirt. He hesitated, _Wait, training grounds...no, __**near**__ the training grounds. _He looked down at himself, _Oh, screw it. _He walked out of his bedroom, buttoning his shirt and looked at the clock, and smirked, _Fifteen minutes_, he took a toothpick in lieu of his senbon and put it in his mouth, biting it out of habit. He gave the clock one last glance before leaving his apartment.

* * *

Raidou stopped himself from fidgeting; _I'm not a kid, for goodness sake_. But he was nervous. He knew that there wasn't a reason to be, that Iruka had a point: Genma would like anything he ended up planning. That Genma wasn't the type of person that made a big deal out of these types of things, such as anniversaries. He froze.

"_You know…I think Genma would like anything you do for him."_

_Wait…_Raidou looked across the training field, _Iruka didn't mean that Genma was hard to please…it's that Genma hasn't done this type of thing before._ He snapped out of his musings when he caught sight of his lover walking to him.

Genma walked up to the older man and smirked, "I'm here."

Raidou chuckled, "That you are," he took the younger man's hand, "Come on."

Genma quirked an eyebrow and let the older man lead him into forest that surrounded the training grounds. They emerged near the lake that glowed with the setting sun. His eyes grew wide when he looked at the blanket and basket near the lake, "A picnic?"

Raidou smiled and moved to the blanket. He sat down, pulling his lover with him. He smiled at Genma's wide eyed expression and opened the basket, taking out the dinner bento boxes he prepared.

Genma watched as Raidou opened the bento boxes, revealing different types of food, "Did…did you make this?"

Raidou smiled, "Sure did."

Genma looked at the older man then to the lake, "And…you planned this?"

Raidou nodded, and looked at his lover.

Genma looked back at the bento boxes. He felt like if he was missing something. He looked at the older man, confused, "Why…?"

Raidou gave his lover a curious look, and a smile tugged on his lips. He reached inside the basket and took out a slender box and handed it to the confused younger man.

Genma furrowed a brow and took the slender box, and stared at it.

Raidou chuckled, "Open it," he said gently.

Genma looked at his lover then back at the box and lifted the lid. He took out the two pieces of paper and realized that they were reservation tickets for the hotspring. He turned his surprised look to the older man.

Raidou smiled, "I remember you saying that you wanted to go someday, to just relax and get away for a day or two," he leaned over and planted a soft kiss on a pale cheek, "Happy Anniversary, Genma."

Genma's breath caught, and he felt his heart sink. He looked back down at the reservation tickets, and felt a pang of guilt hit him square in the chest, _I forgot…I forgot our anniversary…, _"I'm sorry," he said softly.

Raidou gave the younger man a confused look, "For what?"

Genma replaced the lid on the box and set it on the blanket, "I forgot…"

Raidou smiled fondly at the younger man, "It's alright."

Genma slowly shook his head, "No, it' not…I forgot last year and…," he trailed off.

"Genma, really, it's alright, don't worry about it."

Genma scowled at himself, "How can you say it's alright?" he heard his voice crack, "You went out of your way to do this, and I go ahead…I go ahead and forget…again."

"Genma…"

"I'm not used to this," he said softly, moving his gaze to the lake, "I'm not used to…celebrating anniversaries…or any other holidays couples celebrate, for that matter," he sighed, shaking his head at his excuses, "I'm sorry, Raidou."

Raidou shook his head and moved closer to his lover, cupping the younger man's jaw and meeting his gaze, "Genma, when I say that it's alright, I mean it. You don't have to worry about this," he smiled, "I did this because I wanted to do something special for you, for our two year anniversary," he stroked a pale cheek, taking the toothpick in between his fingers, and leaned in, sealing their lips in a sweet kiss. He pulled away, and smiled, "So…happy anniversary, Gen."

Genma smiled and pulled the older man into a hug, "Happy anniversary, Rai," he felt the older man return the embrace and he felt a warm flutter in his heart. _Two years…_he buried his face into the older man's neck as he felt his cheeks heat up.

Raidou smiled and pulled away, "Let's have dinner, hm?"

The dinner was well prepared and included yakitori, soba, tempura and dango. Genma chuckled when Raidou tried feeding him some dango, "Rai, I'm stuffed."

Raidou chuckled, "One bite," he persuaded.

Genma looked at the appetizing dango, and at the older man. He gave a defeated sigh and leaned in, taking a pink ball in between his teeth and pulling it off the skewer. He sighed at the flavor, it was just perfect and…he glared at the older man. He took the skewer, earning him a chuckle from his lover.

Genma looked at the lake as the night grew dark, as it reflected the last bits of daylight and began to take in the moonlight. The skewer twitched as he bit down on it and turned to the older man. He quirked an eyebrow when he found him digging into the basket and retrieved a small oil lantern.

Raidou smiled and lit the lantern, letting it to dimly light their picnic spot. He cleared the blanket, replacing the items back into the basket and moved it off the blanket.

Genma felt a breeze roll in and his bare forearms break out into goose bumps, and a shiver run down his spine. His lover looked at him and smiled as he took an extra blanket from the side.

"I hope you don't think that our night is over," he said gently, and gestured his lover closer.

Genma smiled and shifted closer, chuckling as Raidou pulled him down to lay on the blanket. He looked through the clearing, and up at the stars that were shining brighter as the sky grew darker. The older man threw the blanket over them, making a smile tug on his lips. He shifted closer to the older man, and felt an arm pillow his head as it wrapped around his shoulder and pulled him even closer.

They star gazed in a comfortable silence, but Genma couldn't shake off the guilt he was feeling, even though Raidou said it was alright. He had forgotten. Again. He had gone and forgotten their two year anniversary, and he couldn't help but feel terrible about it. He took the skewer out of his mouth, dropping it on the blanket and turned his head towards the older man, "I'm sorry, Rai," he said softly, making his lover turn to him, "I'm sorry I forgot."

Raidou smiled and shook his head, "Genma, don't worry about it," he noticed the unconvinced look on the younger man's face. He moved until he was leaning over his lover, his forearm pillowing the hazel head. He cupped a pale cheek, and smiled down at his lover, "If it'll make you feel better, Genma, there's one thing you can do to make it up to me," he said softly, their face a few inches apart.

Genma smirked, "What?"

Raidou's smile softened as he leaned down and sealed his lips over his lover's, locking him in a sweet, tender kiss. He felt the younger man's arms pull him closer, deepening the kiss.

Genma felt a shiver run down his spine at the feeling of Raidou enveloping him, surrounding him. He felt the older man break the kiss, leaving him breathless, making him blush. Lips brushed against his in a soft caress and he leaned forward, locking their lips in another kiss, their tongues passionately, and sensually tasting each other.

They broke the kiss when the need for oxygen became too great, making them pull apart, soft smiles on their lips.

Genma nuzzled the scarred cheek, and gave the sensitive skin a soft kiss, "Happy Anniversary, Rai."

Raidou smiled down at the younger man, and stroked a pale cheek as he leaned to claim the soft lips, not being able to get enough of his lover's taste and kisses. Even after two years.

* * *

Genma woke up half sprawled on top of his lover, the soothing sound of rippling water being caught in his ears. He blinked away his sleep and lifted his head, feeling a bit confused.

"Ah, you're awake," Raidou said, smiling as Genma braced himself on his forearm.

"How long was I asleep?"

Raidou shrugged, "I don't know, but I think it's getting late."

Genma nodded and sat up, his gaze falling on the lake, "Thanks, Rai."

Raidou looked at the younger as he sat up, and quirked a questioning eyebrow.

Genma smiled, "Thanks for doing this."

Raidou smiled and kissed his lover's cheek, "Anything for you, Gen."

Genma felt himself blush but he couldn't stop smiling.

* * *

They walked into Genma's apartment, mostly because they weren't paying much attention to whose apartment they were talking towards. They put the leftovers in the fridge and Genma led the older man into the bedroom where they stripped down to their boxers. Genma grinned and pulled off the older man's boxers bdown before riding his own. He climbed onto the bed, pulling his lover on top of him, chuckling when he noticed the older man's blush, "Raidou," he purred and nuzzled his lover's neck, and began to nibble and suck on the tan skin.

Raidou grounded his hips against the younger man's and returned the caress. He smoothed his hands along his lover's flanks moving down to the slender hips, smiling as the younger man lifted his hips.

Genma hummed in approval, "Rai, what are you going to do to me, hm?"

Raidou grinned and reached over to the nightstand, "Oh, I believe that you'll like anything I do to you."

Genma shivered in anticipation, and the promise held by his lover's voice.

Raidou spread the pale thighs wider, smoothing his palms over the inner skin, following the inner joint of where leg meets hip, groaning as the younger man raised his hips at the touch. He ghosted his fingers along the length of his lover's hardening member, earning him a moan from the younger man. He smiled and leaned down, locking their lips in a searing kiss, moaning as the younger's man tongue delved into his mouth, seeking his taste. He broke the kiss and licked Genma's bottom lip, smiling when he felt the indentation. He leaned back and took the opportunity to admire his lover as he slicked his fingers. He traced the younger man's entrance before pushing a finger inside. A pale leg wrapped around his waist as the pale hips rocked against his finger.

"More, Rai," Genma said rather breathless with arousal.

Raidou complied, making the slender hips buck at the sensation. He scissored his fingers, and spread the slick liquid over the inner muscles. He crooked his fingers and began to massage the sensitive gland, groaning as his lover's erection twitched with the stimulation.

"Oh gods, Raidou," he moaned, rocking his hips against the fingers massaging his prostate, "More, Rai."

Raidou grinned and pushed in another finger and watched as the hazel haired man threw his head back against the pillows, pale hands gripping the sheets, "More, Gen?"

"Gods, yes, Raidou!" he broke off as the fingers pressed against his prostate.

Raidou wrapped his hand around his lover's erection and began to stroke it, smearing the drops of precum from the tip, using them to slick his hand as he began to work his lover with his hands.

Genma felt his body flush at the sensations. His hips moved against the hands that were pressing against his prostate, stimulating it in such a way that had him moaning and whimpering, and his hips rocking and thrusting on their own accord. He looked up at his flushed lover through half lidded eyes, at the dark eyes that were looking right at him with a tender emotion that sent a pulse down his spine, making his skin erupt into goose bumps, turning his pants for air into gasps. His orgasm nearly took him by surprise, making him arch his back with a cry of his lover's name as he came in the older man's hand that continued to stroke him while his member was still sensitive.

Raidou groaned as he felt the inner muscles clench around his fingers, feeling the hips roll against his hands as the younger man rode his orgasm, "Genma," he moaned, his eyes roaming over the writhing body.

Genma panted for air as he tried to calm his breathing and felt his body turn boneless, "Raidou…," he breathed, trying to calm his frantic heart, "Rai…gods, Rai…." He looked at his lover through his haze, and groaned when he caught sight of him licking his hand clean.

Raidou grinned as the younger man snatched his hand away and instead began to lap at his own come, making his throbbing erection twitch, "Gen," he groaned as Genma grinned around the finger that was in his mouth, massaging the digits with his tongue. He watched as the younger man took the finger out of his mouth and continued to lick his hand clean. He groaned as his lover took his thumb into his mouth and swirled his tongue against the pad, massaging it and lightly sucking on it.

Genma re-hooked his leg around the older man's waist and pulled him closer. He pulled him down for a hot kiss as he reached in between them and began to stroke the older man's erection. Raidou pulled away, gasping at the contact, "Raidou," he purred, rubbing his inner thigh against the tan body's flank.

Raidou thrust his hips against the hand that began to pump his aching flesh, meeting it's rhythm as he braced himself on his forearms, burying his face into the younger man's neck, "Genma," he said breathlessly.

Genma sighed at his lover's moans and began to kiss and nibble on the tan neck, taking the tender earlobe between his teeth and bit down lightly, following it to the jaw, leaving bruises that the older man probably won't be able to hide tomorrow, but he didn't seem to mind at the moment, "Raidou," he whispered into his moaning lover's ear, "Come for me, Rai," he grinned, "Come all over me."

Raidou's breath hitched and his hips jerked against the warm hand pumping his flesh. He came, hard, spilling his seed in between them, adding to mess on the pale stomach. He collapsed against his lover, panting against his lover's neck.

Genma smiled and nuzzled Raidou's neck, his smile growing as the older man hummed in content.

"I don't feel like getting up," Raidou whispered, and felt the younger man chuckle.

"No one's making you."

Raidou chuckled and reluctantly lifted himself on his forearms, "Yeah, but we should take a shower."

Genma sighed, "I guess," he pulled the older man down, wrapping his arms around his neck as he made to move off of him, "Not right now," he smiled, "Just…stay like this for a while." Raidou smiled and sealed their lips in a sweet kiss.

After a while, they reluctantly pulled away and walked into the bathroom for a quick shower, washing and toweling each other off. They slipped back into bed and Genma pulled his lover on top of him, resuming their earlier position.

Raidou smiled and rested his head on the strong, pale chest, and felt Genma tug the covers closer.

Genma subconsciously ran his hand though the older man's short hair, feeling the tan body relax further into sleep. _I won't forget next time_, he thought through his haze as sleep overcame him.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Don't own.

AN: Now, some of you might remember when Genma talked to Iruka about Raidou acting "strange" in "Ours" (ch.4 if you don't remember). This chapter, and the following chapter, will go further into depth about that.

* * *

_Five days later…_

Genma walked into the mission room to start his shift, and saw Iruka already behind the desk, "Hey, Iruka."

Iruka smiled, "Hey, Genma."

Genma eyed the younger man and smiled, "Someone is extremely happy," he chuckled at Iruka's blush and took his seat next to the younger man, "Is it because Kakashi, the lover boy, is back?"

Iruka chuckled, "Yes, and…something else."

Genma quirked an eyebrow, "Oh? And what would that be?"

Iruka's chuckled turned into a soft laugh.

Genma couldn't help but smile with him, "What is it, Iruka? It must be good, you're practically glowing!"

Iruka pretty much couldn't stop smiling.

Genma chuckled, "Iruka," he watched as the younger man blushed, "What is it?"

Iruka took a deep breath and looked at the older man, a wide smile on his lips. He raised his left hand, his back hand towards the older man, showing his the silver band around his ring finger.

Genma's eyes grew wide, and gasped, "Iruka!" he looked at the silver band, the mismatched stones that resembled the eyes of a certain jounin, "Iruka…did…did Kakashi…?"

Iruka nodded, still smiling, "Kakashi proposed…properly, when he got back."

Genma smiled and furrowed a brow, "'Properly'?"

Iruka chuckled and lowered his hand, fingers the silver band, "He gave me the ring two weeks ago, before he left on his mission."

Genma chuckled, "Yeah, that sounds like something Kakashi would do," he smiled, "Congratulations, Iruka"

Iruka smiled, "Thank you, Genma."

"So…," he drawled, smiling as he moved closer, "Tell me, have you two talked about dates and stuff?"

Iruka chuckled, "We talked about who would drop their surname."

"And…?"

Iruka smiled, "I'm going to drop mine, and take Kakashi's."

Genma chuckled, "Aw, dang, no Umino Kakashi?" he snorted.

Iruka laughed, "That's what I told him, that and that I can do without the ocean and sea creature jokes."

Genma grinned, "Your name is still Iruka."

Iruka sighed and shook his head, smiling, "True."

Genma chuckled, "Hatake Iruka…nope, not much you can do with that."

Iruka's heart fluttered at the name, and he felt a blush rise in his cheeks.

"I'm happy for you, Iruka," he put a firm hand on the younger man's shoulder, "For the both of you."

Iruka smiled, "Thank you, Genma."

Genma grinned, "I'm invited, right?"

Iruka chuckled, "Of course you are. Speaking of which, we were thinking of having the ceremony in about a month or so."

"So soon," Genma said, smiling.

Iruka chuckled, "Really?"

Genma laughed, "No, I was just teasing, Iruka," he grinned, "The sooner the better, then you get to go on your honeymoon."

Iruka turned away, trying to hide his blush, "Yeah…well…"

Genma chuckled, "Well, if you need any help with anything, just let me know."

Iruka nodded, and smiled at the older man, "Thanks, Genma."

Genma sat back in his chair and twitched his senbon as he watched the younger man absentmindedly finger the silver band around his finger, "It's strange…"

Iruka looked at the older man, "What do you mean?"

Genma smiled and shook his head, "It's just…I never thought Kakashi would, you know, propose and stuff."

Iruka smiled and nodded in understanding, "I know what you mean, but…," a warm smile graced his lips, "Kakashi has changed, for the best, you know? In some ways that I can't even explain, like the small things. It probably has something to do with us being together for nearly four year, and being close friends before we really started dating…and moving in together," he smiled at the memories, and looked down at the silver band before looking back up at the older man, "Then again, a lot of people don't understand him to begin with. They don't understand that he's really a kind and caring person, understanding and loving, that there's a warm heart behind that rough exterior," he said softly.

"You really love him," Genma said, stating his observation with a smile.

Iruka smiled and softly chuckled, "I do. I really do."

Genma looked at the double doors and grinned when Kakashi walked into the rather empty mission room.

"Yo," the silver haired jounin greeted, raising a hand in a salute type wave.

Genma gave a single nod, "Hey, Kakashi," his grin grew, "So, I heard the great news."

Kakashi quirked an eyebrow, and looked at Iruka who rubbed the scar on his nose in embarrassment. He chuckled and looked back at the older jounin, "Did you?"

Genma's senbon twitched as he smiled, "Congratulations."

Kakashi smiled under his mask, "Thank you, Genma."

"What brings you here, Kakashi?" Iruka asked.

"Ah!" Kakashi took out his mission report and handed it to his fiancée.

Iruka frowned, "You came back two days ago."

Kakashi nodded, clearly missing the point.

Iruka sighed and filed the sealed S-rank report. He looked up and gave the older man a questioning look.

Kakashi turned to Genma, "You don't mind if I steal him from the mission desk for an hour or so, do you?"

Genma grinned, "I'm sure I can handle the mission desk by myself for a while."

Iruka looked between the older men, "What?"

Kakashi smiled and leaned in to whisper into his ear, "Come with me, love."

Iruka blushed and nodded before thinking. He looked at the senbon sucker and before he could speak Genma began to wave him off.

"It's alright," Genma grinned and looked at the silver haired jounin, "Just make sure he comes back." He watched as Kakashi moved around the mission to the confused chunin, and wrapped his arms around him, making the younger man blush as the jounin's hands went through the quick seals of the teleportation jutsu. There was a puff of smoke and Genma was left alone behind the desk. He chuckled at himself and found himself thinking about his lover.

* * *

Genma walked into his apartment, grocery bags in his hands as he kicked the door shut behind him. He nearly stumbled when he caught sight of Raidou, nearly taking him by surprise.

Raidou chuckled and walked over to the younger man, "Here, let me help you," he took the bags from the younger man walked to the kitchen.

Genma shed off his flak jacket and toed off his sandals before following the older man. He grinned when he remembered the highlight of his day, "Ah, guess what?"

Raidou smiled at the amused tone of his lover and began to put away the groceries, "What?"

Genma chuckled and slipped off his bandana and hitai ate, "Guess who got engaged?"

Raidou turned to his lover a questioning look on his face, "Who?"

Genma shook his head, "Guess."

Raidou raised an amused eyebrow and leaned against the counter, "Well…is it someone I know?"

Genma nodded, grinning.

Raidou eyed his lover, "Well it has to be someone that is in a serious relationship…so…," he narrowed his eyes, "Kakashi and Iruka?"

Genma frowned, "Well, that was too fast to get it right."

Raidou gave his lover a shocked expression, "What? Kakashi and Iruka are engaged?"

Genma chuckled and nodded, "Found out this afternoon."

Raidou was still in the process of wrapping his mind around the new fact, "Really?"

Genma laughed, "I wouldn't lie about this."

Raidou smiled, "Who proposed to whom?"

Genma chuckled, "Kakashi proposed to Iruka," he tilted his head, "Now how was it that he put it…Kakashi gave him the ring before he left on a two week mission _then _proposed to him."

Raidou chuckled, "Why doesn't that surprise me?"

Genma spit out his senbon, making it stick onto the dining table with a thud. He moved to the older man and began to put away the groceries, "I know, it's somewhat surprising."

Raidou helped the younger man put away the groceries, "How long were they together before they got engaged?"

Genma tilted his head in though, "I think he said nearly four years now, but they knew each other before they started dating."

Raidou nodded, "I'm happy for them."

Genma smiled and moved to the fridge, "Me too."

"We should get them something, as a congratulations present."

Genma smirked, "Like what?"

Raidou shrugged, "I would say take them out for drinks but they don't really drink, do they?"

Genma turned to the older man, "Not really, but…we can buy them a really good sake bottle," he smiled, "And we can share it over at their apartment."

Raidou perked up, "Ah, and I can make some finger foods…maybe."

Genma laughed, "We sound like some people planning a slumber party."

Raidou laughed and closed the distance between in them and wrapped his arms around the younger man's waist, pulling him flush, "I'll give you slumber party," he purred.

Genma grinned, "How about just the party?"

* * *

_Two days later…_

Iruka opened the door to a grinning Genma. He quirked his eyebrow in response.

Genma frowned, "Well, hello to you too, Iruka."

Iruka chuckled, shaking his head, "Sorry, hey Genma, come in," he say Raidou standing behind the senbon sucker, "Hey, Raidou."

Raidou smiled, "Hey, Iruka, hope we're not intruding."

Iruka shook his head, "I just finished up my grading," he led them into the living room where Kakashi was lounging on the couch, orange book in hand.

Kakashi looked up at their guest, mask in place. He shut his book and sat up, smirking, "What brings you two here?"

Genma grinned and raised the bottle of sake, "A little congratulations party."

Iruka chuckled and looked at Kakashi, "A couple of drinks, hm?"

Kakashi chukled and shrugged, "Sure."

Genma handed the bottle to Iruka who took it, placed it on the coffee table before leaving to retrieve the cups.

Kakashi stood and gestured them to the couch, "You don't have to stand the whole time," he said amused that they haven't sat yet. He took the papers that Iruka was grading from the coffee table and slipped them into the folder that Iruka was using before slipping them into the his fiancée's bag.

Iruka walked back into the living room with four cups, and they ended up sitting on the floor as Iruka served the sake, placing them on the coffee table.

Genma drank his share and looked up, noticing that Kakashi wasn't drinking.

Kakashi raised a silver brow when he noticed the older jounin looking at him.

Then it hit him. Genma sighed and looked at Raidou, "We didn't really think this through did we?"

Raidou chuckled and drank his sake. He gave Kakashi an apologetic look, "Sorry, Kakashi, we didn't really…think about your mask."

Iruka chuckled.

Kakashi grinned, "What do you mean?"

Genma gestured at his cup, "You haven't…," he looked closer, it was empty, "Wait…when did you…?"

Iruka smiled, "You didn't catch it?"

Genma frowned and finished the last of his sake.

Kakashi chuckled and served the older man some more, "Thank you for the sake, you two."

Raidou smiled as Kakashi refilled his cup, "Don't mention it, it's a congratulations present of sorts."

"Thank you," Iruka said and looked at Kakashi who served him more sake, "Are you trying to get me drunk?"

Kakashi leered, "Maybe."

Iruka chuckled and drank more of his sake, "You know, this is pretty strong."

Genma grinned, "Well, we did get the best bottle we could find."

Raidou chuckled and drank more of his drink, "Think of it as making up for all those times that you two didn't go drinking with us."

"Well, there's a good reason for that," Kakashi explained and turned to Iruka, "Isn't there?"

Iruka blushed and rubbed the bridge of his nose, "Maybe."

Genma raised an amused brow, "Oh? Now that I think of it, I haven't seen Iruka drunk before."

Raidou nodded, "Neither have I."

Kakashi smiled, "Good."

Iruka nearly choked on his sake.

Genma drank more of his drink, and grinned, "I have a feeling that Iruka get flirty when he's drunk. Or just feisty?"

Iruka blushed and glared, but it softened into a leer as he turned to Kakashi, "How about when Kakashi gets drunk."

Kakashi narrowed his visible eye, smiling under his mask, "What of it?"

Genma and Raidou laughed.

Genma eyed the silver haired jounin, "I can imagine him as…a giddy type," he said with a nod.

Iruka laughed when he noticed the blush rise from underneath the mask. He leaned against him when the older man glared.

"Ah, but he's not the only one," Raidou chimed in and looked at Genma.

Kakashi chuckled and served more sake into the empty cups, "See, I've seen Genma drunk before, and I agree, he does get giddy."

Genma frowned and looked at Raidou, "You know, now that I think about it, I can't remember you getting drunk."

Raidou smirked, "That's because I can hold my alcohol."

Genma finished his drink and grinned at the older man, "Ah, that is why I can always depend on you Raidou."

Raidou blushed and drank more of his sake in hopes to hide it. He smiled when he noticed when Iruka moved closer to Kakashi and wrapped a pale arm around him as he leaned in to nuzzle his fiancée's masked neck.

Kakashi blushed and looked at the other two jounin in the room, "Well…" he trailed off when Iruka began to nibble on his covered neck.

Iruka moved away and gave chuckled out of embarrassment, "I think I'm getting tipsy."

Kakashi laughed, "You think?"

Genma laughed, "Even better to celebrate, hmm?"

Iruka chuckled and leered at Kakashi, "Maybe."

Kakashi chuckled at Iruka's tipsiness, and returned the leer, "You mean yes."

Raidou chuckled, "Have you two decided on a date yet?"

Kakashi nodded and chuckled as Iruka began to snuggle up against him, "We have."

Iruka nodded and pulled away from Kakashi, "In about five weeks."

Raidou tilted his head, "That's a weird amount of time."

Iruka smiled, "Well…we need some room incase Kakashi gets assigned a mission."

Genma nodded, "Do you know where you'll like the ceremony?"

Iruka looked at Kakashi, "Do you want to tell them?"

Raidou raised an amused eyebrow, "Tell us what?"

Kakashi chuckled, "Well, when Sakura found out – speaking of which, news apparently travels fast around here. Well, she appointed herself as our wedding planner."

Genma chuckled, "Well, that was nice of her."

Iruka nodded, "She's very enthusiastic as well."

Raidou smiled, "That's good," he took the sake bottle from Genma as he tried to pour himself some more, "Oh, no you don't."

Iruka chuckled, "It's alright."

Genma grinned at his lover, "It's alright."

Raidou sighed, "Last time you told me control your drinks, remember?"

Genma frowned, "Was I drunk?"

"No…you had a hangover."

Genma chuckled, "Ah, so I _was_ drunk the night before," he leaned against his lover, "Come one, just one more, hm?"

Raidou sighed, "One more," he refilled the younger man's cup, and turned to Kakashi, raising the bottle.

Kakashi shook his head with a smile, he didn't even dare touch his own third cup; he wanted to enjoy his tipsy Iruka properly.

"I'm happy for you two," Raidou said, putting down the bottle on the coffee table.

Kakashi smiled, "Thanks, Raidou."

Iruka pulled away from Kakashi, blushing, "Yes, thank you."

Raidou smiled as Iruka chuckled and began to nuzzle Kakashi's neck as the jounin wrapped an arm around his fiancée. And he realized that he had never really seen Kakashi's affectionate side, it might be the sake and alcohol, but the sight was heartwarming, seeing Kakashi lovingly hold Iruka as the younger man continued to nuzzle his neck. He realized that this was probably the first time he'd seen their bond shine through so innocently. He looked down when he felt his lover lean his head against his shoulder. He warmly smiled at the younger man and kissed the crown of the hazel hair.

Genma smiled at the sight in front of him. He lifted his head and whispered into the older man's ear, "Maybe we should take our leave."

Raidou nodded and looked at the other couple, "And…how do we go about that?" he whispered back.

Kakashi chuckled and looked at the whispering jounin, "It's alright, but I can't see you to the door…my hands are currently full."

Iruka chuckled and pulled away. He looked at the older men and smiled, "I'm sorry…that was rude of me."

Genma softly chuckled, "It's excused."

Raidou stood and smiled, "We'll take our leave," he held up his hand when their host began to move, "It's alright, we can see ourselves to the door."

Genma stood and nearly lost his balance, "Whoa there," he felt strong arms hold him up, "Ugh, I'm alright." He steadied himself and smiled at the couple still sitting on the floor, "Good night, you two, and again, congratulations."

"Thanks, Genma, Raidou," Kakashi said, "Good night."

They left the apartment and Genma leaned against Raidou, wrapping an arm around the older man's waist, smiling as an arm wrapped around his shoulders. They walked the dark streets of Konoha in a comfortable silence, they didn't question to whose apartment they were going to, but they ended up going to Genma's, and it made a smile tug on his lips when he realized that Raidou's apartment was closer.

* * *

_Two weeks later…_

For a little over a week, Genma noticed that Raidou was behaving…differently. He wondered if he was just over analyzing things, because he noticed these "strange" bouts of behavior in the small things.

One of the things that he noticed was that Raidou was spending more time in his apartment, not that he minded, but the older man was over a lot more often, and more than half of the time they wouldn't go out but rather stay in. They hardly spent time at Raidou's apartment, he figured that one of the reasons was that his apartment was bigger, therefore more comfortable for two people. No, he didn't mind having Raidou over more often, because he noticed that it lightened his day to find his lover in his apartment after a long day.

Genma snapped out of his musings when he heard someone knock on the door. He got up from the couch he was lounging in, leaving Raidou in the living room who was watching a movie they were playing on the TV, one that he clearly wasn't paying attention to.

He opened the door to a smiling Iruka, "Hey, Iruka, come in."

"Thank you, Genma," he followed the older man into the living room, where Raidou put the movie on pause and sat up, making room for Genma on the couch.

Genma grinned, "So, what can I do for you Iruka?"

Iruka smiled as he sat down on the free couch, "Actually, I'm here to ask you something."

Genma nodded, "Alright."

Iruka hesitated as he thought about his words, "Genma, would you be my best man?"

Genma blinked, "Your best man?"

Iruka nodded, a warm smile on his lips.

"Iruka," he smiled, "I'll be honored."

Iruka's smile widened, "Thank you, Genma, I was a bit worried that you wouldn't want to."

Genma chuckled, "When I said that if I could help with anything, I meant it."

Raidou looked at his lover, "Genma…do you know what a best man _does_?"

Genma looked at Raidou then back at Iruka, "Should I?"

Iruka chuckled, "Don't worry about it. The only thing that you really have to worry about is the toast for the reception," he backtracked when he noticed the older man's horrified expression, "Don't worry! Really, it doesn't have to be anything long or something, it just has to be…meaningful. Other than that,…well Sakura will give you information about things that you need to do or take care of and things like that."

Genma nodded, "I think I can handle that."

Iruka smiled, "And you have Raidou to make sure of that."

Raidou chuckled.

"I'm curious, whose Kakashi's best man?" Genma asked.

"Gai," Iruka answered.

"Gai? Please tell me that you guys are forbidding him from wearing a green tux," Genma shuddered at the image.

Iruka chuckled, "Gai understands when it's appropriate to wear green…and a wedding is not an appropriate time."

Genma sighed, "Good."

"Well, Sakura should be coming by soon with a list of things that you have to do, I suppose," he stood, "And I have to go run some errands."

Genma nodded and stood to watch Iruka out the door, "I'll see you later, then."

Iruka nodded and smiled, "Thank you so much, Genma."

Genma smiled, "Don't mention it Iruka," he shut the door as the younger man left and he walked back into the living room. He looked at his lover as noticed the amused look on his face, "What?"

Raidou shook his head, smiling, "Nothing."

Genma frowned and took his place on the couch he was occupying earlier, _Best man, huh? _A smiled tugged on his lips, _I'll do my best._

A few hours later Sakura passed by, dropping off the promised "To do" list that included tux rentals, making sure Iruka had his wedding vows, and personal gift. He groaned at the dreaded toast, _Toast…that's probably the only thing_. Genma wasn't very fond of public speaking, sure he was an examiner during the chunin exam, but that was different, he couldn't put himself in the same mindset for a toast that he had to give at the reception.

He sighed, "Raidou?"

"Hm?" Raidou answered from the other couch.

"What…does the toast have to be about?"

Raidou smiled, "It has to be meaningful," he sat up and looked at his lover, "I guess the only thing that you should avoid is making it sound forced."

Genma stared at the ceiling of the living room, "How do I do that?"

Raidou hesitated, "Just…talk about what you want for them, for their futures….and things like that."

Genma nodded, "I have three weeks," he mused out loud.

Raidou smiled, "You have more than enough time, Genma, try not to worry about it."

Genma nodded and looked at the "To Do" list, "Right."

* * *

_One week later…_

Another thing that Genma noticed about Raidou's "strange" behavior was that he would wake up more often with the older man spooned against him, the difference was that he would wake up in a protective, possessive embrace. It's not that Raidou had never held him like that before, the thing was that there was something that felt different about it, and he couldn't really explain it, nor did he quiet understand. Then again, he really didn't mind, most of the time he would take advantage of the position and make Raidou wake up with a raging hard on.

Another thing that took him by surprise, and literally made his senbon fall out of his mouth, was when he found Raidou cleaning his apartment. It wasn't that Raidou was going all out and cleaning furniture or anything like that, no, it was more like organizing things, and putting things away. What made it shocking was the fact that Raidou never cleaned. Well, he never cleaned his _own _apartment so he figured why would he clean somebody else's? But when Genma was about to ask just exactly what he was doing, more like _why_, Raidou seemed to have read his mind and explained that he had lost something and he thought he would find it here and he realized just how disorganized everything was. Genma laughed, and didn't bother questioning as to _what_ Raidou was looking for, because he had a feeling that the older man was trying to cover up the fact that he was organizing his stuff for the sake of being organized.

Another subtle thing that Genma noticed was that Raidou left visible hickeys on his neck, just high enough that they would peek over the turtle neck of his jersey. The thing was that Raidou was always considerate and left those lovely bruises in places that he could easily hide, that's when Raidou would leave marks to begin with. This then brought him to another revelation: that Raidou was gentler in bed related matters more often. And again, Genma really didn't mind, no, Genma _didn't _mind, because he realized that when Raidou would drag out their sessions to nearly an hour, or more, he would have the most intense orgasm from all the build up and stimulation, that he nearly passed out a couple of times, or did he?

There were also more occurrences of make out or cuddling sessions where they couldn't help but tease one another, where he found himself not being able to stop laughing to the point that Raidou shifted from laughing at him to laughing with him.

He wondered if Raidou knew that he was doing these things. Or maybe Raidou was doing these things subconsciously. Or maybe he was just over analyzing these subtle changes. But he couldn't really complain, he didn't really mind.

* * *

"I still don't understand," the senbon twitched, and the bushy haired man behind him gave his back a blank look.

Iruka sighed, "What don't you understand?"

"What am I suppose to do?" _Well, other than a toast…toast, _Genma mentally shook his head.

"Genma, if you don't want to do this –," he paused when Genma raised his hand, and removed his senbon with the other, an odd gesture.

"I didn't say that, Iruka. I just don't want to mess up anything for you," he frowned, a serious look on his face.

Iruka smiled, "I'm sure you won't Genma, besides you have Raidou to keep you in check." He heard Raidou chuckle.

Genma continued frowning, "Are you sure you want me to be your best man?"

"You've been a good friend to me, Genma, you've been there when I needed advise of any sort," he placed a firm hand on the jounin's shoulder, "I trust you with this."

Genma's frown turned into smile, "Alright," he stood to retrieve a piece of paper, glaring at the scarred jounin when he had it, "Well, you have to go in and try on your tux. You should do that sometime today. And uh…"

"Wedding vows," Raidou whispered, smiling when he saw a blush cross his lover's cheeks. Genma glared at him and replaced his senbon.

"Yeah, wedding vows."

Iruka nodded, "Their…in the process…of being completed."

Both jounin gave him a blank look.

Iruka blushed, "Don't worry about it."

Genma frowned before returning his attention to the paper, "Ah, the present."

"Uh…that is also in the process..."

"Iruka, do you even know what to get him?"

Iruka sighed, "He's difficult when it comes to presents, but I have an idea, and I really hope he likes it."

Genma quirked an eyebrow, "What?"

Iruka smirked, "I'm not telling you."

Before Genma had a chance to protest he was interrupted but an arm around his waist.

"Have you reserved our tuxes too?"

Genma glared, "I wouldn't forget something like that!"

Raidou unwrapped his arm, "Just making sure."

Genma looked back at the chunin, blushing at the amused look on his face. He cleared his throat and his senbon clicked, "Anyway. I think that's all you have to really worry about. We'll talk to Gai and Sakura and make sure everything is going as planned."

Iruka nodded and stood to take his leave, "Thank you, Genma."

"I'll keep an eye on him," Raidou commented.

Genma grinned, "We'll see who keeps an eye on whom."

Iruka chuckled and left before things got a bit…out of hand.

And they did. A couple of times.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Don't own.

AN: NC-17.

* * *

_One week later…_

Raidou smoothed his hands over the flushed pale skin, leaning down to seal his lips over his lover's in a passionate kiss.

Genma wrapped an arm around the older man's neck, moaning into the kiss as the older man rocked against him, the rigid length pressing against his prostate. He felt an arm wrap around his waist and lift him, and he found himself on his lover's lap, rocking his hips as his lover began to kiss his neck. Warm hands smoothed over his thighs and spread them wider, making him cry out when he felt the older man slide in even deeper, "Oh gods, Rai," he moaned as his lover rolled his hips, creating a wonderful friction against his prostate, "Raidou."

Raidou smiled and followed the curve of Genma's spine his hands falling on the slender hips, "Genma," he rocked harder against his lover, slowly thrusting into the pale body.

Genma shuddered and began to rock his hips harder as they began a steady pace. He groaned as he leaned back, bracing himself on his arms as he raised his knees and began to lift his hips, moaning as the older man thrust harder into him. His arms gave way as a sharp thrust met his prostate head on, "Raidou!"

Raidou's eyes roamed over the pale body spread before him, the slender hips meeting his thrust, the younger man's erection bobbing with every movement, dripping precum on the pale taut stomach, adding to the mess from their previous round. His gaze fell on the younger man's flushed face, parted lips panting for air. He leaned down and locked his lover into a sensual kiss, and felt fingers thread into his hair, deepening the kiss as their tongues tasted each other.

Genma's body felt as if it was on fire, making his body sensitive to every touch, caress, and kiss. He wrapped his legs around his lover's waist and pulled him closer. He broke the kiss with a gasp, "Rai," he said breathlessly, "F-faster."

Raidou grinned and complied, making the younger man arch his neck. His grin widened and took the invitation and began to kiss along his lover's jawline. He felt a hand cup his scarred cheek as the younger man lowered his head and met him in a searing kiss.

Genma felt the tightness in the pit of his stomach, as he tightened his hold around the older man. He pulled the older man down for another kiss as he tried to pull away. His hips bucked when he felt a warm hand take hold of his sobbing erection, the sudden contact making a pulse course through his body.

Raidou broke the kiss to let his lover breathe as his hand fell into rhythm with his thrust. He watched as the hazel eyes slid shut with pleasure, "Genma," he said breathlessly.

"Raidou…Rai – I – I'm – _ah!_" he broke off as his orgasm claimed him, his back arching off the bed as he spilled more of his seed onto his stomach.

Raidou groaned as the inner muscles contracted around him. He buried his face into the younger man's neck as he came, filling the pale body with more of his hot seed. He softly moaned when their hips rolled against each other, riding their orgasm and milking each other's worth.

Genma because completely boneless, but forced his eyes open, "Rai…oh god…," he said with a note of awe in his voice.

Raidou smiled and nuzzled his lover's neck, "Genma."

Genma heard a knock at the door, "Rai…the door…"

Raidou groaned, "Leave it - ."

"Genma," a familiar voice said loud enough to be heard, "It's me."

Genma sighed, "I can't move…"

Raidou chuckled, "I'll get it," he slowly pulled out of his lover and climbed out of the bed, a bit lightheaded. He tripped on the sheets that at some point ended up on the floor and caught himself on his hands, "Shit," he cursed.

Genma softly chuckled from the bed.

Raidou blushed as he scrambled to slip on some pants and a shirt and rushed to the front door. He opened the door and realized that his shirt felt strange.

"Uh… Sorry, if I interrupted something…but, I just wanted to drop this off here," Iruka held out the slender box, trying not to blush out of embarrassment.

Raidou cleared his throat, trying to will away his own blush, trying not to think how he looked at the moment, or let the realization that his shirt was inside out _and _backwards show, "Alright," he took the box, gave it a suspicious look before tucking it under his arm.

"And make sure Genma doesn't open it," Iruka added as an afterthought.

Raidou chuckled, "I'll make sure of it."

There was an awkward moment at the front door, before Iruka cleared his throat, "Well, then I'll see you later."

Raidou nodded, "Alright, see you later, Iruka."

Raidou closed the door and sighed with a smile on his lips. He walked to the hallway closet and tucked the box carefully on the top shelf, where it would be overlooked by a certain senbon sucker.

He walked back into the bedroom and found his lover lightly dozing off, the sheets somehow wrapped around his waist, just enough to cover certain parts. He undressed again and joined the hazel haired man on the bed.

"Don't tell me you rather go to sleep?" Raidou teased.

Genma grinned, "Well, I need to recharge somehow."

Raidou chuckled and pulled the younger man closer, nuzzling his lover's neck

Genma chuckled and nuzzled back, "Hmm, what did Iruka need?"

"Hmm, nothing, don't worry about it."

If Iruka didn't want the box to be opened by a certain senbon sucker, then that senbon sucker is better off not knowing.

* * *

Genma sat on the couch with a notepad and pen, muttering to himself. He looked up as Raidou walked into the living with take-out dinner in his hand.

"Hey," Raidou eyed his lover and grinned, "Toast?"

Genma sighed and nodded. He looked back down at the notepad he was writing his notes on, "This is a lot more complicated than it seems."

Raidou smiled and put the bags with the dinner on the coffee table, "Or are you just making it difficult?"

Genma sighed.

"What do you have so far?"

Genma looked over his notes, "I've known these men for a long time…," he groaned, and hit the notepad against his forehead.

Raidou chuckled, "Is that all you have?"

Genma hit the notepad against his forehead again before lowering it, "No…I just feel weird just saying it."

Raidou chuckled, "You can't say the toast without practice you know, you're going to have to practice it sooner or later."

Genma put the pen in his mouth and looked at his lover, "Alright…," he took a breath, "I've known these men for quite some time. I've shared my shift at the mission room with Iruka, the kind academy teacher, and shared missions with Kakashi, the smart ass jounin."

Raidou laughed, "Are you really going to call the groom 'a smart ass jounin' at their reception?"

Genma frowned, "Why not?"

Raidou chuckled, "Alright, go on."

Genma looked at his notes, "But over time…I've gotten to know the two. And to put it simple, they really suit each other," he sighed, "That's what I have so far."

Raidou nodded, "Sounds good to me."

Genma frowned, "Are you just saying that?"

Raidou shook his head, smiling, "Of course not, it sounds natural, you know?"

Genma sighed and nodded. He looked up at the older man and grinned, "What's for dinner?"

* * *

_One week later…_

Genma opened his door to Iruka, smiled and led the younger man inside.

"I got the tuxes," Genma pointed at the three black bag suits hanging on the bedroom door frame, where Raidou emerged from.

"And," Raidou added, "I wrapped the present."

"Present?" Genma glared at his lover, "Why didn't you tell me?"

Raidou sighed, "If I would have, you would have tried opening it."

Genma opened his mouth to protest, but closed it to frown instead, "Yeah, I would have," he looked back to Iruka, "So, I've been meaning to ask you, like how many people are coming?"

Iruka tilted his head as he though, "Uh, not that many, it's going to be a small ceremony with close friends and co-workers…so about thirty or so?" he averted his gaze, "Since…we don't have any close relatives…"

Genma nodded in understanding, "So…like thirty for the ceremony and maybe more for the reception?"

"Most likely more," Iruka smirked, "You know how it is."

"Ah, right, so like parents of your students might make an appearance and stuff then, right?"

"Yeah, maybe."

"Have you heard from Naruto?" Raidou asked moving to sit on the couch.

Iruka nodded, "I believe he came back last night or late afternoon."

Genma grinned suddenly, "This is really exciting. I'm happy for you Iruka."

Iruka blushed and smiled, "Thank you, Genma."

"Oh! Sakura said to be at the academy at noon. Uh, something about using the back conferences rooms?"

Iruka nodded, "Yeah, I know…Do I have to do anything else?"

Genma's mouth twitched in thought, and looked back at Raidou who shrugged at him, "Don't think so. Just be at the Academy on time, your tux will be there and," he grinned, "You need to pack for tomorrow!"

Iruka blinked and felt a blush creep onto his cheeks, "I know," he did not stammer. At least he tried to ignore the fact that he did. He blushed hotter when both Genma and Raidou grinned.

"I – I'm going to go pack then, I'll see you two later," he left the apartment and Genma turned to Raidou.

"So what is it?"

"Uh…" Raidou frowned, "What?"

Genma put his senbon in his mouth, "You know what I'm talking about. The present, what is it?"

Raidou sighed and gave his lover a blank expression, "I don't know."

Genma gave him a shock look, "What do you mean! You didn't look?"

"It's none of my business," Raidou explained and stood, wrapping an arm around the jounin's waist, "And neither should it be yours."

Genma frowned, his senbon following the motion. Raidou took the senbon out of the frowning mouth and replaced it with his own lips.

"Now, is there anything that _we _need to do?"

Genma grinned, "Well…there is someone you need to do."

Raidou grinned and sealed their lips in another passionate kiss.

* * *

Genma sat on the bed as he stared at his tux through the open zipper as it hung on the doorway. Raidou had left to run some errands after their morning romp. He sighed and fell back onto the bed and instead stared at the ceiling. Raidou had been behaving differently, it wasn't a bad thing, but it made him think as to _why_, and what exactly triggered this behavior, _Now that I think about it…it started back when he found out about Kakashi's and Iruka's engagement_. He frowned, _What does that have to do with anything though?_ In a way, it made him feel confused.

The change in behavior, even though it was in small things, subtle things that probably only he would notice, wasn't a bad thing, Raidou wasn't acting _weird_ or anything like that, just…different. _This kind of reminds me when we first started going out…_the thought alone brought a flood of memories that he was more than happy to drown in. A smile graced his lips at the memories and made him chuckle. He gave a happy sigh and continued to stare at the ceiling when a thought occurred to him, _If this reminds me of when we first started going out…does that mean he's nervous about something? Or…self-conscious? _He frowned at his last thought. It had taken him a long time until Raidou overcame his insecurities around him, and until he stopped feeling self-conscious about his scar whether they were alone or out. He could remember the ways that Raidou would shy away at time, try to hide the left side of his face, the way Raidou would flinch when he would kiss his left cheek or even touch it. The way he tried to coax the older man out of his insecurity and try to make him understand that the scar didn't make him any less attractive, or that he should be ashamed of it. That instead the scar added to his character, his charm, another part of him to touch and caress, that it was still Raidou.

And he really didn't understand why the older man's facial scar made him feel so insecure and unsure about himself, he thought that Raidou looked handsome regardless. He felt himself blush, _Alright, I'm getting off topic…_ He glanced at the clock, _I have almost two hours_, he sighed and sat up again. He knew that he either needed to talk to Raidou about the possibility that he's over analyzing everything, or give the older man his time, and let him talk to him when he was ready. He sighed and stood to get dressed in a pair of jeans and t-shirt, _I should go to the academy and make sure everything is alright_. He nodded to himself and double checked the suit bags before zipping it up and swinging them over his shoulder.

* * *

The first person he saw when he arrived at the Academy was Sakura. He smirked when he noticed that she was wearing a headpiece, and that her hair was pulled and pinned back.Emerald eyes turned to him and the kuonichi smiled at him.

"Hello, Genma-san," she greeted, "I hope you have everything ready."

Genma nodded, "Sure thing. Whose here?"

Sakura smiled, "Well, I believe Raidou-san is already here, and Gai-sensei was here, I think he left to get something. Tsunade-sama is on her way and I believe that the grooms are as well."

Genma nodded, "Which dressing room can I occupy?"

She smiled and gestured to the building, "Just go down the hall, it'll be the seventh classroom on your left."

"How about Iruka's?"

"He has the eighth classroom on the right."

"Thanks," Genma moved to go inside the building but hesitated, "Does everyone have their own dressing room?"

Sakura nodded, "Pretty much."

Genma nodded and hesitated, "Uh, what room would Raidou be in?"

She smiled, "He should be in the eight classroom to you left, so right next to yours."

Genma nodded, "Alright, thanks Sakura-chan," he walked into the building and down the hall to the seventh room and hug his tux in his room before walking out, closing the door as he walked across the hall and into the room that was Iruka's and hug the suit bag on the wall, closing the door as he left. He walked to the room next to his, knocked and waited for a response. He frowned when he didn't get one and instead opened the door to find the room empty other than the suit bag hanging on the wall. He continued to walk down the hall and out the back entrance, to the open field where the ceremony was going to be held. His eyes roamed over the empty seats, the decorations, the wedding altar. He took a few steps down the aisle, and looked to his right when he caught sight of someone sitting on the front row. He walked closer and realized that it was Raidou. He smiled and walked up to the older man and sat next to him.

Raidou looked at his lover and smiled, "It's kind of hard to believe that they're getting married," he said softly, his eyes moving to the wedding altar, "It's just that…it feels somewhat…surreal."

Genma smiled and nodded in understanding, "I know what you mean," he looked at the wedding altar, "But…I'm happy for them. To be able to find that one person that you sincerely want to spend the rest of your life with, to be so much in love and to be genuinely happy…I guess you can say that it gives us shinobi hope…that just because you're a chunin, or a jounin or whatever doesn't mean that you don't deserve to be happy."

Raidou studied his lover's profile before looking back at the altar, "Not only that…but that…maybe, true love does exist."

For some reason, Genma felt himself blush. He smiled and stood as he turned to the older man, "We should start getting ready."

Raidou smiled and nodded and followed his lover back into the building, and back to their designated dressing rooms.

Genma dressed and checked himself in the full length mirror that was conveniently placed in every dressing room. He frowned when he realized that he didn't know how to tie a bow tie. He walked out of his room and into Raidou's, walking in without knocking.

Raidou unintentionally glared, thinking that someone just walked in without knocking, but it softened to a smile when he noticed that it was Genma. He finished tying his bowtie and turned to the younger man who frowned at him. He chuckled and gestured his lover closer, "Here, let me do it for you."

Genma closed the distance between them and the older man began tugged on his collar and rearranged his bowtie. He looked at the older man as he tied the bowtie, at the older man's dark eyes and the scar that bridged over tan nose to the left cheek. He began to chew on the inside of his lip in lieu of his senbon when his previous thoughts came back to him.

Raidou tightened the bowtie, straightened it, and lowered the pointed collar, "There," he eyed the younger man, "Are you chewing on you lip?"

Genma stopped chewing on his lip, but started doing it again, "It's a habit."

Raidou chuckled and sealed his lips over the younger man's, licking the bottom before delving his tongue into his lover's mouth. He pulled away, earning him a sigh from the younger man, "Just don't make it bleed this time."

Genma chuckled, "That happened because I was nervous and didn't have my senbon for a long time."

"You mean like today?"

Genma frowned, "I'm not nervous…not right now anyway," he pulled away, "I need to finish getting dressed and check on Iruka." He eyed the older man and grinned, "You look really good, by the way."

Raidou blushed and chuckled. He grinned, "You have no idea how good you look right now, Gen," he eyed his lover.

Genma blushed but grinned back anyway, "Hm, very tempting…," he snapped out of his trance, "Oh right, I have to go finish getting dressed."

Raidou chuckled and watched as his lover left his dressing room. He ran a hand through his hair and finished getting dressed himself.

* * *

Genma walked out of his room and nearly bumped into a certain silver haired jounin who was only wearing his tux pants, shirt and shoes. He couldn't help but notice that the silver hair looked rather tamed, "What are you doing?" he said in a hushed voice.

Kakashi quirked an eyebrow, "Getting ready?"

Genma frowned, "In the hall?" he chuckled and waved the jounin off, "Go, before Iruka catches you."

Kakashi's visible eye widened, "What room is he in?"

"They didn't tell you?" he gestured to the door across the hall, "In that one. Now go and finish getting dressed."

Kakashi hesitated, "Have you seen him?"

Genma grinned, "Go."

Kakashi frowned and walked down the hall to his own room.

Genma knocked on Iruka's door and heard a muffled "Who is it?", "Genma."

"Come in."

Genma walked in with his tuxedo suit over his shoulder, he gently laid it across the desk so that it wouldn't get wrinkled, and adjusted his midnight blue vest, a darker shade than that of the grooms, "How's it going?"

"Good."

Genma smiled at the slight note of nervousness. He looked at how Iruka was combing his hair and frowned, "Hey, don't wear your hair up like that," he moved behind Iruka and took the comb, swatting away the hands and the hair tie.

Iruka frowned, "Why not?"

"Looks too casual for a tux, and your hair is too long to wear it down," he, himself, was wearing his hair down, but it wasn't nearly as long as the younger man's, "I think a low ponytail would look better."

Iruka nodded and let the jounin pull his hair into a low ponytail, "Have you seen Kakashi?"

Genma grinned, "Want to know how he's looking?"

Iruka blushed.

Genma chuckled and finished tying the hair tie, "You'll see," He tightened the hair tie, bangs naturally falling to frame the tan face, "How's that?"

"Good," Iruka looked at the serious face of the jounin through the mirror, "Is everything alright, Genma?"

Genma sighed, he hadn't thought about talking to anyone about his thoughts, and if he was going to talk to anyone about it, it would be Iruka. He moved to pull a chair next to the chunin, "It's just…" he frowned, feeling a bit off not having his senbon, since he had become accustomed to it when he gets nervous or restless, "It's just…what am I doing? I don't want to ruin your day with this…"

"Ruin?" Iruka furrowed a brow, "What is it, Genma?"

Genma looked at the chunin and averted his gaze, "It's Raidou…"

"Raidou?"

"He's…been acting strange since he heard about your guy's proposal," he explained, his fingering fidgeting with the comb.

"Strange? What do you mean?" the jounin's seriousness making him concerned.

Genma shrugged, "I don't know…" he said simply, it was too complicated to go into detail and it was things that probably only he understood.

"Genma…how long have you two been together?" the younger man asked gently after a moment.

"About two years."

Iruka smiled softly at him, "And how long were your relationships before Raidou?"

Genma looked up at the chunin, a bit taken aback by the question.

"Weeks? Maybe a month?" Iruka asked gently.

Genma looked away, "Yeah…"

"Have you wondered…why Raidou?"

Genma stopped fidgeting with the comb and instead stared at it. He let the question sink in, _Why Raidou? _He looked at Iruka again, he didn't know what to say, he hadn't really thought about it.

Iruka gave him a soft smile, "Do you love him, Genma?" he asked gently, and watched the hazel eyes widen a bit and a soft blush creep into the jounin's cheeks.

Genma looked away again, and instead looked at the tux that was hanging on the wall across the room. _I don't think I've ever said it…_he dropped his gaze to the floor, "I…I don't know…," he began to chew on the inside of his lip, _Do I?_ He felt a firm hand on his shoulder, making him look up at the younger man.

"You will know," Iruka gave him a reassuring smile.

Genma vaguely wondered how this explained why Raidou was acting strange. Before a realization hit him, _Does that mean…does he?_ Genma felt his face heat up, _Does he love me?_ The thought alone made his heart flutter. True, they are in a serious relationship, but just how serious…he didn't know. Suddenly he stood and looked down at the chunin, smiling, "It's almost time, Iruka."

Iruka's eyes widened and looked at the clock over the window, "…forty five minutes…" he said almost in awe. Less than hour. He smiled widely and looked back at Genma. And heard a knock at the door, "Who is it?"

"Naruto!"

Iruka laughed, "Come in."

Naruto burst in and hugged his former sensei around the shoulders, "Iruka-sensei!"

Iruka laughed and stood, taking a better look at the teen, "Naruto, you look grown up in a tux."

Naruto grinned, "You think so? Think I'll get some girls to dance with me at the reception?"

Iruka wanted to ruffle the blond boy's hair, but thought better of it, "Maybe."

Genma chuckled, and Naruto frowned.

* * *

There were fifteen minutes before the ceremony began as Genma and Naruto walked out of Iruka's makeshift dressing room. He tugged on his coat as he walked down the hall and saw Kakashi standing outside. He walked up to the silver haired man and put a firm hand on his shoulder, making Kakashi turn to him.

Genma grinned, "Looking good."

Naruto nodded in agreement, "You actually don't look like a lazy bastard anymore."

Kakashi chuckled, "Good to know."

"Oh! Where are the rings?" the blonde boy asked.

Kakashi felt his pockets, but Gai handed them to Naruto.

Gai smiled, "It's all been taken care of." They moved down the aisle and to the altar. Kakashi followed them. Once at the wedding altar, Sakura psst'ed at him to get his attention.

"Five minutes," she whispered.

Genma stood on the opposite side of Kakashi as his eyes roamed over the guest, some, if not most, of the faces he recognized. He heard someone click their tongue next to him and he turned to find Tsunade looking at him, giving him a knowing look, a smirk on her lips. He noticed that she was wearing her Hokage attire and then he realized that he was chewing on his lip again, making him smile sheepishly at Tsunade, making her chuckle.

Tsunade turned to Kakashi, "Nervous?" she asked him.

Kakashi gave a nervous chuckle, "Maybe."

The band stopped for a beat before starting up with a different tune. Everyone stood and turned to the back, and he smiled when he caught sight of Iruka and Raidou, his smile widening when he noticed that Raidou was trying to make Iruka relax. He watched as the pair walked down the aisle and Raidou give Iruka's hand a firm squeeze before unhooking their elbows and moving to sit in his seat.

The ceremony began and Genma found himself drifting in and out of attention, to Tsunade's firm but gentle voice as it echoed the open field to his own thoughts. His eyes roamed over the guest again and found that some of them were crying, or trying not to. His eyes moved to the altar, to Tsunade giving her speech, to Kakashi looking fondly at Iruka, to Gai trying to hold back his own tears. His attention drew to Raidou when the older man stood and announced, "Friends gathered here today do." The older man smiled at him as he sat back down and a smile tug on his lips. He began to chew on the inside of his lip when he remembered his conversation with Iruka.

"_Do you love him, Genma?"_

He dropped his gaze, _I…haven't really thought about it…_he looked back up at the older man who was paying attention to Tsunade and watched as the dark eyes turned back to him. He looked away and tried to pay attention to what Tsunade was saying.

"Do not think that you can direct the course of love – for love, if it finds you worthy, shall direct you."

_I haven't really thought about it…because…it's not about thinking, is it? It's about feeling…_Genma zoned out again, lost in his own thoughts. Thinking about his time with Raidou, about everything that they have been through. He thought back when they first started going out, and felt his heart ache when he first thought of their relationship as a "fling", but it grew to become something so much more. He thought of how Raidou was so different from his past relationships, some that were just unhealthy for him, how Raidou cared about him, how he spoke to him, how he made him feel safe, how he kissed and touched him, how…he made love to him? Genma felt himself blush and tried to pay attention to the ceremony.

"Kakashi, when I first met you, I didn't know what to think of you. I only knew you as Sharingan Kakashi or Copy-nin…but I knew there was more to you. I know that there was something about you…," there was a pause, "Even though, I felt drawn to you, in a way that I just couldn't explain. And to my amazement, we became friends…and slowly by surely…I fell in love with you. Kakashi, you let me into your life, and you let me into your heart. You turned away from your past, and moved forward with me. I love you, Kakashi…and I will love you for the rest of my life…our lives. Because…like I've told you before, I wouldn't want it any other way. I want to continue making you happy, and make up for all the unfairness you have gone through. And I give you my heart…willingly and knowingly. Together forever."

Genma bit on the inside of his lip to hold back his tears, _Damnit, Iruka! You are not going to make me cry!_

"Iruka…I'm sure that you're quite aware of this, but I'm not very good with words…even though I'm known as a genius, when it comes to battle and techniques…but when it comes to people…I'm anything but," there was a pause as Kakashi smiled at Iruka, "Even though…you always had a smile to offer me, had kind words to speak to me, and at first…I didn't know what was happening, because I never let myself to fall in love. But you were different…with you it was worth it…with you I let myself live. Iruka, I 

have so much to thank you for, and the words 'I love you' just don't hold justice to how I feel…but I plan to express that everyday that I share with you. For the rest of our lives together. Our heart as one."

Genma bit down harder on his lip.

"_Just don't make it bleed this time."_

A smile tugged on his lips and he glanced at Raidou who caught it at the same time. He drew his attention to the wedding couple, as they exchanged rings and averted his gaze when they shared their first kiss as husbands to Kakashi his privacy.

"Now let's celebrate!" Tsunade announced, her voice booming through the open field, as the cheers of the crowd grew.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Don't own.

* * *

"Hey, Hatake Iruka," Genma said, grinning as the younger man turned around to face him.

Iruka smiled, "Hey you two."

Radiou patted Iruka's shoulder, "Congratulations."

"Thank you."

Sakura came from Iruka's right, wearing a dark pink dress, "Congratulations, Iruka-sensei."

"Ah, thank you Sakura."

"The toast is going to be after dinner," she looked at Genma, "That means you. I have to go find Gai." With a smile she was gone.

Genma's mouth twitched, lacking a senbon, "I'm not good at talking in public places," he said with a sigh.

Raidou slung an arm around his lover's shoulders, "You're not good at _talking _in public places but you're quite inclined in doing other things in public? How does that work?"

Genma visibly blushed and glared at the bushy haired jounin. But couldn't find anything to say, _Well, you got me there._

* * *

Dinner came too quickly. Genma was chewing on the inside of his lip more than his dinner. He saw a small box near one of the decorations that accented the main table, and looked in it. His eyes lit it, _Toothpicks!_ He never thought he would be so happy to see a toothpick, but he certainly didn't care. He put the toothpick in his mouth, earning him an amused look from Iruka and Raidou, and began to chew on it instead of his lip, but before his fixation could be calmed, Sakura caught his attention and held up a glass. He wanted to pretend that he didn't see her but thought better of it. He reluctantly took the toothpick out of his mouth and tapped on his glass as he stood.

"I…uh…I'm suppose to give a toast, to the groom and groom," he gestured to said grooms, "And well, I've known these men for quite some time. A really long time actually. I've shared my shift at the mission room with Iruka, the kind academy teacher, and shared missions with Kakashi, the smart ass jounin," he smirked at Iruka's cough of suppressed laughter, "But over time…I've gotten to know the two. And to put it simple, they really suit each other," he shrugged, "I don't know if it's true that opposite attract…and in this case we're talking about personalities," he heard some giggled from the guest, "But in all honestly, I do think that these two couldn't find someone better for each other. Needless to say, they deserve each other and the happiness that awaits them." He held up his glass to the grooms, "This is to the both of you, to your love and to your happiness," he took a sip from his drink, and as everyone followed suit, he discreetly turned away and downed his glass in hopes to ease his nervousness. He sat back down, a slight blush of his cheeks, "Only for you guys," he whispered.

"Thank you, Genma," Iruka said softly enough for him to hear.

There was another tap on glass and Gai stood up. Genma grinned when he heard Kakashi comment of just telling Gai not to.

"Love is a precious thing, something that comes along unannounced and in different forms and shapes. I've known Kakashi for a long time, to the point where he has become my Eternal Hip Rival, and through our history together, I have known him as…not such a social man. But I noticed that when he met Iruka-sensei, things changed. I noticed that his heart began to sing with love!" he held up his glass, before becoming serious again, "As I've told Kakashi before, both of these men deserve the happiness that comes with marriage. The bond that will bring them closer together. Not only as lovers, or husbands, but as two souls becoming one," he smiled at the two men, "It brings me much joy to see my eternal rival so happy and in love. I have no doubts that the two of will share eternal happiness," he raised his glass, "To love and its gifts," he took a sip and their guest followed suit.

Genma smiled and looked over to Raidou who was sitting next him. Dark eyes turned to him and the older man smiled back at him. He felt a warm hand take his from under the table entwining their fingers, making his smile at the warm gesture. He tensed when the band's speaker caused feedback, and noticed that every shinobi in the room did so too, earning them a sheepish look from the band member. Tsunade walked up to the stage as the band set up and took their places. She smirked and took hold of the microphone, "Time for the first dance as husbands."

Genma and Raidou watched at the newlyweds took the dance floor. Genma grinned when he noticed that Kakashi was nervous, his grin softened when Iruka cupped his jaw and whispered something to him, and noticed that the silver haired jounin relaxed. A trumpet began a slow melody that was accompanied by a keyboard as the lead female singer took her place at the microphone and began to sing.

"_You're just too good to be true…can't take my eyes off of you…"_

Genma watched the couple on the dance floor, that seem to glow with the dim light of the moonlight, as they began to sway with the music.

"_You'd be heaven to touch…I want to hold you so much…At long last love has arrived…and I thank God I'm alive…you're just too good to be true…can't take my eyes off of you…"_

Genma listened to the lyrics, and smiled when they suited the couple. He felt the hand holding his, tighten its grip, firm yet gentle. His mind took his back to his previous thoughts, it was either the fact that they were celebrating a wedding, or that Kakashi and Iruka expressed their love for each so openly, yet so tenderly that he couldn't help but think about Raidou. How he had never felt this way about someone else in the past, how he always ended it before it became serious, before either one of them became attached.

"_Have you wondered…why Raidou?"_

"_Pardon the way that I stare…There' nothing else to compare…The sight of you leave me weak…there's no words left to speak…but if you feel like I feel…Please let me know that it's real….You're just too good to be true…can't take my eyes off of you…"_

Because Raidou was different, in a way that even he couldn't explained. Because Raidou cared about him, and was always thoughtful and considerate with him. Because Raidou was always there for him. Because Raidou made him feel safe whenever he was with him, whenever he thought about him. Because Raidou made him happy. Because…he had never felt this way about anyone else before.

"_I love you baby, and if it's quite alright, I need you baby. To warm a lonely night, I love you baby, trust in me when I say_…_Oh, pretty baby, Don't bring me down I pray, Oh pretty baby, now that I found you stay…and let me love you, baby…let me…love you…"_

"_Do you love him, Genma?"_

"_You're just too good to be true. Can't take my eyes off of you. You'd be like heaven to touch. I wanna hold you so much. At long last love has arrived, and I thank God I'm alive. You're just too good to be true, can't take my eyes off of you…"_

Genma leaned against the older man, resting his head against a strong shoulder and felt his lover kiss the crown of his head. He watched the couple continue their dance, watched as Kakashi twirled Iruka, and brought him back into his arms.

"_I love you baby, and if it's quite alright, I need you baby. To warm a lonely night, I love you baby, trust in me when I say…Oh, pretty baby, don't bring me down, I pray. Oh pretty baby, now that I found you stay…and let me love you, baby…let me…love you…"_

_I…_Genma closed his eyes and felt his heat skip a beat, _I…love him._

"_You're just too good to be true…can't take my eyes off of you…"_

The song ended and Genma opened his eyes and pulled away from Raidou to applaud. Another song began, a bit more upbeat, but still a slow song and couples began to join the newlyweds on the dance floor. He felt Raidou stand, making him look up at the older man and smiled when he held out a hand to him.

"May I have this dance?" Raidou asked.

Genma chuckled and took the offered hand and let the older man lead them onto the dance floor. They began to sway with the rhythm as Raidou wrapped his arms loosely around his lover's waist.

_I need to tell him…No, I want to tell him_…he sighed and rested his forehead on his lover's shoulder, _But how do I just tell him? _

Raidou looked down and tried to look into his lover's face, "What is it?"

Genma lifted his head to face Raidou, _I've never told this to anyone…_he bit the inside of his lip as he looked up and averted his gaze.

"Genma?"

Genma began to chew on the inside of his lip and wrapped his arms around his lover's neck.

The sudden gesture caught Raidou by surprise, "Genma?"

"I…," he felt his cheeks heat up, _Tell him…_

"Genma, what's wrong – "

"I love you," he said softly, hurriedly, he felt his heart skip a beat and realized that it felt right, good, so he said it again, this time slower, "I love you."

Raidou's eyes widened at the sudden admission, but his expression softened, a smile on his lips as he held his lover closer, "I know."

Genma pulled away and lifted his head, a hot blush on his cheeks, "W-what?"

"I know, Genma," he said softly, "Like you know that I love you."

Genma's blush reached his ears, his hazel eyes widening in shock, _He…_

"Or…at least I thought you did," Raidou said slowly.

Genma groaned and buried his face into his lover's neck again, "Why didn't you say anything!"

Raidou gave a nervous chuckle, "Sorry."

Genma sighed and looked up at the scarred face, "I love you, Raidou…," yes, it felt good.

Raidou smiled and sealed their lips in a sweet kiss, "I love you too, Genma."

Genma rested his head on a shoulder and caught sight of Iruka across the dance floor. He smiled and their gazes locked, _I do love him…I loved him before I even knew it._

Raidou smiled and held his lover tighter and kissed an exposed temple. Genma lifted his head and sealed their lips in another sweet, tender kiss. He cupped the younger man's jaw, letting his fingers thread into the hazel hair. They broke the kiss as the song changed, smiling when he noticed the blush on the younger man's cheeks.

Genma chuckled at himself and looked across the dance floor, "How about we steal a dance with the grooms?"

Raidou held his lover closer, "Hm, for the next song."

Genma smiled and kissed the older man's jaw, and loving nuzzled the older man's neck. Raidou softly chuckled and he couldn't help but laugh with him.

* * *

Kakashi gave a sigh of relief and made to walk off the dance floor but felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Where do you think you're going?" Genma teased, and chuckled at Kakashi's sigh, "Come on, I won't make you dance the whole song." He watched as Kakashi hesitated and second guessed himself. He grinned, "You lead."

Kakashi chuckled and nodded. They began a light sway and Genma couldn't help but chuckle, "Who have you danced with so far?"

Kakashi sighed, "I don't even know anymore," he frowned, "Though I remember Anko threatening me."

Genma chuckled, "Yeah, that sounds like her, thought I'm curious as to what she threatened you with?"

Kakashi shuddered, "I really don't want to talk about it."

Genma looked across the dance floor and caught Iruka dancing with Raidou, "Where are you guys going for your honeymoon?"

Kakashi grinned, "It's a secret."

Genma frowned, "Well, can I ask how long?"

"A month."

Genma grinned, "That's quite a long time."

Kakashi chuckled, "I think we deserve it, hm?"

Genma nodded, "Take care of him, Kakashi," he said sincerely, "He's been…alone for a long time before you entered his life. And I seriously haven't seen him so happy before," he looked at the other couple, "Just…what I mean is…I don't want to see him like that again."

Kakashi nodded in understanding, the silent "I don't want to see him lose you" left unspoken, "I know, Genma, and I don't want to put him through that either…"

Genma smiled in understanding, "But…that's the life for a shinobi," he said like a known fact.

Kakashi nodded and looked across the dance floor, at Iruka and Raidou, "But like a certain Green Beast told me," Genma chuckled, "That doesn't matter, the risks and knowing that a jounin's life isn't a long one…what matters is that we're in love, that we want to strengthen our bond," he smiled, his eyes on Iruka, "And that want not to hurt Iruka, in any way…will bring me back home to him."

Genma smiled at the side of Kakashi that he had never really seen before.

"_They don't understand that he's really a kind and caring person, understanding and loving, that there's a warm heart behind that rough exterior."_

Genma chuckled, "I know you don't need me to tell you this but: I wish you two the best, truly."

Kakashi looked at the older man and chuckled, "Thanks, Genma."

Genma grinned and pulled away, "Now, if you'll excuse me I'm going to steal a dance from your husband."

Kakashi grinned, "Keep your hands were I can see them."

Genma raised his eyebrows in amusement and turned away as he walked across the dance floor. He put his hand on Raidou's shoulder and smiled, "Mind if I cut in?"

Raidou chuckled and pulled away from Iruka, "Sure."

Genma grinned, "I don't think you'll find Kakashi on the dance floor, I barely caught him," Iruka laughed in response.

Raidou chuckled, "Alright," we walked away from Genma and Raidou and Anko pretty much attacked him. Genma laughed and looked at Iruka, "May I?"

Iruka smiled and let the older man lead, "So, Genma, how is going with you and Raidou, hm?"

Genma chuckled and shook his head, "Iruka, this is _your _day, not mine. We can talk about that later."

Iruka smiled and nodded with understanding, "Alright."

"Instead, I would like to ask you ask you something," Genma grinned, "What is it that you got Kakashi?"

Iruka laughed and shook his head, "No, I'm not telling you," he smiled at the older man, "Its private."

Genma raised a questioning eyebrow, "You mean like…sex private?"

Iruka blushed and glared, "No! Not that kind of private. It's personal private."

Genma nodded with a frown, "I see."

"Genma, I wanted to thank you for the toast you gave," Iruka said with a warm smile, "I know that it must have been hard for you, but it was a wonderful toast, and thank you for that."

Genma smiled, "I'm glad you liked it, Iruka," he eyed the younger man, "Don't tell me that you're already tired."

Iruka chuckled, "No, I'm not, but I can't guarantee that I'll last the whole night."

Genma grinned, "Are you going to miss out on your wedding night?"

Iruka blushed and smiled, "I'm sure we'll both be tired by the end of today."

Genma smiled, "I know I've said this before, but I'm really happy for you Iruka, that you've found someone to spend the rest of your life with," his smile softened, "Someone special for you."

Iruka smiled and hugged his friend, "Thank you, Genma," he pulled away, a soft smile on his lips, "Thank you for being such a good friend to me, to us, you don't know how much that means to me."

Genma smiled and noticed the chocolate eyes shine with unshed tears, "Oh, Iruka," he took the younger man in to a warm embrace, "No crying now, you hear me," he pulled away and watched as the younger man wiped away his tears with a soft chuckle, "And…for what it's worth, you've been a wonderful friend to me too," he smiled, "Someone that I could always count on when I needed advise and whatnot, thank you for that," he noticed the chocolate eyes shine with more tears, "Iruka," he said, a smile on his lips as Iruka swiped them away, laughing.

"Sorry," Iruka gave an embarrassed chuckled.

"Kakashi will kill me if he finds out that I made you cry."

Iruka laughed.

Sakura walked on stage and announced, "It's time to cut the cake!" she said cheerfully before dashing off again.

Genma looked at the younger man, "Hm, cake."

Iruka chuckled.

* * *

Genma had cake. And he was very tempted to play a trick on Raidou, especially after Kakashi and Iruka played a trick on each other. He looked down at his cake, it was strawberry, with white, fluffy frosting. And it look so tempting.

Yes, this was battle he was not going to win.

Raidou nearly yelped when frosting met the left side of his face. He glared at his laughing lover, and grinned, he has his own piece of cake.

Genma stopped laughing when frosting met his cheek. He looked at the older man and burst out laughing again. He felt a hand take his and lead him across the room. He found himself between a wall and his lover. His laughter died down to chuckled as Raidou began to lick the white cream off his cheek. He felt his eyes close under the ministration, as the licks turned into kisses. He opened his eyes and tried not to laugh at the frosting on the older man's cheek. He chuckled and began to lick the frosting off, his hand moving up to cup the clean jaw as he continued to clean the scarred cheek.

Raidou sighed as he felt his lover's hot, skilled tongue lick off the frosting, leaving a tingling sensation on his scar. If it was anybody else, Raidou wouldn't allow this, he wouldn't even think about it, but he didn't even tense or flinch when Genma began to lick at his scar, licks that turned into kisses, making a trail to 

his own lips, and claiming them in a tender kiss. He smiled when he could taste the frosting, and the distinct taste that was Genma.

Genma grinned and nuzzled his lover's neck, "I have to go get Iruka, ask him when he wants to give Kakashi the present."

Raidou nodded and leaned in for another kiss, "Do you want your cake?"

Genma grinned, "I believe I just had my piece," he chuckled, "But if you want to save my piece, go ahead."

Raidou took the younger man's piece of cake, "Meet me in the garden."

Genma nodded and moved away to get Iruka's attention, feeling kind of guilty when he interrupted a sweet moment between his new husband. Iruka walked over to him and gave him a questioning look, "I just wanted to ask you when is it that you want to give Kakashi the present?"

Iruka thought for a moment, "I was thinking in the garden, since there's more privacy out there. At some point I'll take him out there, maybe in a few minutes or so."

Genma nodded, "Raidou and I are going to be out there so…," he felt himself blush at the amused looked that earned, "So…I'll just…be there."

Iruka nodded and smiled, "Alright."

Genma smiled and made a quick trip to the table that held the presents, slipping the slender box that he hid in the back and walked outside to the garden, his eyes lingered on the fountain before he looked around and Raidou sitting at a small table, coat hanging on the back of his chair. He walked over to him, making the older man look at him. He smiled and placed the slender box on the empty chair, and took off his coat, hanging it on the back of his chair before sitting down, "How was the cake?"

Raidou chuckled, "It was pretty good," he gestured at the extra piece, "I got a chocolate piece if you want to try it."

Genma looked at the cake pieces and again fought the urge to smear the frosting on Raidou's face.

Raidou took a piece of the chocolate cake with his fingers and held it up to Genma, "Here, try it."

Genma grinned and took the offered piece, making sure to lick the older man's finger. He chewed and swallowed, the taste of chocolate filling his senses. He held the older man's hand as he licked the frosting off the slender digit.

Raidou softly groaned as the younger man took his thumb into his mouth, swirling his hot tongue against the pad of the digit, "Gen."

Genma grinned and pulled the thumb out of his mouth, "Hm, it's very good."

Raidou smiled and cupped his lover's jaw, directing him into a sweet kiss, "I love you, Genma."

Genma blushed and felt a flutter in his heart, a warm smile found his lips, "I…I love you too, Rai," he dropped his gaze, "I'm sorry…that…I didn't tell you sooner, it's just…I've…," he felt his blush grow hotter, "I've never felt this way about someone before…and I wasn't sure…until I started thinking about you, about us," he hesitated, "And how different it is being with you…" he hesitated and looked at the older man, a nervous chuckle escaped his throat, "Sorry, I'm not making much sense."

Raidou smiled fondly at his lover and took a pale hand into his, "Genma, one of the reasons I didn't verbally tell you was because I didn't…I didn't want to scare you away," hazel eyes turned to him, a bit surprised. He smiled softly at the younger man, "I didn't want to lose you, Genma, especially through being impatient," he hesitated and looked down at their hands, he gave the pale hand in his a firm yet gentle squeeze, "So…I waited, and hoped that you would love me back, that one day you would tell me and keep me from guessing…because I wasn't really sure, even through everything that we've been through," he smiled and kissed the pale knuckles before looking up at his lover's blushing face, "And it was worth the wait."

Genma felt his heart rise and he wrapped his arms around the older man's neck, burying his face in the collared neck. He felt an arm wrap around his waist and pull him onto his lover's lap, allowing him to wrap his arms tighter around his lover. Even though he had never been in love before, he knew this felt right. To say the words "I love you" and mean them, to know that he had never felt this way towards anyone before, that just the thought about this man made a smile tug in his lips, and to feel that flutter in his heart when they were said back to him.

Raidou smiled and held his lover tighter, "Genma."

Genma pulled away and chuckled at the position he found himself in, "It's hard enough not to do things in these tux," he grinned and shifted his weight, "And to be in your lap like this…"

Raidou chuckled and smoothed a hand over Genma's thigh, "You're telling me."

Genma grinned and around when he remembered what Iruka told him. He caught sight of the newlyweds sitting at the fountain, "He said that the wants to give Kakashi the present here in the garden," he whispered, turning to look at Raidou.

Raidou nodded and rested his head on the younger man's shoulder, smiling when he felt fingers thread into his hair.

"Are you tired?" Genma asked softly, smiling down at the older man.

Raidou chuckled and lifted his head, "Somewhat, I guess it's been a long day, hm?"

"I almost forgot, I have something for you."

Genma nearly jumped off the older man's lap, earning him an amused chuckled. He smirked and took the slender box, "That's my cue." He walked up to Iruka from behind and handed him the slender box and quickly looked away when he realized that Kakashi wasn't wearing his mask, he hesitated for a second before hurrying away. He looked at Raidou who was standing near the table they were sitting at, the tuxedo coat over a shoulder. He took his own coat and his pieces of cake.

Raidou chuckled and followed the younger man out of the garden, nodding to Gai in greeting as he passed him. He glanced back as Gai shut the glass paned doors and couldn't help but smile.

* * *

"You know what I realized?" Genma said out of the blue, resting his chin in his hand as he looked at the couples that were still on the dance floor.

Raidou drew his attention to the younger man, "What?"

"Formal clothes, such as these tuxedos, are very confining."

Raidou furrowed a brow, "Why do you say that?"

Genma smirked, "I've been thinking about ways to strip you out of yours, but I can't think of a way without getting frustrated and end up ripping something," he sighed, "There's so many things in the way of skin."

Raidou blushed and stared at his lover, "Are you serious?"

Genma turned to his lover, "Well…there are a lot of layers. There's the vest, that if I don't take my time unbuttoning, will rip one way or another, then there's the tuxedo shirt that involves even _more_ buttons, which just _tempts _me to rip it open, and there's the damn bowtie, and the pants aren't that big of a deal, but the waist is kind of high and everything…and then redressing?"

Raidou felt his blush grow hotter, "T-That's not what I meant," he suppressed a shiver at the thought of taking Genma to one of the back rooms.

Genma furrowed a brow, "What did you mean?"

Raidou shook his head, a smile of his lips, "I can't believe that's what you were thinking about," he paused, "Actually, I do believe it…oh never mind."

Genma chuckled, and eyed the older man, noticing that the older man looked more tired than before, "Hm, but you're tired, aren't you?"

Raidou smirked, "Not tired enough."

Genma grinned and looked around, he noticed that a lot of the guests were beginning to take their leave and the band was nearing their final hour. He saw Sakura moving towards him and smiled brightly at him.

"Hey, when you have a chance, can you tell Kakashi-sensei and Iruka-sensei that they can go home for the night if they want?"

Genma nodded, "What time is it?"

"Nearly midnight," she answered, "And the band is paid 'til midnight as well."

"Alright, I'll tell them."

Sakura nodded, "Good night, you two, and thank you for all that you've done."

Raidou smiled, "Think nothing of it."

Sakura smiled and walked away to talk to the band.

Genma grinned, "I should go check on the two lovebirds," he said and stood from the table they were sitting at. He walked to the garden and peeked through the glass panes. Figuring that they've had enough time alone he slowly opened the door and walked to the fountain, he smiled at the sight in front of him. Iruka had, at some point, fallen asleep while resting his head against his husband's shoulder, while Kakashi had an arm wrapped around the younger man's waist.

"Sakura told me to tell you guys that if you want to go home, that's alright," he whispered, careful not to stir the sleeping man, "We'll take the gifts and presents to your guys' apartment later. Maybe while you're on your honeymoon."

Kakashi nodded and looked down at his sleeping husband, "Yeah, I think we'll go home. It's been a long day," he whispered.

Genma grinned, "And you need your energy for tomorrow."

Kakashi smirked, "Ah, but of course. What time is it?"

"Nearly midnights, guest are beginning to leave, and the band is paid to play until midnight anyway," he answered, still whispering.

Kakashi nodded and managed to gather Iruka into his arms and place the boxes of their personal gifts on Iruka's lap, and made the seals for the teleportation just, and left the reception in a puff of smoke.

He let out a deep sigh and looked up at the stars that shone brightly against the midnight sky. He smiled and walked back inside, taking his seat next to Raidou who looked at him with a smile.

"I think they forgot their coats," Raidou pointed out and Genma groaned.

"We'll take them to their apartment," he ran a hand through his hair and looked at the table that held the large amount of gifts, "Let's take those my apartment and we'll drop them off at theirs tomorrow."

Raidou nodded, "Do you have a key to their apartment?"

Genma stared at his lover, "Shit," he softly cursed, and Raidou chuckled, "We can…," he sighed, "Think about this later, let's just take these back to my place."

After packing the presents and gifts into large bags and taking the extra coats, they left the reception and walked to Genma's apartment.

Genma tried not to drop the bag of presents too heavily onto the floor but his grip slipped and the bag ungracefully hit the floor, and fell over, "Ugh."

Raidou laughed and set his own bag on the floor, draping the coats flat onto the couch before slipping off his own as he walked into the bedroom. Genma followed him and slipped off his own coat, he closed the distance between them and instead of his original idea of undressing his lover he instead leaned against him, loosely wrapping his arms around the older man's waist, suddenly feeling tired.

Raidou smiled and kissed an exposed temple, "Tired?" he felt Genma's sigh, "Wasn't it you that was thinking of different ways to undress me?"

Genma smirked and lifted his head, "I can still undress you," he said softly as the older man brushed his lips against his. He leaned forward and sealed their lips in a soft kiss, his hands unbuttoning the older man's vest. He moved his hands up to loosen the bowtie before working to unbutton the shirt. He broke the kiss as he slipped his hands into the open shirt, feeling the warm tanned skin under his palms. He rested his head on a strong shoulder as he continued to smooth his hands over the warm skin, filling the need of wanting to touch the older man, to feel the warmth that was under the layers of clothing, "Rai," he breathed.

Raidou shivered at the tender touch and moved his hands from the younger man's hips to the midnight blue vest and began to unbutton the layers of clothing, wanting to return the caress. He loosened the bowtie and unbuttoned the shirt, tugging it out of the dark pants before smoothing is hands over the pale skin. He pulled his lover closer by the small of his back and his hands continued to wander. He felt the warms hand on his sides move to rest on his shoulder blades as the younger man held him in a warm embrace. He smiled and pressed his lips on the sensitive pale forehead, "Sleep?"

Genma smiled and nodded before reluctantly pulling away. They undressed down to their boxers and hung their tuxedos, slipping them back into their respective bags. They slipped under the covers and Raidou pulled Genma closer, flush to his side. Genma shifted until he was comfortable, ending up half sprawled on his lover, feeling the fingers that slowly threaded into his hair coaxing him in further relaxation. He felt soft lips kiss his forehead and a whispered, "I love you", as he drifted into sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Don't own.

AN: NC-17.

* * *

Genma woke up sprawled on his stomach, a comfortable weight half sprawled on top of him. He sighed and opened his eyes his eyes landing on the alarm clock, telling him that it was past 10am.He reached a hand back and cupped the older man's cheek and felt soft lips kiss his palm before rolling over, pulling him along. He felt a hand smooth over his stomach, moving up to his chest, and soft lips kiss along his shoulder. He grinned and reached back, slipping his hand into the older man's boxers and gliding his hand over a hip, grounding his rear against his lover, feeling the older man's erection nudge him, and the a sharp exhale against his neck, "Raidou," he purred and continued to grind his rear against the his lover's groin.

Raidou nipped on the pale neck as he tugged down the younger man's boxers, letting his fingers ghost along his lover's erection. He withdrew his hands from his lover long enough to tug down his own boxers.

"Raidou," Genma moaned as he felt the older man's erection press against his buttocks.

Raidou smiled and began to rock against the younger man, making his erection slide between the clef of the two cheeks, "Genma," he purred into his lover's ear, nibbling on the ear lobe. He rolled them over, pressing the younger man against the mattress as he reached over to the nightstand to retrieve the tube of lube. He knead the younger man's firm buttocks, eliciting a deep moan from his lover.

Genma lifted his hips and felt a slick finger probe at his entrance before pushing in. He groaned and rocked his hips against the intruding finger, "More, Rai."

Raidou complied, he pushed in another finger, scissoring them inside of the younger man, feeling the inner muscles twitch and contract around his fingers. He crooked his fingers and pressed against the sensitive gland, making the younger man cry out and the slender hips buck against him. He leaned down and made a trail of kisses along the curve of the spine, feeling the skin break out into goose bumps, "Genma," he whispered against skin.

"Rai…more," Genma breathed. He felt he fingers withdraw and hands plant themselves on his hips as he felt the blunt head of his lover's erection nudge him. He moaned as the older man pushed into him, slowly filling him with his thick length.

Raidou groaned and rolled his hips as he became fully seated. He pulled is lover as he rolled them over to their side, hooking a pale leg behind his own, moaning as Genma rocked against him.

Genma twisted his torso so he could face his lover, "Rai," the older man smiled and leaned in, locking their lips in a passionate kiss as he began to rock against him. He felt an arm wrap around his waist, holding him close and deepening their steady thrust. He moaned as the rigid length pressed against his prostate.

Raidou broke the kiss and looked at his flushed lover, lips parted as he panted for air as half lidded hazel eyes looked up at him, "Tell me…," he whispered, circling his hips, making the younger man arch his back, "Tell me, Gen."

Genma panted for air, having trouble to register the words that were being spoken to him through the pleasure that that was coursing through him, "Raidou…I…," he felt himself blush under his already flushed face, "…I love you."

Raidou smiled and sealed their lips in another passionate kiss, moaning as he felt the younger man's tongue push against his. He rolled his hips one last time before pulling out, earning him a frustrated sigh from the younger man. He grinned as he changed their position, making Genma lay on his back rather than his side, and raised the pale hips onto his lap, spreading the pale thighs over his own. He pushed into the welcoming entrance, and began to thrust into the pale body, watched as his lover's face contoured with pleasure.

Genma wrapped his legs around his lover's waist and pulled the older man down for a searing kiss, wrapping his arms around his lover's neck as he drove faster into him. They broke the kiss with a gasp, their breath mingling together. He felt a pulse course through him, and his body grow hotter at the tenderness behind their heated rhythm.

Raidou moaned and kissed along the younger man's jaw, his hands gliding from the pale body's flanks to the slender hips, groaning as he felt the slender hips' movement, "Genma," he said breathlessly. He moved a hand to push back the loose bangs that stuck onto the sensitive forehead, bracing himself on his forearm, "Gen."

Genma found his gaze locked with the older man's, found himself lost in the dark eyes, lost in the emotion he found there, "Rai…," he whispered and threw his head back when he felt a warm hand take hold of his sobbing erection, feeling the thumb press against the tip and smear the drops of precum along the shaft. He felt lips brush against his and the his lover change their angle, making him cry out and arch his back as his orgasm claimed him, "Raidou," he gasped out, his eyes sliding closed as his hips rolled through his orgasm, his legs tightening around the older man.

Raidou groaned and buried his face into the pale neck as he found his own orgasm amidst his lover's, the inner muscles contracting and twitching around him as he spilled his seed inside the pale body. He panted for air as he planted lazy kisses along the younger man's clavicle, "Gen."

Genma softly chuckled and kissed the older man's shoulder, "Rai," he purred back, lightly nibbling on the earlobe. He felt the older man's smile before he moved away, bracing himself on his forearms to look down at him. He grinned and nuzzled the older man's scarred cheek.

Raidou sighed and returned the caress, "Shower?"

Genma grinned and nodded.

Needless to say, the shower took longer that it should have.

* * *

Genma lounged on the couch, a bit sore, reading a book. He looked over the edge of his book when he heard the door open and Raidou walked in with take-out lunch.

Raidou gave his lover a sheepish look, "How are you feeling?"

Genma chuckled, "I'm fine," the older man didn't look convinced, "Really, Rai, I'm fine," he grinned, "I've been through worse."

Raidou sighed and walked over to the younger man, placing the food on the coffee table. He hesitated, "Are you sure –"

Genma's senbon clicked.

Raidou cleared his throat, "Right."

Genma grinned and shut his book and sat up on the couch, "What did you bring?"

"Donburi," he answered, taking out the bowls from the bag, "And a side of Dango."

Genma smiled, "That sounds good," he stood, hiding a wince, "I'll make some tea."

Once he got in the kitchen he supported himself on the counter for a few seconds, _I didn't think I was going to be __**that**__ sore_, he grinned, recalling their sessions, and moved to make the tea, _Though, I think it was completely worth it. _His grin turned into a frown when he realized something, _That means Raidou won't want to do anything for a couple of days_, he tilted his head, _Well not __**anything**__ –_

"Need help with anything?"

The words took Genma's mind instantly into the gutter, resulting from his trail of thought, "W-what?"

Raidou quirked an eyebrow, "Need help making the tea?"

Genma chuckled, "I'm sure I can handle making some tea." He took out the kettle and filled it with water, putting it on the burner to boil. He turned back to the older man and grinned, "See?"

Raidou chuckled and shook his head. He closed the distance between them and planted a kiss just below the earlobe.

Genma grinned and turned off the burner when the kettle began to whistle. Raidou moved away and took two mugs out of the cupboard, putting tea bags into them. Genma poured the boiling water into the cups, letting the bags seep. He frowned when the older man took both cups, "I'm not handicapped, you know?"

Raidou chuckled and smiled, "I'm quite aware of that, Gen."

Genma sighed and followed the older man into the living room and sat back down on the couch, biting down on his senbon when he was rudely reminded of his soreness.

They ate lunch in the living room and after a few moments, Genma let out his sigh, "Rai, are you going to sulk for the rest of the day?"

Raidou glanced at his lover and sighed.

Genma grinned and put down his lunch on the coffee table as he moved to sit on the floor, next to his lover, "Rai," he said softly, wrapping his arms around his lover's neck. He loving nuzzled the tanned neck and planted a soft kiss on the scarred cheek, "Come on, Rai, don't feel bad about it," he coaxed gently.

Raidou smiled and returned the caress, "I'm sorry -," he was effectively cut off when soft lips met his, claiming them in a sensual kiss.

Genma broke the kiss, a soft grin on his lips, "Now, none of that, alright?" he cupped the older man's cheek, his grin widening, "If I remember correctly, I was asking for you to go harder," he moved and straddled his lover's hips, "And faster," he purred into his lover's ear, slowly rocking his hips. He pulled back and rested his arms on the strong shoulders, "So, there's nothing to feel bad about, alright?"

Raidou smiled, "You forgot that you kept asking for more," he teased back.

Genma laughed.

* * *

_One week later…_

Raidou stood at the entrance of the kitchen, hesitating, watching his lover wash the plates. He found himself staring at the young man's back, thinking about how to around it. _Just say it…ask._

Genma could feel the older man's gaze on him, and noticed that it wasn't a lustful one. Just when he was going to look over his shoulder the older man spoke.

"Genma, what do you think about me moving in with you?" Raidou asked.

The plate Genma was washing slipped out of his hands, as if he completely lost function of his motor skills, and landed into the sink, the ceramic clanking against the metal sink. He felt chips of the ceramic plate hit the back of his hand, the sound echoed in the kitchen, making his heart skip a beat. He twirled around and looked at his lover. To say that he was surprised, would be an understatement, he felt his heart slamming in his chest and his throat gradually turn dry, "What?" he said finally, coming out a bit rushed.

Raidou looked at his lover, usually calm hazel eyes now wide in comparison. Part of him was expecting this, for Genma to freak out. Part of him. He felt his own heart quicken at Genma's reaction, but he tried not to let it show, "What do you think of me moving in with you?"

Genma was biting on the inside of his bottom lip, hard, not aware that he was doing so until he the faint taste on blood touched his tongue.

Raidou noticed this, noticed how his lover was tense and trying not to show just how rattled he was by the question, "Think about it?" he asked gently.

Genma stared at the older man for a moment before giving a jerky nod.

Raidou nodded in response, "I have to run some errands before my shift in the mission room, so…I'll see you later, alright?"

Genma nodded.

Raidou eyed his lover before walking out of the kitchen and going to the entrance to slip on his flak jacket and sandals. He tied on his hitai ate and hesitated before opening the door and walking out of the apartment. If he knew Genma well enough, and if he rattled him like he thought he did, he knew that Genma needed a good while to calm down.

Genma let out a breath when he heard the front door click shut. He ran a hand through his hair and looked back into the sink, at the plate that now had chips on ceramic missing and a rather large hairline crack aiming towards the center. He sighed as he took the plate and threw in the trash. He finished washing the dishes and found himself staring out the kitchen window. He shook his head and decided to go out for a walk to clear his mind.

After a rather pointless walk, Genma walked back home and instead lounged on his couch until he began to feel restless. He made a trip outside again and instead sat on the roof, and groaned when it started to get cold. Instead, he began to clean his senbon. He wondered why he didn't do this to begin with, cleaning his senbon always had a relaxing effect on him, not only because he had to be thorough while checking his senbon for cracks or dents, but because he liked avoiding poking himself with them. He found it easier to think this way.

He sat on the floor as he dipped a senbon into a flask filled with a liquid sanitizer, letting it sit for a good amount of time before taking it out and wiping it dry with a soft washcloth before wiping it with a fiber cloth. He checked it for cracks, scratched, or dents. He leveled it and clicked the senbon that was in his mouth went he noticed that it was slightly bowed. He put it in an empty flask that he has label "discard" which really meant that he would end up using those while he was home. But even though, while he was working at cleaning his senbon, something he could probably do in his sleep, his mind was running a million miles per hour.

"_What do you think of me moving in with you?"_

The first response that came into his mind was "Why?" because he seriously couldn't think of one. _Why would Raidou want to move in with me?_ His senbon clicked between his teeth as he took another senbon out of the flask and wiped it dry before wiping it with the fiber cloth. He knew that they were in a serious relationship, and now he had a better idea as to how serious it really was. But moving in? He double checked a senbon he was cleaning and put in the "Good" flask. _Moving in…_his senbon clicked again. He had a good idea what this meant. Moving in meant taking another step in their relationship, taking the next step and completely committing to each other. Moving in meant that everything was going to become a lot more serious, a lot closer. Part of him didn't know if he was ready for that. But…part of him told him that it would be a good thing. Then again, the part that wasn't ready, wasn't ready because, if he was completely honest with himself, he was scared of getting too attached. Too 

close. Then again, he was already attached and close to Raidou, more than he had let himself get comfortable with in the past. He shook his head. No, in the past he didn't let himself get attached period. He made sure of that; he made sure he ended it before either of them got attached, even if it was just a physical thing. And with Raidou, it was more than just a physical attraction, he became well aware of that a long time ago. And just a week ago he answered the question Iruka had asked him. At least, he was pretty sure he had.

He let out a sigh, _I really freaked out, didn't I?_ he frowned at the senbon he was cleaning and put it in the "Discard" flask. _He's going to come back…and he'll be expecting an answer…_he felt a smile tug at his lips when he remembered how Raidou handled his reaction, _That man_. He nearly jumped when the door opened, his head snapping up when the person of his musings walked in. Apparently, the older man noticed his nervousness and gave him a sheepish smile, holding up a bag with take-out dinner.

"Hope you don't mind that I bought dinner," Raidou said, toeing off his sandals.

Genma smiled and averted his gaze back to his senbon. He didn't have an answer.

Raidou eyed his lover as he set the bag down on the empty side of the coffee table before shedding off his flak jacket and hitai ate, "Are you hungry?"

Genma hissed when the question made his hands twitch, making the senbon poke him rather harshly. He pressed his thumb against the drop of blood that was beginning to form on his index finger.

"I'll get you a bandage," Raidou told the younger man and walked into the bathroom, and rummaged through the first aid kit before walking back out to the living. He sat down next to his lover and opened the small packaging, "Here, let me see."

Genma let the older man take his hand and wrap the brown bandage around his finger. He felt himself blush when Raidou softly kissed the bandaged finger and softly smiled at him.

"There."

Genma smiled, "Thanks." He averted his gaze back to the senbon and picked one up, frowning when the bandage interfered with the process of cleaning and checking the senbon for cracks and dents.

Raidou drew his attention back to the bag that contained their boxes dinners, "Uh, I bought yakitori with rice and steamed vegetables."

Genma nodded and wrapped a cloth around the senbon that he hadn't cleaned yet, setting his supplies aside as Raidou took the boxed dinners out of the bag.

They began to eat in a surprisingly comfortable silence, considering the tension that was between them. Genma sighed and looked at the older man, "I'm…I'm sorry that I freaked out."

Raidou looked at his lover and smiled, shaking his head, "It's alright, I understand."

Genma dropped his gaze back to his food and began to pick at the steamed vegetables. He began to think of what could happen if Raidou moved in, the changes that would happen. _If any…_he shifted his gaze, _Now that I think about it…Raidou sleeps here nearly every night…and spends most, if not all, of his days here…_he looked at the older man, _But it's different isn't it?_

Raidou caught the younger man's gaze, and frowned when the hazel eyes looked away, "Gen -."

"You know, you practically live here already…unofficially, but…you practically do," Genma said, still averting his gaze.

"Are you saying…that you don't want me to make it official?" Raidou asked hesitantly.

Genma looked at the older man, "I'm saying…that I wouldn't mind if you do."

Raidou held the hazel gaze, and slightly narrowed his eyes, "Gen…you're being a bit too ambiguous."

Genma swallowed and looked away.

"Gen," the hazel eyes turned back to him. He hesitated, he didn't want to press, "What do you think of me moving in with you?" he asked gently.

Genma met the darker eye's gaze, "You mean officially."

Raidou softly chuckled, "Yes, officially."

Genma smiled, "I…I would like that," he thought it wouldn't be as different as everything is now. Only that Raidou wouldn't have his own apartment, that they would be coming home to each other a lot more often.

Raidou smiled, "Are you sure? I don't want to pressure you into this."

Genma nodded, smiling, "I'm sure."

Raidou hesitated, "Are you –"

"Do you want me to change my mind?" Genma grinned.

Raidou chuckled, and leaned in, sealing their lips in a tender kiss.

* * *

_Three days later…_

Raidou officially moved in with Genma, moving half of his things, and selling or giving away the rest of it. It wasn't much that he had to move, some belongings, clothes, and some furniture that Genma could find a place for. And as Genma walked home on the dark streets of Konoha, he couldn't help but think where this was taking him, taking them. He chuckled to himself as he walked up the stairs of his 

apartment complex and opened the door to his-their apartment. He found Raidou napping on the bed, leaning against the headboard, apparently while reading a book. He smiled and walked into the bedroom, dropping his senbon on the nightstand.

Raidou stirred awake and sleepily smiled at the younger man, "Hey."

Genma smiled, "Hey," his smiled turned into a grin as he crawled onto the bed and claimed his lover's lips.

Raidou hummed in approval and felt the younger man move away and crawl off the bed.

Genma tugged off his shirt as he moved to the dresser and looked for a pair of sleeping pants to change into. He sat on the edge of the bed and undid his leg wrappings, standing back up to undo his pants.

Raidou admired the unintentional show as the younger man dressed into a pair of sleeping pants.

Genma ran a hand through his hair, "I'm leaving on a mission tomorrow," he said and looked in the dresser for a worn t-shirt, and tugged it on.

Raidou watched as his lover from the bed as he turned to him and tilted his head, smiling, "How long?"

"About a week," he grinned, "So don't miss me too much."

Raidou softly chuckled and looked at his lover, watched him as he took the clothes he just took off and throw them into the hamper. His gaze softened, "Gen."

Genma turned to his lover and grinned when the older man gestured him to bed. He crawled onto the bed, over his lover and nuzzled the tanned neck. He felt fingers thread into his hair and lightly massage his scalp, making him hum in approval.

Raidou pulled his lover closer, making him straddle his lap, and nipped at the pale neck. He groaned as the younger man rocked against him, "Genma," he tugged his lover's shirt off, "Why did you put this on?"

Genma chuckled, "Well, I found you sleeping, so I figured that you would want to…well, sleep."

Raidou grinned, "Not after you stripped for me," he said as he splayed his hands on the younger man's flanks.

Genma raised an amused eyebrow, "Ah, so I'm not the only pervert, hm?"

Raidou chuckled and pulled his lover closer, bringing the pale body flush with his. He dipped his hands under the waistband of the sleeping pants, kneading the round, firm muscles. He felt hands snake into his own shirt as Genma dropped his head onto his shoulder while rocking his hips.

"Hmm, Rai," he whispered, grinding their arousals together.

Raidou tugged down the sleeping pants, making his lover lean back and lift his hips to get rid of them. Genma grinned at him and tugged off his shirt and undid his pants, freeing his aching member. He groaned as a warm pale hand took hold of his erection, giving it a few, gentle strokes. Hazel eyes looked at him before his lover leaned down and gave the tip a slow lick, before taking him in, wrapping his lips around his aching member.

Genma relaxed his jaw and took in his lover's thick erection to the hilt, grinning at the noises the older man was making. He felt fingers tangle themselves into his hair, pulling it away from his face.

Raidou slowly rocked his hips against his lover's mouth, groaning when he felt the younger man's moan, "Genma," he moaned as his lover withdrew and the skilled tongue licked the drop of precum from his tip before taking him in again, "Oh gods, Gen," he subconsciously tightened his fingers in the hazel hair.

Genma hummed in response and dragged his teeth along the shaft. He heard the older man's loud moan, and he moaned in response.

"Genma – oh god – I'm -," he groaned as his lover pulled away and grinned at him.

"Don't want you to come yet," Genma explained in a sultry voice, "Hm, I want you to come inside of me."

Raidou felt his aching member twitch at the words, making his hips buck against the younger man.

Genma grinned as reached for the nightstand and retrieved the bottle of lube. He opened the cap and the older man took the tube from him. He raised an amused brow and watched as the older man slicked his fingers and reached between his thighs the trace his entrance, "Hmm, Rai," his hips bucked as the older man pushed a finger inside of him, "More, Raidou."

Raidou grinned and pushed in another finger, scissoring them inside the younger man, stretching and preparing him for something bigger. He crooked his fingers and stroked the sensitive gland.

Genma felt his body shuddered and something that sounded like a whimper escaped his throat, "Raidou," he gasped when the fingers stroked his prostate again, "Oh gods, Rai," he took the tube of lube and squirted a generous amount in his palm and stroked his lover's erection, spreading the lube over the thick length.

Raidou withdrew his fingers, brushing them against the younger man's sac as he did so. Genma took his erection, positioning it at his welcoming entrance and began to impale himself onto it. He placed his hands on the slender hips, steadying his lover. Pale hands gripped his shoulders as he moved his hands from the hips to the strong thighs, spreading them wider over his.

Genma moaned as he met the older man's hips. An arm wrapped around his waist and pulled his body flush against the older man as he began to rock his hips, feeling the rigid length inside of him press against his prostate.

Raidou shifted his hips and began to meet his lover's rhythm, slowly thrusting up into the pale body riding him. He cupped the younger man's jaw, making the hazel eyes lock with his. He smiled and leaned in, claiming his lover's lips in a passionate kiss, delving his tongue into the hot mouth, the skilled tongue caressing his.

Genma wrapped his arms around the older man's neck and began to lift his hips, letting gravity pull him back down. He felt Raidou raise a knee behind him, cradling his hips with his own as he changed their angle. He cried out, his body flushing as his prostate met every thrust, "Oh god – Rai – oh, y-yes!"

Raidou moaned and thrust harder into his lover, "Genma," he said breathlessly, his hands gripping the slender hips, feeling the muscles contract under his palms.

Genma leaned back, and braced himself on the strong thighs as he lifted his hips faster, meeting his lover's deep thrust, "Ah! y-yes, Raidou – _ah! _S-so good," he felt the tanned hands smooth over his thighs, the tender touch making his skin break out into goose bumps.

Raidou groaned, his eyes roaming over his lover, the erect member bobbing with their heated thrust, the taut abdominals tightening with their movements, the hazel hair sticking to the flushed face, loose bangs almost covering half lidded eyes. He cupped the younger man's jaw, threading his fingers into the light hair, pulling it away from flushed face.

Genma smiled and turned his head, kissing the palm of the older man's hand. He took his lover's thumb into his mouth and began to massage it with his tongue, making the older man moan and buck his hips.

Raidou groaned as Genma began to gnaw of his thumb, his hips quickening against his, "Genma – oh god –," he pulled his thumb from his lover mouth, tracing the bottom lip with the moist digit, "Gen," he groaned.

Genma panted for air, moaning at the pleasure that raked through him, "Rai," he gasped out. A warm hand took hold of his sobbing member and began to pump in time, pushing him off the edge with a cry of his lover's name as he came, hard, into the tanned hand that was stroking his flesh, spilling his seed on both of their stomach. His arms gave out and he nearly fell back, nearly because a strong arm wrapped around his waist and pulled him flush against his lover. He gasped against his lover's neck as he continued to thrust into him, faltering in his rhythm as his own orgasm claimed him, making him shudder as he felt the hot seed fill him, "Rai," he breathed, rolling his hips against the older man's, milking his orgasm, "Raidou."

Raidou leaned his head against the headboard, panting for air, "Gen," the younger man lifted his head and gave his a sated smile as he cupped his scarred cheek, making him lean into the touch.

Genma sealed his lips over the older man's in a sweet kiss, feeling him sigh into it.

Raidou broke the kiss and pressed his lips against a pale shoulder, "Be careful," he whispered against skin.

Genma smiled and nuzzled the older man's neck, "Of course."

Raidou made a trail of kiss, following the clavicle to the pale throat, up to the younger man's jaw, kissing just below the earlobe, "I love you," he said softly.

Genma felt a flutter in his heart as he kissed the scarred cheek and brushed his lips against the older man's, smiling against them, "I love you too, Rai."

Raidou smiled and planted a soft kiss on the younger man's lips, "What time do you have to leave tomorrow?"

Genma grinned, "I can leave during the afternoon," he rolled his hips, making the older man groan as the member inside of him sprang back to life, "Hmm, so don't worry about me having to wake up early."

Raidou grinned, "Is that an invitation?"

Genma's grin widened, and rolled his hips again, "What do you think?"

* * *

Genma woke up half sprawled on top of his lover, a leg hooked around the older man's waist. He moaned and looked at his alarm clock, _11:22am, I should leave around noon_. He sighed and snuggled closer to his lover. After a few moments, that apparently took up eight minutes, he reluctantly climbed out of the bed, careful not to wake his lover. He stretched, and walked into the bathroom for a quick shower.

Raidou woke up when he noticed that there wasn't a familiar warmth pressed against him. He blinked away the sleep from his eyes and heard the water in the shower turn off, followed by a light thump and a soft curse, making a smile tug on his lips. He sat up as he heard the bathroom door open and Genma walked out with a towel around his hips and another around his neck, towel drying his hair. Genma smiled at him and moved to the closet to pull out a clean uniform, draping it onto the bed.

"Have you eaten anything?"

Genma shook his head and moved to the dresser, "I just got up."

Raidou nodded, "Want me to make you something?"

Genma turned to the older man and quirked an eyebrow, grinning, "Like what?"

Raidou tilted his head slightly, "Bacon and eggs…with toast."

Genma smiled, "That sounds good," he dropped his towel and slipped into a clean pair of boxers.

Raidou climbed out of bed and was reminded that he was naked and blushed when he caught his lover's leer. He moved to the dresser and took out a pair of his own boxers and slipped into them. He walked out of the bedroom and into the kitchen where he took out the eggs and bacon, preparing the skillets on the burners, putting a bit of oil in one of them for the bacon.

Genma walked out of the bedroom a while later, dressed in his jersey and uniform pants, leg wrappings in place. He double checked his pouches and kunai holder before fastening them into place. He walked into the kitchen, smiling at the smell of eggs and bacon.

Raidou placed the plates of food on the table and grinned at his lover, "You have great timing."

Genma raised an amused eyebrow, "Do I now?"

Raidou chuckled as Genma sat at the table. He moved to the cupboard and took out two glasses and served orange juice into them. He took his seat across from his lover and smirked at the pleased expression on the younger man's face.

They ate in a comfortable silence that was interrupted by a glare when Genma was eating too quickly.

Genma smiled and wiped his mouth, "Alright, I have to get going."

Raidou nodded and took the plates to the sink. Genma moved to the living room where he had dropped his bandana and hitai ate the previous night and fastened them into place. He went to the entrance of the apartment and slipped on his flak jacket and sandals. Hands at his waist turned him around, and soft lips closed over his in a sweet kiss.

Raidou pulled away and grinned at his lover, "Come back in one piece, hm?"

Genma chuckled, "Sure thing," he put a senbon between his teeth and grinned before turning around and leaving the apartment.

* * *

AN: I noticed that I'm updating quicker than usual! Hopefully I can keep this pace up :)...and hopefully I didn't just jinx myself.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Don't Own.

AN: NC-17 bit.

* * *

_6 days later…_

Genma walked into the mission room, more like limped into the room, sometime during the early afternoon. His eyes landed on the mission desk and inwardly groaned when he saw Tsunade behind it, _Why? Of all days…why?_ He straightened himself up and walked up to the desk, honey eyes already locked on him, and he found himself not being able to look away from the intense gaze. His senbon twitched and he stopped in front of the desk, in front of Tsunade, and held out his mission report to her.

Tsunade smirked, and took the report and opened it, read it over and deemed it acceptable and looked up just as Genma was ready to turn away, "You're kidding right?"

Genma inwardly groaned again and looked at Tsunade, "What do you mean, Hokage-sama?"

Tsunade sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, "You have to be kidding me, brat," she looked at the jounin standing in front of her, "You're injured, and you're going to the hospital," she furrowed her brow when he opened his mouth to protest, "Look, you have a sprained ankle, from the looks of it and…," she stood and took the jounin's left hand into hers, in a way to make her point but not enough to cause anymore damage, she sighed when Genma winced, "You sprained your wrist."

Genma sighed, his shoulders slumping.

Tsunade let go of his hand and sighed herself, "You're going to the hospital and get proper treatment."

Genma's senbon twitched.

Tsunade furrowed her brow, "No complaints from you, brat," she clicked her tongue, "Shizune," she called out the dark haired kuonichi straightened from behind the desk, "Make sure Genma gets to the, hospital, besides, I don't think he can walk there alone, anyway."

Genma's senbon twitched again as Shizune walked up to him and made him lean his weight against her. He knew it was awkward, and he _did_ try avoiding the whole situation, but Tsunade wasn't supposed to be in the mission room. The walk to the hospital was awkward, not only because he was leaning most of his weight against her, but because he knew _she _was feeling strange about the whole situation as well. But there wasn't anything that he could do about it. When they got to the hospital she led him into a room and helped him sit on the bed, and she finally looked at him.

"How did you sprained your ankle?"

"Landed on it wrong."

"And your wrist?"

"Landed on it wrong."

Shizune raised a questioning eyebrow.

Genma sighed, "Don't ask."

Shizune smirked and hesitated, "Do you want me to get someone else to check you over?"

Genma gave a lazy grin, "Why go through the trouble? Just get it over with."

Shizune nodded and shifted into medic mode and helped the older man out of his flak jacket and jersey to check for any more injuries. She noticed bruises along his ribs, "What happened here?"

"…Uh, hit a tree pretty hard."

Shizune shook her head and gently touched certain points along the purple and black bruises, "You bruised your ribs as well," Genma sighed. She took the older man's left forearm and examined his wrist. She slowly flexed it, making the jounin hiss. She frowned, "It's not broken, but you hurt it pretty bad." She braced the wrist and gestured the older man to move back, "Scoot back so I can look at your ankle."

Genma shifted his weight until he moved back enough and Shizune removed his leg wrappings. She examined the ankle and pressed against certain points to check the circulation, "You sprained it pretty bad, you'll have to stay off of it for a couple of weeks."

Genma nodded, thinking that his examination was over.

"I'm still sending you in for x-rays to make sure, so you'll be here for a while," the older man frowned at her. She sighed, "Make the best of it and get some rest."

Genma sighed and Shizune helped him back into his jersey.

"I know you don't need me to tell you, but stay off of your left side."

Genma chuckled, and grunted when even that hurt, he was sorer that he thought.

Shizune nodded and wrote down the request for x-rays, "So just cooperate, alright?"

Genma nodded and hesitated, "Hey, if…if you see Raidou…don't tell him that I'm in the hospital."

Shizune smiled, "Don't want him to worry?"

Genma smirked, "You could say that."

Shizune shook her head, "Get some rest." She left the room and walked back to the mission room.

* * *

Raidou looked up as Shizune walked into the mission and noticed that Tsunade wasn't in anymore. He chuckled, "She left a few minutes."

Shizune sighed, "No wonder…," she looked at the scarred jounin and walked up to him, "He didn't want me to tell you…but Genma's in the hospital," she raised her hand, "Before you start to worry, he just sprained his ankle and wrist, along with some bruised ribs."

Raidou let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and nodded.

Shizune eyed the older man, "Look, why don't you go check on him. He needs someone to help him home anyway."

Raidou sighed, "I can't just leave –"

"Oh, just go Namiashi," Tsunade interrupted, "Just make sure to come back and make for the part of the shift that you missed."

Raidou smiled and stood, bowing his head, "Thank you, Tsunade-sama."

Tsunade smirked, "Yeah, yeah. Just go, and make sure that brat gets home and rest."

Raidou nodded and walked out of the mission room.

Tsunade chuckled and shook her head, _He's good for him_, she thought simply and retook her place behind the mission desk.

* * *

After getting the room number from the nurses, he walked down the halls of the hospital in search of it. When he found it he slowly opened the door and looked inside. He found Genma laying on his side, his back to him, the blinds on the window half shut to let him sleep. He silently walked into the room and closed the door behind him. He walked up to the bed and around, to have a better look at the younger man, who was wearing a hospital shirt but still had his uniform pants on. He looked at his lover who looked paler than usual, and sighed when his eyes landed on the braced hand that was laying flat near the pillow. He eyed his lover, and his gaze fell on the braced ankle. He gently brushed away the stray hazel hair that innocently covered the pale face, letting his fingertips brush against his cheek. Unfocused hazel eyes opened a sliver and looked up at him for a second before sliding shut again. He looked up when a nurse walked in, giving an apologetic smile, thinking she interrupted something.

"Just here to check up on him," she whispered, mindful of the sleeping man. She took his chart and looked it over, "We gave him some painkillers because he was having trouble with the pain," she told the other man and put the chart away, "He has a few bruised ribs on his left side and he sprained his left wrist and ankle," she looked at the sleeping man then to the one standing next to the bed, "Are you here to take him home?"

"Yes."

The nurse nodded, "He just needs rest and to stay off his ankle and let his wrist heal for a couple of weeks. I'll go get the release forms."

Raidou nodded and watched as the nurse left the room. He pulled up a chair next to the bed and looked at his sleeping lover. He stroked the pale cheek with his knuckles and felt the younger man relax further into sleep. He looked up when he heard the door open again a few moments later, and the same nurse walked in.

"Here's the release form," she handed him a clipboard with the form for him to sign.

Raidou signed the form and returned it to the nurse.

The nurse looked it over and nodded. She handed his a bottle of pills, "If he has any trouble with pain, to the point where it won't let him sleep, give him one of these."

Raidou took the bottle of painkillers and put it into his pouch around his waist.

"Alright, he's good to go," she smiled at him.

Raidou smiled back, "Thank you."

She nodded and walked out of the room.

Raidou sighed and gathered Genma's belonging; his flak jacket, jersey, hitai ate, bandana and sandals. He managed to gather the younger man into his arms, carefully cradling the body against him. His hands went through the hand seals for the transportation jutsu and they were gone in a puff of smoke.

* * *

Raidou walked into the apartment after five restless hours at the mission room. He toed off his sandals and walked directly to the bedroom, and found the younger man in the same position he had left him earlier. He sighed and quietly walked into the bedroom and slipped off his flak jacket, draping it over the easy chair near the window and untied his hitai ate, quietly placing it on the nightstand. He moved to sit on the side of the bed and stroked the younger man's cheek. Hazel eyes slowly opened at looked up at him, a sleepy smile spreading on the younger man's lips.

"Hey, how are you feeling?"

Genma sighed, "Sore," he managed a grin, "And not in a good way."

Raidou chuckled, "Do you need anything?"

Genma shook his head.

Raidou nodded, "Alright, if you do need anything just tell me."

"Rai," Genma called softly as the older man moved to stand. He smiled at him, "Stay?"

Raidou smiled and slipped next to his lover, careful not to move him too much.

Genma rested his head on a strong shoulder, resting his injured hand on the older man's chest. He felt fingers thread into his hair and soft lips kiss his forehead.

"Welcome back home, Gen."

Genma smiled, "Thank you, Rai."

Raidou leaned his head against the hazel head, "How did you hurt yourself, Gen?"

Genma sighed, "I landed on my wrist wrong, same with my ankle. And I hit a tree pretty hard with my left side."

Raidou sighed, but said nothing. Genma was back home, and that's what mattered, he didn't want to think _why _Genma landed wrong, or _why _he hit a tree to begin with. He was just glad that the younger man came back home.

* * *

Genma woke up to pain. It wasn't a screaming type of pain, it was more like soreness, very painful soreness, and then he realized that he couldn't move, "Rai," he said a bit hoarsely, "Raidou."

Raidou woke up with a start, a bit confused and looked down at the younger man, "What is it?"

"Shit…I can't move," Genma grunted when Raidou shifted.

Raidou placed a hand on the younger man's shoulder, "Gen, you're really tense," he lightly pressed on the tight knot, and it felt more like a cramp, or the aftereffects of one. He slowly moved from under the younger man, "Can you lay on your stomach?"

Genma nodded and winced when it hurt to do so. He felt gentle hands help him lay on his stomach, and the older man moved behind him. The same warm hands began to massage his shoulders and neck, making him relax.

Raidou kneaded this thumbs into the tight knots along the younger man's shoulders, moving the arms to spread eagle, giving the pale limbs the same treatment. He could feel the muscles relaxing as he kneaded his fingers into the tight knots and smoothed his palms along the curve of the spine, grateful that he stripped the younger man out of the dirty uniform when he brought his home. He heard his lover choke on a whimper, "Tell me if it hurts too much," he continued his ministration, feeling the pale body relax under him. When the torso was no longer tense he moved back and began to massage the younger man's legs, the strong thighs and calves, taking his time and being thorough.

Genma felt himself dozing off under the gentle yet oh-so-wonderful hands, making him into a pleasant boneless heap.

Raidou moved back up and massaged the younger man's neck, "Gen," he said softly, rousing his lover from his light doze.

Genma felt the warm hands gently roll him over onto his back. He opened his eyes and looked up at his lover. He sighed as Raidou began to massage his chest, and he realized that he was going to turn into a puddle of goo.

Raidou smiled when the younger man hummed in approval and leaned down to plant a soft kiss on the pale clavicle. He continued his massage, moving to the strong thighs, and his eyes fell on the evident bulge forming in the younger man's boxers. He grinned and felt the muscles relax under his hands. When he was satisfied he cupped his lover's arousal, "Seems like I missed a muscle."

Genma opened his eyes and gave his lover a lazy grin, "That's one I couldn't quiet control."

Raidou chuckled and tugged down his lover's boxer. He caught the hand that moved towards him, and kissed the pale knuckled, "Let me," he said softly and looked down at his lover as he slowly stroked the hardened member, making his lover sigh, "Just enjoy."

Genma moaned as the hand quickened, gasping when he felt the older man engulf him, his lips wrapping around his aching member, "Oh god, Rai," he gasped out. The sensation alone made him forgot how sore the left side of his body was, how painful it felt to wake up feeling as if he was cramping up everywhere. The feeling of the same warm hands that relaxed him into a boneless state, into a puddle of goo, on his bare hips as the older man's mouth made pleasure rake through him. Something that Raidou hardly ever did, and when he did, he found himself moaning and whimpering as his lover's tongue massaged his length. He felt the older man pull away and began to stroke his aching flesh that was now slick with saliva, as he moved to hover over him, "Rai," he moaned, his eyes sliding closed as the warm hand quickened it's pace and lips brushed against his, sealing them in a passionate kiss. He felt a tightness at the pit of his stomach as his orgasm claimed him, making the kiss turn hungry as he spilled his hot seed on his stomach.

Raidou broke the kiss, leaving his lover breathless and panting for air, "Gen," he whispered, giving the member in his hand a few more strokes while it was sensitive.

Genma felt a pleasant shiver run down his spine and tried to open his eyes, but found them too heavy, "Rai…," he whispered. He felt the hand moved away and his boxers pulled off completely. Soft lips kissed his forehead before he felt the bed shift, but the extra weight was gone only for a few seconds before he felt a warm towel clean his stomach and the covers pulled over him, "Rai…," he whispered, "…love you…" Raidou's smile went unnoticed and he felt the soft lips kiss his, but he couldn't kiss back as sleep claimed him.

* * *

Genma woke up to a darkening room, and pretty much taking up the whole bed. He looked around and slowly sat up, bracing himself on his good hand, and noticed that his foot was resting on a pile of pillows. He slowly swung his legs over the edge of the bed and looked down at himself, realizing that he was naked. His eyes landed on his braced foot and noticed that it was swollen in comparison with his right one. He sighed and slowly stood up, leaning his weight on his right leg as he limped and hopped to the bathroom, taking the robe from behind the door and slipped it on, thinking it would be easier than to dress into a pair of sleeping pants. He supported himself on the walls as he limped out of the bedroom and down the hall to the living room where he found Raidou sleeping on the couch. He smiled and leaned against the doorway.

Raidou cracked an eye open when he felt a familiar gaze on his and looked at the doorway. He immediately sat up when he saw Genma standing at the doorway, "Genma, what are you doing? Why aren't you in bed?"

Genma sighed, and shifted his weight, "I got hungry."

Raidou smiled and shook his head. He stood and walked over to the younger man, "How are you feeling?"

"Better," he frowned, "Still sore though," Raidou nodded in response. He nearly yelped when the older man squatted and lifted him, an arm under his knees as the other supported his torso, "Raidou!" he hissed, glaring at the older man.

Raidou chuckled and took the younger man to the bedroom, "I'll make you something to eat and you can eat it in bed, alright?"

Genma sighed and Raidou put him down on the bed, leaning him against the headboard, pillows cushioning his back, and lifting his foot, making the robe slide open to reveal his inner thigh.

Raidou's mouth went dry and he forced himself to look away, "What would you like to eat?"

"Food."

Raidou gave him a blank look.

"Rai, I'm just hungry, whatever you give me, I'll eat," he grinned.

Raidou chuckled and nodded, "Alright," he left the bedroom and walked into the kitchen where he proceeded to make dinner.

Genma woke up, not realizing that he had fallen asleep, when Raidou walked back into the bedroom, a plate of teriyaki chicken served on a bed of rice. He looked at the older man and frowned, "Aren't you going to eat?"

Raidou quirked an eyebrow.

Genma averted his gaze, "Well…we usually eat dinner together, well, when we're at home together."

Raidou smiled, "Alright, just give me a minute."

Genma waited for the older man, and looked up when he walked into the bedroom a moment later, an extra plate in hand. He blushed at the glint in the older man's eye, and half-heartedly glared at him, "Shut up," he muttered.

Raidou chuckled and took a seat on the bed, sitting against the headboard, "You know," he said and gave his lover a sideways glance, "We haven't eaten in bed before," he grinned, "Well, not food anyway."

Genma nearly choked on his rice.

* * *

_Four days later…_

Genma lounged on the couch, nursing his sprained ankle that was doing better, but still felt a bit numb when he tried walking on it. As for his wrist, pretty much the same, but it hurt, there were times when his wrist would just start aching and he would have to take a painkiller so that he could deal with it.

He sighed and closed the book he lost interest in. He looked up when he heard Raidou walk into the apartment and down the hall to lean on the doorway.

Raidou smiled and eyed his lover, "How're you feeling?"

Genma sighed, "Bored."

Raidou frowned, "There's a few movies that you haven't watched. That can pass the time."

Genma looked at the TV that was across the room, "That would involve moving," Raidou gave him a blank look, "Hey, you try to move around when half of your body doesn't really want to cooperate," he retorted, "It's easier to just not to move."

Raidou chuckled, "How about I watch one with you, hm?"

Genma smiled and nodded, "Alright."

About thirty minutes into the movie there was a tap at the window, and they knew what it was without even having to look. Raidou sighed and walked over to the window, opening it to take the message from the messenger bird. As soon as the note was detached, the bird flew away and back to the tower.

Raidou turned back to Genma and gave him small smile, "I'm summoned." The younger man nodded at him in understanding as he went to redress into his uniform. He walked back into the living room and smiled at his lover as he gestured him closer.

Genma pulled the older man down for a passionate kiss, "Come back in one piece, hm?"

Raidou chuckled, "Of course," he gave his lover one last kiss before pulling away, "And you better still be in one piece when I get back."

Genma chuckled, "I'm sure I won't have any problems doing that."

Raidou looked at his lover and leaned back down for another soft kiss, "Alright, I'll see you in a few days."

Genma nodded and watched his lover walk out of the living and heard the click of the front door as it shut closed. He sighed and looked at the TV, at the movie that he lost interest in.

* * *

_Four days later…_

Genma laid awake on his bed, laying on his back, his ankle propped on some extra pillows to ease the swelling. His ankle was doing better, considering that it has been a little bit over a month since he injured. Same with his wrist, it didn't hurt as much and he tried to keep it elevated. He sighed and stared at the dark ceiling. He heard the front door open, trying to be silent, but the hinges still gave a small squeak, that if he wasn't listening for it, he wouldn't have heard it. He sat up, bracing himself on his good hand as he heard a thump in the living room and silent footsteps walk up to the bedroom. The door slowly opened and from its ajar state and the older man looked inside, his dark eyes widening a bit when he realized that he was up.

Raidou walked into the bedroom, giving up on trying to be quiet, "Sorry, did I wake you?"

Genma shook his head, his eyes looking his lover over, "Wasn't asleep."

Raidou smiled and softly patted the younger man's ankle, "How are you doing?"

Genma smiled, "Better, it doesn't hurt so much to walk on it," he eyed the older man, "You?"

Raidou sighed and offered the younger a tired smile, "Tired."

Genma gestured to the bed.

Raidou shook his head, "Let me shower first," his lover nodded. He stripped out of his clothes, and felt the hazel gaze on him, checking him for any injuries.

Genma watched as his lover walked into the adjoined bathroom and closed the door behind him. He laid back down and listened to the sounds of the shower, the differentiation of water hitting tile, and water hitting skin.

After his quick shower, Raidou stepped out of the bathroom, a towel around his waist another towel drying his hair. He smiled at his lover and moved to the dresser, letting his towel drop as he slipped on a pair of sleeping pants. He joined his lover in bed, slipping under the covers and leaning to lovingly nuzzle the pale neck.

Genma smiled and kissed the older man's temple. He brought his good hand up, wrapping it around the older man's shoulders, and threaded his fingers into the damp hair, "Are you alright?" he asked softly, feeling like if something was off.

Raidou sighed and shifted until he was comfortable, resting his head on a cloth covered shoulder, "Yeah…I'll be fine."

Genma looked down at his lover, and cupped his jaw, making the older man look up at him. He smiled and sealed their lips in a sweet kiss, "Welcome back home, Rai."

Raidou smiled, took the hand cupping his jaw and kissed its knuckles, "Thank you, Genma."

The older man rested his head on his lover's shoulder, letting his exhaustion claim him, the fingers threading into his hair and massaging his scalp, the caress relaxing him further into sleep.

Genma kissed the crown of the brunette's head and leaned his head against it, following his lover into sleep.

* * *

Genma woke up when he realized something was missing. More like someone. He sat up with a sigh and looked around before swinging his legs over the edge of the bed and slowly standing up. He stumbled slightly as he made his way to the door and walked down the hall with a slight limp. He walked into the living room, where the lamp was turned on, and found the older man sitting on the couch, a cup of tea in his hands. Tired dark eyes looked up at him, locking with his own concerned hazel gaze. He walked over to the older man and sat next to him on couch, "Are you alright, Raidou?" he asked softly.

Raidou looked at his lover and offered him a smiled before looking back down to his tea, "I kept waking up, and I didn't want to disturb you…"

Genma's gaze softened, "That wasn't my question…," he said gently, "Are you alright?"

Raidou closed his eyes and took a deep breath, "I saw things," he opened his eyes and looked and lover, a tired smile on his lips, "I just need time to get over it."

Genma sighed and gently wrapped his hand around the back of the older man's neck, massaging the tense muscle there before pulling him in.

Raidou let his head rest on the younger man's shoulder, the finger on the back of his neck threading in the hair there. He felt soft lips kiss his forehead.

"Come back to bed, Rai," Genma said softly.

"I don't want to keep you up."

Genma smiled, "I can't sleep without either way," he kissed the older man's forehead again, "Come on," he stood and took his lover's hand into his and led him back to the bedroom.

They climbed back into the bed and Genma pulled the older man closer, wrapping his arm around the strong shoulders in a protective embrace. He soothingly rubbed the older man's shoulder, and felt the strong body relax against him. It bothered him, knowing that his lover was uneasy, so uneasy that he couldn't sleep properly. It bothered him even more to know that he couldn't do anything about it.

The next day Raidou slept like he hadn't slept for days, and Genma figured that he probably hadn't. When Genma slipped out of bed the older man only stirred enough to crack open a dark eye a sliver. He lounged around in the living room, keeping off his foot so that it would heal quicker. His wrist was feeling better, a bit stiff, but better. Raidou didn't wake up for the rest of the day, and Genma felt that it had to do with more than just physical strain. Whatever it was that Raidou saw, this was the way he dealt with it. Genma knew. He had seen the older man like this before, not often, but he had. And he saw it as Raidou "sleeping it off", where he can avoid thinking about it consciously, and just hope that it wouldn't haunt his dreams. Genma only woke his lover so that he would eat, something light but still filling, and let him go back to sleep. During the late afternoon, rather that lounging in the living room, Genma propped himself up against the headboard and sat next to the sleeping man as he threaded his fingers through the dark brown locks, smiling when the older man snuggled closer to him and relax under the caress. This was what he could do for him; to let him know that he was there for him.

* * *

_Two days later…_

Raidou walked into the apartment after his shift at the mission room and slipped off his flak jacket, and toed off his sandals. He gave a curious look at the general direction of the kitchen when he caught the aroma of food in the air. He walked down the hall and into the kitchen and smiled. He leaned against the doorway and watched as his lover busied himself in the kitchen, making dinner.

Genma looked over his shoulder and grinned before turning back to his cooking. He served the food onto the plates and turned off the burners. He set the plates on the table and looked up at his lover, "Hungry?"

Raidou smiled and took a seat at the table as Genma served the tea and placed the cups on the table. Raidou's eyes widened a bit at what his lover made: beef and broccoli stir fry served over a bed of rice. Genma took his seat across from him and he took a bite from his food, his eyes widening even more, "Genma, this is really good."

Genma chuckled, "You sound so amazed," he grinned, "I'm glad you like it." He began to eat his from his own plate and a comfortable silence fell over them.

"Who taught you how to cook?" Raidou asked out of curiosity.

Genma took a drink from his tea and looked at the older man over the rim of his mug. He set his tea back down and hesitated, "My mother."

Raidou didn't know how to response to that. They didn't talk much, or at all, about their family, let alone their parents. All they knew was that they had passed, "Is…that why don't like to cook?" he asked after a moment of hesitation.

Genma took a piece of broccoli into his mouth, giving myself a reason to stall. He swallowed and looked at the older man before averting his gaze down to his food, "When I was younger…my parents had…," he tilted his head, thinking about the right words, "Hopes for me. To…get married, and give them grandchildren…a daughter in law, and to continue our bloodline," he nervously picked at his food, "When they found out about…my preference, even though I was rather young…they slowly stopped talking to me," he hesitated, and stole a glance of the older man who was intently listening to him, he averted his gaze again, and ended up looking at his tea, "And at some point, we completely stopped talking, especially after I moved out."

Raidou looked at his lover who took another bite of his food, probably in hopes to calm his nerves.

Genma wasn't used to doing this, to being open like this, but for some reason, it didn't bother him so much to tell Raidou this, a regret that he simply couldn't fix.

"What happened, Gen?" Raidou asked after a moment. Genma took another drink from his tea and finally looked at him, his gaze softened when he noticed the masked hurt in the hazel eyes, at the forced smile of his lips.

"The Kyuubi attack happened," he answered.

Raidou looked at his lover, not being able to find the right words to say.

"That's why I don't cook often," Genma continued and took another bite of his food, "It reminds me of her."

"I'm sorry…I didn't know," Raidou said softly, feeling sadness for lover, even though it was in the past and Genma had dealt with it, one way or another, for the past years. He still felt that sympathy, because he could only imagine how Genma must have felt to be slowly disowned by his own family because of his preference, because he couldn't give them what they wanted, to live up to their expectations. It was hard to believe, and he wondered if Genma's parents still cared for him regardless, one way or another.

Genma chuckled and shook his head, "No, I'm sorry, you didn't ask for a life story."

Raidou smiled and shook his head. He hesitated before speaking, "Genma, can I ask you something?"

"Hm?"

"When…when you said that you completely stop talking to each other…did you mean…_completely_?"

The corner of Genma's lips smirked, "Yes, but…on occasion, rather _rare_ occasions, my mother would ask about me: how was I doing? And general things like that, the short conversations were awkward, and rather forced," he sighed, "I never heard from my father, nor did my mother tell me about him. At some point, those awkward visits stopped, either from her own choice, or my father found out or something," he gave a small shrug, "I don't know."

Raidou nodded, "Genma –"

Genma chuckled, "Raidou," he interrupted gently, "Don't," he gave his lover a soft smile, "It happened a long time ago, so…just don't worry about it."

Raidou gave a small nod and they continued eating, "You know," he said after a moment, "You should cook more often."

Genma smirked, "And why's that?"

Raidou gave his lover a sheepish smile, "It's a lot better than mine."

Genma chuckled, the mood lightening, "Maybe."

Raidou chuckled, "You know what they say: the way to a man's heart is through his stomach."

Genma grinned, "I thought I was already in your heart."

Raidou blushed, "Y-you know what I mean."

Genma chuckled, "Hm, maybe," he tilted his head, "How about we take turns? Like every other week or something like that?"

Raidou smiled, "I'll like that."

Genma nodded, and part of him figured that he could go through with it. That it was another thing he needed to get over, even though, he knew it wasn't that easy.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Don't own.

AN: NC-17.

* * *

_Three days later…_

Genma sighed and looked around the hospital room, waiting for a nurse or someone to check his ankle and wrist to clear him. He clicked his senbon and looked up when the door opened and Tsunade walked in.

Tsunade smirked, "You look surprised, didn't expect me?"

Genma chuckled, "Well, I'm only here to get cleared."

"And that clearance goes to me either way," she didn't say that she took care of her shinobi, it didn't have to be said. She sighed and took a chair and sat next to the bed, "Here, give me your left foot."

Genma raised his left foot and Tsunade took off his sandal.

"I suspect that it doesn't hurt nearly as much anymore since you're wearing shoes when you shouldn't," she sent a glare to the senbon sucker. She took off the leg wrapping and examined the ankle, flexing it and pressing certain points, "Seems to have healed properly, it might feel stiff for a while, and I suggest to avoid that stiffness you should stretch and flex it for fifteen minutes a day."

Genma nodded and Tsunade let his foot drop as she stood.

"Give me your hand," the jounin raised his hand and she removed the brace, and slowly flexed it, "Does that hurt?"

Genma shook his head, "It just feels weird."

Tsunade nodded, "That's because you haven't been able to use it for two weeks," she rotated the wrist, satisfied when she only noticed a minimal amount of stiffness, "Do the same exercise with your wrist and you should be alright," she let the hand drop, and Genma slowly flexed, "How are your bruises?"

"They're disappearing," he answered, and furrowed a brow when she was expecting more, "Well…that means they're healing, right?"

Tsunade gave a deep sigh and jabbed the jounin side, making him flinch out of the way, "Your ribs are still tender," she said and took his chart, "I'll give you a couple more days to rest without the braces before I clear you for missions, alright?"

Genma nodded, "Thank you, Tsunade-sama."

Tsunade smirked, "Yeah yeah, just get some rest alright, and do the exercises I told you."

Genma nodded and looked at Tsunade as she made some notes and walked out of the room. He flexed and rotated his ankle before rewrapping his leg wrapping and slipping on his sandal. He stood tried to balance himself properly; _Well…it's going to feel awkward for a while isn't it? _He frowned and walked out of the room, resisting the urge to limp.

* * *

Genma walked into the apartment and shed off his flak jackets, toed off his sandals and slipped off his bandana and hitai ate. He walked into the living room and found Raidou sharpening kunai.

Raidou smiled, "How did it go?"

Genma sighed and moved to sit next to his lover, "I'll have a couple of days to fully recover before being cleared."

Raidou nodded and put down his kunai, "So, you don't have that much pain anymore?"

Genma quirked an eyebrow and grinned, "What did you have in mind?"

Raidou grinned, "I think you know."

Genma's grin widened and moved to straddle his lover's hips, "Hm, maybe you need to elaborate," he nearly yelped when Raidou stood, taking him along, making his legs and arms tighten around him, "You need to stop doing that," he groaned.

Raidou chuckled, "And miss that reaction?"

Genma's back met the bed and he shifted further on the bed. His eyes roamed over his lover as the older man stripped out of his shirt.

Raidou grinned and climbed onto the bed, crawling over his lover as he locked their lips in a heated kiss, pinning the younger man down to the mattress with his body. He shivered when he felt the younger man's legs spread invitingly, bringing their pelvises closer. He snaked his hands into the younger man's shirt, pulling it up and breaking the kiss, his lips finding purchase on his lover's nipples.

Genma moaned and threaded his fingers into his lover's hair, "Rai," he breathed out, feeling his body grow hotter. He felt the hot tongue trail down over his abdominals and dip into his navel, making him lift his hips to the touch.

Raidou grinned and undid his lover's pants and tugged them off.

Genma chuckled when his pants got stuck on his leg wrappings, "Don't rip my pants now."

Raidou chuckled and kissed the inside of an exposed thigh. He took off the pants and leg wrappings before crawling up the pale body, making a trail of kisses along the younger man's body, a smile tugging on his lips when the younger man squirmed, "Hmm, Genma," he purred and lightly bit down on a nipple, making the pale torso arch towards him.

Genma groaned and blindly reached for the older man's groin, making Raidou moan and roll his hips. He undid the older man's pants, freeing the thick erection. He moaned when the older man's member touched his own, "Oh gods, Rai."

Raidou groaned at the sound of the breathless voice and felt the younger man's hands tug down his pants. He brought his pelvis flush with his lover's, making them both moan at the contact.

Genma's hips rocked against the older man on their own accord as he rubbed his inner thigh against his lover's flank.

Raidou kissed the pale throat, following the tendon down to the clavicle, his hands splayed along his sides, "Do they still hurt?" he asked and looked at the fading purple bruises.

"They're just sore now," Genma smiled when the older man kissed them.

Raidou crawled off the bed and kicked off his pants, letting Genma completely removed his last article of clothing, before climbing back over his lover. He reached over to the nightstand and retrieved the tube of lube. He slicked his fingers and traced his lover's entrance, "Genma."

Genma moaned as the finger pushed into him, "Hmm, Raidou," he rocked his hips against the intruding finger, his hips bucking when another finger pushed in.

Raidou began to pump his fingers, the slender hips rocking against his hand. He brushed his lips against the parted pair, their breath mingling together as he sealed his lips over his lover's. He crooked his fingers, making the slender hips buck against his as he swallowed the younger man's moan. He slowly rocked his hips, rubbing his erection against the younger man's inner thigh. He broke the kiss, letting his lover breath, "Genma," he purred.

Genma moaned as the fingers inside of him continued to tease his prostate, making his body flush hotter with arousal, "M-more, Rai."

Raidou grinned and pressed harder against the younger man's prostate, "More, Gen?"

Genma arched his neck as he let out a throaty moan, "Oh – god –," he gasped out, "Oh gods, Raidou, I want you inside of me."

Raidou grinned and withdrew his fingers. He spread the pale thighs wider as Genma lifted his hips, shifting closer. He slicked his throbbing erection and positioned himself, "Genma," he groaned as he slowly pushed in, gasping when the younger man pushed back against him, seating him in a swift thrust. He gripped the slender hips and blushed under his already flushed face at Genma's grin.

Genma rolled his hips, making his lover moan above him. The older man complied and began a steady rhythm, "Ah – Rai," he broke off with a moan and the rigid length pressed against his prostate, massaging it. His breath caught when Raidou circled his hips, his body jerking at the stimulation that made his aching member twitch.

Raidou leaned back and took a pale leg, hooking it over his shoulder and quickened his thrust, making his lover arch his back in pleasure as he hit hard and deep into the pale body.

"Rai – Rai-," he whispered with every thrust, moaning as the older man circled his hips, pressing his hips closer, "Oh gods - ."

Raidou groaned and leaned back down, placing his hand near Genma's side, hovering over the younger man as he thrust harder into the pale body. He locked his gaze on his lover's flushed face and hazel eyes locked onto his before he was pulled down into a searing kiss, the younger man's hot tongue delving into his mouth, gliding over his own. They broke the kiss with a gasp, breathless as their hips worked against each other.

Genma hooked his free leg around the older man's waist, crying out when their angle changed, "Oh – yes, Raidou! S-So good."

Raidou smiled and kissed the inner thigh near his shoulder and reached between them, wrapping his hand around the younger man's sobbing member, smearing the drops of precum around the tip with his thumb, "Genma," he moaned, his hand falling him sync with their rhythm.

Genma panted for air as his body raked with pleasure, "Ah! – I'm –_ah!_ -."

"Genma," Raidou breathed out, "I love you."

Genma's orgasm claimed him, spilling his seed over his stomach and the hand stroking him. His breath caught when he felt his lover come inside of him, their hips rolling against each other as they rode their orgasm, "Rai," he said breathlessly.

Raidou gave a soft moan and let the leg hooked on his shoulder drop to his elbow as he leaned back down and gave his sated lover a soft kiss, "Hmm, Genma."

Genma smiled wrapped his arms around the older man's neck and locked his lips over the older man's. He nuzzled the scarred cheek and felt his lover return the caress.

Raidou slowly pulled out of his lover and kissed a pale cheek before climbing off the bed and walking into the bathroom to retrieve a damp towel. He cleaned his lover's pale stomach and thighs, softly chuckling when he touched a sensitive spot.

Genma pulled his lover back down and rolled them over and pulled the covers over them as he rested his head on a strong shoulder. They laid there for a long moment, completely relaxed and content in their each other's arms. Genma felt the fingers brushing his bicep hesitate before continuing before the older man spoke.

"Genma…I've…I've been wanting to ask you something," he hesitated and frowned at the ceiling, "Well, no, it's not that I've been _wanting _to ask you…it's just a question that comes and goes…on occasion," he hesitated, "You know…just forget I said anything," it was ridiculous, really, something that he just wanted to know to satisfy his curiosity, and maybe ease an insecurity.

Genma braced himself on an elbow, resting his cheek against his palm, "What?"

Raidou shook his head, "No, never mind, it's nothing."

Genma frowned at the older man, "You can't just bring that up and say to forget it," he grinned, "Besides, now I'm curious."

Raidou blushed and averted his gaze, "No, really…it's nothing."

Genma furrowed a brow, "Rai," dark eyes turned to him, "Come on, just ask me."

Raidou looked at his lover for a long moment before turning his gaze back to the ceiling, "I…I guess I sometimes wonder…," he paused and looked back into the hazel eyes that were patiently looking at him, "At you don't have to answer this if you don't want to, alright?"

Genma nodded.

Raidou turned his gaze back to the ceiling, "I just…sometimes…on occasion…I wonder…," he hesitated, feeling foolish, "…why me?" he hopes that his question wasn't too vague, that Genma would understand what he meant.

Genma looked at his lover, part of him knew that this was going to come up one way or another, but even as it did, it took him aback. He couldn't blame the older man, though, he was pretty sure that Raidou knew about his past relationships, how none of them last. But no one really knew as to why, everyone just saw it as being promiscuous, it wasn't a rare thing. What made it rare was that he suddenly settled down, and it wasn't a slow progression, no, it was sudden and now he was in a serious relationship. A committed, serious relationship. Not only that, but Raidou had his insecurities that rooted from his physical appearance, and others that he didn't quite understand.

Genma eyes moved to the older man's chest in front of him as he thought about his words, feeling his heart beating faster in his chest, "Because you're different…," he started softly, "…because you care about me, because of the way you talk to me…the way you hold me, and kiss me…because of the way you…make love to me," he felt himself blush, but he continued, his gaze still averted, "Because you make me feel loved and happy…and…Because it's different with you, Raidou…," he moved his gaze to the older man's darker eyes, "Because…it's you."

Raidou could feel himself blush, he wasn't expecting an answer, especially one so heartfelt that he felt his heart skip a beat, "Genma…"

Genma averted his gaze again and rested his left hand on the tanned chest, smoothing his palm over the strong muscles, "I'm not used to this," he said softly, "To…commitment…and I made sure of that," he swallowed and continued to look at his hand, "I never let myself get attached, to be close to someone. It was just about sex, I admit that…," he inwardly flinched, "Despite how bad that sounds. It was only a physical attraction, and I made sure it stayed that way. So I always ended it, or the other person would do it before me," he absentmindedly began to trace invisible pattern on the older man's chest as he felt his lover's gaze on him.

He hesitated before continuing, "To be honest, Raidou…I didn't expect this. Us. And…at first…I didn't know if I wanted to end it…," he hesitated and met the older man's gaze, "Do you remember that one night, when we first started seeing each other, you came to me after a mission…you climbed in through my window…," he dropped his gaze again, "And…I remember the tired smile you gave when you slipped into my bed…and when you pulled me closer, and just spooned again me…," he looked back at his hand that stopped it's invisible tracing, "You just held me, wrapped me in your arms, and just held me. I had never felt so…warm before that night, so needed," he swallowed through the lump that was forming in his throat, "Because…no one had even held me like that before," he turned his gaze to the dark eyes, "And that night…I realized that I wanted more of those nights. I realized that I didn't want to end it, that it was worth it…"

Raidou was lost for words. Genma was pouring his heart out to him. He let him see a side of his lover that he rarely saw. And he realized that these occurrences where happening more often ever since they officially moved in together. When they took the next step of their relationship together. The thought alone brought a smile to his lips.

"That's why I freak out sometimes…," Genma started, dropping his gaze, "Because…even though I want this, Raidou, it…I guess it scares me sometimes, knowing that things are getting more serious between us…" he sighed and looked at the older man, "Just, when I do that, it's not about you, Rai," he frowned at himself, "I probably should have told you that sooner."

Raidou smiled and he raised a hand to cup the younger man's cheek. He raised himself with an elbow and leaned in, sealing their lips in a sweet, passionate kiss. He broke the kiss, and stroked the pale cheek with his thumb, "Genma," he said simply.

Genma smiled from embarrassment and turned his head to kiss the palm of the hand cupping his cheek, "No more wondering, hm?"

Raidou softly chuckled and nodded. Genma dropped from his propped position, switching their positions from before, and hazel eyes looked up at him.

"I've wondered the same, Rai," Genma said after a moment, "I mean…well, you knew about my behavior, my…promiscuous behavior, that is," he looked up at the older man, "I guess…I've wondered the same because you approached me first."

Raidou smiled and thought about his words, "I approached you, and asked you out, because I liked you, Genma," his smile softened, "I had feelings for you…despite your reputation, and it was something I couldn't control," he rested his hand on the younger man's covered stomach, "And despite your reputation, I wanted to give us a chance, and hope that it could mean something more someday…and back then, I had my doubts that it would," he dropped his gaze and smoothed his hand over his lover's stomach, "But I wanted to try anyway…because I didn't want the day to come that…I would regret not doing so," he gave his lover a small smile, "I didn't want to end up regretting not telling you how I felt."

Genma stared at his lover, and felt himself blushing, and that blush was only getting hotter.

Raidou noticed this and chuckled.

Genma glared and rolled over, turning his back to his lover, and pulled the covers over his head. His blush reaching his ears when he heard the older man trying not laugh.

"Genma," he coaxed, gently shaking his lover's shoulder, "Come out, Gen," he teased softly.

Genma groaned.

Raidou chuckled and tugged the covers away, "Ah, there you are, Genma," he smiled at the half-hearted glared his lover threw at him. He leaned over him and gave his lover a soft kiss, "You weren't expecting that?"

Genma turned his face away, ashamed.

Raidou smiled and kissed the younger man's temple, "You thought I only wanted what everyone else did…"

Genma rolled over onto his back and cupped the scarred cheek, "I'm glad you didn't."

Raidou's smile softened as he leaned down and sealed their lips together in a sweet, tender kiss.

* * *

Genma sighed as he woke up, and snuggled closer to his lover. He cracked an eye open and realized that it was late afternoon. He felt the arm around his waist tighten its hold when he tried to roll over, "Rai."

"Hm?"

Genma sighed and gave in, shifting closer to the older man, "Do you want to go out for dinner tonight?"

Raidou hummed, "That sounds good to me, don't feel like cooking."

Genma smiled and braced himself on an elbow, "Hm, how about a shower before we head out?"

Raidou opened his eyes and looked up at his lover, grinning when he found a glint in the hazel eyes, "A shower sounds wonderful right now."

Genma grinned and moved to climb off the bed, but the arm around his waist pulled him back down. He gave his lover a questioning look.

Raidou nuzzled the pale neck and planted a soft kiss just under the earlobe, "Just stay like this for a while longer."

Genma softly chuckled and gave his lover a soft kiss, his back met the bed when Raidou rolled over suddenly and pinned him underneath. He laughed as the older man buried his face into his neck.

"Genma," he purred and nuzzled the pale throat. He sighed and lifted himself on his elbows, amused hazel eyes looking up at him.

Genma gave his lover a questioning look, "…what?"

Raidou chuckled, "Nothing," he climbed off of the younger man, his eyes roaming over pale skin, "Hm, shower."

Genma laughed and climbed out of bed, "I wonder…," he drawled, and leered at his lover, "If there's going to be any actual showering happening."

Raidou grinned, "One way or another."

* * *

After their rather long "shower", then headed out in search for food. They ended up choosing a restaurant called Lin's, a family restaurant. They took a booth, sitting across from each as a waitress walked up to them and handed them their menus.

"Can I start you off with anything to drink?"

"Tea, for me," Raidou answered.

Genma nodded, "Same for me."

The waitress nodded and took down their drinks, "I'll be back with your drinks." She walked off and left the two jounin at the table.

Genma looked around, the senbon in his mouth twitching. He grinned when a certain couple walked in, "Kakashi and Iruka came back today?"

Raidou quirked an eyebrow and looked over his shoulder, "Ah, I suppose they did."

Genma grinned, he whistled, "Hatake!" He chuckled when both, Iruka and Kakashi, turned around. The couple walked over to them, and Raidou moved to sit next to him instead, "So," he started, his senbon twitching with his growing grin, "How was the honeymoon?"

Iruka glared at the senbon sucker, the innocent question coming from Genma didn't make it so innocent, "It was wonderful, Genma, thank you for asking."

Genma nodded as opened his mouth to ask more but Raidou interrupted him, "how about you leave the personal questions out of this conversation?"

Genma frowned and thought about it, "Fine."

Their waitress came and handed Kakashi and Iruka menus and took down their drinks before leaving.

"So, really, how was the honeymoon?" Raidou asked, "Where did you guys go anyway?"

"A place near the edge of Fire Country," Kakashi explained, "We stayed at an Inn near the pier."

Genma perked up, "Pier? You guys stayed by the ocean?" he smirked, "By a beach?"

Kakashi sighed, "Yes, Genma, by a beach."

Genma threw a glance at Iruka who was sitting in front of him, who was trying very hard not to meet his gaze, _Hmm, they did something on the beach huh?_ He hid a grin, "Have you ever been to the ocean before, Iruka?

Iruka gave Genma a sheepish look, "No, not before our honeymoon."

Kakashi chuckled, "One of the reasons why we went there."

"You said there was a pier?" Raidou asked with curiosity, "How was that?"

"It was really nice. There were different shops and restaurants," Iruka explained, "There was also a Ferris wheel."

"That sounds really nice," Raidou said with a smile.

Genma frowned, "Wait, you said it was near the edge of Fire Country?"

Kakashi glanced at Genma as the waitress came back asking for their orders.

"Yes," Kakashi answered when she left.

Genma nodded in understanding. He had an idea where they went, a small village near the ocean that acts as a small getaway for different shinobi.

"Did you find your gifts alright?" Raidou asked after a while.

Iruka nodded, "They were very thoughtful."

Genma grinned, "Even mine?"

Iruka blushed and glared. He opened his mouth to say something, but Kakashi spoke before him, "Let's just say I saved it before it met an untimely death."

Genma laughed, and Iruka blushed hotter and kicked Genma from under the table. Genma yelped, a somewhat unmanly noise, and Raidou snorted.

They ate their dinner in light conversation; they caught up with small things that happened while they were gone and their accounts of things that happened in the mission room, one of the hot spots of gossip. Kakashi somewhat wolfed down his meal. Somewhat because he did it in portions, and after his second mouthful, Genma gave him a look.

"You know," he started, "I know it's personal, and you don't have to answer if you don't want to, but…I just have to ask at least once. Why do you wear a mask?"

Kakashi's expression dropped after his eyebrow twitched, and gave Genma a blank expression, "What."

Genma frowned and looked at Kakashi as if trying to read the answer off of his face…masked face, that is, "I know, it's a really child like question, but, hey, I'm curious." He was, he had gotten a _glance_ at the jounin's face at the reception, but his conscious, or whatever it was, told him to give the man his privacy.

"Too curious if you ask me," Raidou mumbled, earning him a glare from the hazel haired man.

Genma sighed and just dropped the topic, apparently it was deeper than he thought. He didn't think Kakashi as vain. If anything, he thought that Kakashi just wasn't proud of how looked, and he had a good idea that it was probably because he looked too much like someone else. And as he thought about it, it must take a lot of trust to let someone see his face, to take off his mask without even thinking about it. And that person was Iruka. He looked at the chunin sitting in front of him, at the man that he had worked with over the years, at the friendship that he respected so much. And he was sincerely happy for Iruka, that he finally found someone special, that he found love, after all of his hardships and pain.

Iruka looked at Genma as he took a bite of his food, "Wh -," he swallowed, "What?"

Genma smiled, a genuine smile, "Nothing," and he continued eating his food, stealing some of Raidou's while he was at it. Raidou didn't mind, it was a regular occurrence whenever they ate out, so he just stole food off of Genma's plate in return.

"You know," Raidou started, "I hope Tsunade-sama doesn't give you double the missions or anything for that month she gave you."

Kakashi sighed, "I hope not," he glanced at Iruka when he heard chopsticks clank against his plate.

Iruka stammered, "Uh – sorry. They slipped."

"Nah, I don't think she will," Genma said, feeling the chunin's unease, "She seems like a genuine enough of a person that doesn't put a hidden catch behind something. Wasn't that month a present from her or something?"

Kakashi nodded, "Yeah, but even so, it's hard to tell. Sometimes mission are light, other…not so good."

Genma frowned, "Yeah, you have a point."

Dinner lasted a long time, conversation digressed and the men split the bill before saying their goodbyes.

Genma and Raidou walked down the darkening streets of Konoha. Genma smiled when Raidou wrapped an arm around his shoulders and pulled him closer.

"Rai, would you mind training with me tomorrow?"

Raidou gave his lover a sideways glance, and quirked an eyebrow.

Genma sighed, "To condition my ankle and wrist."

Raidou eyed his lover, "Do they still hurt?"

Genma tilted his head, "They don't hurt, it's more like stiffness," he flexed his wrist, "It feels kind of weird."

Raidou nodded, "Alright, we can spar tomorrow."

Genma smiled, "Thanks."

They arrived at their apartment and they walked into the bedroom to change into more comfortable clothing. Raidou pulled Genma towards the bed and made him lay down, making the younger man quirk an amused eyebrow.

Raidou smirked, "You said that they feel stiff, I thought that maybe a massage would help."

Genma smiled as he braced himself on his elbows, "You don't have to do that. Tsunade said that I just need to do some exercises for fifteen minutes."

Raidou grinned, "Are you saying no to a massage?"

Genma chuckled, "Fine," he said, and laid back down.

Raidou moved and sat next to him, propping himself against the headboard and took the younger man's left hand and began to massage the calloused palm, gently rotation the wrist as he did so. Genma sighed and turned his head towards him. He continued to massage the strong hand, feeling the tension in the tendons relax.

Genma watched as the older man massaged his hand, feeling the stiffness slowly become relieved.

"How's that?" Raidou asked softly, noticing the half lidded hazel eyes.

Genma grinned and hummed in approval.

Raidou smiled and let go on the hand, and instead moved to the end of the bed and took Genma's left foot and set it on his thigh, and he couldn't resist, he tickled.

Genma's leg jerked and he propped himself on an elbow to glare at the older man.

Raidou laughed, "Sorry, I couldn't resist," his laughter died down to a soft chuckle, "It's out of my system now."

Genma narrowed his eyes and slowly laid back down.

Raidou chuckled and began to knead his thumb into the arch of the younger man's foot, pressing up against the pad as he gently flexed the ankle. He grinned as he pressed a certain point, making his lover moan.

Genma felt himself flush when Raidou continued to massage the arch of his foot, gently rotating his ankle, "Hmm, Rai."

Raidou grinned and continued his ministration, moving up to massage the younger man's calf. He took the other foot into his hand and began to work his thumb in the arch, eliciting a low moan from his lover. He released the relaxed feet and gently spread the strong legs and crawled in between them, making is lover grin at him. He leaned in and nuzzled the pale neck, grinning when he felt the younger man's erection nudge him. He braced himself on his elbows and grinned down at his lover and rolled his hips, "Well, what do we have here?"

Genma returned the grin, "Well, you should know by now," he lifted his hips, "That you always have this effect on me."

Raidou smiled and felt himself blush, "Is that so?"

Genma hummed and nuzzled the older man's neck, nibbling on his lover's earlobe. He rolled them over and straddled his lover's hips, slowly rocking his own. He snaked his hands into the older man's shirt and pulled it up and began to kiss the strong chest. He softly moaned against skin as hands began to knead his buttocks. He bit down lightly on a dark nipple as his hands smoothed over the older man's flanks, feeling old scars under his palms. He grinned as he leaned back and rolled his hips, "Now, Rai, allow me to thank you for that massage."

Raidou smiled and dipped his hands into the younger man's sleeping pants, "Hmm."

* * *

Genma stood in the open field as he panted for air and squeezed his left hand open and shut when it felt like if it was cramping up.

Raidou noticed this and tilted his head, "You okay?" he called out from across the field.

Genma grinned and nodded, "Ready?" Raidou nodded is response. He charged, closing the distance between them in a dash, using the momentum to aim a kick to the older man's head. An arm effectively blocked his attack, and he barely caught the grin when the other came from underneath and took hold of his ankle. He used the leverage to twist his body and bring his other leg around, aiming another kick to the older man's head.

Raidou pushed the younger man away before the foot met his head. Genma charged at him again and he found himself blocking the younger man's attacks until he dodged one of them, making the younger man move forward with the momentum and he took the advantage, landing a hit that sent the younger man forward a yard or two.

Genma turned back around just in time to dodge another hit, making him jump back to put distance between them. He vaguely noticed that his ankle felt a bit stiff, but it didn't hurt. He panted for air as he watched the older man do the same. He glanced up and realized that they have been at it for nearly three hours, with a break in between somewhere. The bandana around his head was damp with sweat and his mouth was lacking his senbon. He dashed forward and leapt back when the older man came at 

him, but the older man moved and arms were wrapped around him as soon as he touched the ground, holding his arms up, and effectively making him immobile.

"This round goes to me."

Genma frowned and tried to look back at the older man, "You were keeping count?"

Raidou chuckled, "Just to make things fun."

Genma sighed and shifted when he realized that the older man was still holding him, "Uh…you can let go."

Raidou grinned, "I know," and lightly bit on the younger man's ear.

Genma flush grew darker, "Raidou! I'm all sweaty!"

Raidou grinned against skin, "And?"

Genma shivered as a soft breeze rolled over the open field. He struggled out of the older man's hold, and frowned when the grip only tightened, "Rai."

Raidou chuckled and let go of his lover, "How's your wrist and ankle?"

Genma nodded, "Better than I thought."

Raidou nodded and wiped the sweat off his cheek with the back of his hand, "Alright."

Genma grinned, "Let's head back. A shower sounds really good right now."

The next morning, Genma woke up and rolled over to face the older man, groaning when he realized that he was sore. He sighed and shifted his weight, groaning at the movement, "Rai."

Raidou groaned and shifted closer, "I know," he sighed back.

Genma rolled onto his back instead, groaning at the movement, "Oh gods, I'm sore."

Raidou sighed in empathy, "I know."

Genma frowned, "And it's not in a good way."

Raidou chuckled, "I'm sorry."

Genma chuckled and shook his head. He turned his head toward the older man, "No, thank you for training with me yesterday."

Raidou smiled, "You know," he drawled, "We probably wouldn't be so sore right now if we didn't have sex when we got home," he grinned, "And it wasn't just once."

Genma smirked, "Hmm…nope, don't regret it."

Raidou laughed and groaned when that hurt his side, "I don't think I'm getting up any time soon."

Genma chuckled, "You're not the only one," he sighed, "But I need to go into the mission room to check if I have any mission assignments."

Raidou smiled, "You got cleared today."

Genma nodded.

Raidou sighed, "Today's my last day free before I have to check in."

Genma frowned, "And you get to spend it sore."

Raidou chuckled, "A reason to relax."

Genma smiled and rolled onto his side, his eyes locking with the darker pair. He slid his eyes shut and snuggled closer, "Wake me up in an hour."

Raidou chuckled and kissed the younger man's forehead, "Alright."

* * *

Genma walked into the apartment after his trip to the mission room and shed off his flak jacket while he toed off his sandals. He walked further into the apartment and smiled when he found his lover napping on the couch. He decided not to disturb him and instead walked into the bedroom and took his pack out of the closet and placed it on the bed and frowned at it. Instead, he plopped onto the bed, sighing as his sore muscles relaxed. _I don't have to leave until morning_, he reassured himself and drifted off into sleep.

Raidou woke up a bit confused when he found himself in the living room. He sat up and slowly stood when his muscles protested, _Why do I feel old, all of a sudden?_ He groaned and walked towards the bedroom and found his lover sleeping with his legs over the edge. His eyes landed on the empty pack on the bed and frowned slightly at the thought that the younger man was barely cleared for missions. He sighed, _Then again, Tsunade has her reasons._ He walked into the bedroom and leaned over Genma, giving him a soft kiss to rouse him from sleep.

Genma blinked away the sleep from his eyes and gave Raidou a confused, "Hm?"

"Sleeping like this is only going to make you sorer."

Genma sighed and reluctantly sat up and scooted further back on the bed and laid back down to resume his nap.

Raidou smiled and took the pack off the bed and placed it on the easy chair. He took his place next to the younger man pulled him closer, smiling when Genma's half-awake body shifted closer until he was spooned against him. He wrapped an arm around his lover's waist and followed his lover into sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Don't own.

AN: NC-17

* * *

_Five days later…_

Genma walked into the dark apartment, dropping his pack carelessly on the floor and he toed off his sandals. He walked into the bedroom and noticed that Raidou wasn't in bed. He blinked away the blurriness that threatened his vision and shed off his dirty flak jacket, walking across the room to drop it near the easy chair. He tugged off his bandana and hitai ate, dropping them near the soiled flak jacket. He looked back at the empty bed and let out a deep sigh. He had an idea why Raidou wasn't home.

He walked out of the bedroom and into the kitchen, flipping the light on as he entered and walked to the fridge, taking out a cool bottle of water. He pressed the plastic against his face and his eyes landed on the kitchen table. He walked up to it and took the note that was left there.

_Gen,_

_Sorry if I'm not here when you got back home. I was assigned on a mission on Wednesday, I should be back in a week or so. _

_Take care._

_-Rai_

_I love you._

A small smile tugged on his lips and he set the note back down. He opened the bottle of water and took a long drink from it, _Wednesday…he left yesterday. _He sighed and walked out of the kitchen and back to his bedroom. He stripped out of his dirty uniform and walked into the adjoined bathroom.

After a well needed shower he ate a quick, late dinner and slipped into the empty bed. With a sigh he let his exhaustion claim him, not giving himself a chance to think about the absence of the warm body that should be next to him.

* * *

_Three days later…_

Genma slowly turned to look at the dark haired chunin that sitting next to him as he let out, yet, another sigh, "Is something bothering you?"

Iruka looked at Genma and shook his head, "I just feel restless I guess.'

"Oh, I see," a thought of how he could distract the chunin occurred to him. He looked around the misson room and moved closer to the chunin, but then felt his nerves settle in his stomach, "Uh…"

Iruka quirked an eyebrow at the odd behavior, "What is it?"

Genma's senbon twitched, giving away his nervousness, "I…uh…told Raidou," he said in a rush, and heat rise in his cheeks.

Iruka blinked at the older man before smiling in understanding, "What did he say?"

The senbon twitched again, "That he feels the same way," he scratched the top of the mission desk with his finger, "That he already knew."

Iruka smiled, "Did that answer why he was acting strange?"

Genma's senbon twitched again when he remembered Raidou's "odd" behavior, and felt himself blush again when everything clicked into place, "Uh…kind of."

"Kind of?"

"After, like a week, Raidou asked if he could move in with me," he frowned when he remembered his reaction.

"Oh," Iruka's expression faltered when he noticed the older man's solemn expression, "What happened?"

Genma let out a sigh, "I freaked out for some reason, even today I don't know why I did…but the strange part about it was that Raidou seemed to have understood, and gave me time to think about it," a small smile graced his lips when he remembered not needing too much time to think about it, that he was able to give Raidou an answer on the same day.

Iruka nodded, he understood that Genma was relatively new with the whole commitment situation, and something like moving in together _would _freak him out, "…and…?"

Genma blushed again, "…and now we live together."

Iruka chuckled and gave Genma's shoulder a firm squeeze, "I'm happy for you two."

Genma smiled, his senbon following the motion, "Thanks, Iruka," he sighed, "I know this is going to sound corny, but I miss him more when he's off on missions."

Iruka smiled in understanding, "Like he misses you more when you're off on missions."

Genma smiled, "I suppose."

Iruka looked at the clock again.

"You're missing your husband?" Genma asked, a tease in his voice.

Iruka gave a nervous chuckle in response.

Genma softly chuckled and shook his head. He started a light conversation in hopes to distract his friend, but noticed how the dark eyes would dart to the clock in almost a subconscious manner. About after an hour he shooed Iruka away.

"What?"

Genma smirked, "Just go Iruka, you're clearly distracted and rather not be here right now," he chuckled at Iruka's embarrassed expression, "Go home to your husband, alright? I'll close up."

After a moment of hesitation, Iruka left the mission room. Genma ended his shift a few hours later, closing the mission room after him. His senbon twitched as he walked on the dark streets of Konoha as he headed home. He entered the dark apartment and shed off his flak jacket, hooking it near the entrance as he toed off his sandals. He walked into the kitchen and reheated some leftovers for dinner. He took a shower and slipped into a pair of sleeping pants and a worn t-shirt, but he didn't feel like going to bed, he knew he was going to have trouble sleeping anyway. Instead he wandered back into the kitchen and made himself some tea. He settled himself on the couch and took a sip from his cup as he leaned back and propped his feet onto the edge of the coffee table, hooking them at the ankles. He sighed and looked down at his tea, watching the steam rise from its surface. He took another drink from the cup, letting the hot liquid relax him as he leaned his head back and let his eyes slide close. His eyes snapped back open when he heard the front door open. He sat up and dropped his feet to the floor as he stood, setting his cup on the coffee table. He walked to the front door and found Raidou leaning against it, and dark eyes focused on him.

His eyes roamed over the older man, checking him, "You're home early," he said, a note of concern in his voice. Raidou didn't answer him, but the dark eyes spoke to him, the intense gaze making a shiver run down his spine. He watched as the older man slipped out of his flak jacket, and pull off his hitai ate, letting them drop on the floor, the dark eyes fixed on him. The older man closed the distance between them and lips met his in a hot kiss. An arm wrapped around his waist, pulling him closer as fingers threaded into his hair, deepening the kiss. He groaned into the kiss as the older man grinded against him, feeling the older man's hardness against his own growing arousal. He felt a hand dip into his sleeping pants and grope his rear, fingers skidding between the two cheeks. Genma could feel the older man's desperate need, and he could feel the older man holding back.

They breathlessly broke the kiss, and Genma cupped the older man's jaw, "It's alright," he whispered against lips before locking him into another searing kiss.

They stumbled into the bedroom and stripped each other out of their clothes. Genma's back met the bed as his eyes roamed over the older man's bare skin, searching for injuries. His look over was interrupted when his lover locked him into a searing kiss, pressing their pelvises flush, moaning as their erections grinded against each other. He felt hands moved down to his hips and over his thighs, spreading them wider. He gasped for air as his lover broke the kiss to reach over to the nightstand and retrieved the tube of lube. He moaned when he felt slick fingers trace his entrance, his hips bucking when a finger pushed into him.

"Genma," Raidou said a breathlessly, followed by a low growl in his throat, "Genma," he repeated.

Genma rocked his hips and pulled his lover down for another hot kiss. He could feel the slight tremor in the older man's body, holding back. He broke the kiss and licked his lover's bottom lip, "It's alright, Raidou."

Raidou looked down at his lover, into the hazel eyes and the smiling face. He gave his lover a soft kiss as he withdrew his fingers, and hesitated.

Genma ran a hand down his lover's strong chest, letting his fingers circle the navel, "How do you want me, Rai?" He felt the older man shiver before moving back, giving him room to move. He couldn't hide the grin that tugged on his lips as he moved to his hands and knees. He felt hands smooth over his rear and spread his cheeks. He moaned as he felt his lover's erection nudge his entrance before pushing in. He head a low growl and the older man thrust into him, swiftly seating himself, making him cry out.

"Genma," he breathed out, and began to thrust into the younger man. He smoothed a hand over the pale back in front of him, feeling the muscles contract as his lover moved to meet his thrust. He groaned and quickened his pace, feeling his lover's heat envelope him, gripping him. He leaned forward, pressing his chest against the younger man's back as their hips worked together. He wrapped an arm around his lover's waist, allowing him to deepen his thrust.

Genma cried out as the thick, rigid length pressed against his prostate, "Raidou! Ah – o-oh god -," he broke off with a moan, dropping his head as pleasure raked over him. He felt teeth lightly bite his shoulder and the older man's free hand entwine with one of his that he was bracing himself on. His arms gave out when his prostate met a sharp thrust. He gripped the sheets and the hand entwined with his as he rested his cheek against the mattress. The arm around his waist lifted his hips, changing their angle, making him cry out again, "Ra-Raidou - ," he panted for air, feeling the rigid length inside of him hitting his prostate mercilessly, his hips rocking to meet the rhythm and grinding into the mattress. He made a noise that was between a moan and a whimper when a warm hand took hold of his sobbing member, and began to pump in time. His orgasm nearly took his by surprise, making his breath hitch as he came, spilling his seed on the sheets and the hand stroking him. He panted for air as the older man continued to thrust into him, pounding into him. He regained enough of his composure to reciprocate and rock against him. He intentionally clenched around him, making his lover moan above him.

"Genma," he moaned. His rhythm faltered as his orgasm claimed him, spilling his seed deep inside the pale body. He collapsed against his lover, his breath hitting the flushed skin of his lover. He rolled them over onto their sides, slowly pulling out of the younger man as he did so, "Genma," he whispered, and kissed the back of his lover's neck, resting their joined hands against his lover's taut stomach.

Genma smiled and turned enough to look at the older man, "Are you alright?"

Raidou gave him a tired smile and kissed his lover's shoulder, "Better now."

Genma smiled and gave the older man a tender kiss, "Welcome back home, Raidou."

Raidou smiled with a soft sigh, "Thank you, Gen."

Genma sat up enough to pull the covers over them and smiled when Raidou pulled him closer and re-entwined their finger as they drifted into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Raidou woke up snuggled into the pillows and covers, and slightly disoriented. He blinked away the sleep from his eyes and realized that he was alone. He sighed and rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling for a while before climbing out of bed and walking into the bathroom.

After his shower he walked into the kitchen and found a note on the table.

_Rai,_

_There's lunch in the fridge._

There was a blotch of ink where the younger man hesitated and let the pen rest against the paper.

_I'll see you later._

_-Gen_

Another blotch, this one had smaller blotches coming from it.

_Love you._

Raidou smiled at the note and put back on the table before going to the fridge and found a plate of onigiri and sushi, the sight alone made his stomach grumble. He took the plate out and noticed the toothpicks with small labels sticking out of the ongiri, a couple were labeled pork, another couple were labeled fish, and another two had question marks. His curiosity got the best of him and he took one with a question mark sticking out of it. He took out the toothpick and took a bite out of it and smiled when it was filled with minced beef. He made himself a cup of tea and took his lunch to the living room where he turned the TV on to a random channel and watch whatever was on for the sake of entertainment. After his lunch he dressed into his uniform and made a trip to the mission room to turn in his report, where he found a bored Genma behind the desk, and equally bored Kotetsu and Izumo.

He smiled and walked up to the younger man, and handed his report to him, "Slow day?"

Genma smirked and took the report, "Slow and boring."

Kotetsu and Izumo made a noise in agreement.

Raidou chuckled and shook his head, "What time do you get off?"

Genma glanced at the clock, "At five, so in a few hours."

Raidou nodded and looked around.

Genma raised a curious eyebrow, "You look as bored as we do."

Raidou sighed, "There are just some days where there's just nothing to do."

Genma chuckled, "I'm sorry to hear that."

Kotetsu sighed, "At least you can leave, we have to stay here."

Genma chuckled and shrugged, "Well, at least it's not crowded here or anything."

Kotetsu rested his chin in his palm, "Well, I know that."

Genma's senbon twitched, "Just be grateful."

Raidou turned to look at the doors as they swung open and Kakashi walked in and furrowed a brow when all four men were looking at him.

Kakashi walked up to the desk and handed his sealed report to Kotetsu who took it and filed it for the Hokage to read later. He eyed the men in the room and smirked, "Such enthusiasm."

Genma frowned.

Raidou chuckled, "Tell me about it."

"Hm," Kakashi tilted his head. There was a moment of awkward silence and it made him wonder why he was still there, "Well then…" he turned and left the mission room.

The four men looked at the doors as they slowed their swinging.

"Kakashi was never much of a talker," Raidou said after a moment.

Genma grinned, "No, he just has something better to do," his grin widened, "Or should I say some_one_."

Kotetsu and Izumo chuckled.

Raidou sighed.

* * *

"You know," Genma drawled, giving his lover a sideways glance as they walked the streets of Konoha, "You didn't have to stay until my shift ended."

Raidou shrugged, "I didn't have anything else to do."

Genma smirked, "I suppose," he stopped in his tracks, "Oh shoot, I forgot to take the reports to Tsunade-sama," he sighed and looked at the older man, "I'll meet you back at the apartment."

Raidou nodded, "Alright."

Genma walked back to the mission room and stopped near the entrance when he heard his name. He didn't recognize the voices, but concealed his chakra to listen in anyway.

"Genma? Are you sure?"

Another voice chuckled, "I'm sure he would be up for it."

"You can casually ask him, you know," another voice answered, "He might even be up for a threesome."

Genma felt his heart clench for an unknown reason. He didn't recognize the voices, but they were male, three of them.

"Come one, man. If you want a lay, and want it to be good, ask Genma."

"Isn't Genma seeing someone?"

"Is he? Well, if he is, it's not going to last long."

Another voice chuckled, "Yeah, it's probably time for him to move on anyway."

Genma wanted to walk away. He didn't want to walk into the room and pretend he didn't hear anything. He just wanted to turn and go home.

"Well, I'll think about it."

"He's a good lay, take my word for it."

Genma's senbon twitched. So he had slept with one of them. He swallowed; no he didn't want to walk into that conversation. He forced his legs to move and turned around and froze.

Raidou was standing behind him, looking at him, fond, dark eyes locked with his.

He dropped his gaze and bit on his senbon when he heard his name again. He felt his ears burn, from embarrassment or shame, he didn't know. He could feel the older man's gaze on him and he heard the men chuckle. He moved, he needed to get out of there, he needed to go somewhere. He needed to go. He rushed past Raidou, not being able to look at him, but a firm hand grabbed him by the elbow, and he heard a whispered "Gen" and it only made his ears burn hotter, made him bite harder on his senbon. He tried pulling away but the older man pulled instead and he felt arms wrap around him from behind, enveloping him in a possessive, yet protective embrace.

"Gen," Raidou whispered, trying to calm his lover, trying to calm himself.

Genma swallowed, "Let me go, Raidou," he said above a whisper.

"No," Raidou said simply and tightened his arms around the younger man.

"Please, Raidou," he swallowed when he heard his voice crack, "Let me go."

Raidou sighed and moved, keeping a firm grip around the younger man as he maneuvered them down the hall and into the storage closet, locking the door behind him. He turned the younger man around, slipping an arm around the younger man's waist, and took the senbon out of his lover's mouth, "I'm never going to let you go," he tilted the pale face up and sealed his lips over the younger man's.

Raidou broke the kiss and Genma dropped his gaze to the older man's neck as he felt his face heat up, "Rai…," he trailed off, not being able to think of anything to say. But the words of the anonymous men rung in his ears, and he realized that in the past something like that wouldn't have bothered him. In the past, it wouldn't have rattled him. And he realized how much he had changed since then, and if he had to name the cause, it would be this man that stood in front of him. That didn't let him go but instead dragged him into the storage closet to calm him, reluctant to leave him alone. This man that heard the anonymous men talking about him, and used every ounce of his self-control not to go into the mission room. He didn't know what to say. Instead, he let out a sigh and dropped his head, letting it rest on the older man's shoulder, "I'm sorry," he said finally.

Raidou sighed and loosely wrapped his arms around the younger man's waist, "Why are you apologizing?"

Genma sighed and lifted his head, keeping his gaze on the older man's neck, "I don't know…I just," he hesitated and looked to the side, at the boxes stocked against a wall on a shelf, "I just am."

Raidou kissed a pale cheek, "Gen…"

"I can't change who I was," he said before thinking, "I can't change what others think of me, or say about me. And…and I'm sorry you had to hear that."

Raidou sighed and cupped his lover's jaw, lifting the pale face to meet his gaze, "Gen, do you really think that others will change the way I think about you?" he smiled, "The way I look at you?" he smiled fondly at his lover as the younger man blushed. He took the younger man into a warm embrace and planted a kiss just below the earlobe, "I love you, Genma, and nothing will ever change that."

Genma felt a flutter in his heart and he returned the embrace, nuzzling the older man's neck. The tinge of shame and embarrassment disappearing under the older man's touch. He pulled away and claimed the older man's lips in a tender kiss. He broke the kiss and gave his lover a curious look, "Why did you come back anyway?"

Raidou chuckled, "I thought we could get something to eat."

Genma sighed and pulled away, "Yeah, I don't feel like cooking," he frowned, "Where's my senbon?"

Raidou blinked and looked down at his hands, which were empty. He looked down, aided by the dim light in the small room, "Uh…"

"Don't tell me you lost my senbon."

"Ok…I won't," Raidou gave his lover a sheepish smile.

Genma sighed.

"It's not like that was your only one," Raidou said, giving up on his search.

"True…but I don't want anyone accidentally stepping on it or something," he winced thinking about it. He looked down and sighed as he knelt down, ending up on his hands and knees as he smoothed his hands over the tiled floor.

Raidou tilted his head to one side at the sight in front of him.

"Ah, found it," Genma slipped the senbon from between the tiles and frowned at it. He slipped it into his pouch instead. He looked over his shoulder and noticed how the dark eyes went from his rear to his face. He grinned leaned back, turned and stood up, sliding along the older man's front, earning him a shiver from the older man. He felt hands plant themselves on his hips and move back to cup his rear, "I thought you were hungry."

Raidou smiled, "I am."

Genma grinned but it faltered when he remembered something, "The reports…"

Raidou shook his head, "I'll take them to Tsunade-sama, alright? Wait for me outside."

Genma nodded and the older man leaned in to him, plating a soft kiss on his lips before pulling away and walking out of the closet. He let out a sigh and walked out of the storage room a moment later. He avoided the mission room, he knew the men from earlier were still in there, and he would rather not know who it was. He stood outside for a while, and looked up at the darkening sky, watched the orange hues that highlighted different sized clouds.

"_Isn't Genma seeing someone?"_

"_Is he? Well, if he is, it's not going to last long."_

He bit down on his lip, forgetting that he didn't have his senbon, and tasted blood. He sighed and touched the bite with his tongue. _If only they knew_, he shook his head at himself, _I really shouldn't care about what they said. _He looked back up at the darkening sky, _I wouldn't care so much if Raidou wouldn't have heard it._ He dropped his gaze, _but…I still shouldn't care should I?_

"Gen."

Genma snapped out of his musings and turned to Raidou who quirked an eyebrow at his reaction, "Ready?" He asked the older man.

Raidou nodded and they walked down the darkening streets of Konoha and into a small dinner. They ate their dinner in a comfortable silence, and Genma didn't realize that he was starring off into space until Raidou called his name.

Genma chewed on the skewer, the remains of his yakitori, in lieu of his senbon, "Sorry," he apologized without really thinking.

Raidou frowned, "Genma," hazel eyes turned to him, "Are you still thinking about it?"

Genma twitched the skewer with his tongue and bit down on it. He looked at the older man and sighed.

Raidou leaned on the table with his elbows, "Genma -."

"Raidou, I don't want to talk about it," he interrupted gently, "Not anymore, anyway," he spit out the skewer onto his plate, "It's hard enough that you heard that, alright? So…let's just not talk about it."

Raidou looked at his lover as he took the skewer back into his mouth, "Genma," the younger man looked at him, "Love you," he smiled as the younger man visibly blushed.

* * *

They entered the apartment and Raidou watched the younger man slip off his flak jacket and toe off his sandals, as he removed his own.

Genma found himself being pinned against the nearest wall, the older man's strong body pressed against his as their lips locked together in a searing, possessive kiss.

Raidou broke the kiss when the need for oxygen became too great, making his lover pant for air and the pale face flush. He slipped off the younger man's bandana and hitai ate as his other hand threaded into the hazel locks, splaying his hand on the back of his lover's head as he pulled him into another hot kiss, letting the bandana and hitai drop to the floor.

Genma moaned into the kiss as the older man rocked his hips against him, feeling his lover's erection press against his own. He felt the soft lips move to his neck, just below his earlobe as hands moved to tug off his shirt, giving his lover's mouth more access. He let out a moan and teeth lightly bit down, earning him a low growl in response, "Bed," he gasped out, the older man groaning in agreement.

They stripped each other, lips hungrily kissing and nipping. His arousal made him pant for air as his back met the mattress. He sighed as hands moved along his legs, moving up to caress his thighs, following them to the inner joint, making his hips buck. He moaned as he felt lips brush along the length of his erection, his lover's hot breath ghosting along his member, "Rai," he breathed out and gasped when the older man wrapped his lips around his aching member. He bucked, panting for air as the older man massaged his erection with his tongue, "Oh gods – Raidou - ," he felt hands move along his side as he arched his back, a pulse running down his spine. His breath hitched as the older man licked the tip of his erection, pressing the hot tongue against it, making his hips buck against the older man's mouth, "Ra-Raidou -," he tangled his fingers into the older man's dark hair. He felt the older man pull away and gather the drops of precum from his tip before engulfing him again. The now slick fingers probed at his entrance, tracing it before pushing inside.

Raidou pulled away, pushing in a second finger as he did so, making his lover moan as he stroked the sensitive gland. He leaned down and claimed his lover's lips in a searing kiss, groaning as the younger man's tongue sought out his. He felt arms wrap around him, hands following the curve of his spine as the younger man's pale legs spread wider for him. He broke the kiss, making his lover gasp for air as he added another finger, crooking them to massage the sensitive gland. He kissed the pale neck as the hazel head arched under the pleasure, "Genma," he whispered and began to pump his fingers into the pale body.

"Rai – Raidou – in-inside me, Raidou," he managed, curling his finger around the back of the older man's neck, "Want you – _ah!_" he rocked his hips harder against the fingers pumping into him, "Oh gods – Rai!"

Raidou groaned and reached over to the nightstand, slipping his fingers out of his lover and palmed the sobbing erection. He grinned as the younger man lifted his hips into the friction. He made a trail of kisses along the younger man's jaw line, moving to the pale throat, leaving love bites as he went. He leaned back and looked down at his flushed, panting lover as he slowly rocked his hips at the loss of his hands. He groaned and slicked his throbbing erection. He lifted the younger man's hips onto his lap and positioned himself at the welcoming entrance and slowly began to push in.

Genma groaned and pushed back, fully seating the older man, making the hands on his hips tighten their grip. He moaned as he rocked his hips, feeling the rigid length inside of him press against his prostate, "Raidou," he breathed out, and moved his hands to the pair on his hips, "M-move." Raidou groaned and began to thrust into him, pressing against his prostate with every thrust. He let his head loll to one side as he panted for air, feeling his body flush hotter, his hips working against his lover's on their own accord. The hands on his hips shifted and instead entwined with his. Raidou leaned forward, pinning their joined hands above his head as he quickened his thrust. Genma moaned uncontrollably as his prostate met every thrust. He wrapped his legs around the older man's waist, wanting him deeper, "Raidou," he said breathlessly as lips found purchase on his neck and clavicle, nipping and leaving more love bites. He gasped as the lips found a nipple and began to suck on it, turning it into a nub that teeth began to lightly tug on. He felt a hand move from his hand to his flank, the tender touch making his skin break out into goose bumps. He cried out as a sharp thrust hit his prostate making a pulse of pleasure run up his spine, making him arch his back towards his lover. Lips sealed over his in a possessive, hungry kiss, and he responded to it equally as hungry. He threaded his fingers into the older man's hair holding him in place as their tongues tasted each other. He felt a warm hand take hold of his sobbing erection and began to pump in time with their rhythm, making him break the kiss with a gasp, "Oh, Raidou – y-yes -," he said breathlessly, moaning at the pleasure that raked through him.

Raidou thrusted harder into his lover, feeling the hand entwined with his tighten its grip as the younger man moaned and panted for air under him, "Genma," he breathed, smearing the drops of precum for the tip of the sobbing member in his hand, using them to slick his hand, "Genma…love…," he said between pants of air and watched as the hazel eyes slid shut and the pale body arched off the bed. His breath hitched as the inner muscles contracted around him, the younger man's seed smearing over his hand and the taut stomach, making his orgasm claim him, spilling his seed deep into his lover's body. His hand slowed it's stroking, the inner muscles twitched and massaged his member, milking him and making his hips buck against the younger man. He panted for air as he felt the pale legs drop from his waist. He splayed his hand over the younger man's navel, earning him a soft moan from the sated man.

He smiled and leaned down, giving the parted lips a soft kiss, "Genma," he whispered and felt the hand under his loosen its grips. He planted a kiss just below the earlobe and smiled as the hazel head lolled towards him. He slowly disentangled himself from his sleeping lover and moved to the bathroom to retrieve a warm damp towel and cleaned the mess off his lover's stomach, smiling at the soft sigh the younger man let out. He slipped next to his lover and pulled the covers over them, and pulled his lover closer, his fingers subconsciously combed through the soft hazel locks. He smiled as the younger man snuggled closer, burrowing into the crook of his neck, a pale arm draping across his chest. He let out a sighed and kissed the crown of his lover's head as his fingers continued to thread into the hazel hair.

* * *

Genma crack open a hazel eye, a bit disoriented. He sighed and nuzzled the neck in front of him, smiling when he felt the older man's chuckle. He sighed and lifted his head, giving the older man a confused look, "Did I pass out?"

Raidou chuckled and kissed a pale cheek, "Maybe."

Genma grinned and planted a kiss on the shoulder next to him. He hummed when fingers massaged his scalp, "You know," he started and looked at the older, "I need to ask…"

"Hm?"

"What brought that on?"

A smile tugged on Raidou's lips, but he quirked an eyebrow anyway, "Brought what on?"

Genma smirked, "That's possessiveness," he eyed the older man, "If I didn't know any better, I would call it…jealousy?"

Raidou sighed and gave the younger man a soft kiss, "Maybe," he said softly and looked at the younger man, "I guess it bothers me how others talk or think about you…how they look at you."

Genma's gaze softened, "I'm sorry, Raidou," he said softly.

Raidou shook his head and gave his lover a soft kiss, "Don't be," he cupped a pale cheek and stroked the younger man's cheekbone with his thumb, "I know that I shouldn't let it bother me, but apparently I'm very possessive."

Genma softly chuckled and gave the scarred cheek a kiss, "Hmm, I'm yours Raidou, and you're mine."

Raidou felt himself blush and the younger man leaned down, sealing their lips in a tender kiss. He rolled them over without breaking the kiss and pressed the younger man against the mattress, wrapping an arm around the slender pale body, holding him close as arms wrapped around his neck. They held each other close as they spoke through their kiss, indulging in an emotion that they only found in each other.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Don't own.

AN: NC-17. I'm trying to cut back on the smex. But Raidou and Genma won't let me :(

* * *

_One week later…_

Raidou entered the apartment with a sigh and walked into the bedroom and stripped of his clothes and moved to the bathroom for a shower, letting the water sooth him after a rather stressful day. He vaguely wondered why Genma got the days when the mission room would be rather calm, and he would get the days the mission room would be crowded.

Genma walked into the apartment and kicked the door shut behind him, shifting the bags of groceries to one hand to remove his bandana and hitai ate. He toed off his sandals, balancing himself with his free hand as the bags threatened to make his stumble. He moved to the kitchen and put the groceries away. He heard the pipes from the shower turn off as he moved to the bedroom, zipping his flak jacket open. Raidou walked out of the bathroom, a towel around his hips and another around his shoulders, and Genma found himself staring.

Raidou felt a familiar gaze on him and he looked up to find Genma looking, no, _staring _at him. The hazel eyes were roaming over him, making him blush and somewhat insecure. He hesitated before making to move to the dresser but the younger man closed the distance between them, stopping him. He looked at the younger man as a pale hand slipped the towel from around his neck and instead drape it over his own. He couldn't suppress the shiver that ran down his spine when fingers ghosted along the scars that covered his shoulder that traveled up his neck to his cheek, scars that were easily hidden, scars that he would become unaware of during heated moments, scars that he was completely aware of now. He was aware of the fingers ghosting along them in a soft caress, of the hazel eyes studying them. He was reminded of the time when Genma first tried doing this, when they first started seeing each, when he tried avoiding the younger man seeing them, mainly to avoid the possible stares. It took time until he became comfortable with Genma touching his scars, namely his face, where the scars were more exposed and rough until they descended to his shoulder. Not only did the younger man touch them, caress them, but he kisses them, and on occasion, even licks them. He nearly jumped when Genma began to plant soft kisses along the scarred skin, making his skin break out into goose bumps.

"I never really asked you about these, have I?" Genma asked softly, continuing the trail along the tanned neck. In the past, he hadn't asked about the scars that made Raidou insecure because he didn't want to make him even more so, but not only that, he also didn't want to pry, didn't want to make the older man feel as if he had to tell him. If Raidou wanted to share the story behind his scars, he would listen. He pulled away and followed the scars to the older man's cheek, "I didn't want to make you uncomfortable,…but…," he trailed off, his eyes moving to meet the older man's gaze. He dropped his gaze back to the scarred skin, and noticed that the older man was tense. He moved his gaze back to the dark eyes, "I…am I making you uncomfortable, Raidou?" he asked gently.

Raidou took a sharp inhale and shook his head. He looked at the younger man as pale fingers continued to ghost along the scarred skin, "It was during a mission," he said softly, and hazel eyes locked with his, "A fire," the memories suddenly came back to him. Even though the event happened years ago, the memories would flood him as if it happened yesterday, or just a few minutes ago. The mission, the people, the targets, the fire, the pain, the scarring, the loss, "I got these trying to help my teammate," his eyes slid shut when Genma ghosted his lips along his scarred cheek, "I…I was trying to save him, rather, tying to get back to the village when we got ambushed," he sighed as arms wrapped around him in a comforting embrace. He hesitated, "We didn't make it back on time," he paused, a lump forming in his throat, "He didn't make it."

Genma pulled away enough to look at the older man's face, cupping the scarred cheek, "Rai…," he said softly.

Raidou offered the younger man small smile, "I tried," he continued, "I tried to get him back on time, tried to make him hold on," he leaned in to the touch, "And every time I looked at myself, every time I saw my scars, it reminded me of him, of how I failed him. How I tried, but apparently not hard enough."

"Raidou…," Genma hesitated, noticing the sadness in the dark eyes. Part of him was telling him not to ask, that it was a sensitive subject if his suspicions were right. Part of him told him to be there for his lover, "Rai…was he…was he your lover?" he asked softly. His gaze softened when he noticed the dark eyes sadden and the forced, sad smile that he tried offering him.

Raidou swallowed through the lump that was forming in the throat, "Yes," he answered softly, feeling his voice waver even at the simple, single word. He looked away, trying to fight off the shame and failure that tried to pull him down. He tried to move away, trying to find a reason to walk away from the younger man but arms wrapped around him in a warm embrace, a warm cheek pressed against his.

"I'm sorry," Genma said softly, feeling sadness in behalf for his lover, "I'm so sorry, Raidou," he tightened his arms around the older man, "I'm so sorry…I didn't know."

Raidou sighed and buried his face into the younger man's neck, wrapping his arms around him, feeling his lover's comforting warmth.

Genma planted a soft kiss on the older man's neck in a silent apology, a comforting gesture. He understood now. That Raidou wasn't only insecure about his scars, but ashamed. Ashamed of his failure, how the scars reminded him of this, of his loss. He couldn't help but to think that Raidou didn't deserve this. He felt the older man pull away and soft lips kiss his cheek.

Raidou gave his lover a soft smile and cupped a pale cheek, "Gen…don't worry about it, it…it happened…a long time ago, years," he noticed the sadness in the hazel eyes and it made his heart ache and the lump in his throat return. He gave his lover a soft kiss, threading his fingers into the hazel hair, feeling the younger man deepen it. He broke the kiss and moved to the dresser, pulling out a pair of sweatpants and a worn t-shirt.

"Are you hungry?" Genma asked after a moment, making the older man turn to him as he tugged a shirt on. He suppressed his laughter when Raidou got stuck in the shirt, but a snort snuck out anyway. He couldn't hold back his laugh when the body turned to him and he could just _feel_ the older man's glare through the t-shirt. He closed the distance between them and helped his lover into his shirt. He smiled at his lover, trying not to laugh. Raidou took in a deep breath, narrowing his eyes, daring him to laugh again.

Genma did.

* * *

Raidou ran around the village after deciding to go for an afternoon jog. Rather late afternoon. He needed to clear his mind, needed to rebury the memories that had resurfaced. He stopped and leaned against a tree to catch his breath. He looked up at the darkening sky and wondered just how long he had been running. He decided to walk back home, give his heart a chance to relax and calm its frantic beating. His mind went back to earlier that afternoon, and he realized that telling Genma how he got his scars didn't bother him as much as he thought it would. Telling Genma about his failure, and the result of that, didn't bother him as much as it should. But it was years ago. He let out a sigh and mentally shook his head, _It happened a long time ago. I've moved on, _a smile tugged on his lips at the thought of the younger man.

* * *

Raidou entered the apartment and toed off his shoes before walking further into the apartment, he poked his head into the bedroom and found Genma reading on the bed, half propped against the headboard, a leg hook on a raised knee. Hazel eyes looked at him and a smile graced the younger man's lips.

"How was your run?"

Raidou chuckled and sighed. He entered the bedroom and tilted his head, "A bit tiring," he tugged off his sweaty shirt, "How long was I out?"

Genma glanced at the clock, "A little over than two hours."

Raidou's eyes widened, "Really?"

Genma chuckled, "Didn't feel like it?"

Raidou shook his head and threw his shirt into the hamper.

"You must have had a lot on your mind."

Raidou sighed, "I guess I did."

Genma eyed the older man before going back to his reading. He looked up when the older man moved to the bed and leaned down over him, and gave him a sweet kiss. He chuckled when the older man pulled away, "Go shower, Rai."

Raidou frowned, "Do I smell?"

Genma chuckled and shook his head, "Hmm, I believe they are called pheromones."

Raidou raised an amused eyebrow, "Isn't that a good thing?" he leaned in and kissed the younger man's jaw line.

Genma sighed and nibbled on the older man's earlobe. He buried his face into the tanned neck, wrapping his arms around his lover's neck as lips began to suck just below his earlobe. He reluctantly pushed the older man away and gave him a half-hearted glare, "Go shower."

Raidou quirked an eyebrow, "Hm, no, now I'm curious," he moved and straddled the younger man's hips and noticed the evident bulge in his lover's pants.

Genma flushed and made a noise when the older man rocked his hips, "Ra-Raidou!" he stammered. The older man leaned back down and locked their lips in a heated kiss, delving his tongue into his mouth, making him moan. He smoothed his hands over the older man's back, feeling the warm skin under his palms, still flushed from his run.

Raidou broke the kiss and moved to kiss the pale neck, grinning as the younger man tilted his head back. He felt hands fumble with his pants, undoing them, freeing his aching member.

Genma groaned as hands tugged down his sweatpants, palms smoothing over his exposed hips. He lifted his hips, "Raidou," he said a bit too breathlessly.

Raidou gave his lover an amused look, "Is this why you wanted me to shower, hm?" he snaked a hand into the younger man's shirt and pulled it up, groaning as his lover arched into the touch. He took off the younger man's sweatpants and reached over to the nightstand to retrieve the tube of lube, thumbing it open and squirted some onto his hand.

Genma moaned as a warm, slick hand took hold of their erection and began to slowly stroke them. He shifted closer, spreading his legs over the older man's lap. He panted for air as the sensation made his body grow hotter. He reached in between them and cupped the older man's sac, making his lover buck against him.

Raidou found themselves being rolled over and the younger man straddling his hips, rocking against his hand. He pulled the hindering shirt up, groaning as the taut abdominals visibly contracted. He panted for air as a pale hand stopped his and the younger man moved, positioning his throbbing member at his entrance, "Gen – _ah!_" he bucked against his lover as the younger man began to impale himself on his slick erection. He watched as the younger man stripped off his shirt and flung it to the floor, making a noise that sounded like a moan and a whimper as he completely seated himself. He groaned as Genma began to rock against him, lifting his hips in a steady rhythm. He smoothed his hands over the taut stomach, feeling the changes of texture of invisible scars. He felt the pale skin break out into goose bumps when he traced a sensitive scar, making his lover give a soft moan. He raised his knees for better leverage and thrust into the pale body, making the younger man cry out in pleasure when he hit the sensitive gland.

"Rai," he said breathlessly, the warm hands moving to his hips, over his thighs, following the crease where leg meets hip. He felt his body flush hotter when the older man's thumbs began to stroke the tendon at his hips, one that have a sensitive diagonal scar on it.

Raidou moaned as the younger man began to rock harder against him, meeting his upward thrust. He cupped one of his lover's flushed cheeks, feeling the warm breath puff against his wrist. Hazel eyes locked with his and he felt his lover's gasp of pleasure a sharp thrust met his prostate. He pulled the younger man down, wrapping an arm around the slender waist as their lips met in a searing kiss. He broke the kiss with a gasp as Genma circled his hips, massaging his sac as he did so, "Oh gods, Gen," he said breathlessly and moaned as the younger man did it again. He felt a hands entwine with his and move them above his head, pinning them against the mattress as the younger man re-engaged their kiss, delving his tongue into his mouth, massaging his. He used the leverage to thrust upward into the younger man, their hips slapping together.

"Raidou…Raidou…," Genma whispered between pants of air, "Oh gods, Rai, so good."

Raidou groaned and thrust harder into the younger man, making him cry out as he slid in even deeper. The grips on his hands loosened and he took the advantage to plant them on the pale hips, holding the younger man's hips flush to his and he circled his own, eliciting a deep moan of pleasure. He took hold of the still slick, sobbing member that was dripping precum onto his stomach and wrapped his fingers around it, making the slender hips buck against his hand.

Genma moaned uncontrollably as he lost himself in the pleasure. He felt the older man sit up and lips on his neck. The hand on his hips moved over his thigh, the older man's elbow hooking under it and raising it, "Raidou!" he cried out, hooking his arm around the older man's neck, "Ra-Rai," he said breathlessly, panting and gasping for air. He tangled in fingers into the dark hair as he felt the tightness in the pit of his stomach, "Rai – I – _ah!_" he broke off with a gasp, the hand around his throbbing member tightening its grip.

"Genma," he breathed, moaning against his lover's neck, "Come for me, Gen," he quickened his hand.

Genma body jerked with a gasp as his orgasm claimed him, and came, hard, in his lover's hand, his hot seed smearing on their chest. He almost fell back on the bed but an arm wrapped around his waist and held him flush, trapping his sensitive member in between them. He moaned as he felt the older man come inside of him, filling him with his seed.

Raidou panted for air and their hips rolled against each other, riding their shared orgasm, "Genma," he whispered and fell back onto the bed, taking the younger man with him. Genma made a noise and snuggled into his neck. He smiled and shifted his hips to pull out of his lover. He groaned when he felt teeth nibbled along his shoulder and neck, "Gen," he said, nuzzling the pale neck.

"Hmm, Rai," Genma said contently.

Raidou chuckled and rolled them over onto their sides, smiling at the sated smile his lover gaze him, "So…pheromones…?"

Genma laughed and nosed the older man's jaw line as he breathed in his scent, "Hmm," he hummed and planted soft kisses along tanned skin, "Rai," he murmured against skin.

Raidou smiled and smoothed his hand along the younger man's back, "Shower?"

Genma hummed and nodded.

* * *

"Raidou."

Raidou groaned.

Genma sighed, "Rai."

Raidou groaned and rolled over.

Genma narrowed his eyes, "Raidou."

Raidou sighed and rolled onto his back.

Genma waited, thinking that the older man was going to wake up, "Raidou, dinner's going to get cold."

No response.

Genma furrowed a brow, _I did not cook so that it can sit on a plate and not be eaten_, he crawled onto the bed and leaned over the older man, "Raidou," he cooed. He slipped his hand into the older man's shirt and smoothed his palm over the taut stomach, "Rai, dinner's ready."

Raidou stirred and moved closer to the younger man, "Hmm."

Genma looked down at the sleeping face and brought his hand up to the scarred cheek, gently stroking the scarred skin. The older man curled closer to him. He sighed as he cupped the scarred cheek, smiling as the older man sleepily nuzzled his palm. He stroked the rough scars with his thumb and remembered what they meant, how he got them, why he got them. He felt an ache in his heart at the thought of Raidou losing someone special, someone that he possibly loved, "Oh, Raidou," he said softly. He leaned down and planted a soft kiss on his sleeping lover's lips, "Rai," he whispered against the slightly parted lips before giving them another kiss, "Rai," he gave the scarred cheek a kiss, "Wake up, Raidou."

Raidou sighed and his half awake mind wrapped an arm around the man that was trying to wake him up.

Genma felt himself blush as the older man pulled him down and snuggled against him, almost as if he was a pillow, "Raidou," the older man only held him closer. He sighed and threaded his fingers into the dark brown hair, and smiled when the older man snuggled closer into him.

* * *

Raidou woke up snuggled into Genma's chest while a pale arm pillowed his head. He slowly lifted his head and looked up at the younger man, at the sleeping face of his lover. He smiled and gave the parted lips a soft kiss, eliciting a sigh from the younger man. He slowly shifted, rolling the younger man onto his back, smiling when the finger in his hair slowly massaged his scalp. Hazel eyes fluttered open to look up at him, a sleepy smile on his face.

"Now you wake up," Genma said softly.

Raidou quirked an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

Genma softly chuckled, "I was trying to wake you up earlier when dinner was ready, but instead you mistook as a pillow."

Raidou chuckled, "I didn't mistake you as a pillow, but in my defense, I thought it was a dream."

Genma grinned, "You were dreaming about me?"

Raidou felt himself blush, "Maybe."

Genma chuckled, "Do you still want dinner?"

Raidou smiled, "Sure."

Genma chuckled, "We'll have to reheat it."

"Still good."

* * *

Genma sighed as soft kisses along his shoulder woke him up, "Hm?"

Raidou smiled against skin, "I have to go," he whispered.

Genma blinked away the sleep from his eyes and looked at the older man, "What time is it?"

"Seven," Raidou answered, and gave the pale shoulder another kiss before climbing out of bed. Arms wrapped around him and pulled him back down onto the bed. Before he could protest, lips sealed over his in a passionate kiss, the younger man's body pressed against his.

Genma broke the kiss and sighed, "Go shower, and I'll make breakfast, alright?"

Raidou looked at the younger man and nodded, "Alright."

After his shower, Raidou dressed into his uniform before walking into the kitchen where Genma was serving omelets onto plates. They sat the table and ate in a comfortable silence.

"How long?" Genma asked after a while, taking a bite of his omelets.

Raidou thought about it, "A week, I really don't think it should take longer than that."

Genma nodded and took another bite from his omelet.

They finished their breakfast and Genma placed the empty plates in the sink as Raidou moved to the front door to slip on his flak jacket and tie on his hitai ate. He slipped on his sandals and felt arms turn him around and lips sealed over his in a sweet kiss.

"Be careful, alright?" Genma said with a smile.

Raidou smiled and nodded, "Of course," he gave his lover one last kiss before turning and leaving the apartment.

Genma's smile faded as the door clicked shut.

* * *

_Two weeks later…_

Genma rested his chin in his palm, his senbon twitching as he absentmindedly chewed on it.

"Genma?"

His senbon twitched again.

Iruka furrowed a brow, "Genma?"

Genma snapped back to attention and looked at the chunin sitting next to him, "Oh, sorry, what is it?"

Iruka gave him a concerned look, "You've been out of it lately, is everything alright?"

Genma's lips forced themselves into a small smile, "Yeah -," he hesitated when the younger man fixed his with a stern look. He sighed and took a pen in between his fingers, "He's late."

Iruka's gaze softened, "Did he say how long it would take?"

"He said about a week," he put the pen down, "He's a week late."

Iruka's brow furrowed, "He's been late before, hasn't he?"

Genma sighed, "He usually comes a couple days early or late. I can't remember him being a week late," he frowned, his senbon following the motion, "Maybe he has when I leave on a mission while he's still out."

"He'll be back soon, Genma, try not to worry too much," Iruka tried to reassure him, but he knew the feeling all too well.

Genma looked at the chunin sitting next to him and hesitated, "How do you deal with it, Iruka?" he turned his gaze back to the desk, fidgeting with the pen, "How do you deal with it when Kakashi is late? Or when he's gone for a long time?"

Iruka gave the older man a soft smile, "I wait," the older man turned to look at him, "I wait for him to come back home," he dropped his gaze, "And even though, sometimes it becomes too much, to the point where I can't sleep or stop worrying about him, I do the only thing I can do, Genma. I wait," he smiled at the older man, "And it always pays off when he comes back home to me."

Genma smiled and nodded, "So…try to be optimistic?"

Iruka smiled, "Be optimistic, Genma. And I know that's asking a lot, being a shinobi and all, but…I guess it doesn't hurt to try."

Genma softly chuckled and nodded, _Come back soon, Rai._

* * *

AN: So, I'm trying to shine more light on Raidou, because not have i noticed that it was becoming more about Genma, but it was also pointed out to me. I'm in the process of fixing that :)


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Don't own.

AN: NC-17. I did try cutting back on the smex. It did not work. oh well.

* * *

Genma rolled over in bed again. Part of himself wished he was off on a mission, but then again, being distract while on a mission wouldn't be a good idea. It had been five days since his conversation with Iruka, but he found himself worrying. He didn't know if he was being paranoid or just over reacting, but he was worried. Extremely worried. Raidou has been gone for too long, and what made it worse was that when Raidou told him how long he was going to be gone, he sounded confident about it.

"_A week, I really don't think it should take longer than that."_

_What if something happened –_ he interrupted his thought as he sat up and ran a hand through his hair, _Don't go there, Genma_. He climbed out of the bed with a sigh and walked to the kitchen to make himself a cup of tea in hopes to distract himself. He boiled the water and let the tea bag seep while he stared at it. He drank the hot liquid, letting it relax him with its warmth. He stood in the kitchen as he finished his tea, hoping that it will help him relax enough to sleep. He placed the empty cup in the sink and walked out of the kitchen with a sigh. As he walked down the hall back to the bedroom he heard the front door open and his heart skipped a beat.

Raidou walked in, trying to be quiet as he shut the door. The older man sighed and toed off his sandals and looked up, catching sight of Genma standing in the hall. He gave the younger man a tired smile, "Gen."

Genma closed the distance between them and wrapped his arms around the older man's neck, burying his face into the covered neck. He felt strong, tired arms wrap around him, returning the embrace.

"Genma," he sighed. He felt the younger man tremble in his arms and concern filled him, "Gen?"

"Raidou," his voice cracked and he couldn't stop shaking. He tightened his hold around the older man as he tried to keep his composure. He felt lips plant a soft kiss on his neck in a soothing gesture, threatening his reserve.

"Genma," he whispered and felt his heart ache at the choked gasp, "Shh, it's alright. I'm alright."

Genma pulled away and swallowed. He couldn't stop shaking, "A-are you hurt?"

Raidou shook his head and cupped a pale cheek, "I'm sorry that I made you worry," he said softly, and brushed away unshed tears from the hazel eye that made his heart ache, tears that the younger man wasn't aware of, "Gen."

Genma rewrapped his arms around the older man, "I'm just glad your back home, Raidou," he said softly, and heard his voice crack.

Raidou sighed and buried his face into the pale neck, "Genma," he sighed, "The mission didn't go as planned," he explained softly, "I'm sorry I'm late". He pulled away and looked at the younger man, "Are you alright?"

Genma kept his gaze on the older man's neck. Gentle fingers tipped his chin up and lips sealed over his in a tender kiss. He threaded his fingers into the dark brown hair and deepened the kiss, feeling his anxiety melt with the comforting warmth. He leaned forward when the older man tried pulling away, tipping their balance and Raidou's back met the door.

Raidou broke the kiss, his lips lingering against the other pair, "Better?"

Genma nodded and closed his eyes. He pulled away and looked at the older man, looked at how tired and dirty he was, "You must be tired."

Raidou sighed, "Exhausted."

Genma's gaze softened, "Come on, let's get you cleaned up," he took the older man's hand into his and led him into the bedroom where he stripped his lover from the filthy uniform. He helped the older man shower, holding him up when Raidou threatened to lose his balance. He noticed the few scratches, and a few cuts, but they weren't deep. He caught the older man when his knees gave out, "Rai, still with me?" he felt his lover nod once, "Come on," he said softly and helped the older man stand. He cupped a tanned cheek, making the half-lidded dark eyes look at him. He gave the scarred cheek a kiss and turned off the water. He managed to towel them dry and help Raidou into the bed by wrapping a secure arm around his waist. He covered the tired body with the covers before slipping next to him. A smile tugged on his lips when the sleeping body snuggled against him, arms loosely wrapping around him as the older man tucked his head under his chin. He threaded his fingers into the dark strands, smiling when he felt the body pressed against him relax further into sleep.

"Welcome back home, Rai," he whispered, wrapping his arms around the older man's shoulders in a warm protective embrace.

* * *

Genma snapped awake when the body in his arms began to tremble, "Rai?" he asked, his voice still hoarse with sleep. The older man made a noise and concern filled him, "Raidou?" He remembered now. The last time this happened. Raidou was having a nightmare.

He rolled them over, laying Raidou onto his back and pinned the older man's hands against the bed when they tried grabbing at him. There was a time when the hands tried grabbing at him in a way that they would grab an enemy; by the throat, "Raidou," he tried again, trying not to scare the older man awake. The time when Raidou's nightmare induced mind grabbed his throat he managed not to struggle because he knew that would only make it worse. He was lucky enough to have the older man snap awake when his mind registered that the flesh in his hand was too real, but he would never forget the horrified look in the dark eyes.

He looked down at the older man's face, aided by the dim light that filtered in through the closed curtains, and noticed the dark brows furrowed either by pain or concentration, he couldn't tell, "Radiou, wake up," he tried and used his weight to pin the older man down, pressing his body against the older man's, "It's alright," he whispered into his lover's ear, "It's alright, love, it's only a nightmare," he felt the body under him stop its struggle, the older man's ragged breath hitting the shell of his ear, "It's alright," he cooed softly, and loosened his grip on his lover's wrist, "Rai." He relaxed against the older man when he felt the ragged breath even back out. He lifted himself with his forearms and threaded his hair into the dark locks, "Are you alright?"

Raidou nodded and opened his eyes, "Yeah…yeah, I think so," he leaned his head against the hazel head as the younger man snuggled against him. He felt thumbs stroke his wrist and move to entwine their fingers. He smiled and returned the grip, bringing their joined hands to his lips and kissed the pale knuckles. He felt the younger man's sigh against his chest and move to roll off of him. He wrapped an arm around the younger man to hold him in place, "Hmm, you're comfortable," he felt the younger man's smile as he slowly drifted back into sleep.

* * *

Raidou sighed as he woke up, a smile tugging at his lips at the comfortable weight still on top of him. He smoothed his hand over the bareback of his lover, making the younger man sigh and snuggled closer into him. He tenderly kissed the exposed temple and let out a soft sigh as he wrapped his arms around the pale body. He looked at the portion of the pale face that wasn't pressed against his chest and gently pushed away stray strands of hair. He noticed how tired Genma looked, the dark circles under the eyes, due from the lack of sleep, which went unnoticed at first glance. He cupped a pale cheek and gently stroked his thumb under the closed eye. He gave the pale forehead a soft kiss, a silent apology. Hazel eyes fluttered open and looked up at him, a sleepy smile gracing the younger man's lips, "'Morning, Gen."

Genma sighed and sleepily nuzzled the older man's neck, "'Morning, Raidou." He kissed his lover's neck, and nuzzled his jaw line, "I missed you," he said softly.

Raidou nuzzled the pale neck, hugging his lover close, "I missed you too, Gen."

Genma braced himself on his forearms as he sensually pressed his body closer. His eyes slid shut as a warm hand cupped his cheek and moved back to thread through his hair and pulled him down for a passionate kiss. He sighed as they slowly rolled their hips, bare skin gliding over bare skin. He felt hands glide over his flanks down to his hips, and around to his rear.

Raidou moved his lips to the pale neck, and kissed right below the ear lobe, leaving a mark that wouldn't be easily hidden. He wanted to make it up to Genma, make up for all the worry and stress he caused him. He wanted to reassure him, wanted to remove any doubts or worries that still lingered. He sealed their lips in a sensual, tender kiss, feeling the younger man's sigh as he delved his tongue into the wet cavern, letting their tongues dance, and roll against each other, their hips following suit. He mentally nodded, yes, this was about Genma. Genma needed this more than he did.

* * *

Genma's mind woke up with fingers threading into his hair. He smiled and kept his eyes closed as he snuggled closer to the older man. He felt a pleasant shiver run down his spine as he remember their love making sessions, in which he lost count as to how many times they came, or how many times Raidou made him come. He was glad that they both had the day off so that they could just relax and lounge around the apartment. He felt lips meet his, and the older man pushed him against the mattress, making him smile into the kiss as he wrapped his arms around his lover's neck. He hummed in approval as lips brushed against his, "Hmm, Rai," he opened his eyes and smiled up at the older man who looked rather disheveled, "Just to let you know," he said softly as he continued to smile up at his lover, "I'm kind of sore."

Raidou blushed and stammered, "I – I – I wasn't planning - ," he frowned, "I'm sorry."

Genma shook his head and kissed the scarred cheek, "No, it's the good type of soreness," he grinned, "I was just letting you know incase you were planning anything."

Raidou softly chuckled, "So, kissing is alright?"

Genma hummed and gave his lover a soft kiss, "Better than alright," he grinned and pulled the older man down, locking their lips in another passionate kiss. He sighed as the older man made a trail of kisses along his neck to his shoulder. He met his lover's lips in a tender kiss, smoothing his palms over the older man's back, following the curve of his spine down to the small of his back. He pulled his lover closer, subconsciously spreading his legs, wanting the older man's body closer to his.

Raidou groaned as a leg hooked over his hip. He smoothed his hand over the pale thigh as he pressed his body even closer, if that was possible. He broke the kiss when the need for oxygen became too great and instead began to kiss and suck on the pale neck, renewing the fading marks.

Their bodies began to rock against each other, hips grinding in a delicious friction. Genma gasped and rocked his hips harder against the older man, their erections grinding against each other.

"Gen," Raidou breathed out against skin and circled his hip, making the pale body buck against him.

"Raidou, d-do that again -," he moaned as the older man complied and continued to do it, making a pulse run up his spine.

Raidou moaned sealed their lips together in a searing kiss. He thrust against the younger man as warm hands moved to his hips and began to knead them as the slender hips began to meet his rhythm.

"Rai," Genma breathed out, groaning as their members slowly became slick with their precum. He began to moan uncontrollably when the older man began to tease his nipples into nubs and gently, yet sensually, pinched them. He felt his body grow hotter and a hand move along his thigh, moving to his hip. He moved his hands along the older man's flanks and around to his shoulder blades, feeling the muscles contract under his palms, "Rai – _ah!_ I- I'm -," he moaned as his lover moved to nibble on his earlobe, licking it before moving from the tender flesh to right under it, right behind his jaw. He threaded his fingers into the dark locks and felt the older man pull away enough to lock him into a hot, wet kiss.

Raidou moaned into the kiss as he felt the younger man jerk against him. He thrust against the younger man and felt his lover's seed smearing in between them, slicking his own member. He broke the kiss, allowing the younger man to pant for air as half-lidded hazel eyes locked with his as his own orgasm claim him. He felt a hand cup his cheek as the waves of pleasure coursed through him, adding to the mess in between them, "Gen," he said breathlessly, becoming a boneless heap on top of his lover.

Genma hummed and nuzzled his lover's neck. He sighed as the older man pulled away and reached over for the towel they had left there and cleaned their stomachs.

Raidou smiled and rolled them onto their sides. He combed his fingers through the hazel hair earning him a sated smile from the younger man, "I thought kissing was alright," he said softly, a teasing note in his voice.

Genma felt himself blush as he nuzzled the older man's palm, "It was better than alright."

Raidou chuckled, "All that from kissing?"

Genma smiled, "Not only kissing, Rai."

Raidou quirked an eyebrow.

Genma smiled as he kissed the older man's palm, "You."

Raidou smiled and planted a soft kiss on the pale forehead. He continued to thread his fingers into the soft locks and watched as the younger man drifted into sleep. He waited a few moments longer, making sure that the younger man was asleep before slowly withdrawing his hand. He slowly shifted and replaced himself with a clone, making the sleeping man stir at the pulse of chakra.

"Just make sure he doesn't wake up," he whispered to his clone who nodded in response. He hesitated and furrowed his brows, "No funny business," his clone smirked, "I'm serious," he hissed, and sighed when he realized he was practically telling himself not to molest Genma anymore, "I'm going to the mission room to turn in my report." He dressed into a uniform and turned back to the pair on the bed. He frowned at his clone as it shifted closer to Genma and continued to thread its fingers through the hazel hair. His clone looked at him and quirked an eyebrow.

He sighed, _I'm getting jealous over a clone? __**My **__clone. _He shook his head and walked out of the bedroom and out of the apartment.

* * *

Genma frowned as his mind woke up. He cracked his eyes open and found Raidou stroking his bicep in a gentle caress. He narrowed his eyes, "Where is he?"

The hand paused and the clone smiled, "How did you know?"

Genma looked into the dark eyes, "You feel different," the hand on his bicep withdrew, "Not physically…," he sighed, "It's hard to explain."

Raidou's clone softly chuckled, "He went to the mission room to turn in his report, and he didn't want to wake you."

Genma chuckled and shook his head, "That man," he pillowed his head on a folded arm and let out a sigh.

"He was worried about you," the clone said softly.

Genma looked at the clone.

"He was worried about you," he repeated, "When he was running late. The part that wasn't focused on the mission was thinking about you."

Genma looked into the dark eyes of his lover's clone as a warm hand came up to stroke his cheek.

"And you were worried about him," the clone said gently, and watched as the hazel eyes averted their gaze, "You thought something happened to him."

Genma swallowed through the lump growing in his throat, the emotions coming back to him in a flood, the emotions that told him that there was a chance of Raidou not coming back from a mission. The chance of either of them coming home. He didn't want to think about that. He didn't want to think how much it would hurt. The thought of losing Raidou. One of the reasons as to why he didn't let himself get close to anyone. But Raidou was different.

_He's worth it_, he thought and felt tears weld up in his eyes. He buried his face into his arm, hiding himself from the clone that was trying to sooth him. He felt the puff of smoke and he knew what that meant, he didn't want to look up. He didn't want Raidou to see him like this.

"Genma," he said softly, feeling his heart ache when he heard a choke sob. He pulled the younger man up and cradled him against his chest, wrapping his arms around the trembling pale body, "Genma," he whispered. He knew what his clone said, and he mentally cursed himself for leaving a clone to begin with. He felt the younger man pull away and duck his head as he swiped at his eyes with the back of his wrist.

Genma took steady breaths to calm himself, but he couldn't stop shaking again. Tanned hands closed over his shaking pair and soft lips kissed his knuckles.

"Are you alright?" Raidou asked, giving the trembling pale hands and firm squeeze.

Genma nodded and let out a shaky breath, "Yeah," he took in a deep breath, "Yeah, I'm fine," he looked up and offered the older man a smile, "Yeah, it's…it's out of my system."

Raidou's gaze softened at the sight of the red rimmed eyes, "Genma," he said softly and cupped a pale cheek, stroking his thumb under a hazel eye.

"I'm alright," Genma reassured the older man, "I just…I overreacted."

Raidou wrapped his arms around the younger man in a warm embrace and dropped back on to the bed, "I'm sorry," he said softly, and brushed away the stray, hazel strands, "Gen, I'm so sorry."

Genma shook his head, a small smile on his lips, "It's not your fault, Raidou," he turned his head to nuzzle the older man's palm, "I'm just glad you came back home," he kissed his lover's palm, "I love you, Rai," he said softly and gave the palm another kiss.

Raidou smiled and stroked his thumb over his lover's lips, "I love you too, Gen," he gave the pale forehead a soft kiss before he sealed their lips together in a tender, reassuring kiss.

Genma sighed as Raidou pulled away, and smirked when he remembered something, "So, why did you leave your clone with me?"

Raidou softly chuckled, "I didn't want to wake you," he stroked a pale cheek.

Genma sighed, "What time is it?"

Raidou glanced at the clock, "Nearly 4:15."

Genma chuckled, "We've been in bed nearly all afternoon."

Raidou chuckled, "It's alright, it was our day off."

Genma hummed, "I'll probably be assigned on a mission soon."

Raidou sighed, "Probably."

Genma smiled and snuggled closer, "Then let's make the best out of it."

Raidou smiled and kissed the pale forehead.

Genma sat up and looked down at his lover, "And a shower wouldn't hurt."

Raidou laughed, "Hmm, it depends what we do."

Genma felt a blush cross his cheek. His lips spread into a lazy grin and leaned over the older man, his hair brushing against his lover's neck, "If you're convincing enough," he purred.

Raidou grinned and smoothed his hand over pale skin, "We'll see."

Genma's grin widened and hummed as he crawled out of bed, the older man followed close behind.

* * *

Raidou subconsciously combed his fingers through his sleeping lover's hair as the hazel head rested on his lap, while the younger man laid on the couch. He looked down from his book that he was reading as Genma stirred. He watched as the hazel eyes opened and the younger man turned his head to look up at the window where a messenger bird landed and began to tap on the window.

Genma sighed and sat up to open it. When the bird didn't try to moved away from his hand, he let out another sigh. He took the message from the bird's leg and closed the window as it flew away. The message was a summon, to report at the Hokage's office within an hour. He slid back down onto the couch and leaned against the older man.

"Do you want me to make dinner before you leave?"

Genma shook his head, "I'm not hungry."

Raidou frowned, "You shouldn't leave on an empty stomach."

Genma unfolded the message again, "I won't be gone long."

Raidou sighed, "You should still eat something, Gen."

Genma forced a smile on his lips, "Alright. Something light then."

After a small dinner, Genma dressed into his uniform and strapped on his pouches around his waist. He had a feeling what kind of mission he was going on, and part of him hoped he was wrong. Then again, it would be a type of payment for having such a long time off. He sighed as he tied on his bandana and hitai ate. He turned around to leave the bedroom and found Raidou leaning against the doorway. He noticed the concern look in the dark eyes, making him quirk an eyebrow.

"You said you were sore…"

Genma smiled, "I'll be alright," he softly chuckled, "I can still walk."

Raidou frowned.

Genma's smile softened. He closed the distance between them and sealed his lips over his lover's, "I'll be alright."

Raidou considered his lover before nodding.

Genma softly patted the older man's chest before moving past him and walking to the entrance of their apartment. He slipped on his flak jacket and hands on his hips turned his around, wrapping around his waist as the older man pulled his closer and sealed their lips in a passionate kiss. He sighed as Raidou broke the kiss and gave him a warm smile.

"Be careful."

Genma nodded and slipped a senbon between his lips. He let out a breath in a huff and turned to leave the apartment.

Raidou leaned against the wall as the door clicked shut.

* * *

Five days after Genma left, Raidou sat behind the mission desk with Iruka who was busy grading papers. It was a slow night. He let out a sigh as he let his mind wander in his own way of finding a distraction, 

and he couldn't help but wonder when Genma would return from his mission. _We didn't even get to spend a whole day together, _his frown was aimed to himself when he realized how selfish that sounded, _We're both jounin, what can we expect? _He leaned against the desk and rested his chin in his hand.

Iruka glanced at the jounin sitting next to him, "Are you alright?" he asked quietly.

Raidou looked at the younger man and smiled, "Yeah."

Iruka gave him an unconvinced look before going back to his paper, "Hm."

Raidou chuckled and the younger man looked at him again.

"Want to get your mind off of things and help me grade?"

Raidou quirked an eyebrow, "You'll trust me with your grading?"

Iruka chuckled, "There's only one Jounin that I don't trust with my grading."

Raidou gave him a curious look, "Who?"

"You know him."

Raidou thought about it, "Genma?"

Iruka gave the older man an amused look. The guess cleared any doubts of who or what Raidou was so distracted by, "No."

Raidou frowned, "Who then?"

Iruka chuckled, "I'll give you one hint: I'm married to him."

Raidou laughed, "Kakashi?"

Iruka laughed and nodded.

"You don't trust your own husband with grading your papers?"

Iruka laughed and shook his head, "Look, I trust him with _everything_, just not this," he patted his stack of papers, "Because you see, I let him help me grade once. Once. And he just _slaughtered _the essay I let him grade. I couldn't even give it back to my student, instead I had to lie to him and say that I misplaced it but will give him full credit," he shook his head at the memory while Raidou laughed. He divided his stack in half and handed them to Raidou along with the key, "So here, it's a good distraction."

Raidou chuckled and took the offered stack. And Iruka was right, it _was _a good distraction.

* * *

Genma stumbled into the dark apartment, leaning on the door as it shut behind him. He blinked as his vision grew blurry and made him confused as he wondered if it was just his eyes adjusting to the dark or if his vision was blurring. He slid off his bandana and hitai ate as he pushed himself off the door and stumbled as he walked towards the bedroom. He let his bandana and hitai drop on the floor, followed by his flak jacket, and pouch, making a trail of clothing to the easy chair that was near the window. He dropped himself onto the chair, groaning as his muscles protested. He tilted his head back and looked through the window, the curtains still open, allowing him to see the night sky. It was relaxing this way. He moved his gaze from the window to the dark bedroom, to the empty bed. A sudden shudder traveled down his spine, making him close his eyes in discomfort.

He never liked these kinds of mission. The kind where he had targets in order to get information. Most of the time he didn't let it bother him, didn't let it affect him. Most of the time he didn't think about it, he saw it as his duty, and after a long conversation with Raidou, he knew it didn't define him. Them.

But he couldn't deny that it still made a part of who they really were.

Nights like these, when he subconsciously began to think about what he's done in his life. About his past. About the present. About the possible future. Nights like these when he would rather go to sleep and hope that the same thoughts wouldn't haunt his dreams. Nights like these were the kind he completely disliked. He tilted his head back again to look up at the night sky. He needed to shower, needed to clean up and get to bed. He let out a tired sigh and looked away from the window when he heard footsteps stop at the doorway. He blinked away the blurriness again and offered Raidou a smile that ended up looking more tired than anything.

Raidou closed the distance between them, turning on a lamp from the bedside table as he went. He knelt in front of the younger man to be closer at eye level, "You're back," he said softly.

Genma slowly nodded his head and sighed as a warm hand cupped his cheek, a thumb stroking under his eye.

Raidou took in the appearance of his lover. There were circles under the hazel eyes due to the paler complexion of the younger man's skin, he could tell that he hadn't had any sleep for days. Genma was obviously tired. He took a pale hand in his and realized that it was trembling, not noticeably, but he could feel it, "Genma, are you alright?"

Genma moved his gaze to the older man's and slowly nodded, "Yeah…I'm just…," he blinked away the blurriness from his eyes again, "I'm just…," his gaze dropped to their joined hands.

Raidou studied his lover's face. He had a sinking feeling where this was going, and he truly hoped he was wrong, "Come on, let's get you cleaned up." He stood and helped the younger man out of the easy chair, noticing his lover's wince, "Are you alright?"

Genma nodded and let the older man support him as they moved to the bathroom.

Raidou undressed the both of them, his eyes roaming over pale skin, sighing when he only found a couple of bruises. He steadied his lover as they got in to the shower and began to wash his lover, washing the hazel hair, the half-lidded hazel eyes fixed on him. He gently pushed his lover into the spray, tiling his head to rinse the shampoo out. He turned the younger man around to wash his back and snaked his arm around to wash his front, pulling him closer as he did so. He hardly caught the younger man when his knees gave out, the pale body nearly slipping out of his grip due to the suds, "Gen."

"I'm ok," Genma responded, "Sorry."

Raidou steadied the younger man and finished washing him. He shut the water off and noticed how the younger man shivered at the sudden change. The sinking feeling returned, and he truly hoped he was wrong. He managed to towel them off and didn't bother trying to wrap towels around each other's waist. Just as they were about the step out of the bathroom the younger man made a soft noise in the back of his throat.

"Rai," he said softly, "I'm going to pass out."

Raidou gave his lover a concerned, yet understanding look, "I've got you," the pale body slumped against him nearly at once. He squatted and lifted the younger man instead, wrapping an arm under his lover's knees and around his torso, the hazel head lolling to his shoulder. He laid the pale body in the bed and pulled the covers over him. He sighed and brushed away the damp bangs away from the younger man's forehead, leaning down to give it a soft kiss, "Welcome back home, Gen," he whispered as his lover continued to sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Don't own.

AN: NC-17.

* * *

Raidou stood in the doorway of the bedroom, his eyes on his lover's sleeping body while he contemplated of waking him up so he could get some food in his stomach. He glanced at the clock and did the quick math, _He's been sleeping for nearly sixteen hours…_he sighed as he made up him mind and walked over to the bed. He slowly sat down and placed his hand over a bare shoulder and gently rubbed it, "Genma," he tried gently, "Gen, wake up." He sighed when the younger man didn't stir, "Gen," he tried again, rubbing the younger man's bicep, and noticed the hazel eyebrow twitch slightly before the hazel eyes opened a sliver and looked at him before closing again.

He let out a sigh and instead moved his hand to the hazel hair, pushing stray strands away from the sleeping face. He was worried, it was simple as that. He was worried and what made it worse was that he didn't know if he was over analyzing things, or if he really did catch the warning signs. The forced, tired smiles, the too serious and tired expression that he nearly never saw on the younger man's face, it made him feel uneasy. And what kept nudging at his mind was the fact that he found the younger man in the easy chair near the window. He would have expected to find him in bed, or cleaning up. Not in the easy chair, looking through the window.

Even after a rather hard mission, of course Genma would return tired and ready to just give in to his exhaustion, but last night, Genma felt…different. Raidou couldn't quite explain it, but he noticed how the younger man's emotions were too close to the surface, and knowing Genma, he knew that wasn't good. He knew Genma. Genma was the kind that teased, made innuendos even when they were clearly inappropriate but lightened the mood either way, had a nearly permanent smirk on his lips, and had a calm and relaxing aura. He hardly wore his emotions so close to the surface.

So close to the surface that Raidou was afraid Genma would break.

He remembered the last time he found Genma in such a state. It was nearly a year after they started seeing each other. One of those nights when his feet took him to the younger man's apartment after a mission that ended with the want to just hold him, to feel his lover against him. On that night, he let himself in through Genma's window and the first thing he noticed was that the bed was empty, but the movement in his peripheral made his look at the easy chair. He still remembered how his heart ached when he noticed the hazel eyes were red rimmed, drying tears on the younger man's cheeks. At first he thought it was because of him, that maybe he took too long to come back, that maybe Genma started to think that something happened to him. But a few days later, he found out that Genma had a mission while he was gone. And all he could find out was that it was an assassination mission. And that his target was a family.

His mind supplied the knowledge that Genma had taken many missions like that before. He knew that one of the best ways for an assassination to be untraceable is through poison, and it even made it easier to get information documents without leaving signs of forced entry.

And he also knew that a person could only take so much.

After finding his lover in that state, he didn't go to his own apartment for days. Part of him told him that Genma needed someone to keep him distracted, to keep him company. But through those days he noticed the differences in Genma's personality. He noticed how the younger man gave him forced smiles, noticed how he tried to keep his gaze averted, and the odd sensitivity to temperature. He also noticed how Genma would sleep in more than usual, and he could only assume that the younger man preferred to be able to sleep through this, would rather risk it taunting his dreams rather than fight it consciously.

They never really talked about it; it stayed as an unspoken understanding. And he wasn't going to bring it up; it wasn't his business to do so. If Genma wanted to talk about it, he'll be there.

All he could really do was to be there for him.

Raidou sighed as he continued to gently thread his fingers through his lover's hair. He leaned down and gave an exposed temple a soft kiss before standing and walking out of the bedroom.

He hoped he was wrong.

For Genma's sake.

* * *

A couple of hours later, Genma woke up and blinked the sleep away from his eyes. He let out a sigh and rolled over onto his back, groaning when his bruises protested. With another sigh he sat up, the covers pooling around his lap. He looked up at the doorway when he heard the door open.

Raidou's eyes widened a fraction when he found Genma awake, "Oh, I was about to try to wake you up," he leaned against the doorframe, "How are you feeling?"

Genma found it hard to smile and instead gave the older man small nod, "Alright," he answered, "How…how long was I asleep?"

"About nineteen hours," Raidou smiled, "I guess you were making up for all the sleep you missed out on," he eyed the younger man, "Are you hungry?"

Genma thought about it, "Yeah. I should eat something."

Raidou mentally frowned when that didn't really answer his question, "Any request?"

Genma forced a smile and shook his head, "Not really."

Raidou nodded, "Alright."

Genma swung his legs over the edge of the bed as he pulled the sheets away from him. And that's when Raidou remembered the younger man was still naked. Genma looked at the older man and gave him a lazy smirk.

Raidou flushed and looked away, "I – uh-," he stammered, "I'm going to – to start on that dinner," he said as he turned away and walked out of the bedroom.

* * *

They ate their dinner in a comfortable silence and after Raidou finished washing the dishes he found the younger man, lying on the bed, on his side as he slept. He let out a sigh when part of him wanted to believe that Genma was just tired, but the other part of him knew better.

The signs were clear during dinner. The lack of conversation, even the light conversation that he tried starting was still at odds. He could tell that Genma wanted to contribute but didn't seem to have the enthusiasm for it. But what made his heart ache were the forced smiles and smirks that Genma tried giving him.

He mentally shook his head and climbed into bed with his lover. He pulled the younger man closer, spooning against him, and slipping his arms around him in a protective embrace as he followed his lover into sleep.

* * *

Over the next couple of days, it became clearer to him that Genma was trying to ignore anything that was bothering him, that he was trying to hide it. However, Raidou knew Genma well enough to know that he wasn't being himself.

So he was surprised when he was woken up by soft kisses along his clavicle, the soft lips moving up to his neck to nibble on his ear.

"Gen?" he said with his voice still hoarse with sleep. He groaned when the younger man pressed his hips against his and felt the hot, swollen flesh against his hip. His mind supplied the fact that it was nearly a week since the last time they had been together, since they shared a night, morning, or afternoon, of passion. Not only did they have time to make up for, but Genma hadn't had a chance to relieve any post-mission stress or sexual frustration.

The younger man's lips met his in a soft kiss as he rolled them over. Raidou shivered as pale legs spread for him, their pelvises meeting in a sensual friction the movement caused. He braced himself on his forearms as he deepened the kiss, pressing the younger man into the mattress. He broke the kiss when Genma rocked his hips, their arousals grinding together.

"Rai," Genma said breathlessly, "Raidou, I need y-you," he let his eyes slide shut as lips began to suck at his neck, a hand slipping under his neck, holding him closer. A shiver ran down his spine as a hand traveled up his raised thigh, and over his knee, the tender caress causing a flutter in his heart, making his body grow hotter.

Raidou looked down at his flushed lover, at the half-lidded eyes that looked up at him. He made a trail of kisses down the pale torso, nuzzling his lover's navel before swiping his tongue against it, making the slender hips rock towards him. He planted a soft kiss on his lover's hip, his hand moved to palm the erect member, eliciting a low moan from the younger man. He moved back up along the pale body, his hand still cupping his lover's hot member, his fingers massaging the younger man's sac. He planted a soft kiss on the parted lips before reaching over to the nightstand and retrieving the tube of lube.

Genma panted for air as he felt slick fingers trace his entrance. He needed this. They needed this. He needed Raidou. He needed to feel the older man's caresses, and tenderness that were reassuring. He needed to express to Raidou that he was alright; he knew that the older man was worried, but he wanted to reassure him as well. They needed this.

Genma sighed as a finger pushed into him and lips pressed against his jaw line, fingers threading into his hair. He gasped as another slick finger pushed in and slowly began to pump into him, making his hips rock on their own accord. He felt his member twitch as the fingers brushed against his prostate. A low moan escaped his throat as another fingers pushed into him, simultaneously stretching him and spreading the slick liquid, "Rai," he whispered, turning his head towards the older man, pressing their cheeks together.

Raidou withdrew his fingers and leaned back as he slicked his own member. He looked down at his aroused lover, "Gen," he whispered and hazel eyes looked up at him. The younger man lifted his hips and shifted closer to him, urging him to continue. He positioned himself at his lover's welcoming entrance and looked back at the hazel eyes that met his. He groaned as the younger man pressed against him, impaling himself on his aching member, a soft gasp escaping his lover's lips. He planted his hands on the slender hips keeping them steady as he pushed into the pale body, groaning at his lover's heat.

Genma moaned low in his throat and slowly rocked his hips against his lover's member, easing their coupling. He gasped, his body twitching as the thick member pressed against his prostate.

Raidou rolled his hips as he fully seated himself and stilled himself, waiting for his lover to adjust. His grip on the slender hips tightened as they rolled against him, urging him. He leaned back down, bracing himself on his forearms, brushing his lips against a flushed cheek as he began to rock into his lover. He heard the younger man gasp into his ear, making his hips buck.

Genma wrapped his legs around the older man's waist, moaning as the rigid length continued to thrust against his prostate. He panted for air as pleasure washed over him, pulsing through him, increasing his need.

Raidou moaned as he quickened and deepened his thrust, making his lover gasp in pleasure. He looked down at his panting lover, their breath mingling together. He realized that Genma was being not being as vocal as usual. He slowed his movements and looked at his lover with concern, "Genma…" his own moan cut him off as the younger man intentionally clenched around him, and dug his heel into the small of his back.

"Raidou," he said breathlessly and threaded his fingers into his lover's hair.

Raidou groaned as they resumed their pace. He sought out his lover's free hand and entwined their fingers, pinning their joined hands next to the hazel head. He felt the pale fingers grip his hand tighter as their rhythm turned heated. Raidou shifted and changed their angle, making his lover arch his neck as he cried out with pleasure. They panted for air, their breaths short and rapid as their bodies worked against each other. He leaned back, bracing himself on their joined hands as he reached in between them and took the sobbing, ignored member into his hand, smearing the drops of precum with his thumb, using them to slick his hand as he began stroking the hot flesh.

Genma made a noise that sounded like something between a moan and a whimper as the warm hand began to pump in time, making his hips rock into the hand and back against the older man's thrust. He cried out as the older man shifted their angle and hit his prostate head on. He splayed his hand on the older man's chest, feeling the thundering heart beat under his palm. His hand moved down to the taut stomach, over the navel, feeling the muscles contract in time with their rhythm. His orgasm nearly took him by surprise as it claimed him, "Ra-Raidou!" he gasped out. His breath hitched and his back arched as he came, hard, into his lover's hand, smearing his hot seed over his stomach and chest. His hand limply dropped away from the older man as he panted for air. He felt the Raidou falter in his rhythm and a pleasant shudder coursed through him as he felt the older man's orgasm flood him, his body flushing at the sensation.

Raidou gave the member in his hand a few last strokes while it was still sensitive, making the pale hips buck against his hand, the inner muscles twitching around him.

Genma's head lolled to one side, his eyes falling on their joined hands, "Rai," he whispered, his eyes sliding shut, "Raidou…I love you…"

Raidou smiled at his sated lover and leaned down to plant a soft kiss on a blushing cheek as he slowly pulled out of the pale body, the pale legs unhooking from around his waist. He dropped himself onto his forearms and the hazel eyes opened and looked up at him.

Genma looked into the dark eyes before leaning up enough to seal his lips over his lover's in a tender kiss, sighing as the older man pressed down to deepen the kiss.

Raidou broke the kiss, leaving both of them breathless. His lips lingered against his lover's in a soft caress, before pulling away enough to look at the younger man. Hazel eyes locked with his, and he noticed the hesitation.

"We have to do it…right?" Genma asked softly.

Raidou's gaze softened as unsure eyes looked into his, he knew what he meant, "Yes," he answered gently, reassuringly.

"It's our duty," Genma said softly after a moment.

Raidou gave his lover a small nod even though it wasn't a question.

"And…it doesn't make us who we are…right?" Genma asked softly, his voice cracking.

Raidou gave him a small shake of his head, "No, Gen," he said gently, "It make us what we are…" His heart ached as he brushed away a stray tear from his lover's cheek, "It only becomes part of who you are…if you let it." The younger man dropped his gaze.

"Your duty fulfills what you are, Gen: a shinobi. Your personality makes you who you are," he cupped a pale cheek and the younger man looked up at him, "Believe me or not, Genma, you're a caring man, loving and understanding, calm and relaxing, lewd and teasing," a smile tugged on his lips with the light tease, "You're protective of those that you care for and of those that are important to you," he smiled at the soft blush that crossed the pale cheeks, "Gen, you do what you do for your duty, for your village."

Raidou looked into the younger man's eyes, his gaze softening at the small, soft smile that graced his lover's lips.

"Rai," Genma said softly and wrapped his arms around his lover's neck, pulling him down with the warm embrace, "Thank you," he whispered, burying his face into the tanned neck.

Raidou sighed and kissed the nape of his lover's neck, "There's a difference, Genma," he whispered, "And despite all of that, I still love you," he planted another soft kiss on the tender skin, "I love every part of you, Gen."

* * *

Raidou woke up from his nap on the couch from the rustling of things moving around. He cracked open an eye and saw that it was Genma making the noise. Because Genma was cleaning.

It had been a couple of days since their talk, since Raidou was given an insight as to what was bothering the younger man. That Genma was regretting things that he had done. And he understood, where a shinobi would have second thoughts about their duties. But in the end it all came down to duties and responsibilities, and that it didn't make them who they were. Even though, he didn't know if that only applied to missions and his duty or to everything in general.

But since that day, Genma had been avoiding eye contact with him as if he was ashamed, or embarrased for his show of emotions and insecurities.

He sighed as he watched his lover tidy up the living room, completely engrossed with either what he was doing or his thoughts. Or both.

Genma nearly jumped when an arm wrapped around his waist and pulled him down to the couch. He turned and looked at the older man who quirked an eyebrow in response. He looked away and half-heartedly tried to move out of the older man's hold.

Raidou tightened his grip around the younger man and settled him more comfortable on his lap. He turned the younger man around so that legs were spread across the length of the couch. He pulled the legs closer, making the younger man lean against him.

"Raidou…?" he asked a bit confused. Soft lips kissed his cheeks and he looked into the older man's dark eyes.

"Have I ever told you about my pet cat?"

Genma blinked, "…What?"

"My pet cat," Raidou repeated, "Have I told you?"

Genma slowly shook his head, and furrowed a brow, "You used to have a pet cat?"

Raidou smiled and nodded, "One day, when I was a little boy, I was walking home from the academy and it was raining – no – _pouring_. And on my way home, I heard a small mewling sound from an alley. Curious, I went to investigate. I found the source of the small mews, it was a kitten, about two months old, in a sodden cardboard box," he sighed at the memory, "The poor thing was using it's box to stay out of the water, so when I walked up to it with my umbrella, I was quiet appealing, but it was still cautious of me."

"Because of the people that left it there," Genma assumed, figuring that if it had a mother, she wouldn't have left it in the rain.

Raidou nodded, "So, I tried coaxing it out of box with a piece of bread that I had left over from my lunch," he frowned and looked at the younger man, "The little brat scratched me when I tried given it to it!"

Genma chuckled at the betrayed look on his lover's face.

"But I tried again, and since I kept trying it slowly began to trust me, and accepted my food. Well, I ended up taking the brat home, earning me a scolding from my mom, and a lecture from my dad. Saying that if I was planning on keeping it, that I better take care of it and housebreak it…so I did." The statement earned him an amused smile from his lover, "So, she ended up staying and I ended up putting up with her."

Genma chuckled, "'Putting up with her?"

Raidou sighed and looked at the younger man, "She was a brat. I housebroke her, or at least I thought I did," he groaned, "There were times when I would forget to feed her at night because of school work or whatnot, or I would forget to leave the window open so that she could go outside to do…whatever. And she would get her revenge. In my sandals." Genma laughed, and it made a smile tug on his lips even though the laughter was directed at him, "But, even though she was such a brat, when I would get sick or just didn't feel well, she would stay next to me, like on my bed or something. So, I guess she wasn't so bad. It told me she cared…despite the lovely presents she would leave in my sandals," he sighed, "Like the dead birds that she bought home weren't enough," the younger man chuckled, "One time she caught a gopher. A gopher! How or where she found one I will _never _know, but the damn thing earned me another scolding from my mom while my dad faked to be disappointed," he chuckled, "He was amused by the shriek the dead thing earned from my mom, mostly because she couldn't tell what the heck it was."

Raidou chuckled when he remembered another event, "Or when she brought home a grasshopper," he chuckled, "And it was still alive."

Genma laughed at the image that produced. Imagining Raidou and his parents trying to catch the damn thing as the cat tried to recapture its prey, "What did you name her, Rai?"

Raidou smiled, "Chou."

Genma softly chuckled, "Chou?"

Raidou nodded with a chuckle, "Well, it started off as Chouko, but then she only started to respond to Chou," he shrugged, "She was a brat I tell you, she had it her way one way or another."

Genma chuckled and looked at the older man as he continued his story.

"Well, when I graduated from the academy, and was assigned to a genin team, I started to spend more time training than I did at home," he smiled, "So whenever I _was _home, she would try making up for all those times that she was a brat and would settle in my bed at night or asked to be petted more than often," he sighed, "When my team was assigned on our first C rank mission, we were gone for a little over than a week, and when I came back, my mom said that the Chou never came back, that after the fourth night I was gone, Chou went out and didn't come back like she usually did. She left, and didn't come back."

Genma furrowed a brow, "She ran away?"

Raidou nodded, "I always thought that maybe she left because she thought I abandoned her, because she was both an indoor and outdoor cat, you know? If she went out, she would come back since she knew where she lived. So…I think that maybe she thought I abandoned her, just left her. Sometimes I wondered if she found a new family, someone that could give her the proper attention she needed or wanted," he sighed and looked at his lover, "But sometimes I think it was for the best. For her to find someone that wouldn't leave without telling her, you know? Someone that would be able to give her the attention she wants without feeling abandoned…like when she was kitten."

Genma's gaze softened, "You never saw her again?"

Raidou tilted his head, "I think I saw her once or maybe it was just my imagination."

"How did she look like?" he asked with curiosity.

Raidou smiled, "She was a chocolate brown, with white on her muzzled, paws, stomach and the tip of her tail."

Genma smiled, "She was cute."

Raidou chuckled, "She was a brat."

Genma laughed and shook his head, "How long did you have her before she left?"

Raidou thought about it, "Well, I found her when I was eight, and I graduated when I was around twelve. So…nearly five years."

Genma smiled. And his smile grew when he realized that it didn't feel forced. He gave the scarred cheek a sweet kiss, "Thank you, Rai."

Raidou raised a questioning eyebrow.

Genma gave the scarred cheek another kiss, his hand coming up to cup the opposite cheek, "Thank you."

Raidou smiled and the younger man's lips met his in a sweet kiss that turned passionate as the hand on his cheek moved back to hold the back of his neck. And right then, he knew that Genma was going to be alright.

* * *

_One week later…_

Raidou lounged on the couch as he watched the rain hit the window, creating a soothing staccato beat against the glass. He liked it when it rain, it was relaxing to watch and hear, especially when it came unexpected. He heard the door open signaling Genma's return from his shift at the mission. He smiled and stood from the couch and walked to the entrance of the apartment. He opened his mouth to greet him home but noticed something odd about the younger man's flak jacket, "What's in your vest?"

Genma gave his lover a sheepish smile and opened his jacket further to give the bundle against his chest more room.

Raidou's eyes widened when a triangular honey ear popped out before the kitten pushed its head out and mewled at Genma before looking around with its honey eyes. He watched as Genma took the kitten out and shrugged off his soaking vest.

"I…I found it on the way home," he gestured at the cat with light brown fur, mixed with white stripes, "And…well, I couldn't leave it out there…," Genma tried, "And now I know that you like cats…so…," he smiled and gestured at the kitten that mewled.

Raidou sighed and smiled at his lover. He closed the distance between them and took the mewling kitten from Genma's wet hold and chuckled as it climbed on him, trying to sniff at him or use him as a climbing post, "I think….," he held the protesting kitten out in front of him, "She is hungry."

Genma smiled and pulled off his bandana and hitai ate.

Raidou let the kitten climb back onto his chest, the little claws digging into this shirt for support, "How about you dry yourself off before you get sick and I'll get her some milk."

Genma smiled and nodded. He walked into the bedroom and stripped out of his wet uniform and dried himself off in the bathroom. He slipped into a pair of sweatpants and a worn t-shirt before walking to the kitchen where he found the older man feeding the found kitten a bowl of milk, "I'll see if Anko wants her tomorrow," he said, making the older man look at him, "Since, it wouldn't be a good idea to keep her…you know?"

Raidou nodded in understanding, "Yeah," he knelt down and gently rubbed the kitten's head, "Yeah, I know what you mean."

Genma smirked, "But she's cute, isn't she?"

Raidou chuckled, "At least she's not a brat."


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Don't own.

AN: NC-17.

* * *

Genma cracked an eye open when he felt something soft nudged his hand from where it rested on the older man's chest. He smiled at the kitten and lazily lifted his hand in which she instantly began to rub her small head into his palm. He scratched the back of her neck, his smile growing as he felt her purr. The kitten leaned and stretched under his hand and against Raidou's bare chest as she tried getting closer. He glanced up as the older man sighed and cracked an eye open. He chuckled and gave his lover's jaw a soft kiss, "'Morning, Raidou."

Raidou smiled and kissed his lover's forehead, "'Morning, Genma," he felt the kitten lay against his chest as it got comfortable under Genma's hand, chuckling as he felt her purr, "'Morning to you, too."

Genma chuckled and snuggled against the older man's chest as he continue to pet the kitten, he smiled as the older man's hand began to stroke the kitten's back, "I'll go to Anko's today, see if she'll like a new kitten."

Raidou sighed and rested his cheek against the younger man's head, "It's a shame that we wouldn't be able to give her the time and attention she needs."

Genma smiled, "I think we could, only that one of us would be gone half of the time."

"There're times when the other leaves while the other one is away," he pointed out, and chuckled as the kitten rested his small head on his chest.

Genma sighed, "I suppose you're right."

Raidou kissed the crown of his lover's head, "You want to keep her, don't you?"

Genma chuckled, "I admit that it would be nice, but it wouldn't be fair to her, would it?"

Raidou sighed and looked down at the kitten resting on his chest, completely engrossed in the attention she was receiving, "No…no it wouldn't."

* * *

Genma knocked on the door of Anko's apartment, feeling a bit at odds with a curious kitten trying to climb over his shoulder while he was dressed in a pair of jeans and a grey t-shirt. He flicked the toothpick that was between his lips en lieu of his senbon, because he figured that senbons and kittens just don't mix. Anko opened the door a moment later and beamed at him.

"Genma! Is that a cat?"

Genma chuckled, "Hello to you too, Anko."

Anko smirked and gestured the man inside, "Come in."

Genma entered the apartment and toed off his shoes before following Anko into the living room.

"Can I offer you anything?"

Genma shook his head, "Actually, I'm here to offer _you _something."

Anko gave him a curious look, "Oh? And what would that be?"

And as if on cue, the kitten that was trying to climb over his shoulder mewled, "Well…," he trailed off as the curious kitten resumed its climb.

Anko smiled, "Here let me see…her?"

Genma chuckled and handed the cat to Anko whose face lit up when it happily mewled at her.

"Does she have a name?"

Genma shook his head and sat on the opposite couch, "No, I found her last night in an alley."

Anko settled the feline on her lap as she scratched its neck, "She's cute," she pointed out before looking at Genma, "Why don't you keep her?"

Genma smirked, "Well, Raidou and I wouldn't be able to give her the time and attention she needs and all."

Anko quirked her eyebrow, "What makes you think _I_ do?"

Genma shrugged, "Well, I was hoping you did."

Anko held the kitten in front of her and it mewled in confusion, "Would you like to stay with me Neko-chan?" the cat mewled in response, "You know, I suppose that when I have to leave on missions and such, I can let friends babysit her," she smiled and settled the light brown kitten back onto her lap, "That's when Ibiki can't, hm?"

Genma chuckled, "That could work. If not I can try looking for someone else to take her."

Anko looked down at the kitten, "No, I think it'll work out."

Genma nodded, "Good to know," he wasn't really sure how it would work out, Anko and Ibiki were jounins like he and Raidou, "Well…I can ask Izumo and…or Kotetsu."

Anko frowned, "Don't worry about it, Genma, I'll make a home for her," she looked back down at the kitten, "Right?" the cat mewled happily in response.

Genma chuckled and quirked an eyebrow when Anko looked and him while she reclined back onto the couch, "So, Genma," she grinned, "How's it going between you and Raidou?"

Genma felt himself blush for some unknown reason, "Good," he looked at the younger jounin when she continued to look at him intently, "Uh…why do you ask?"

Anko shrugged, "Just curious, you know, mostly because Raidou is the first person that you've had a real committed relationship with," she said calmly and smiled when she noticed the older man's blush, "I'm happy for you, you know? That you've finally settled down, and with Raidou," she raised her eyebrows, "He's a good catch!"

Genma blushed hotter and tried glaring at her, "W-what?"

Anko grinned, "You know, he's a serious, mature, strong, type," her grin grew, "And that scar only adds on to everything! Am I right?" the kitten mewled, almost in agreement.

Genma tried really hard to fight off his blush, "Or maybe you just have a thing for scars."

Anko blinked and tilted her head in consideration, "You know, that might be right. Because I think Iruka is pretty cute, adorable with that scar crossing his nose, and Raidou's scar just acts like a magnet, in a good way of course, and Ibiki's! Oh my, Ibiki's are just – "

"Alright," Genma had to stop her, he was getting one too many visual images of Konoha's interrogator.

Anko chuckled, "And Kakashi's, even though it's hidden, the fact that I _know_ it's there, his is just…deep."

Genma sighed and shook his head with a soft chuckle. His mind went to Raidou's scar, and the story behind, "But all scars are meaningful," he said almost without thinking.

Anko nodded her head, "Yeah, you have point," the cat climbed off her lap and climbed to the next couch that Genma was sitting on and settled on his lap instead. She watched with curiosity as the older jounin smiled and began to pet the cat's head, "Can I ask you something, Genma?"

Genma looked up at his friend and smirked, "What is it, Anko?"

"You're really happy with Raidou, aren't you?" she asked with a gentle smile on her lips.

Genma looked at her with curiosity and then back down at the cat that was happily purring in his lap, "Yeah."

"You love him," she said, her smile turning into a grin.

Genma smiled and realized that he hadn't told anyone about how he truly feels about Raidou other than Iruka, he figured it was because no one really asked. He looked back up at Anko, "Yeah," his smile turned into a grin, "But it sounds as if you already knew that."

Anko softly chuckled, "I guess you could say that. After a while I noticed that you were staying with Raidou a lot longer than you have in the past with others. So, I figured that he must really mean more than just sex to you."

Genma mentally flinched at the words, the fact that he had first thought their relationship as a "fling", another one that would only last a week, maybe a month. The thought alone made his heart ache. He looked at the cat in his lap when she mewled at him and he realized that his hand stopped petting her.

"I'm sorry, Genma, I didn't mean that as it sounded," Anko said, noticing the pale hand that stilled it's movements after her statement, "Maybe I should have worded it differently. What I meant was that I realized that Raidou meant more to you than your past relationship," she cringed at her words when that didn't sound any better, "I mean–"

"It's alright, Anko," he said and smirked at his friend, "I know what you mean," he said grntly, "And I'm glad that it wasn't just another one of my flings."

Anko smiled and stood from the couch. She took the kitten from her friend's lap and cradled it in her arms, "Go on, lover boy," she cocked her head towards the door, "I'll see you later."

Genma chuckled and stood. He walked to the front door and slipped on his shoes and turned back to Anko when she called him.

"Do you have a name I can call her?" she gestured to the cat in her arms.

Genma smiled, "How about Chouko?"

Anko tilted her head and smile tugged on her lips, "Chouko. I like that."

* * *

Genma reentered the apartment and toed off his shoes before walking into the living room where Raidou was lounging, watching TV.

"How'd it go?"

Genma smiled and took a seat next to the older man, "Well, she said that it'll work, and that when she gets sent out that Ibiki can watch her while she's gone," he chuckled, "Seems that we found our little friend a home."

Raidou chuckled, "That's good."

"Oh, and…," Genma hesitated and gave his lover a sideways glance, "She might have named her Chouko," Raidou gave him a surprised look, "She asked me for a name and that's the first one that came to mind…sorry."

Raidou chuckled and shook his head as he wrapped an arm around his lover's shoulders, "It's alright, Chouko is a nice name for a cat."

Genma leaned against the older man, "Yeah, it is."

* * *

The next morning Genma woke up with a sigh as soft lips kissed his shoulder, down to his bicep.

Raidou smiled against skin when the younger man hummed in approval, "Genma," he purred.

Genma grinned and rolled over onto his back, "Raidou," he purred back.

Raidou smiled and gave his lover a soft kiss, "Happy Birthday, Gen."

Genma blinked up at the older man, before chuckling at himself, "Ah, so it's my birthday is it?"

Raidou chuckled, "Did you forget?"

"To be completely honest, I actually did," he chuckled as the older man gave him another kiss.

"Silly, Gen," Raidou teased.

Genma hummed and pulled the older man down for another kiss, delving his tongue into his lover's mouth, tasting him, moaning as the older man pressed his own tongue against his. He rolled his hips as a hand moved along his hipbone that was exposed just above the sleeping pants he was wearing, making him raise his knee, sighing as the hand took the invitation and smoothed over his inner thigh.

Raidou broke the kiss and smiled as he smoothed his hand over the younger man's inner thigh, "What do you want for your morning birthday present, Gen?"

Genma chuckled, "You mean afternoon, and does this mean I get more than one?"

Raidou quirked an eyebrow, "Maybe. But I do have something else planned for today," he brushed his knuckles against his lover's erection, "So, what will it be, Gen?"

Genma grinned and lifted his hips, "I'm sure you have -," he glance at the clock, "Oh, crap!" he rolled off the bed and nearly stumbled on the sheets, "My shift starts in twenty minutes! Iruka will kill me if I get there late!"

Raidou laughed.

Genma glared, "This is not funny," he flushed and looked down at the bulge in his pants.

Raidou sat up and scooted to the edge of the bed, and gestured the younger man to him, "I'll be more than happy than to take care of that for you."

Genma looked at the alarm that he mentally cursed at for not waking him up, and then back at the older man.

"The more you think about it, the less time we have," Raidou said with a grin.

Genma sighed with defeat and walked closer to the older man and nearly yelped when Raidou pulled him back down tothe bed, his back meeting the mattress as hands tugged his pants off, "Hu-hurry."

Raidou grinned and palmed his lover's erection, making the pale hips buck against the sensation. He reached over to the nightstand and retrieved the tube of lube. He poured a generous amount in his palm as he settled in between the pale parted thighs, and wrapped his hand around his lover's member.

Genma moaned and lifted his hips into the older man's slick hand that was slowly stroking him, "Rai," he breathed, his body flushing as the older man's hand quickened, his thumb pressing and circling his tip.

Raidou took some of the excess lube from his hand and slicked his fingers. He traced his lover's entrance before pushing two fingers inside and began to slowly pump them. The slender hips rocked against his intruding fingers and up to his fisting hand, "Genma," he groaned and began to add a twist at the apex, making his lover cry out with pleasure.

Genma gripped the sheets under him as pleasure coursed through him, "Raidou – Raidou," he moaned as he gasped and panted for air. Lips sealed over his in a searing kiss as his hips continued to rock against the older man's hands, he broke the kiss with a cry of pleasure as the fingers inside of him crooked and began to stimulate his prostate, the hands working him quickening their pace, "Oh god – Rai – I'm – _ah!_" a pulse ran down his spine, "Raidou – I'm cl-close -," he gasped out, his hands finding purchase on the older man's shoulders, "Oh - Rai."

"Come for me, Gen," he purred, "Come for me, love."

Genma's breath hitched as his back arched towards his lover as he came, spilling his seed on his stomach and the tan hand stroking him.

Raidou groaned at the sight in front of him, at the inner muscles that clenched around his fingers, "Genma," he whispered, giving the sensitive member in his hand a few last strokes. He withdrew his fingers, earning him a disappointed sigh from his lover. He smiled as his sated lover looked up at him with hazy eyes and gave him a sated smile. He leaned down and gave the younger man a sweet, passionate kiss, "_Now _you can go to work." Hazel eyes became clear and snapped to the clock. He chuckled as he rolled off of the younger man, bracing himself on his elbows as he watched his lover climb out of bed, clean himself, and dress faster than he had ever witnessed.

Genma fastened his pouches around his waist and looked back at the older man, his eyes falling on the evident bulge in Raidou's pants, "Raidou…"

Raidou shook his head, "It's alright, go or you'll be late."

Genma glanced at the clock. He clearly didn't have enough time but…He let out a sigh as a smile tugged on his lips, "I can't leave you like this, Rai," he said as he crawled back onto the bed, "Besides, Iruka can't be too angry at me, right?"

Raidou smiled, "Gen, you don't ha- _ah!_" he moaned as the younger man cupped his arousal and gave it a firm squeeze.

"Hmm…even if you say that, I still want to," he said with a grin.

* * *

Genma casually entered the mission room a good fifteen minutes late. And casually smiled at Iruka who was sitting behind the desk.

"You're late," Iruka said with a smile.

Genma nearly froze in his tracks when the smile threw him off, "Oh, yeah, sorry about that." He stopped when Iruka stood, and the smile was still on the younger man's lips, "Uh…are you mad?"

Iruka chuckled ducked down for a moment before coming back up with a small, white box in his hand, "Happy Birthday, Genma."

Genma looked at the box with wide eyes before he chuckled and moved closer to the desk, "Thank you, Iruka," he eyed the box and took it when Iruka moved it closer to him, "What is this?"

Iruka smiled, "Well, open it."

"Cupcakes," Genma said with a smiled and chuckled when he noticed cookies underneath, "And cookies."

Iruka chuckled, "I hope you like them."

Genma took the senbon out of his mouth, and slipped it into one of his pouches before taking a cookies and taking a bite out of it, "These are really good, Iruka. Did you make these?"

Iruka smiled and nodded, "I thought about making you a cake, but I thought that you could enjoy these without needing a plate."

Genma chuckled, "Thank you, Iruka," he moved around the desk and took a seat next to the chunin, taking another cookie from the box, "I'm surprised that you got these out of the house."

Iruka laughed, "Well, actually, Kakashi stole a couple," he sighed, "And a cupcake. That man can be extremely sneaky around me when he wants to be."

Genma laughed, "I don't blame him, you know, stealing a couple."

Iruka looked at the older man, "Well he shouldn't when it's from the both of us."

Genma nearly choked on his cookie with laughter.

* * *

Genma reentered the apartment, his cookies nearly half eaten, and three out of four cupcakes still in the box. He slipped off his flak jacket and toed off his sandals before walking further into the apartment and into the living room, and stopped in his tracks. He found Raidou dressed in a pair of dark jeans and an untucked, cool grey, long sleeved buttoned up shirt. He felt a blush rise in his cheeks when realized that he was openly staring.

Raidou smiled and gestured at the white box, "What's in the box?"

Genma snapped out of his trance and a confused look crossed his face until the words clicked, "Oh, Iruka," he chuckled, "_and _Kakashi gave me homemade cookies and cupcakes. Want one?"

Raidou shook his head, "Not right now," he eyed his lover and smiled, "Go get dressed, we're going out."

Genma quirked an eyebrow and placed the box on the coffee table before walking to the bedroom. He dressed into a pair of dark jeans, but lighter than the pair Raidou was wearing, and a black, short sleeved buttoned up shirt. He walked back into the living room and smirked at his lover, "Are you going to tell me where we are going, or is it a surprise?"

Raidou smiled and stood, "It's a surprise, but I hope I don't disappoint."

Genma smiled and pulled the older man closer, "You won't."

* * *

Raidou led them through the darkening streets of Konoha. He slipped his hand into the younger man's as they walked and smiled when the hand warmed in his.

Genma flushed almost immediately when the older man's hand slipped into his. It was possibly the fact that they hardly expressed any public displays of affection, not that he minded. It was just something they hardly did. Even though, a smile tugged on his lips and he returned the grip. He didn't question where they were going, and he couldn't stop smiling.

After a good walk, Raidou led Genma into a restaurant that was generally dimly lit, where each booth had its own lighting, keeping a comfortable, yet private atmosphere. He asked the host behind the podium for a table for two. The young woman smiled and took two menus which she handed to a waitress, who then led them to a booth that gave them a rather good amount of privacy since the back of the seats reached high enough so that the other guest could not see them. Genma looked around with curiosity and blushed when he noticed the older man was looking at him.

"Do you like it?"

Genma smiled and looked around again, "It's nice, but you didn't have to bring me here, it looks…expensive."

Raidou chuckled, "It is, I guess, but it's completely worth it."

Genma quirked an eyebrow and looked up when a waitress walked up to their table.

"Would you two like anything to drink?" she said with a smile.

"I'll have a tea," Genma said.

"What kind would that be?"

Genma looked at the waitress, "Green tea."

The waitress nodded and jotted the order down, "And for yourself?"

"The same."

She nodded, "Do you need a few more minutes before ordering?"

Raidou nodded, "Please."

The waitress nodded and walked away as Genma looked at the menu, "Is there anything you would recommend?"

Raidou looked at the menu, "The 'Shrimp Adventure Platter' is pretty good, it has coconut, skewered and breaded shrimp served with vegetables and fries."

Genma nodded, "That sounds good."

"The 'Crispy Teriyaki Chicken' is good too," Raidou looked over the menu, "Or the 'Crispy Honey Orange Shrimp'" he looked up from his menu and felt himself blush by the amused look in the hazel eyes, "…I've been here a couple of times."

Genma chuckled and looked over the menu, "Those sound really good, hmm, is there one that you would choose over the others?"

Raidou tilted his head, "The Shrimp platter is good, a lot of food, but good. If you want something with less food, then I would recommend either the teriyaki or orange shrimp."

Genma tilted his head in contemplation, "Shrimp sounds really good…," he looked at the older man, "What are you getting?"

Raidou chuckled and put down his menu, "The 'Crispy Honey Orange Shrimp'."

Genma sighed and looked back at the menu, "Which one would you choose between the Shrimp Platter and the 'Shrimp and Chicken Firepot'?"

"Well, the firepot is spicy…"

Genma chuckled, "Yeah…," he looked up when the waitress returned with their tea, and their own teapot, and asked if they were ready. He tried deciding while Raidou ordered. It was between the different types of shrimp and – _Sweet and Sour chicken? _He looked up and noticed that both Raidou and the waitress were giving him an intent look, "Uh, can I have the Shrimp platter?"

The waitress smiled and jotted down the order, "Would you be interested in an appetizer while you wait?"

Genma looked at Raidou, "Anything you would recommend?"

Raidou chuckled, "I think you would like the spring rolls."

Genma nodded, "Sounds good to me."

The waitress nodded and smiled and she wrote down their order, "I'll take these," she took the menus and left their table.

Genma took a sip from his tea and looked at the older man, "So, you've been here often?"

Raidou smiled, "Somewhat. I remembered about this place, and thought it would be nice to bring you here."

Genma smiled and rested his chin on his hands, "We hardly go out to nice places like this," he said looking around, "It's nice."

Raidou smiled, "Yeah," his gaze softened as he looked at the younger man. Genma had a point; they hardly had time to spend together anymore. If they weren't off on a mission, they were in the mission room working their shift, and missions were usually heavy. There were times when either of them would come home to an empty apartment, and when the other did return home, they made up for lost time.

He watched as hazel eyes turned back to him, the light hitting them in such a way that he was drawn into them. Genma quirked an eyebrow and he felt himself blush when the younger man caught him staring.

"What is it?"

"Nothing," he recovered and took a drink from his tea while averting his gaze.

"Rai."

Raidou looked at the younger man and quirked an eyebrow.

"You're blushing," he grinned and chuckled when the blush grew darker and the older man tried glaring at him. He looked over to the waitress as she walked up to their table with their appetizers, "Ah, thank you."

The waitress smiled and nodded before walking off again.

Genma took a spring roll and smiled, "I haven't had one of these in a long time."

Raidou smiled, "Same her," he took a roll and watched as the younger man dipped it into the sauce and took a bite out of it. He smiled as the hazel brows shot up.

Genma swallowed and gave Raidou an amused look, "This place has won me over."

Raidou laughed and dipped his roll into the sauce and offered it to Genma. The younger man grinned and leaned in enough to take a bite out of the offered roll, he couldn't help but chuckle which made 

Genma laugh and nearly choke on his spring roll. He tried not to laugh when a pale hand came up to cover Genma's mouth.

Genma managed to calm down enough to swallow the food in his mouth before he choked on it. He started laughing, "What was that about?"

Raidou laughed and shook his head, "I have no idea what you're talking about," his laugh died down to a chuckle, "I just tried feeding you."

Genma narrowed his eyes, a smile still on his lips, "And the snicker meant _nothing_?"

Raidou chuckled, "I don't know what you're talking about," he took a drink from his tea and nearly choked on it when Genma cocked his head to one side, "What – was that?"

Genma laughed, "Alright," he said and took in a deep breath, and put a serious face on, "Calm down."

Raidou laughed, "What was in that roll?"

Genma snorted and picked up a roll, dipped it into the sauce and offered it to his lover, "You tell me."

Raidou narrowed his eyes almost accusingly.

Genma raised his eyebrows, a laughing smile on his lips, "Why are you looking at me like that? I have nothing to do with this."

Raidou quirked an eyebrow and nodded. He leaned in and took a bite out of roll, a bit warily. He took in a deep breath when Genma gave him an amused look while he chewed and swallowed, "It's good."

Genma chuckled and dipped the other half into the sauce and ate it himself, "Do they offer take out?"

Raidou raised his eyebrows, "They do. But if you're going to pay that much for food, you might as well eat in."

Genma nodded as he took a drink from his tea, and grinned, "But really, what was that all about?"

Raidou laughed.

* * *

"I am full," Genma said as he took another bite out of his coconut shrimp and added the skewer to his collection.

Raidou chuckled, "Then why are you still eating?"

Genma sighed, "Because it's _so _good."

Raidou laughed, "I'm glad you liked it," he smiled when Genma hummed in content.

Genma took a drink from his tea and looked up when five waiters walked up to their table. Their waitress was holding a plate with brownie sundae, topped with whipped cream, a cherry, and drizzled with fudge with a single candle lit on top. She placed the plate in front of him and to his surprise they started singing.

"_Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday dear Genma-san! Happy Birthday to you!" _They clapped and smiled and walked away from the table.

Genma looked down at the sundae and then up at the older man. He felt himself blush hotter when he noticed the amused grin on his lover's lips.

"Make a wish."

Genma smiled and looked back down at the sundae. In a simple puff of air, he blew on the candle, a stream on smoke disappearing to the ceiling.

"What did you wish for?"

Genma smiled and chuckled, "That you'll help me finish this thing."

* * *

"_Now _I'm officially full," Genma said putting down the spoon on the fudge smeared plate.

"Too full?"

Genma chuckled and grinned, "Depends what you're trying to imply. If you want me to eat another plate of something, no thank you."

Raidou chuckled and shook his head, "Oh no, not food."

Genma leered at his lover.

Raidou blushed and cleared his throat, "No, I – I was thinking, maybe, a few drinks wouldn't hurt."

Genma grinned, "On a full stomach? Less chance on me getting drunk!"

Raidou chuckled, "And it'll give you a chance to walk it off a bit. I know a place a few blocks from here."

Genma nodded, "Sounds good to me."

* * *

Raidou led them down a few blocks from the restaurant, giving their food time to settle and for the feeling of fullness die down to a feeling of satisfaction.

As they rounded a corner Genma saw the bar that Raidou was taking him to. He had heard about it in the past, but never really paid it a visit. Though, he had heard many things about it. They walked into the somewhat dark bar that was surprisingly crowded. He nearly jumped from the sudden sound of stereo feedback, and a look around told him that there was a live band, explaining why it was so crowded. He felt a hand slip into his, and a smile tugged on his lips as Raidou maneuvered them through the crowd and towards the bar.

"They have a live band every Friday," Raidou explained directly into his ear, "Attracts more business."

Genma nodded in understanding and let out a sigh of relief when he found an open bar stool, Raidou sat next to him. The bartender walked up to them and ask them what they would have, "Just a beer for me."

"Same for me."

The bartender nodded and ducked under the counter, coming back up with two open bottles of beer. Genma nodded his thanks and took a drink from his cold, nearly frosty, beer. Raidou leaned over to him and spoke into his ear, "I'm going to the restroom, I'll be right back." Genma nodded and watched as Raidou pretty much disappeared into the crowd.

He looked around, and was grateful that the place wasn't too stuffy, considering all the people in there. He took another drink from his beer as his eyes looked over the crowd that was a bit too big for his liking. He quirked his eyebrow when a man with nearly black hair took the free stool next to him, the one that Raidou was occupying not too long ago.

"Can I buy you a drink?"

Genma looked at his bottle and then at the other right next to it, Raidou's, "No thanks," he furrowed his brow when the other man leaned in closer to speak to him.

"Are you sure?"

Then it hit him. The voice sounded familiar. His mind raced trying to place it. Then it clicked. It was one of the voices from the mission room, one of the men that were talking about him, "Yes, I'm sure," the toothpick between his lips twitching.

The man leaned back and grinned at him, "I noticed that you're here alone."

Genma took another drink from his beer, "Actually, I'm not."

"Really?" the other man quirked a dark brow, "If you were with me, I wouldn't let you out of my sight."

Genma flushed with urge to punch the other man, maybe then he would he catch on and notice that he wasn't interested.

"Ah, but I didn't leave him out of my sight."

The dark haired man turned around to a rather serious Raidou, "Oh -."

"I believe you're in my seat," Raidou said in a surprisingly calm tone, with an underlying note of irritation.

Genma just watched as the other man stood and tried to casually walk away from the confrontation. He sighed as he looked at the older man, relieved that that was over. It felt strange to have other men hit on him. In the past he would have been completely open to it, but now it was different. He was different.

Raidou took a drink from his still cold beer, trying to calm himself.

Genma studied the older man's profile and a warm smile tug on his lips when he noticed that Raidou was trying not to let it bother him. He slid to the edge of his stool and wrapped his arms around the older man's neck, planting soft kisses under and behind the ear, "Let's go home, Rai," he whispered into the tanned ear.

Raidou looked at the younger man, and studied his face, "Are you sure?"

Genma nodded and gave his lover a soft kiss. He grinned at the older man, "But the night is still young."

Raidou grinned and took a drink from his beer before turning to the younger man and locking their lips in an alcohol infused kiss.

Genma sighed into the kiss and trailed his tongue over the older man's, seeking more of his taste that was now mixed with alcohol. He felt a thrill run down his spine as he felt an arm slip around his waist and pull him closer, making him slip off the stool and stand instead, tilting his head down to prevent the kiss from breaking.

Raidou hummed as he broke the kiss and smiled up at the younger man, "Alright, let's go home."

Genma grinned and they took a last drink from their beers and Raidou placed the money on the counter, under a bottle, before taking his hand and leading him out of the crowded room.

As soon as the door closed, Genma found himself pressed against the nearest way and lips locked over his in a searing kiss. He fumbled with the older man's buttoned shirt as his motor skills refused to work with him. He sighed as he finally got the buttons open and slipped his hands inside, his palms sliding over warm skin. He pulled the older man closer by the small of his back, following the curve of the spine to the older man's shoulder blades. He shivered as fingers traced his waistband, fingertips skidding along his skin before they moved to his shirt and unbuttoned it.

Raidou's lips found purchase on the pale neck when they breathlessly broke the kiss. He smoothed his hands over warm, pale skin and pulled his lover closer, bringing their bodies flush, their arousals grinding against each other through the rough fabric of their jeans.

Genma groaned and tilted his head to give the soft lips better access, "Rai," he breathed out, "Bedroom."

Raidou groaned in agreement.

They stripped each other's clothes off, moaning as their erections were freed from their confinements. Genma crawled on to the bed, grinning at his lover as hands moved to hold his hips, thumbs stroking his hipbones. He hummed as his grin grew, "Let's have some fun, Rai."

Raidou grinned, "Ah, that reminds me. I have something for you."

Genma quirked an eyebrow and rocked his hips, "Oh?"

Raidou nodded and gestured at the night stand.

Genma reached over and open the drawer to find a medium sized white box. He grinned as he took the box and gave his lover a curious look.

Raidou smiled, "It's part of your present. Go on, open it."

Genma smiled and opened the lid. His eyes widened as he took out the slender, curved dildo, "Raidou," he said in a surprised tone, "If I'm not mistaken, this is a male dildo."

Riadou blushed but grinned anyway, "You don't know how embarrassing it was to buy this."

"You get used to it," Genma chuckled at his lover's surprised expression. He sighed as a warm hand wrapped around his member, "Hmm, Raidou," he sighed leaning down to kiss the older man's neck. He looked down at the older man, and smirked, "So, are you going to help me enjoy my new present?"

Raidou grinned and laid his lover down on the bed, smiling as the younger man shifted into a more comfortable position, "Hopefully, you'll do more than just enjoy it."

Genma shivered in anticipation as a tan hand took the slender toy from his hand. He let out a soft moan as he lifted his hips and their erections bumped, and grinded against each other.

Raidou rolled his hips, earning his a moan from the younger man. He reached over to the nightstand to retrieve the tube of lube and groaned as lips found purchase on his neck and hands moved to tease his nipples into nubs.

Genma moaned as a slick finger traced his entrance and pushed its way inside, "More, Rai," he said breathlessly as he rocked his hips against the intruding finger. He gasped as the older man complied and pushed in another finger, slowly pumping them into him. He smoothed his hands over the older man's toned chest, over his flanks and down to the hips, moving back to knead the firm round muscles.

Raidou groaned and crooked his fingers, pressing against the sensitive gland, making his lover grasp out in pleasure.

Genma groaned as the fingers withdrew. He let his hands fall away from the older man when the body above him moved, leaning back to slick the slender, curved toy. The older man grinned at him as the blunt tip nudged his entrance and his hips bucked in response. His body flushed as the toy slowly slid inside of him, stretching him. He gasped as a curve pressed against his prostate, moaning as the pressure increased at the highest point of the curve, "Oh, g-gods -," he lifted his hips, seeking more as he panted for air. He cried out when the older man slowly pulled it out a few inches before pushing it back in.

Raidou groaned as his lover's hips met his rhythm, "Gen," he whispered. His eyes roamed over his lover, the flushed face, half-lidded eyes, parted lips. He smoothed his free hand over his lover's chest, smiling as the younger man's torso arched towards him, a pale hand placing itself on top of his, holding it loosely as he continued to move it down the taut abdominals. He splayed his hand over the younger man's navel, groaning as he felt the muscles contract, making Genma lift his hips, wanting more contact. His eyes moved to the twitching, sobbing member. He ghosted his fingers along the swollen flesh as his other hand pushed the toy inside the pale body, and slowly rotated it.

Genma cried out and gasped for air as his body flushed hotter and his hips rocked harder, "Oh gods – y-yes, Raidou!" His hips bucked and a noise that sounded like a whimper escaped his lips as the warm hand wrapped around his throbbing erection, giving it slow strokes, smearing the drops of precum that had begun to make a mess on his stomach, "Raidou – Rai -," he moaned as an electric pulse ran down his spine, making him arch his back.

"Genma," Raidou purred and quickened his hand as he leaned down and sealed his lips over the younger man's in a hot, wet kiss.

Genma moaned into the kiss, his hips rocking uncontrollably, the curve of the dildo inside of his massaging and stimulating his prostate, "Raidou, oh gods – so g-good -." He felt the older man's thighs spread his wider and felt himself shiver when he felt his lover's erection rub against the inside of his hip. He hooked his leg over the older man's hip, pulling him closer. He felt the tension in the pit of his stomach increase, making him rock his hips harder.

Raidou pulled away to give his lover a chance to breathe, to pant and gasp for air, "Come for me, Gen," he whispered, "Show me how much you enjoy it."

Genma's breath hitched as his orgasm claimed him, making his inner muscles clench around the toy inside of him, making him cry out his lover's name as he spilled his seed on his stomach, on the tan hand stroking him. His hips jerked and he moaned as he rode out his orgasm, the hands that were working him stilled after giving his sensitive member a few last strokes, "Rai…," he said breathlessly, "Oh gods…"

Raidou smiled and brought his semen smeared hand up to his lips and gave it a lick, tasting his lover's essence. He chuckled as the younger man groaned and tug his hand towards his own mouth before pulling him down for a searing kiss.

"Raidou," Genma purred and lifted his hips, softly moaning as the dildo still inside of him shifted and pressed against his prostate. He grinded his hips against the older man's, eliciting a deep moan from him, "Rai," he cupped the back of his lover's neck, threading his fingers through the hair there, "I want you inside of me," he purred.

Raidou groaned slowly pulled out the curved toy out of his lover, slowly pumping it to ease the extraction, "Gods, Gen," he groaned as the younger man's member began to swell.

Genma sighed as the toy withdrew completely, reliving the pressure from his prostate and leaving him empty. He felt his sensitive body flush as the older man's thick erection began to push into his prepared entrance, gasping as the rigid length stroked his prostate.

Raidou gripped the pale hips as the younger man rocked against him, seating him in a swift thrust, "Genma," he moaned as his hips bucked. He began a steady rhythm that soon turned heated, hips slapping against hips.

Genma wrapped his legs around his lover's waist, pulling him closer, wanting him deeper. He moaned and the older man groaned with him. He felt tan hands move up along his sides, against his sensitive skin, causing pleasant shivers course through him. He cried out when a sharp thrust met his prostate, "Ah! Rai! Oh – yes – so good," he panted for air, splaying his hands along the older man's flanks, moving a hand back to the small of his back, feeling the muscles contract with their efforts, "Raidou…Raidou," he whispered.

Raidou leaned down, bracing himself on his forearms as he kissed and sucked just under the earlobe, threading his fingers into the hazel hair, moving it back, pushing the sweaty locks away from the flushed face. He moved and instead locked their lips together in a hungry kiss.

Genma moaned as an arm slipped under his neck and an arm smoothed over his thigh and the older man thrust harder into him. He broke the kiss with a gasp, the older man's nose bumping against his cheek with their heated rhythm, "Rai…oh gods, Rai…"

"Gen…love," he looked down at his lover, their faced inches away. He looked at the flushed face, parted lips, and half-lidded hazel eyes that were fixed on him, love overpowering the lust found there. He couldn't stop the word that first came to mind from slipping off his lip, "Beautiful…"

Genma felt his body jerk as his second orgasm nearly took him by surprise. He arched his neck with a loud moan that was followed by his lover's name as he added to the mess on his stomach. His breath hitched when a shuddered coursed through his sensitive body as the older man pulsed within him, and filled him with his seed, "Rai…," he said breathlessly, their hips rolling through their shared orgasm.

Raidou buried his face into the pale neck, moaning as they rode their orgasm. He felt the legs wrapped around his waist drop to the bed as they calmed their breathing and frantic hearts. He supported himself on the arm that pillowed the hazel head, and looked at his lover who graced him with a sated smile.

Genma cupped the scarred cheek, stroking the rough skin that faded over the bridge of the older man's nose with his thumb. He looked at his lover, at the soft smile on his lips, the calmness in the dark eyes, "Beautiful…," he whispered, a warm smile on his lips. He leaned up gave the older man a soft kiss, letting out a soft sigh as the older man pressed back to return it.

"Happy Birthday, Genma," Raidou said softly.

Genma smiled and wrapped his arms around the older man's neck, sealing their lips in another sweet kiss, "Hmm, thank you, Rai."

Raidou smiled and reluctantly tried to move but the arms around him tightened and the younger man nuzzled his neck.

"Hmm, stay."

Raidou smiled and threaded his fingers into the hazel strands, making the matching eyes slide shut with a sigh. After a while, he planted a soft kiss on a pale cheek and slowly withdrew from the younger man. Hazel eyes opened and looked at him before sliding shut again. He made a quick trip to the bathroom and washed the curved slender dildo, a grin tugging on his lips as he did so. He dampened a towel and walked back into the bedroom, smiling when the younger man stirred. He replaced the dildo back into its box before crawling back onto the bed and wiping the taut pale stomach clean, making the younger man hum in approval. Once he was satisfied he dropped the towel on the floor and laid next to his sated lover. He pulled the covers over them, a smile tugging on his lips as Genma rolled towards him, resting his head on his shoulder and ending up half sprawled on top of him. He wrapped his arm around his lover's waist and pulled him closer, leaning his head against the hazel head as he followed the younger man into sleep.

* * *

AN: Just to let you know, Genma bought the same toy for Iruka and Kakashi because he knew it was good from experience. Just incase some of you were wondering otherwise.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Don't own.

* * *

Raidou woke up with his lover still half sprawled on top of him. He smiled and kissed the younger man's forehead. The pale body snuggled closer in response; the sleeping face lazily nuzzled his neck. Soft lips planted lazy kisses on his neck, making him smile and return the gesture, softly chuckling as the younger man hummed in approval, "Did you have fun yesterday, Genma?"

Genma smiled and nodded against the older man's neck, "Very much," he purred. He sighed as he lifted his head to look up at his lover, "But you didn't have to go through all that trouble, you know?"

Raidou smiled and gave his lover a chaste kiss, "It was no trouble, Gen. Besides, it was completely worth it," a warm smile graced his lips as he remembered last night, how much Genma enjoyed himself.

Genma fondly smiled at his lover and gave the scarred cheek a kiss, "Thank you, Rai."

Raidou smiled, "Anything for you, Gen," he said softly, earning him a wide smile and a sweet kiss, "Oh, I just remembered," he sat up, the covers pooling around his waist, "I still have the second half of your present."

Genma grinned, "Oh, that's right."

Raidou chuckled, "Want me to bring it to you?"

Genma raised his eyebrows, "Right now?"

"If you want."

Genma looked at the bed and then back at the older man, "What is it?"

Raidou grinned, "It's a surprise," he climbed out of bed and nearly got tangled in the sheets, earning him a chuckle from the younger man. He felt himself blush as he went to the dresser and took out a clean pair of sleeping pants, and slipped into them. He turned to the younger man who was bracing himself on his hands, the covers pulled around his waist, "Give me a few minutes," he said before walking out of the bedroom.

Genma smiled and climbed out of bed, making a quick trip to the bathroom before going to the dresser and pulling out a clean pair of sleeping pants. He climbed back into bed and sat up against the headboard. He looked up when he heard footsteps down the hall. His eyes widened when the older man walked into the living, a medium sized, circular cake in his hands. His expression softened into a warm smile when his eyes fell on the single lit candle.

"Happy Birthday to you," he sang with a smile as he knee walked onto the bed, "Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday dear Genma," his smile widened at the soft blush on his lover's cheeks, "Happy Birthday to you." He settled in front of the younger man and present the cake to him, "Make a wish," he said softly.

Genma smiled and looked at the cake with fluffy white frosting, simply decorated with multi colored sprinkles that accented the borders. He took in a deep breath and closed his eyes for a brief moment 

before blowing out the candle. He looked at the older man as he carefully set it on the bed, producing plates from underneath its base.

Raidou gave his lover a knife, who took in and began to cut out a piece. He quirked an eyebrow when the younger man contemplated his incision. He softly chuckled, "What are you doing?"

Genma frowned, "I want my name."

Raidou laughed, "Your name is half the cake."

Genma chuckled and took some cream with his finger to quickly smear it on the older man's nose. He laughed at his lover who frowned at him in response. He chuckled as he shifted closer to lick the frosting off, "Hm! It's good," he went back to the cake with enthusiasm and cut out a triangular piece, frowning when he got the word "Ger" instead of "Gen". He served it onto a plate and handed it to the older man.

Raidou chuckled, "I thought you wanted your name."

Genma grinned, "But don't you want 'Gen'?"

"You mean 'Ger'," he said with a chuckle.

Genma furrowed a brow as the older man took the offered piece. He cut out a piece for himself, and took one of the forks that Raidou had placed next to the cake. He took a bite and hummed when the pink bread proved to be strawberry flavored, "This is good, Rai," he said and looked at the older man, who was enjoying his own piece, "Did you make this?"

Raidou smiled and nodded, "Yeah, had enough time while you were off on your shift yesterday," he gave his lover a nervous look, "So…you like it?"

Genma nodded and took another bite, "Is this pudding in the middle?"

Raidou chuckled and nodded, "Yeah."

Genma grinned, "You're a man after my heart."

Raidou chuckled when the words reminded him of the time he said the same thing, the first night Genma cooked for him. Now that he thought about it, that was easily more than a month ago, _Time flies by so quickly_, he thought to himself as he took another bite, _…and half of that time we spent apart while away on missions_. He looked at his lover and chuckled as Genma took another piece.

Genma grinned, "You sure own my heart, Rai."

Raidou blushed, and couldn't stop smiling. He took another bite from his cake and looked at the window when he heard a light tap, and his smile faded.

Genma looked at the window and felt his heart sink at the sight of the messenger bird. He watched as Raidou climbed out of bed and set his plate on the night stand before walking to the window and opening it enough. His heart sank further when the bird didn't move away when he took the message, meaning that it was for Raidou. He had to look away when Raidou turned back around and the bird flew away. He took another piece of the sweet cake and looked up when he felt the bed dip under the extra weight.

They finished their pieces of cake before Raidou turned to him and gave him a small smile, "I have about forty minutes before I have to report in."

Genma nodded and smirked, "Enough time for a shower."

Genma took the cake and put it in the fridge while Raidou washed the dirty plates. He walked up to the older man and wrapped his arms around his waist from behind, his hands gliding over bare skin, "Thank you for the cake, Rai."

Raidou turned off the water and dried off his hands before turning around and smiling and the younger man, "I'm glad you liked it, Gen."

Genma kissed the older man's clavicle before pulling away and grinning at him, "Come on, let's get you cleaned up."

* * *

After their shared shower, that turned into a rather heavy make out session, which then to other things, Raidou dressed into a clean uniform while Genma check his kunai holder and pouches, making sure he had everything. He tied on his hitai ate and turned to his lover that was sitting on the bed, his kunai holder and pouches on his lap.

Genma smiled and gestured him to get closer. He fastened the holder on the older man's thigh as Raidou took the pouches and fastened them around his waist.

Raidou hesitated when the younger man held him by the hips and rested his forehead on his lower stomach. He threaded his fingers into the hazel hair and opened his mouth to say something but the younger man moved him away and looked up at him.

"Go, or you're going to be late."

Raidou smiled and walked out of the bedroom, Genma followed him. He took his flak jacket from near the front door and slipped it on.

Genma smiled at the older man and closed the distance between them, wrapping his arms around his lover's neck as their lips met in a sweet, tender kiss.

Raidou wrapped his arms around the younger man's bare waist and hugged his close before pulling away, "I'll see you soon."

Genma forced a smile on his lips and nodded, "Be careful."

"Of course," he answered before turning and walking out of the apartment.

Genma took in a slow deep breath and sighed, "I guess it didn't come true," he whispered to himself, to the empty apartment.

* * *

Raidou knocked on Tsunade's door which was followed by a muffled "Come in". He walked into the office and bowed in respect, "Hokage-sama, you summoned."

Tsunade looked up from a rather thick book she was researching from, and quirked an eyebrow before she remembered, "Oh, that's right. I sent someone else."

Raidou blinked, "What?"

Tsunade smirked and leaned back on her chair, "I sent someone else after I realized that I couldn't send you away for a couple of weeks the day right after Genma's birthday."

Raidou was taken aback, "Oh," he said, lacking any other reaction.

"So, instead," she continued, "I'm going to give both you and Genma a week off, both from missions and your shift in the mission room," she smirked at the jounin's surprised expression, "Think of it as my birthday present to Genma."

Raidou smiled, "Thank you, Tsunade-sama."

She smiled and waved him off, "Go and enjoy your time off."

Raidou gave a quick bow and left the office.

Tsunade chuckled at herself before returning back to her work.

* * *

Raidou quietly reentered the apartment, part of him trying to surprise the younger man, while the other part of him was curious what he was up to. He looked in to the living room as he passed it and walked down the hall and into the bedroom. A smile tugged on his lips when he found his lover sleeping on the still messy bed as he laid on his side, snuggled into a pillow. He silently walked into the bedroom and slipped off his flak jacket and gear, settling them on the easy chair soundlessly. He walked around the bed and slowly climbed onto the bed, making the younger man sigh.

"Gen," he whispered and moved closer, gingerly placing a hand on the younger man's hip, "Genma."

Genma snapped awake and gave the older man a confused look, "Raidou?" he pushed himself onto an elbow, "Rai, did you forget something?" his mind then supplied that Raidou was only wearing his jersey and pants, which then only made him confused.

Raidou smiled and shook his head, "No, Tsunade-sama sent out someone else, instead she gave you and I a week off."

Genma's eyes widened in surprise, "Really?"

Raidou's smile widened and leaned in closer to give his lover a soft kiss, "She says it's her birthday present to you."

Genma's lips curve into a bright smile, "Really?"

Raidou nodded and softly chuckled at his lover's expression.

"So, it did come true," he said, mostly to himself.

Raidou quirked an eyebrow, "What did?"

Genma looked at the older man and grinned, "My wish."

Raidou gave his lover a curious look, "And what did you wish for?"

Genma's smile softened as he cupped the older man's jaw, "To spend more time together."

Raidou smiled warmly at the younger and leaned in for another kiss. He chuckled as the younger man pounced on him, rolling them over and straddling his hips.

Genma smiled as Raidou entwined their fingers together, his smile turned into a grin as he leaned forward and pinned the older man's hands down to the bed, near his head.

Raidou smiled up at the younger man, "What do you want to do first, Gen?"

Genma grinned and leaned down, their forearms resting against each other, "What I want to do…," he said thoughtfully as he brushed his lips against the older man. He sealed their lips together in a passionate, sensual kiss that made Raidou breathe through his nose. He pressed in harder, and felt the hands under his tighten their grip.

Raidou melted under the younger man, moaning into the kiss as the hot tongue pressed and teased his own. It was such a tender yet sensual kiss, one that sent shiver down his spine and made him reluctant to break it even to breathe. He gave a soft gasp when Genma did break the kiss, their lips brushing together, sending, yet another, shiver down his spine.

Genma pushed himself up and grinned down at his flushed, breathless lover. His eyes widened a fraction when he felt a hardness nudge his rear, and noticed how the older man's blush grew darker, "From a kiss?" he asked with a teasing note.

Raidou softly chuckled, "You make it sound as if it was like any other kiss."

Genma's grin softened to a smile as he leaned back down and claimed the older man's mouth for a searing kiss, smiling as Raidou rolled them over. He found that he couldn't stop smiling as he wrapped his arms around the older man's neck and kissed his jaw. It felt good, more that good, knowing that they'll be able to have more moments like this, even if they were only guaranteed a week without interruptions.

* * *

Genma blinked his eyes open, feeling completely sated. He sighed and snuggled closer to the older man and furrowed a brow when his ears caught the sound of water. He lifted his head and looked around with unfocused eyes. He blinked and looked over at the window, "You have to be kidding me," he murmured as he pushed himself up and peeked out the window to clear his suspicions. He sighed when it was indeed raining. He dropped back to the bed when Raidou pulled him back down, "It's raining."

"Hmm, I can tell," Raidou smiled and sighed, "Maybe it's just a summer rain."

Genma shrugged and stretched, "Yeah…well," he rolled over onto his side to face the older man, "…ah, but you like the rain don't you?"

Raidou smiled, "It's relaxing."

Genma hummed as he moved closer to the older man, "I suppose."

Raidou chuckled and pulled the comforter closer around them. He listened to the pattering of the rain as it hit against the windows, letting it lull him back to sleep.

* * *

Genma was pretty much glaring out the living room window as he sat on the couch. It had been raining for the past three days, on and off, and he couldn't help but feel annoyed by it, "Why."

Raidou looked up from the book he was trying to catch up on, "Why what?"

"Why…is it raining during the summer?" he asked a bit miffed.

Raidou shrugged, "Maybe it's been too hot lately."

"It hasn't," Genma frowned as he looked back out the window.

Raidou sighed as he sat up, "It's just rain, Gen, why is it bothering you?"

Genma dropped his gaze and sighed as he leaned over and took the controller from the TV from the coffee table, "It's nothing," he said as the TV turned on.

Raidou frowned, "What do you mean, Gen? I can tell you're upset, but you can't really do much about the rain."

Genma sighed and rested his cheek in his hand, "Yeah, I know."

"Did you have something planned…or something?" Raidou asked after a moment.

Genma frowned, "I guess not," he sighed and looked at the older man, "It's just that we get a week off, of both missions _and_ the mission room and half of our time is taken up by rainy days."

Raidou smiled. He had a feeling that's why Genma was so annoyed with the rain, that it was taking away some of the time together, taking away the chance to go out rather than stay in, "Oh, Gen," he said gently and moved from one couch to the other to sit next to his lover, "The rain isn't getting in the way, is it? What matters is that we're together, right?" he sighed when the younger man snorted, "I know that sounded corny, but you know what I mean."

Genma shifted and instead leaned against the older man, "Yeah, you have a point," he leaned his head back and slumped deeper into the couch, "Maybe the weather is telling us to relax and rest, rather than trying to entertain ourselves."

Raidou chuckled, "Maybe," he slumped further into the couch to lean his head back against the back of the couch and look out the window, through the open curtains, "Gen?"

"Hm?"

"Have you ever been caught in the rain? Like when you were a kid?"

Genma smiled, "Yeah," his smile faded when he recalled the memory, when it was his parents that he was with, when they still thought of him as their son, "You?"

Raidou chuckled, "I waited for rainy days."

Genma chuckled and turned his head, "Little Rai liked to run out in the rain?"

Raidou laughed, "Sure did, made my mom angry as heck though."

Genma smiled, "You hardly talk about your mom."

Raidou turned to look at the younger man, "Do you want me to?"

Genma shook his head, "No, that's not what I meant," he turned to look out the window again, "Well, you've spoken of her, kind of."

Raidou smiled, "You want to know about my mom?"

Genma softly chuckled, "Well…just, how was she like?"

Raidou's smile softened, "She was protective, kind yet strict," he back out the window, "She was always there, or at least tried to be, for support, you know?" he chuckled, "I have nice memories of her."

Genma smiled, and turned his head to look at the older man, "Rai, if you don't mind me asking…how…," he trailed off, not sure how to ask the question.

Raidou offered Genma a small smile, "How did they pass?"

Genma's eyes softened, "Yeah…"

Raidou sighed and turned his head back to the window, "My mother passed during a mission when I was sixteen, three years before the Kyuubi. And my father…he passed during the attack."

Genma knew that Raidou's parents were no longer alive, since he never really spoke about them. Now that he knew how and when, he couldn't help but feel a certain type of sadness and empathy towards him, "I'm sorry," he said softly.

Raidou shook his head, "Don't be, they did what they did for the village," he explained. After a moment he turned to look at Genma, "Gen, how did your parents find out about your…preference?"

Genma softly chuckled, "It was my fault, really, I forgot to lock the door to my bedroom," he raised a finger before the older man could say anything, "And before you assume anything, we weren't doing anything, we were just kissing, it was innocent really," he ran his hand through his hair, "So my mother walked in on us."

Raidou cringed slightly, "Dang…did your parents give you a chance to explain or anything?"

Genma moved his gaze from the window to the ceiling.

He recalled his mother's broken, betrayed voice, _"How could you do this to us, Genma?"_

His father's angry and disappointed tone, _"I thought we raised a man, a shinobi."_

Genma swallowed as he felt a dull ache in his heart, "Not really," he let out a sigh and looked back out the window, "Let's not talk about this." He didn't want to think of how he made his mother so sad, and his father so disappointed. How he tried to court women until he realized that he was just trying to make his parents happy. How his mother tried to keep in touch with him after he moved out, half-heatedly, if anything.

Raidou studied his lover's profile for a moment, "Sorry," he apologized softly, noticing that it wasn't wise to bring up the subject.

Genma chuckled, "Don't, I just don't want to spoil the mood, hm?" he leaned against his lover, resting his cheek on a strong shoulder.

Raidou smiled, "And what mood would that be?"

Genma hummed, "Relaxed."

* * *

Genma sighed as his eyes fluttered open, and realized that he must have fallen asleep. He was wedged between Raidou and the back of the couch, his cheek resting on the older man's hip and waist. He lifted his head and looked down at his lap, a lazy smile tugging on his lips when he found the older man's head pillowed on his thighs, his back laying against the couch, but his body twisted towards him in a way as if to give Genma the perfect pillow. He couldn't help but chuckle at the position they ended up in. He threaded his fingers through his lover's hair, moving his hand down to the scarred cheek. He smiled when the older man turned to his palm, leaning into the touch. He felt the soft lips kiss his palm before the dark eyes fluttered open and turned to look at him and give him a lazy smile.

Raidou blinked away the sleep from his eyes and noticed their position, "How did we…?"

Genma chuckled and rested his head on the older man's hip, "I don't know."

Raidou chuckled and let his eyes slide close again, "It's a very compromising position."

Genma raised an eyebrow and felt a grin pull on his lips as half-lidded dark eyes looked at him. His grin turned into a frown, "But I'm comfortable."

Raidou laughed and moved his hands to thread his fingers through the hazel locks, "No one's making you move," he smiled as the younger man relaxed under his touch, the hazel eyes fluttering closed again. He let his head loll closer to the younger man and looked at the window when he heard the soft patter of the rain.

Raidou woke up with a start when he heard a loud thump and a whispered curse. He blinked his eyes and waited for them to adjust, "Gen?" he looked at the general direction from where the curse came from.

"Hm?"

Another thump and another curse.

Raidou sat up and frowned, "What are you doing?"

"The lights are out."

Raidou sighed, _Well that explains why the lights aren't on – _he barely caught the younger man when he felt the body fall towards him.

"Sorry," Genma sighed and sat up.

Raidou chuckled, "It's like if you don't live here."

Genma frowned, "It's nearly pitch black in here, I'm not a cat or something."

Raidou chuckled, "Where's the flashlight or oil lamp?"

"The oil lamp is in the bedroom closet," he felt the older man move away from the couch.

"And the flashlight?"

"It should be in the dresser, top drawer."

"Alright," Raidou stood and slowly maneuvered around the coffee table, sliding his leg out to check how close it was.

Genma stared into the dark and listened to the older man move around in the dark. He sighed and figured that he should help look for the flashlight or something. He stood and walked around the coffee table, sighing with relief when he didn't hit it. He slowly walked out of the living room, flattening his hand against the wall to keep his balance. As he turned the corner into the bedroom he hit the door frame with his foot, and vaguely wondered if he succeeded in stubbing his toe, "Shit."

"Are you alright?"

Genma groaned and limped into the room, "I think so -," he grunted when he bumped into the older man, and frowned, "And I've realized that I lack any kind of grace when it comes to pitch black darkness."

Raidou chuckled, "Trying to span out your chakra helps not to bump into things."

Genma grinned, "What's the fun in that?"

"No stubbed toes?"

Genma frowned, "Other than that."

Raidou turned and blindly reached his hand out towards the younger man, smiling when his hand came in contact with his elbow, "Where in the closet in the lamp?"

There was a moment of silence.

"Gen?"

"I'm thinking…" Genma glared, "Don't give me that look."

Raidou's blank expression turned into amusement, "What are you talking about?"

"That look…," Genma frowned, "Never mind. I think the lamp should be on the top shelf, on the right, in the back."

Raidou chuckled, "Alright."

Genma felt the hand on his elbow fall away and heard the subtle movements of the older man moving to the closet. He moved to the general direction of the dresser, feeling his way around when he found it, and succeeded in knocking something over. He sighed and opened the top drawer, and felt around, "Ah, found it." He took the flashlight out and flipped the switch, and flipped it again when it wouldn't turn on, "Oh, you've got to be kidding me."

Raidou chuckled, "Batteries dead?"

Genma groaned, "Yeah, and I have no idea where the extra batteries are. Did you find the lamp?"

"Yeah…," Raidou trailed off and looked at Genma's general direction, "Do you know where the matches are?"

There was a long moment of silence.

"I'm thinking…," he groaned, "I think they're in the kitchen," he could feel the older man's 'you've got to be kidding me' expression, "I know…" He groaned and hit the flashlight against the dresser, mostly out of frustration and was surprised when it turned on, "Oh, would you look at that," he turned the flashlight to Raidou, who raised an eyebrow and squinted at the sudden brightness.

Raidou couldn't help but chuckle at Genma's actions, "Matches, Gen," he reminded.

"Oh, right," Genma moved to the kitchen with ease, grateful that he didn't have to stumble over his own furniture anymore. He got to the matches and looked over at Raidou as he walked in to the kitchen, "Found them."

Raidou closed the distance between them and placed the lamp on the counter and let the younger man turn it on.

Genma frowned at the flashlight as it flickered off, "Good timing." He turned the knob of the lamp to dim it a bit, "Hungry?"

Raidou smiled and set the lamp on the table, "A bit."

"How does instant ramen sound?"

"Hmm, good."

After their small dinner, they moved to the bedroom where the lamp rested on a nightstand. Genma watched the random flickers on the small fire that reflected on the ceiling, the walls, and the bed. He looked over at Raidou as the older man shifted closer and rested his head on his shoulder. Genma smiled and combed his fingers through the dark strands of hair. He felt the older man's sigh ghost along his neck as the strong body snuggled closer. He smiled and leaned over to turn off the lamp, careful not to disturb the older man as he did so. The soft breaths against his skin, and his lover's warmth lulled him into sleep.

* * *

_Four days later…_

Genma and Raidou sat behind the counter of a sushi bar since both were too lazy to cook. It was a nice change, especially since it stopped raining a couple of days ago, but Genma realized that staying in a rather nice in itself; being able to lounge around, and just simply relax.

"Do you still regret not going out?" Raidou asked, looking over to the younger man.

Genma smiled, "'Still regret'?" he chuckled, "You were right, Rai, just being together was enough."

Because he realized that waking up every morning, or from every afternoon nap, with Raidou in his arms, or the other way around, was reassuring, relaxing, and he wouldn't like to wake up any other way. The past week didn't make up for all the time they spent apart, but it was better than nothing. Way better than nothing.

Raidou smiled, "Good."

Genma leaned over and nudged the older man with his shoulder, "Good."

* * *

A couple of days later Genma woke up by soft lips kissing his cheek. He opened his eyes, and blinked away the sleep and noticed that Raidou was dressed in his uniform, "Rai," he said his voice still hoarse with sleep.

"I have to go," he explained as the younger man pushed himself up into a sitting position, "I don't think I'll be gone for too long."

Genma sighed and nodded. He looked at the older man as he strapped his kunai holder onto his thigh, "Did you eat something?"

Raidou smiled, "Yeah, I didn't want to wake you," he hesitated, "Ah, speaking of which…are you alright?"

Genma grinned and hummed, "Yeah," he did feel a bit sore, but it was in a completely good way, "…You have everything?"

Raidou nodded and looked at the younger man before sitting on the bed and moving his hand to thread his fingers into the hazel locks. He moved his hand to the back of his lover's neck as he leaned in and pressed their lips together in a tender kiss, sighing when arms wrapped around his neck to deepen the kiss, lips parting under his.

Genma softly moaned as his back met the bed, and felt a hand splay on his flank, making his body shiver at the tender touch. He gasped as they broke the kiss and lips found purchase on his neck, lightly nipping and kissing that turned into nuzzling. He let his eyes close under the gesture, letting out a sigh when the older man pulled away and instead gave him another soft kiss.

"I have to go," he said apologetically.

Genma nodded and sat up again, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed. He grinned when he caught the older man's blush. He moved to the dresser when Raidou walked out to the hall, and pulled on a clean pair of boxers before following him.

Raidou zipped his flak jacket closed and frowned when his hitai ate wasn't where he left it. He looked at Genma and smiled when the younger man had it.

Genma closed the distance between them and tied the hitai ate on the older man's forehead, letting his arms rest around Raidou's neck, "Be careful."

Raidou nodded, "Of course."

Genma smiled and leaned in to give his lover a soft kiss. He pulled away and lightly patted the older man's covered chest, "Alright."

Raidou nodded before turning and leaving the apartment.

And Genma realized that he wasn't going to get used to seeing him leave, not any time soon.

* * *

AN: This one took longer than usual, but I'm setting something up, and hopefully, it'll work out! We'll see :)


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Don't own.

AN: This chapter is kind of short, compared to the others. Either way, I hope it doesn't disappoint :)

* * *

Genma laid on the bed and stared up at the ceiling, the basket filled with fresh laundry waiting to be folded next to him. He drummed his fingers on his stomach as he let him mind wander, letting his train of thought take him. He found himself smiling and chuckling when he remembered his birthday, the fun they had, and he felt himself blush when he recalled a different type of fun they shared once they got home, the way Raidou made love to him. He remembered the cake Raidou made him, the thought and care that went into everything he did for him. He couldn't remember the last time he enjoyed his birthday so much, when he felt completely carefree and genuine happiness. He sighed and sat up, giving the laundry basket a half-hearted glare. He stood and began his chore, folding shirts and pants that were both his and Raidou's.

Genma sighed as he folded another shirt, smoothing his hand over it as his mind instantly went to its owner. He mentally shook his head and took another shirt out of the basket, and realized that it was also Raidou's. _He's been gone for almost three weeks_, he thought to himself as he folded the shirt, _He said that it wouldn't take long. _Genma frowned at himself as he placed the folded shirt over the other, _Last time I worried and became paranoid he was alright, he came back and everything was fine, _he told himself. Part of him was grateful for that mission he had himself not too long ago, it helped as a distraction, but he ended up coming back home to an apartment, something that he was dreading.

There were times when Raidou would take longer than expected, and when he didn't have something to distract himself with, he would end up thinking too much and end up worried and somewhat paranoid. The wave of relief that filled him when the older man came back, unharmed, or with minor cuts and scratches, was a weight off his shoulders.

There were times when he himself would take too long on a mission and come back home to a worried Raidou, and he would only make matters worse by passing out due to his exhaustion, to only wake up in a protective, warm embrace.

They tried to make up for lost time, tried to spend more time together, but missions were unusually heavy. And to put it simply: they could do nothing about it.

He didn't doubt Raidou's skills, his ability, he believed in the older man.

"_Be optimistic, Genma. And I know that's asking a lot, being a shinobi and all, but…I guess it doesn't hurt to try."_

A smile tugged on his lips as he recalled Iruka's words, _He has a point_, he mused, and began to put the folded clothes in the dresser. And even though he tried to believe his friend's philosophy; that it doesn't hurt to be positive, to believe that Raidou has to come back, his heart still ached with longing as he smoothed his palm over one of his lover's shirts. He shut the drawer, frustrated with himself. He wasn't new to this, he wasn't, if anything, he should be used to it, should have expected how this felt; how it felt to be so close to someone that longing turned into a type of emotion he couldn't name.

He froze.

He didn't know how it felt because he never felt like this about anyone before. In the past, he never cared about someone so intimately, let alone have someone feel the same. He never let someone get so close, or let himself become so close to someone else, he always made sure of that.

And he knew why.

Because part of him knew that there was pain involved, one way or another. He knew that it wasn't a good idea, to become attached to someone that had a high risk of being hurt, of not coming back.

But he also knew that he loved Raidou, and even though this was rather new to him, this emotion, he was certain of his feelings towards him. That there was a reason why this man meant so much to him, why he broke his own 'rules' for him. He knew that Raidou was worth it. He knew that he was a different person because of him.

And he knew that Raidou didn't know how much he really means to him, how important he is to him, how much he really loves him, and how he's become a part of him. And even though he tried to convey that to Raidou, even though he tried to express his heart to him, because he knew he would never find the right words, he felt as if he was doing it wrong, that Raidou didn't know. That Raidou didn't know just how much he truly loved him. He knew what he should do instead, that he should tell Raidou, just tell him, before he lost his chance.

But he couldn't.

Part of him told him it was because he didn't know how. But the other part of him, the part that knew better, told him that he just didn't have the courage to do so.

* * *

When Genma snapped awake before his alarm even went off, he knew something was wrong. He sat up in bed and looked around, confused, wondering what woke him up. He listened, thinking that maybe it was a sound inside the apartment, but when only silence answered, he knew that wasn't it, and frowned when he thought he was being paranoid. He wondered it if it was a nightmare, or a bad dream that he couldn't remember.

He ran a hand through his hair and nearly jumped when his alarm went off, telling him that he had a couple of hours before his shift in the mission room started. He leaned over and slammed his hand on it, making it shut off, before laying back down on the bed and started up at the ceiling. He let out a deep sigh before climbing out of bed and starting his day.

* * *

Iruka looked over at the senbon sucker and noticed that he was spaced out, again. He frowned. _Now that I think about it, he's been rather distracted lately_. "Genma?"

Genma sighed and looked at Iruka, offering him a smile, "What is it?"

Iruka hesitated, "Are you alright? I mean…it's just, you've been distracted lately."

Genma smirked, "I guess I have been, hm?"

Iruka eyed the older man, "Have you been having trouble sleeping?" he furrowed his brows with concern, "You look tired, Genma."

Genma softly chuckled, "You're very observant, Iruka," he said with a smirk. He kept his thoughts to himself for a while, and realized that if there was anyone he could ask for advice from, it would be Iruka. "Can I ask you something?"

Iruka nodded, "What is it?"

He hesitated and bit on his senbon, "How do you…," he sighed, "How do you do it, Iruka? I mean…I know you've told me that I should be optimistic, and I understand that, I do. But…" he trailed off, not being able to think of the right words.

Iruka's gaze softened, "But _why_ do we do it?" he guessed.

Genma couldn't stop the chuckled that came out, "Yeah," he looked at the younger man, "But I guess I mean, how?"

Iruka furrowed his brow, "'How'? What do you mean, Genma?" he watched the hazel eyes flicker, as if trying to think of the right words, "Genma," he started, making the older man look at him, "I think I know what you mean, it's not so much 'how' but 'why'. Why people, mostly shinobi, take the risk," he smiled softly at his friend, "…I believe that people take the risk, of falling in love, of caring, because it's worth it. And if you're willing to take that risk, despite of the outcome, despite of what might happen, if you take it and you're happy, that the both of you are happy, and enjoying that luxury, then I think it's worth it. Just because we're shinobi, doesn't mean that we don't deserve that, that we don't deserve that special someone, to know how it feels to love and be loved," he held the older man's gaze, "And if anything, I do believe that that emotion, that intangible emotion, makes you stronger."

Genma smiled and nodded in understanding, "…Thanks, Iruka."

Iruka smiled and looked up when the mission room doors swung open and Shizune walked in.

Genma offered the kuonichi a smile but felt it fade away when he noticed the serious expression on her face as she walked up to him, "Shizune, what can I do for you?"

Shizune hesitated and glanced at Iruka, "Genma…Tsunade-sama asked me to get you."

Genma furrowed his brows, "What is it?"

Shizune opened her mouth to say something and closed it instead, and sighed, "It's Raidou."

Genma felt his heart sink almost painfully, and for a moment he couldn't breathe, he couldn't think. His body went into auto pilot as he followed Shizune out of the mission room, and all he could think of was, _Please, Rai, please be alright._

* * *

He couldn't remember the walk to the hospital, all he could recall was Shizune trying to reassure him, telling him that Raidou was alright, and that Tsunade will tell him more about his condition. All he could really do was nod.

He waited in the lobby, and tried not to think of where he was, tried not to think _why _he was there. He knew that he needed to calm down. He dreaded what Tsunade had to say, but wanted to hear it, to hear that Raidou was alright, that he just needed rest and that in a couple of days, he can go home.

"Genma."

The voice made him look up and felt a sense of relief when he saw Tsunade.

"Come with me, Shiranui."

He stood obediently and followed Tsunade down the hall, "How is he?" he forced himself to ask.

Tsunade sighed and stopped to turn and look at him, "He's stable now –"

"'Now?'"

Tsunade frowned, "Don't interrupt me. Look…," she sighed and moved the clipboard she was holding to her other hand, "His condition was critical, it seems that he must have rushed, and pushed himself to get back. The guard keepers at the gate caught sight of him, and said that he passed out just as he reached the gate, as if his mind told that he was home and it was alright," she sighed at the jounin's concerned expressed, "I'm not going to lie to you, Genma, we almost lost him. His blood loss was severe and since his body was trying to make up for it, he's also suffering from chakra depletion," she smirked, "But I could tell he was fighting to survive, Genma, that he wasn't ready to let go."

Genma felt numb. His chest hurt, _He…I almost…_A firm hand on his shoulder made him look back up.

"Look, Genma, he's going to be fine, he just needs rest…"

"Can I see him?" he managed to ask.

Tsunade nodded and continued to walk down the hall, "I should tell you now, we have him stable but he's not resting like he should be."

Genma furrowed his brows, "What do you mean?"

Tsunade sighed, "He's restless, and it's affecting his recovery," she glanced at the senbon sucker, "And I think I know why."

Tsunade stopped at a door and walked inside, Genma followed.

Genma's eyes landed on the older man's motionless body, the soft beeps from the machines caught in his ears. He forced himself to move closer and felt his heart ache when he noticed that the usually tanned skin looked too pale. He placed his hand over the older man's and felt a lump form in his throat when the skin felt too cold, _The blood loss…_his mind supplied for him. He gave the limp hand a firm squeeze, as if trying to convince himself that maybe this wasn't real. That maybe this was just a really bad dream caused by his paranoia. But he knew better.

Tsunade looked up from Raidou's chart, at the hazel haired man, and watch with curiosity as Genma placed his hand over the unconscious man's forehead. She wrote down the readings from the machines and quirked an eyebrow, "You're having a good affect on him."

Genma didn't say anything. He moved his hand to the older man's cheek and felt a distinct type of emotion weld up inside of him, "Oh, Rai," he whispered softly, even then, his voice cracked.

Tsunade couldn't help but smile at the gesture, "Do you want to stay?"

Genma took the older man's hand between his, trying to warm it. He nodded, not trusting his voice.

Tsunade nodded, "Alright, you can stay as long as you want. I'll make sure the nurses don't bother you."

Genma swallowed through the lump growing in his throat, "Thank you, Tsunade-sama.'

Tsunade's gaze softened, "You don't have to thank me, Genma." With one last smile she walked out of the room, leaving the jounin alone, giving them the privacy they needed.

Genma reluctantly moved away to shed off his flak jacket and slip off his bandana and hitai ate and the senbon out of his mouth. He pulled the chair up next to the bed and took the cool hand between his own. He looked at the unconscious man. At the oxygen mask that covered half of his face. He looked at the skin that was too pale, too cool. At the chest that rose and fell under the blankets that were trying to keep him warm. He rubbed the hand in his and pressed his lips against his lover's knuckles, "Raidou."

He could remember the last time he saw Raidou like this, across from his own bed in the hospital. Back when Raidou was only his comrade, his teammate, his friend. Back when the older man didn't own his heart, "Raidou," he heard his voice crack, and he squeezed the unresponsive hand as he tried to reassure himself that Raidou was alright. That Raidou was right here. That Raidou was home. That Raidou just needed rest and he'll be alright.

"…_we almost lost him."_

Genma swallowed thickly through the lump that continued to grow in his throat, "I can't bear seeing you like this…" he whispered hoarsely.

Only the beeps of the machines tried answering him.

* * *

Raidou groggily opened his eyes, and was completely disoriented. The first thing he noticed was that it was dark, and that the ceiling looked somewhat familiar. It took a moment longer than usual for his mind to figure out that he was awake. He blearily tried to look around the dark room, but his eyelids felt too heavy. His whole body felt heavy. He felt something uncomfortable on his face and it took a moment for his mind to register it as an oxygen mask. He forced his eyes open again and noticed that one of his hands felt colder than the other. He slowly turned his head toward his left and his unfocused eyes fell on a body that was slumped over to his bed, he blinked away the blurriness from his eyes and realized that it was Genma, his hazel head pillowed on a forearm, while the other held on to his hand. 

He didn't have a chance to think of what happened, or try to make his voice work before his exhaustion reclaimed him.

* * *

Genma jerked awake when he felt a hand on his shoulder try to gently rouse his awake. He was confused for a moment before he remembered where he was, and why he was there. He looked up at his sleeping lover before looking over his shoulder to find Iruka standing next to him.

"Hey," Iruka said softly, "I came to check on you…on the both of you. How is he doing?"

Genma looked at the older man and sighed, "I…he's resting. Tsunade-sama said that he'll be alright."

Iruka nodded, "That's good," he eyed the older man, "How are you, Genma?"

Genma sighed and looked up and noticed the bouquet on the nightstand near Raidou's hospital bed, "Who brought those?" he recognized the flowers, _Peony and yarrow…healing, Pear blossom…Health_.

Iruka smiled, "I did," the older man looked up at him, "And I brought you something," he reached into one of his pouches and pulled out a bento box, "I figured that you haven't eaten anything since the last time I saw you."

Genma offered the younger man a smile and took the bento box, "Thank you, Iruka."

Iruka looked at the sleeping man before looking back at Genma, "Genma, how are you doing?" he asked with concern. He knew how it felt to be in his position, but it was different for Genma. It was different for everyone.

Genma looked at his lover, and felt his heart grow heavy when he noticed that his skin still looked too pale, "…I don't know," he answered finally, his voice sounding tired, "I just…" he trailed off with a sigh.

Iruka's gaze softened and placed a gentle, yet firm hand on his friend's shoulder, and noticed how tense it was, "It'll be alright, Genma," he tried to reassure the older man.

Genma nodded and squeezed the still unresponsive hand, "I know…"

Iruka sighed and rubbed the older man's shoulder in a soothing gesture, "I have to go to the mission room, if you need anything…just let me know, alright?"

Genma nodded and forced a smile on his lips, "Thank you."

Iruka gave the older man a soft smile before he walked out of the hospital room.

Genma rose from his chair and moved his hand to brush away the stray locks that splayed over the older man's forehead before leaning down to place a soft kiss on the cool skin, and felt the older man relax further into sleep.

He swallowed through the lump that seemed that have a permanent stay in his throat. He couldn't stand seeing Raidou like this, so vulnerable, so helpless. He wanted Raidou to wake up, to open his eyes and to look at him, to smile at him, to give him the reassurance that everything is, and will be, alright.

Even as a nurse walked in and checked Raidou's vitals and suggested that he should go home and get some proper rest, that they will inform when he wakes up, he didn't leave. He couldn't. He wanted to be there when Raidou woke up, wanted to be there to take him home.

But every time he looked at Raidou, at his motionless body, and his expressionless, sleeping face, he felt his heart grow heavier, "Rai," he whispered.

And all he could do was wait.

* * *

The second time Raidou woke up, he was disoriented but noticed that it wasn't as dark like the last time he woke up. He still felt drained, heavy, but it wasn't as bad as the last time he tried waking up. He let his eyes slide shut for a brief moment before opening them again and looking down his left side when he felt the hand holding his shift its grip. He watched as the younger man opened his eyes and lifted his head to look at him. A tired smile bloomed on his lover's lips, and he couldn't help but smile back, "Gen," he whispered hoarsely, moving his heavy hand to cup a pale cheek, stroking the younger man's cheekbone with his thumb. His tired smile remained as the younger man closed his eyes and lovingly nuzzled his palm. A pale hand took his as lips softly kissed his palm, leaving a tingling sensation on his skin. The younger man moved the oxygen mask out of the way and cupped his cheek, making his eyes slide shut again. Soft lips kissed his in a soft caress and heard the whispered words "Welcome back home, Rai" before he slipped back into sleep.

Genma felt a different type of relief fill him, a type of relief that he had never felt before. He felt something inside of him come undone and felt tears weld up in his eyes.

Raidou was alright. Everything was going to be alright.

* * *

AN: I wonder how long this mind end up being...hm.

Anyway, I'm going somewhere with this, and hopefully it didn't come out as a usual setting type of thing. Hm. We'll see.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Don't own.

AN: And we're back to NC-17!

* * *

Raidou woke up for the third time and found himself in a comfortable bed, the covers keeping him warm. He blinked and realized that he was home, _Well, that explains why I'm a lot more comfortable_. Now that he thought about it, he vaguely remembered waking up in the hospital and being sent home to rest. He remembered walking home, with Genma supporting more than half his weight, until the younger man gave a sigh and made the quick hand seals for a teleportation jutsu. He sighed and groaned when he tried to look around. His body felt tired, sore, and just heavy. _How long have I been sleeping?_ He slowly turned his head towards the door when he felt the younger man's presence. Genma offered him a soft smile as he walked closer and sat on the edge of the bed.

"How are you feeling?" Genma asked gently.

Raidou sighed and glanced at the clock, "How long have I been asleep?"

"Since you got home? Almost two days."

Raidou moved his gaze to the ceiling for a moment before looking back at the younger man, "How have you been?" he asked, his voice still sounding a bit hoarse. He didn't have to be told what happened, how things didn't go as planned, how he barely made it to the gates. That he barely made it.

Genma's eyes moved over the covered torso, where he knew the older man's injuries were healing. He moved his gaze back to the dark eyes that still looked too tired, "Fine," he knew he didn't fool Raidou. He averted his gaze when the dark eyes narrowed a fraction, "Do you need anything?" he asked and looked back at the older man, "Water? Maybe something to eat?"

Raidou sighed, "Could you get me some water?"

Genma nodded and stood to walk down the hall and into the kitchen.

Raidou waited a moment before trying to push himself up into a sitting position, groaning when the action took too much effort. He looked at his left stiff shoulder that was covered with bandages that spanned out to cover another wound on his chest, his gaze moving to the bandages on his right forearm. He grimaced at the gauze patch on his upper abdominals, near his flank.

He didn't know what Genma was feeling, or thinking even. He did, however, know that he must have made Genma worry. He remembered the last time, when the sight of Genma trying to hold himself together made his heart ache. Part of him felt helpless, he didn't know what to do.

He looked up when the person of his musings walked into the bedroom with a bowl in one hand and a mug in the other.

"I thought you should get something in you," Genma explained with a warm smile as he gave the older man the bowl of miso soup and placed the mug of hot tea on the nightstand.

Raidou smiled and took the offered bowl, letting it warm his palm, the aroma making him realize that he was indeed hungry.

Genma watched the older man eat, and when his gaze fell on the injured shoulder he had to look away. He had to keep telling himself that Raidou was alright, and that there wasn't anything to worry about. He looked back at the older man, a smile tugging on his lips when Raidou gave a content sigh, "Good?"

"Hmm," Raidou hummed in response and let the younger man take the empty bowl from his hands. He reached over for the tea, but a pale hand intercepted his and reached it for him instead. He took a drink from the hot tea, feeling its warmth course through him, adding to the heat that the soup supplied. He looked up at the younger man after a moment, "Gen…," he trailed off, not sure what he should say.

Genma gave the older man a small smile, "You should get some rest, Raidou."

Raidou sighed and took a last drink from his tea before giving it back to Genma, "Gen," he called as the younger man moved to stand up. He smiled at his lover as he moved a heavy hand to cup a pale cheek, the hazel eyes closing under the caress. He pulled his lover closer and sealed their lips in a soft kiss, moving his hand back to thread his fingers into the hazel locks.

Genma broke the kiss with a sigh, and a warm smile on his lips, "Get some rest, Rai," he repeated.

Raidou nodded and laid back down, smiling when his lover leaned down and gave him another soft kiss. He watched as Genma left the bedroom, and closed the door, leaving it slightly ajar. He didn't have much of a chance to think, about anything, before he slipped back into sleep.

* * *

Raidou sighed as he woke up again, but this time it was dark and there was a familiar comforting warmth along his side. He smiled as he looked at Genma who was curled up on his side, as if careful not to disturb his injuries, namely the one near his flank. He slipped an arm around the younger man's shoulders, a fond smile graced his lips as the younger man snuggled closer, resting his hazel head on his good shoulder. He rested his hand on his lover's shoulder as he pressed a kiss on the pale forehead.

He had a feeling that Genma was keeping to himself, but he couldn't tell if it was for his sake or if it was part of Genma's personality. He knew Genma well enough to know when something was wrong. But in this case, he didn't know how to approach it.

He sighed as he brought his hand around and pulled back the stray hazel strands away from the pale sleeping face, letting his hand fall back to the strong shoulder.

He felt something twist his stomach, and he knew what it was: guilt.

* * *

Raidou watched his lover's back as the younger man washed the dishes from their recent dinner, and then some. It had been a few days of days since he had gotten back home, and he was well recovered, enough not to feel sluggish and too sore, but he was still on medical leave for another week. Even though, Genma was avoiding him, one way or another, the younger man was succeeding in avoiding him. He noticed that when the younger man returned home from his shift at the mission room, he would distract himself with household chores, chores that he usually left for the weekends. He knew that they had to deal with this soon, and there was only one way he could think of.

Genma dried off his hands with a sigh. Before he could move he felt hands on his hips maneuver him to the counter, turn him around and lift him with a grunt. He felt his heart skip a beat when his mind registered that he was cornered. He calmed himself averting his gaze from the older man and instead looked over the uninjured bare shoulder.

"You've been avoiding me," Raidou said softly, gently, "I didn't think it was actually possible, considering that we live together, but you are," he tried to meet the younger man's gaze, but the hazel eyes avoided his, "Gen…talk to me," he said softly.

Genma swallowed and shifted his gaze, his eyes falling on the older man's clavicle, falling down to catch a glimpse of the gauze patch on his abdominals. He moved his gaze and his eyes locked on the injured shoulder, where his mind supplied ways of how Raidou could have gotten injured, how many of those attacks could have hit a main artery. He gently placed a hand on the bandages, and realized he was shaking, "Raidou…," he said above a whisper, barely having control of his voice, "I…," his brows furrowed together when he tried to hold back the tears that threatened to blur his vision, "…I almost…I almost lost you," he choked on a sob that he couldn't stop when he finally voiced his fear, the gentle confrontation bringing his emotions to the surface. When these injuries, these wounds that will heal into new scars, became a slap in the face and brought the harsh reality into clear view. Tears rolled down his cheeks as his reserve broke, "I-I almost l-lost you, R-Raidou."

Raidou instantly wrapped his arms around the younger man, having the tight embrace returned; his heart ached when he felt the desperation in his lover's hold. He ignored the dull ache on his side as he held his trembling lover, "Shh, it's okay," he whispered, tying to soothe the younger man, "It's alright," he held his lover tighter as he felt tears wet his neck, and heard the younger man's broken sob, "Oh, Gen, it's alright."

Genma couldn't control himself, he couldn't control the emotions that built up inside of him during the past few days, the emotions that finally made him come undone. He held on to the older man as he felt a soothing hand slowly rub his back, and soft lips kiss his temple, his ear, his cheek.

"Gen," he whispered the endearment against the younger man's temple and gave it a soft kiss. He felt the younger man slowly relax against him, the choked, broken sobs that tugged on his heartstrings, died down to soft gasps. He pulled away enough to cup the younger man's jaw, and felt his chest clench at the sight of the red rimmed eyes, and tear stained cheek, "Gen," he whispered and kissed the younger man's cheek, brushing away the stray tears with his thumbs, "It's alright, Gen, I'm right here," he planted another kiss on the opposite cheek. He couldn't find the words to reassure Genma, because he knew that he barely made it back. Even when he knew how it felt to lose a loved one, a lover.

He brushed his lips against the younger man's, making the hazel eyes slide shut under the caress, the soft lips parted against his. He kissed the corner of his lover's mouth, tasting the salty tears, making the hazel eyes reopen a sliver to look at him. He looked into the hazel eyes as he caressed a pale cheek, and leaned in to seal their lips together in a tender kiss, his arm tightening around the younger man, hugging him close. He moved his hand back, threading his fingers into the hazel hair, sighing as he felt the younger man lean into the kiss and deepened it. He felt the arms around him hug him tighter, moving to his shoulder blades, gliding over his bandages that wrapped around his torso.

They broke the kiss and Genma rested his forehead on the older man's uninjured shoulder, "I love you…," he whispered, and made a trail of kisses along the older man's clavicle, "I love you, Rai," he planted soft kisses along the tanned neck, nuzzling it, "…I l-love you so much…"

Raidou closed his eyes and placed a soft kiss under the younger man's ear, "I love you too, Gen," he whispered back. He felt Genma pull back and lips seal over his almost tentatively. He sighed as he leaned into it, making the younger man lean back against the cabinets behind him. There was a sudden desperation, a sudden sensuality that nearly took his breath away. He broke the kiss when the need for oxygen became too great, "Come on," he whispered, pulling Genma off the counter.

They moved to the bedroom, where they broke kisses to remove clothing. Genma's back met the bed and lips instantly locked over his, the older man's tongue delving into his mouth, sliding against his, making his hips buck in response, moaning into the kiss as their arousals grinded together. He broke the kiss with a gasp, and groaned when the soft lips found purchase on his neck, "Rai – Raidou, you shouldn't -," he trailed off with a moan when the older man rolled his hips.

"It's ok," Raidou reassured the younger man.

Genma felt himself flush hotter as his hips bucked against the older man, "A-are you sure?"

Raidou smiled and nodded before locking their lips in a searing kiss. He sighed as he slid his hands over the younger man's inner thighs, spreading them wider, bringing their pelvises flush.

They needed this. He needed to reassure Genma, needed to give him that comfort that he needed; wanted. It was more than release that they needed, more than the physical contact and pleasure. It meant more than that, especially now.

He wished that he could just tell Genma not to worry while he was gone, not to think of the possibility of him not coming back home. But these wounds, that nearly kept him from returning, were a harsh wakeup call, for them both.

He didn't know what would hurt more; hurting Genma, and losing him.

He mentally shook his head and looked down at his panting lover, flushed with arousal, hazel eyes looking back up at him. He shivered at the emotion he found there, the love, the lust, the worry, and masked hurt. He sealed their lips in a tender kiss before pulling away and reaching over to the nightstand to retrieve the tube of lube.

Genma moaned as slick fingers traced his entrance, "Rai," he breathed out, his hips bucking as a finger pushed through the tight ring of muscle.

"Gen," Raidou softly gasped out, feeling the muscles clench around his finger, "Relax, Genma."

Genma swallowed, "Sorry -," he gasped as the finger slowly began to pump into him, "Raidou," he moaned and felt another finger join the first digit.

Raidou sighed and kissed the pale neck as he felt the younger man relax and rock his hips against his hand. He flattened his palm against his lover's perineum, making the younger man moan low in his throat. He groaned as his fingers scissored inside of his lover, feeling the muscles stretch. He had to remind himself that it had been nearly a month since the last time they shared a night together, and his aching erection wasn't helping his control, "Gen," he whispered and crooked his fingers to tease his lover's prostate.

Genma felt a shiver course down his spine as he gasped at the stimulation, "Raidou – _ah _– m-more, Rai."

Raidou smiled and sealed their lips together in a sensual kiss as he withdrew his fingers and slicked his own member. He positioned himself at the welcoming entrance and slowly pushed in, groaning as his lover's heat enveloped him, and seemed to suck him in, "Oh gods -," he gasped out, breaking off with a moan. He smoothed his hands over the pale thighs, spreading them wider as he set a steady pace, pressing his lips above the younger man's pulse, feeling the vibration of Genma's moans. He braced himself on his good arm, ignoring the slight soreness in his forearm as their lips met in a hot kiss.

Their moans echoed in the bedroom as their pace quickened. Pale legs tightening around the older man's waist, urging him deeper, wanting him deeper. Their lips were locked in a searing kiss as arms wrapped around Raidou's neck, bringing him even closer to the younger man. Raidou moaned as the younger man's erection grinded against his stomach, leaving a wet trail of precum in its wake.

"Gen," he said breathlessly, and circled his hips.

Genma gasped and moaned, letting his hands glide over the strong shoulders, his fingers ghosting along the bandages. And a sudden pang of emotion hit him. The off white bandages acting as a reminder: He almost lost Raidou. Raidou almost didn't make it back. His mind went where he didn't want it to go, and before he could stop the thought from formulating in the back of his mind, _What if he didn't make it back –_

His orgasm took him by surprise, his back arching towards the older man as he spilled his hot seed in between them, gasping as the older man's movements continued to stimulate his sensitive member, "Raidou," he said breathless – _What if he didn't come back to me? – _he gasped as a shudder coursed through him when the older man came inside of him, filling him.

He couldn't stop the ache in his frantic heart that the thought brought forth, the sudden tears that sprung in his eyes.

"Genma…"

Genma made noise that was close to a whimper as he tried to calm his heart, his emotions, and looked up at his lover. A warm hand cupped his cheek, and a calloused thumb brushed away the tears from his eye.

"Gen…," Raidou said softly, leaning in to plant a soft kiss on a pale cheek.

Genma shook his head and buried his face into the older man's neck, "I'm just glad you're alright, Raidou," he whispered against skin, sighing when soft lips kissed the nape of his neck.

Raidou slowly pulled out of the younger man, smiling when the slender hips bucked against him. He leaned back and ran a hand over the pale chest, down to the taut abdominals, splaying his hand over the sticky navel, earning him a soft sigh from his lover. He smiled as he leaned down and gave his lover a kiss before pulling away and moving to climb out of the bed, but pale arms wrapped around him, and a leg hooked over his hip as he pulled down again. Lips kissed along his scarred cheek, following the rough skin down to his bandaged shoulder.

"Does it still hurt?"

Raidou shook his head, "It's sorer than anything," he answered, a smile tugging on his lips as Genma gave his shoulder a soft kiss, "It feels a lot better now."

Genma softly chuckled and gave the shoulder another kiss.

Raidou watched his lover as pale hands ghosted over the bandages on his chest, as if trying to read them. He watched as the hazel eyes softened as if they calculated different way of how his injuries could have happened. The soft eyes that tried to read his injuries that acted as proof, as a reminder, of what could have happened, of what nearly happened. It was too close of a call, too close to home, and it acted as a jarring reminder of what their lives truly entailed to.

"I almost lost you," Genma said softly, mostly to himself. He moved his gaze to the darker eyes of his lover, "Raidou…," he cupped his lover's cheek, a smile tugging on his lips as Raidou turned towards the touch and kissed his palm, "I love you."

Raidou gave his lover a warm smile before leaning in a giving him a tender kiss, "I love you too, Genma," he whispered back. He turned towards the hand still cupping his cheek and gave it another kiss, "You'll never lose me, Genma," he said softly, gently, "I'll always be with you…one way or another," he stroked a pale cheek with his knuckles, "And I'll come home to you as long as I can…," he swallowed, "…But when the day comes, that I don't come back, I want you to know…that I tried my best," his own eyes rimmed with sudden tears, "…that it was out of my control…"

Genma closed his eyes, making his tears that had sprung into his eyes roll down his cheek, "I know," he whispered, looking back up at the older man, "…I know," he swallowed and stroked the scarred cheek, the dark eyes looking into his, "And I want you to know the same, Rai."

Raidou's gaze softened into sadness before closing them and nodding in understanding. They both knew it was hard to accept, but that wouldn't stop them from cherishing every moment they shared together.

* * *

Raidou walked out of the bathroom after having waking up with the bandage on his forearm coming undone. His eyes fell on the younger man sleeping soundly on the bed, sprawled on his stomach as if he rolled over to get closer to his side of the bed. His eyes roamed over the exposed pale skin that seemed to glow with the morning sunlight that filtered in through the closed curtains. The covers trying, and failing at covering him, only managing to snake around half around his waist. He tilted his head as his eyes wandered down to the younger man's rear, giving him a rather good view considering that Genma had a knee bent, unconsciously spreading his legs. He felt himself blush but stalked over to the bed regardless, and slowly crawled over his lover's sleeping body. He brushed his lips along the bare shoulder, down to the shoulder blade, the action earning him a soft sigh from the younger man. He smiled as he continued his way down, planting soft, featherlike kisses along the curve of the spine. He grinned as he reached the firm rear. He smoothed his hands on the round muscles, making the younger man shift and sigh in his sleep. His grin grew when a though occurred to him, and he couldn't resist but to take advantage of it. He leaned down and placed a soft kiss on a cheek as one of his hands moved along the bent leg, spreading the slender hips wider. He glanced up when he felt the younger man stir, but didn't wake up, instead he only gave a soft moan before settling back down.

Raidou smiled, _He must be having a good dream, hm?_ He thought with amusement as he continued his ministration, _The things you do to me, Gen_. He felt his heart quicken when he leaned forward and flattened his tongue against the younger man's entrance and gave it a swift lick, using his palms to gently spread the firm round muscles. The younger man sighed in response and he did it again, this time tracing the puckered flesh before pushing inside. There was a taste, like he expected, but it tasted like Genma with the lingering taste of his own remaining seed from the night before. He withdrew his tongue to gather more spit before trying again. Genma let out a soft moan that went straight to his groin as he withdrew his tongue and repeated the process, pushing in deeper each time.

Genma didn't know if he was dreaming, but he didn't want to wake up if he was. He pushed his hips back against the source of the sensation and pleasure that was running down his spine, wanting more of it.

Raidou withdrew his tongue to gather more spit before tracing the younger man's entrance again and pushed his tongue back inside, he groaned deep in his throat as the slender hips slowly pushed back against him.

Genma felt himself waking up, and gasped when it felt like his dream was mixing with reality. He moaned as his mind caught up and realized that Raidou _was _doing things to him, "Raidou," he gasped out and broke off with a deep moan, pressing his forehead against his pillow as the older man's tongue began a slow pace, withdrawing for a brief moment to only return slick and wet, "Oh gods -," he panted for air as his body grew hotter, making him lift his hips and spread his legs wider.

Raidou groaned in response and continued to thrust his tongue into the younger man, following the movements of the pale hips. He looked up to see that Genma had his cheek pressed against the pillow, flushed and panting and moaning. He felt his own erection twitch at the sight.

Genma gasped and gripped the sheets near his head when a warm hand ghosted along his aching flesh, smearing the drops of precum against his tip, "Oh gods – Raidou – P-please," he moaned as the hot tongue pressed in harder into him, "_Ah! _Oh – Rai."

Raidou moaned and withdrew his tongue and gave the younger man's member a lazy a stroke, "Want me to keep going, Gen?" he said, his voice husky.

Genma panted for air and groaned when he felt the older man's erection skid between the clef of his cheeks, he pushed back earning him a deep moan from the man behind him, "Raidou, I want you inside me," he managed. He felt hands on his hips roll him over onto his back.

Raidou looked down at his flushed lover, hair roused from sleep, and other things, hazel eyes filled with lust and love. He leaned down, and locked their lips in a hot kiss, that soon turned desperate and heated. He pulled away and reached over for the lube that was resting on the nightstand and slicked his fingers. He grinned as Genma lifted his hips for him. He traced the already slick entrance and pushed in a finger, eliciting a deep moan from the younger man. He moaned as a drop of precum dripped onto the younger man's stomach, "Gods, Gen."

Genma rocked his hips against the older man's hand and gasped, throwing his head back, when the fingers inside of him crooked and began to massage his prostate. He pulled his lover down, locking their lips together in a hot, hungry kiss.

Raidou pulled away with a gasp and withdrew his fingers to slick his own aching member. He positioned himself and slowly began to push into the pale body, "Genma," he groaned as the younger man pushed against him, fully seating, making him grip the pale hips. He was suddenly rolled over onto his back with Genma slowly rolling his hips against his own. He moaned and his hands gripped the pale hips, feeling the muscles contract under his palms, "Gen," he gasped out as the younger man began a steady rhythm.

Genma moaned at the rigid length inside of him pressed against his prostate, creating a friction that sent shivers down his spine. He lifted his hips and the older man thrust up into him. He felt Raidou raise his knees for better leverage. He braced himself on the strong thighs as he quickened their pace, "Oh – gods -," he moaned as a sharp thrust met his prostate. Hands moved up to his flanks, the tender touch making his skin break out into goose pumps.

Raidou's eyes roamed over the pale body riding him, the toned muscles contracting under flushed skin. He reached up and threaded his fingers into the hazel hair, pushing it back and out of the way of his lover's flushed face. Hazel eyes locked onto him and the soft lips turned up into a grin. His hand curled around the back the younger man's neck as the pale hips circled, and grinded down on him, "Oh – Gen," he moaned and thrust up into the younger man, making him cry out, "Gen."

Genma leaned down, hovering above him as he continued to thrust into him. He felt a hand move to the small of his back as the older man deepened his thrust, "Rai – oh gods – I'm – _ah!_"

Raidou groaned and let his hand drop to the strong chest, feeling the frantic heartbeat. His hand continued its trail down to the younger man's contracting stomach, moving lower to brush his fingers against the sobbing erection, moaning as the drops of precum smeared onto his fingers while some dripped onto his stomach.

"Raidou," Genma made a noise that was close to a whimper as the warm hand wrapped around his dripping erection, and began to slowly stroke.

Raidou panted for air as their pace quickened, becoming heated. Their eyes locked as flesh slapped against flesh and his hand began to pump in time almost subconsciously. He pressed his thumb against the sobbing member's tip, making the pale hips jerk against him; the sudden movement making him flush hotter as he cried out his lover's name.

"Raidou…Rai…," Genma whispered, the tightness in the pit of his stomach increasing. A pulse ran down his spine and he cried out when the hand pumping his flesh added a sudden twist, the calloused thumb pressing against the tip, smearing the precum along his length, "Oh – gods -."

"Come for me, Gen," Raidou whispered with a sultry voice, and felt the younger man shiver, "Come for me, Love."

Genma faltered in his rhythm as his orgasm claimed him, gasping as his muscled clenched and he spilled his seed over the older man's stomach and hand. He rolled his hips, moaning as his lover continued to thrust into, "Raidou," he purred, breathless as he smoothed his hands over the bandaged chest, circling his hips, making the tanned hips jerk against him. He leaned down and locked their lips in a searing kiss, combing his fingers through the dark hair. He felt the hands on his hips tightened and the rigid length pulse inside of him. He swallowed the older man's moan as he pressed down harder, a shudder coursing through him as he felt his lover's seed fill him.

They breathlessly broke the kiss as they collapsed against each other, breathing against each other's necks as they tried to calm their breathing and hearts. Raidou shifted his hips and slowly pulled out of the younger man, feeling him sigh against his neck. He smoothed his hands over his lover's relaxed back, letting his fingers trace sensitive old scars, smiling as he felt the younger man shiver against him. He followed the curve of his spine down to the firm round muscles.

Genma hummed in approval and planted lazy kisses along the tan neck, "Hmm, Rai."

Raidou softly chuckled and rolled them over to their side.

Genma grinned and looked at the older man, "So, tell me, Rai, where did you pick that up?"

Raidou chuckled and felt himself blush, "I was experiment it on you."

Genma laughed and buried his face into the older man's neck, and an arm wrapped around his waist, _As long as we can, I want to spend more moments with you. _He sighed as the hand on the small of his back wandered lower, a smile gracing his lips, _More moments and time with you, that's all I want_. He chuckled as Raidou rolled them over, and smiled down at him. He happily pulled him closer and locked their lips in a tender kiss.

_That's all I want._


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: Don't own.

AN: This chapter might seem a bit redundant, but I'm still setting something up (slowly but surely!). NC-17!

* * *

Raidou woke up with a start the next morning when the sound of metal meeting tile reached his ears. He narrowed his eyes against the brightness of the morning and looked around, noticing that Genma wasn't in bed anymore. He frowned and rolled over onto his back to rub the sleep out of his eyes. He stretched and sighed before climbing out of bed and making a quick to the bathroom. He wandered down the hall and caught the aroma of something sweet that he couldn't quite name at the moment. He stopped at the kitchen's entryway and eyed the younger man that seemed to be catching his breath. He suspiciously narrowed his eyes when Genma smiled brightly at him.

"Good morning, Raidou."

Raidou smiled, his eyes still warily on the younger man, "Good morning, Gen," he looked around the kitchen, "Uh, what fell?" he asked, looking back at the younger man, "I mean…something metal fell…"

Genma mentally cringed, "Oh, yeah," he paused, "Don't worry about it." He walked over to the cabinet and took out a skillet, "Can you take out some eggs from the fridge?"

Raidou nodded and walked over to the fridge and opend the door, and froze. He stared at the cake with fluffy white frosting, decorated with different colored edges and borders that sat on the top shelf of the fridge, "_Happy Birthday Raidou!" _it read. He blinked, _Ah, that's right, today's my birthday. _A smile tugged on his lips as he gently pushed the door closed. He looked at the younger man who was leaning against the counter while smiling at him, "I don't think we have enough eggs," he said with a smile.

"I know," Genma replied, his smile growing as Raidou closed the distance between them and effectively trapped him against the counter, "Happy Birthday, Raidou," he whispered.

Raidou's smile grew and he softly chuckled, "Thank you, Gen," he whispered against lips before leaning forward and capturing his lover's lips with his own. He wrapped his arms around Genma's waist and a pale hand cupped the back of his neck, deepening the kiss. He hummed as they broke the kiss, "So, what time did you wake up to make that lovely cake, Gen?"

Genma chuckled, "Pretty early, I think it was still dark," he hummed and nuzzled the tan neck, "And I had to clean and get rid of the evidence," he chuckled, "It helped that you were pretty sated from last night," he added with a grin. Raidou chuckled and kissed his cheek. He walked forward and grinned at the older man as he directed him into a chair. He walked over to the fridge and took out the cake to place it in front of the older. He couldn't help but laugh at the sight, earning him a questioning look from Raidou.

"What?"

Genma chuckled, "You look like a little kid."

Raidou quirked an eyebrow, "Well…I'm sure that you're quiet aware that I'm not," he said with a smirk.

Genma felt himself blush regardless and shook his head as he walked over to a drawer and took out a candle from its box and a box of matches. He smiled as he placed the candle in the middle and lit it with a match, "Happy Birthday to you," he sang, "Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday dear Raidou, Happy Birthday to you," he leaned in a placed a soft kiss on the scarred cheek, "Make a wish."

Raidou chuckled and pondered for a moment before blowing the candle out. A quick finger took some frosting from the cake and smeared it on his nose. He took in a deep breath and slowly turned to look at his laughing lover, he couldn't stop his own chuckled, "I can't seem to trust you with frosting."

Genma's laughter died down to chuckles as he leaned down and licked the frosting off the scarred nose, "I couldn't resist."

Raidou chuckled, "My point exactly."

Genma smiled and retrieved a knife from the counter, a couple of forks from the drawer, and some plates from the cabinet. He gave the knife to the older man as he took a seat next to him.

Raidou grinned and cut out a piece, serving it on the plate and handing it to the younger, noticing that the top layer was pink, while the bottom was a dark brown, a layer of white in the middle.

Genma chuckled and took the offered piece, "Ah, I get 'Rai'."

Raidou chuckled and took 'Dou' for himself. He took a bite and his eyebrows shot up when the white substance proved to be cheesecake filling, "Genma, this is really good," he took another bite.

Genma felt himself blush from the praise, "Ah, I'm glad you like it, Rai."

Raidou hummed and took another bite.

Genma smiled and took a bite from his piece.

"Do you have to go to the mission room today?" Raidou asked after a few more bites.

Genma grinned, "You want to keep me to yourself today?"

Raidou blushed and stammered, "T-that –"

Genma chuckled and shook his head, "I'm only teasing," he leered at the older man, "Unless you _do _want to keep me in all day."

Raidou's blush darkened, the proposition was very tempting, "Well…I wouldn't object to that," he cleared his throat, "But do you?"

Genma blinked, "I wouldn't object either."

Raidou's blush reached his ears, "I meant the mission room! Do you have to go to the mission room?"

Genma laughed, "Oh, yeah, I do," he chuckled, "I have to leave in a couple of hours."

Raidou nodded and took another bite from his piece of cake. He looked up when he felt a foot rub his calf, and found Genma grinning at him.

"I _do _have a couple of hours," he suggested.

Raidou grinned and took his last bite of his piece of cake, "Well, I could think of a few things we can do."

Genma grinned, "I'm all yours."

* * *

A couple of hours later, Genma walked into the mission room and found Iruka already behind the desk. He smiled at the younger man and got a knowing look in return that made his blush. He cleared his throat and stood in front of his friend.

Iruka smiled and chuckled, "I'm still covering for you, right?"

Genma smiled, his senbon following the motion, "If you're still up for it."

Iruka nodded, "Of course, no problem. You just need a couple of hours or so, right?" Genma nodded in response, "Alright, all of the things you left over at my place are still there, untouched, and the kitchen is all yours," he smiled, "Oh, and Kakashi's home, so if you need an extra set of hands...," he paused, "Don't ask him."

Genma laughed, "I think I'll be alright. Thank you, Iruka."

Iruka waved him off, "Go on now."

Genma chuckled and turned to leave the mission room.

* * *

Genma knocked on the dark wooden door of Iruka and Kakashi's apartment. A moment later the door opened to a masked Kakashi.

Kakashi quirked an eyebrow before it clicked in, "Oh, right, you're borrowing our kitchen."

Genma chuckled, "I sure am." The younger man let him in before walking further into the apartment. He toed off his sandals and slipped off his vest, hanging it near the door before following the silver haired jounin into the kitchen. He slipped off his bandana and hitai ate and placed them on the table, "Were you sleeping?" he asked the younger man, taking in the look of the dark sweatpants and worn t-shirt, and the always present mask, the sharingan eye covered with a black cloth that seemed to have been slipped on in a hurry.

Kakashi quirked his visible eyebrow, "Oh…not really."

Genma slowly nodded and walked over to the fridge to take out the bag of produce that he had given Iruka the day before, and put them on the counter. Then he was a bit lost, "Uh, where do you keep the pot and skillets and…things?"

Kakashi chuckled and walked over to a cabinet and opened it to reveal the pots and skillets. He looked back at the senbon sucker, "Anything else you need to find?"

Genma tilted his head, "I don't think so."

Kakashi nodded and Genma moved to take a skillet and a pot from the cabinet he opened, "So what are you planning for Raidou's birthday?"

Genma chuckled, "I suppose I don't have to keep it a secret from you," he looked at the silver haired man, "A picnic."

Kakashi smiled, "A picnic, for dinner?"

Genma nodded and furrowed a brow, "It doesn't sound…weird or anything, right?"

Kakashi chuckled, "No, of course not. I'm just thinking…," he tilted his head, "A dinner while the sun sets, under the stars. It's nice."

Genma smiled, "Yeah. I wanted to do something more private, you know?" he cleared his throat when the younger man gave him a soft, amused look.

"Private as in…intimately private…or?"

Genma blinked and tilted his head, "…I guess…," he frowned, "As in, I don't want other around when I give him his present."

Kakashi narrowed his eye in slight confusion.

Genma smirked, "Do you have your mind in the gutter?"

Kakashi scratched the back on his neck, "Maybe," _and I could blame someone for that…it would be a certain chunin. _Genma chuckled, "Well, I'll let you cook then. If you need anything, I'll be in the living room."

Genma nodded and watched the younger man leave the kitchen before turning back to the stove and getting to work.

* * *

Kakashi poked his head into the kitchen after about a little more than an hour of leaving Genma in the kitchen. His nose caught the aroma of food and his stomach gave it's approval. He felt himself blush from embarrassment when Genma turned to look at him with an amused expression. He cleared his throat and shrugged as he walked to the table and looked at the containers and peered into them, "Looks good."

Genma chuckled and finished putting the fresh cut fruit into a medium sized container. He placed the container on the table and gave the younger man a curious look, "…Are you hungry?"

"Hmm. Maybe," he gave a nervous chuckle and scratched the back of his neck, "I told Iruka not to worry about leaving anything to eat, since he was running late anyway."

Genma quirked an eyebrow before chuckling, "Don't worry, I have some extras for both you and Iruka," he gestured to the plates on the counter, "So, just help yourself."

Kakashi smiled, "Why thank you, Genma."

Genma chuckled and shook his head, "No, thank _you _for letting me use the kitchen." He sighed, "Alright, I'll either try to sneak away and get the basket myself, or I'll most likely end up sending a clone, if that's alright?"

Kakashi nodded, "Sure, whatever is easier for you."

Genma glanced at the clock and sighed, "Alright, I'll clean up before leaving," he looked at the other jounin, "You can eat, if you want."

Kakashi chuckled, "I'll help you clean."

* * *

After cleaning up and setting things into the basket, Genma thanked Kakashi one last time before leaving the apartment and going back to the mission room. Iruka gave him a smile when he walked in, "How did it go?"

Genma smiled, "Good," he took his place behind the mission desk, "Thanks for letting me use your kitchen."

Iruka smiled and shook his head, "No problem," he hesitated, "Did you by any chance feed Kakashi?"

Genma chuckled, "Yeah, I had some extra food so I served him a plate and left you one as well."

Iruka chuckled, "Thanks," he sighed, "And he told not to worry about it. That man…," he shook his head with a soft chuckle.

Genma chuckled, "I already told Kakashi this, but I might either try to sneak away and get the basket from your apartment, or send a clone."

Iruka nodded, "Alright," he glanced at the clock, "Well, then, I'll be going then," he said with a smile and stood, "I have a present to drop off," he held up a bag that held the form of a box, making Genma smile, "And a hungry husband to go home to."

"Thank you, Iruka," Genma said with a warm smile.

Iruka smiled back at his friend, "Anytime. Have fun," he said before turning and leaving the mission room.

Genma couldn't help but smile.

* * *

Genma walked into the apartment a few hours later and slipped off his flak jacket and toed off his sandals before walking into the living room. A smile tugged on his lips when he found the older man lounging on the couch, reading a book that he had been trying to catch up on for the longest time. His eyes fell on the coffee table and softly chuckled at the white box of cookies and cupcakes.

Raidou lowered his book when he felt the younger man walk towards him. He smiled as Genma leaned down and sealed their lips together in a sweet kiss.

"Get dressed," Genma whispered against lips, and grinned at the older man's look of confusion.

Raidou got off the couch and followed the younger man into the bedroom. He dressed into a pair of dark jeans and contemplated on what kind of shirt he should wear. He looked at Genma as the younger man slipped on a solid dark gray t-shirt. Hazel eyes turned to him and he blushed when they eyed his naked torso. He averted his gaze in order to hide his blush and slipped on a dark blue polo shirt.

Genma took out Raidou's worn, waist long, wool coat and handed it to him. The dark eye gave him a confused look and he shrugged, "You might need it, the nights are starting to get chilly."

Raidou took his dark coat and Genma took out his own dark navy coat, a different style, but worn wool as well.

Genma slipped on his coat, pulling his hair out of the collar when it caught, "Ready?"

Raidou hesitated before nodding. He followed his lover out of the apartment, and all thoughts about where Genma was taking him, or what he had planned fled when a pale hand took his and led him through Konoha.

* * *

What threw Raidou through a hoop was when Genma led him near the training ground field, and through the dense forest. His eyes grew wide when they walked into a clearing, near a lake, a blanket and picnic basket waiting for them. A smile tugged on his lips when the sight reminded him of their anniversary.

Genma smiled as he looked at the older man, "I thought I owed you a picnic," he gently tugged on his lover's arm, "Come on," he directed him to the blanket.

Raidou sat down on the blanket, and Genma took a place next to him.

Genma took the basket that his clone conveniently brought and took out the different containers and a couple of plates. He grinned at the older man, "Dinner, is served."

Raidou chuckled as he took the offered plate from the younger man. He watched as Genma opened the different containers of food, and it made him realize how hungry he was. He looked at the containers from beef stir fry, tempura, white rice, pieces of homemade sushi, and dumplings.

Genma opened the last container of fruit and gave a nervous chuckle, "I think I got carried away."

Raidou chuckled and eyed the food before looking at the younger man, "No, I think you're trying to spoil me."

Genma chuckled and took Raidou's plate and served him a bit of everything before handing it back.

Raidou smiled and leaned in to give a pale cheek a soft kiss, "Thank you, Gen."

Genma smiled and served himself. They ate in a comfortable silence, watching the reflecting light of the sunset on the lake. Soft breezes made equally soft ripples over the calm surface.

Raidou looked at the younger man when a shoulder nudged his and realized that he was being presented a grape. Between Genma's teeth. The soft lips curved into a grin around the purple fruit. He felt himself blush and leaned in to take the offered fruit. Teeth crushed the grape, the sweet juice mixed with the taste of the younger man as the soft lips sealed over his. He broke the kiss, letting his lips linger as they curved into a smile, "Another."

Genma grinned and complied. They shared another kiss around a grape, but this one didn't end so easily. Genma somehow ended up on Raidou's lap, straddling his thighs, without even breaking the kiss.

Raidou slipped his hands into Genma's coat, feeling the warm skin through the thin fabric of the gray t-shirt. He broke the kiss when the need for oxygen became too great and instead buried his face into the warm nape of the younger man's neck, his arms wrapping around to hug Genma close.

Genma smiled and planted a chaste kiss under the older man's earlobe. He felt Raidou sigh before lifting his head to look back up at him and kiss his chin. He chuckled and leaned over to grab another piece of fruit, this time a piece of cantaloupe. He took a bite out of it and chewed, and smiled when the older man quirked a dark brow at him. He offered him the other half, and watched as he leaned in and took it between his teeth and into his mouth. A tan hand caught his by the wrist and the hot tongue darted out to lick the excess juice from his fingers. He had to swallow the cantaloupe that was in his own mouth before he forgot about it.

Raidou grinned at the blush on the pale cheeks and leaned in to give the soft lips a sweet kiss.

Genma smiled, "Want anymore more food?" he looked over at the half empty containers.

Raidou smiled and shook his head, "No, thank you," he gave the younger man another chaste kiss, "But it was delicious."

Genma chuckled and felt himself blush again, "Thank you, Rai." He reluctantly moved off of the older man's lap and began to put away the containers of food, leaving the fruit out. He took out the oil lamp and matches, smiling when they brought forth memories of their last usage. He put the matches back into the basket. His fingers brushed against the gift hidden in there, and it made him bite his lip. He glanced over at Raidou who took another piece of fruit as he looked at the darkening lake, still lit by the twilight of the sunset. He mentally nodded to himself and took the medium sized box out of it's hiding place. He moved back next to his lover, facing him as he handed him the box. Dark eyes that caught the light from the lamp, making them glow, gave him a surprised look, "Go on," he smiled.

Raidou smiled and took the box from his lover and undid the simple ribbon that held it shut. He lifted the lid and pushed away the tissue paper. His eyes grew wide at what he found. He took out the black picture frame that held a picture, possibly the only picture, of his parents.

Genma was chewing on the inside of his lip without even knowing it, only realizing when he bit too hard. He tried studying the older man's expression, trying to read it. He wasn't doing a very good job.

Raidou got over his initial shock but couldn't tear his gaze away from the photograph, "…Where…where did you get this?" he whispered finally.

Genma stopped chewing on the inside of his lip, "I…while you were gone, you know…for three weeks or so. Well…I cleaned the apartment, and I ended up in the closet, and I found a box of yours from when you moved in," he continued to look at the older man, who continued to look at the photograph, "And out of pure curiosity, I…well, I went through it. I found your album…and I found this photograph in it," he tried to read his lover's expression, "I remembered what you said," he continued softly, "That you have good memories with your parents…happy ones, and I thought that…those kinds of memories shouldn't be in a photo album, in a box…So, I got them retouched and framed for you…" He watched his lover, as tan fingers traced the smiling faces in the photograph.

Raidou smiled and pressed his palm against his forehead, "You're going to make me cry, Genma," he said with broken, soft chuckle.

Genma's gaze softened and he moved closer to the older man, and rubbed his shoulder, his neck. He didn't know what to expect as a reaction, but this, it was more than he expected. Maybe going through his lover's belongings made no harm.

Raidou looked at his lover, a warm smile of his lips, "Thank you, Genma."

Genma gave his lover a fond smile and leaned in to give the soft lips a tender kiss, "Happy Birthday, Raidou."

Raidou smiled and gave his lover another kiss before looking back at the photograph of his smiling parents.

"And this one was just too adorable _not_ to frame."

Raidou looked up and flushed when a picture of his younger self looked back at him, "G-Genma!"

Genma chuckled and turned the picture so he could look at it. He couldn't help but smile at the young Raidou that grinned back at him, showing off his new shiny hitai ate, "You were a cute kid, Rai."

Raidou sighed, trying to fight off his blush, "That was taken after I graduated," he explained simply.

Genma chuckled, "You were adorable," he commented and looked up at his blushing lover, who was trying to glare at him, "Well, you were."

Raidou gave a sharp exhale through his nose, a small smile on his lips, "Were. Was."

Genma's gaze softened and he moved to re-straddle the older man's lap, "None of that, Rai," he whispered, and gave the scarred cheek a soft kiss, a reassuring gesture, "You're very handsome," he purred, grinning as the blush darkened, "Very attractive," he kissed the scarred nose, brushing his lips against the rough scarred skin, "Hmm, very hot," he kissed along the older man's jaw, under the earlobe, "And so sexy," he took the earlobe between his teeth and nibbled on it.

Raidou sighed and returned the gesture, "I'm being silly again?"

"M-hm," he hummed against skin and wrapped his arms around the older man's neck.

Raidou chuckled and kissed the pale neck, making Genma lift his head to look at him. He smiled and he leaned in to give his lover a sweet kiss.

Genma grinned and looked at the photograph, "Raidou-kun," he cooed, earning him a chuckled from the older man.

"We're not putting that one up, you know," Raidou said, and narrowed his eyes when Genma only grinned in response.

"But I already had a perfect place planned for it: on the nightstand."

Raidou flushed, "No."

Genma quirked an amused eyebrow, "Why not?"

"I -," Raidou frowned, "We…I can't have my younger self looking at me while I…we…," he trailed off, his blush growing hotter.

Genma chuckled, "While…we make love?" he ventured a guess.

Raidou sighed and let his forehead rest on Genma's shoulder, feeling the younger man's chuckle, "…Oh gods…"

Genma smiled, "Alright, how about the dresser?"

Raidou lifted his head, "As long as its not facing the bed."

Genma laughed, "Alright," he took the frame that Raidou was still holding and smiled at the smiling faces of Raidou's parents, "And this one?" he asked softly.

Raidou smiled with a sigh, "I don't know yet."

Genma nodded and replaced the picture back into the safety of the box, "You know," he drawled and smiled at his lover, "There's another reason why I brought you out here."

Raidou quirked an eyebrow and followed the younger man's gaze upward, to the dark midnight blue sky, dusted with bright stars that surrounded a waxing gibbous moon.

They situated themselves on the blanket, Raidou laying on his back with an arm around Genma's shoulder, while the hazel head rested his. Genma laid on his back with his side pressed against the older man's. They star gazed, a luxury that they hardly had the chance to experience, these kinds of moments in which they could just bask in each other's presence and just relax.

Genma took the hand that was resting on his chest into his, and splayed their hands together, palms flush, "You have bigger hands than me," he commented without thinking. The tan fingers were about a quarter inch longer, and he noticed that his were more slender in comparison.

Raidou blinked and felt his face heat up for some unknown reason, "…is that a good thing?"

Genma grinned, "Depends…" he rolled onto his side and sighed as the arm around him pulled him closer. He slipped his hand into the wool coat, letting his hand rest on the strong chest. He directed his gaze back up to the dark sky, the bright stars, the nearly full moon.

"Depends on what?" Raidou asked and felt the younger man snuggle closer to him.

Genma grinned, "On what you're doing with your hands."

Raidou chuckled, "I suppose you're right," he placed his hand over the pale one on his chest, "I like your hands though."

Genma chuckled and softly scratched with his blunt nails, "Do you?" he asked softly.

Raidou smiled and took the pale hand into his, pressing his lips against the pale knuckles, "They're always warm."

Genma smiled, "Good circulation."

Raidou softly chuckled, "I suppose," he traced a thin, white with his thumb.

"Accident," Genma answered the silent question, "It was back when I first started using senbon. One gave me a pretty bad scratch."

Raidou smiled and kissed the old scar, "Thank you, Genma."

Genma smiled and lifted himself on an elbow to look down at the older man, "No need to thank me, Rai," he leaned down and gave his lover a tender kiss, moving his hand to cup the older man's jaw. He felt the hand that was holding his a moment ago move to cup the back of his neck, "Hmm, Rai," he hummed against his lover's lips.

Raidou smiled and nuzzled the warm pale neck, "My wish came true," he whispered and the younger man pulled away enough to look at him, a warm smile on his lips.

"Did it?" he whispered back.

Raidou nodded, "I wanted at least one night when we didn't have to worry about anything, a night when he can just relax," he tightened his hold around the younger man, "…and just be with each other."

Genma felt himself blush and a smile tug on his lips, "I'm glad it did, Rai."

Raidou smiled, "Me too."

They continued their star gazing, pointing out constellations or stars that clustered together to look like something else, creating their version of "connect the dots". But they ended their game when the night began to get colder than expected. Genma took the basket while Raidou took the blanket as they walked home, their breath forming a thin mist as they exhaled. Raidou wrapped his free arm around the younger man's shoulders, as Genma's wrapped an arm around his waist, "I had fun tonight, Gen."

Genma chuckled and huddled against the older man and into his coat as a shiver ran down his spine, "I'm glad, Raidou."

* * *

Raidou smiled and rubbed his lover's shoulder as they continued their way home, vaguely wondering what time it was.

It was Raidou's turn to shiver when they entered their bedroom, "Dang, why is it so cold?"

Genma chuckled and grinned at the older man, "All the more reason to warm you up," he purred and snaked his hands under the dark polo shirt to smooth his palms over his lover's flanks, up and around to his shoulder blades.

Raidou hummed in approval, "That feels good," he murmured and buried his face into the younger man's neck.

"Yeah?" Genma whispered breathily into the tan ear, his hands following the curve of the older man's spine. He pulled him closer and traced the waistband of the dark jeans, earning him a completely different type of shiver. He withdrew his hands to pull off the wool coat, throwing it in the general direction of the easy chair by the window. Tan hands slid his off as soft lips attached to his neck, letting his eyes close under the caress. He felt hands drag his shirt up and smooth over his stomach. He snaked his hands back into the dark polo and pulled it up and off, making the tan hands leaving his body for a moment before they began to wander again.

Raidou smiled as the younger man arched towards him. He tugged off the grey shirt off the pale torso, giving him more access. He unfastened the younger man's stonewashed jeans and tugged them off the slender hips, groaning as his lover's erection sprang free.

Genma stepped out of his pants and grinned as he unfastened his lover's pants before he pulled away and settled himself in the bed, the dark eyes roamed over him, and he couldn't suppress the shiver that ran down his spine, "I'm all yours, Rai," he purred, "Anyway you want me."

Raidou grinned and slipped out of pants, allowing the hazel eyes roam over his own body and arousal before he crawled onto the bed, making a trail of kisses up the abdominal to the strong chest as he settle in between the parted thighs, "Anyway I want you?" he whispered back, his grin growing.

Genma nodded and gave the scarred cheek a kiss, moving his lips next to a tan ear, "Do whatever you want with me, Raidou."

Raidou shivered and locked their lips together in a heated kiss. He broke the kiss, breathlessly and instead began to kiss the pale neck, smiling when Genma tilted his head to give him more access, "Hmm," he hummed when warm, pale hands moved over his chest, fingertips brushing over his nipples. He gave the younger man's Adam's apple a swift lick, eliciting a deep moan from his lover. He moved down to a sensitive nipple and teased it into a nub. He moaned as the pale torso arched towards him and pale hands tangled in his hair.

He pressed their bodies flush, feeling his lover's warmth radiate through him. They both moaned as their erections grinded against each other. Their hips slowly rolled on their own accord, wanting more of that friction. He pulled away and leaned back to look down at his flushed lover, he cupped a pink cheek, and stroked the parted lips with his thumb. He groaned as Genma took the digit into his mouth and swirled his tongue against the calloused pad. He slipped his thumb out and moistened the younger man's bottom lip with it before letting it move down to the pale chest, smiling as Genma arched towards his touch. He trailed his fingers along the taut stomach and traced the younger man's navel before letting his hand drift further down to ghost his fingers along the sobbing erection.

Genma arch his hips towards the tender touch, "Rai," he said breathlessly and groaned as a fingertip traced the tip of his sobbing member, and down his length, sending an electric pulse up his spine and making his hips buck.

Raidou grinned as the younger man's breathe quickened. He spread the pale thighs wider, the sight alone making his erection twitch. He reached over to the nightstand and retrieved the tube of lube, letting out a soft moan as lips took the advantage to attach to his neck. He withdrew, eliciting a disappointed sigh from the younger man.

Genma's watched as Raidou grinned at him before leaning down. His mind didn't process the information quick enough, and it only clicked into place when he felt a hot tongue lick his aching member from base to tip, "Rai-," he gasped out, his hips bucking uncontrollably. Tan hands held him against the bed, and his body flushed when the older man's mouth surrounded him in a hot, wet heat, "Oh – gods -," he choked out.

Raidou hummed at the sounds Genma was making; moaning and whimpering with pleasure, feeling the muscles under his hands contract with the want to thrust up into his mouth. He felt fingers thread into his hair, following his bobbing motion. He slipped an arm over the younger man's waist and withdrew a hand to thumb open the lube.

Genma's breath hitched with a moan as a slick finger traced his entrance before pushing in, "Oh – gods – Raidou," he gasped out, "Raidou -," a pulse coursed through him, making his body flush hotter when Raidou sucked.

Raidou added another fingers and began to pump in time with his movements. He pulled back and gave the weeping member a long lick before licking his lips and looking at his panting lover, letting the slender hips thrust and buck freely.

Genma vaguely wondered if he should be the one doing this considering his offer, but the thought fled when the fingers inside of him crooked and teased his prostate, making him cry out with pleasure. He lifted and rocked his hips, wanting the digits deeper, groaning as a third finger pushed into him.

Raidou grinned as he pressed his fingers against the sensitive gland and gave the sobbing erection one last stroke before withdrawing his hands and leaning down to bring his body flush with the paler one, as well as their lips, and rolled them over.

Genma was momentarily confused, but gave in and melted into the kiss instead. He rolled his hips against the older man's and felt hands grip his hips. He sat up, straddling the tan hips and pushed down, making the hands on his hips grip even tighter, "Hmm, Rai," he moaned and smoothed his hands over the tan torso, "What do you want me to do, hm?"

Raidou grinned and thrust up against the younger man, "I think you have a pretty good idea."

Genma grinned and glanced at the lube before turning his gaze back to the older man, "I sure do," he shifted back, and leaned down to lick the drops of precum from the moistened tip, making the erect member twitch, and the older man groan. He hummed in approval at the older man's taste and reaction. He dragged his tongue along the older man's rigid length, before taking the thick length into his mouth.

Raidou moaned as his hips jerked into the younger man's mouth. His body flushed when Genma hummed around him and hands moved up along his sides, "Genma – _ah!_" he moaned at the feeling of teeth dragging along his length, at the feeling of the younger man's hot tongue massaging and moistening his aching need, "Oh gods," he hissed and threaded his fingers into the hazel hair.

Genma gave the rigid length one last suck and lick before pulling away and positioning himself. The hand in his hair moved to cup the back of his neck and pulled him down for a heated kiss. He pulled away, leaving them both breathless as he leaned back and began to impale himself on the older man's flesh.

Raidou watched as the younger man impaled himself on his aching erection, slowly rocking his pale hips to ease the penetration. He groaned when he became fully seated and Genma rolled his hips, pushing down against him.

Genma moaned as the thick length pressed and rubbed against his prostate, "Raidou," he said breathlessly and lifted himself, letting gravity pull him back down. Tan hips fell into perfect sync with his as hands gripped his hips, "S-so good."

Raidou moaned and raised his knees for better leverage and thrust harder into the pale body. The younger man cried out and leaned back, bracing himself on his legs and began to meet his deep thrust, "Oh, god," he moaned, "So good, Gen." Genma moaned in agreement and circled his hips.

Genma panted for air and looked down at his flushed lover. He leaned down and sealed their lips in a hot, wet kiss, "So good, Raidou," he said breathlessly, his body rocking and moving against the older man's, moaning as the thick length continued to press against his prostate, "You feel so good, inside of me."

Raidou's hips bucked at the sultry words, "Gen," he arched his hips when the younger man intentionally clenched around him, "Oh – Genma." He moved his hand to the weeping, bobbing member and heard Genma's gasp of air, "Genma…Genma…" he whispered.

Genma moaned uncontrollably as the stimulation drove him closer to the edge, "C-Come for me, Raidou – Oh gods – I want to feel you come."

Raidou panted for air as his pace quickened, "G-Gen…"

Genma shivered and a whimper escaped his throat, "Come for me, love," he said breathlessly.

Raidou's breath hitched as he arched his hips, lifting them and thrusting hard into his lover as he came, hard, inside the pale body, "Genma," he moaned as he emptied his seed, his hips rolling against the paler pair.

Genma's orgasm claimed him, not being able to hold back anymore, when he felt the older man's thick length pulse inside of him and fill him with his hot seed. He cried out, gasping as they faltered in their rhythm and he spilled his own seed over the older man's stomach and hand. He panted for air as their hips rolled against each other, "Raidou," he said breathlessly, making a soft noise that sounded like a whimper as the tan hand continued to give his sensitive member lazy strokes, milking his orgasm.

Raidou smiled and pulled the younger man down, locking their lips in a tender, passionate kiss. He rolled them over while still inside the pale body, their lips still locked. The pale legs hooked over his hips and brought his body even closer.

Genma broke the kiss with a gasp as the older man began to rock into him, and spread his thighs wider. He looked up at his lover and found a lazy grin on his lips. He couldn't help but grin back. He moaned at the feeling of the organ inside of him coming back to life and press against his prostate. His body felt as if every nerve was on fire, "Oh, Raidou."

Raidou groaned in response, and took a pale leg and hooked his elbow under the knee, moaning when he felt himself slide in even deeper. He watched as the younger man's torso arched towards him, his name on his lips in the form of a whisper.

Genma reached for the older man, splaying his hand on the toned chest, sliding it down to the taut abdominals that were still sticky with his seed. He gasped when Raidou lifted his hips and changed their angle, meeting his prostate with a hard thrust, "Y-yes – Rai."

Raidou smiled and leaned down, letting the pale leg wrap around his waist and instead slipped as arm under the hazel head and the other slid down the pale thigh, following the curve of a firm cheek.

"Ha-harder, Rai," he breathed out, a loud moan escaping his throat as the older man complied. Soft lips kissed the nape of his neck as he rocked into the older man's thrust. He wrapped his arms around the older man, his hands coming to rest on Raidou's shoulder blades. He clung to him as he lost himself in their rhythm, and the pleasure that coursed through him.

Raidou took hold of the younger man's erection that was grinding against his slick stomach. He began to pump in time, moaning as the pale torso arched towards him, the younger man's lips parting in a silent moan. He licked his lover's bottom lip, earning him a shiver from the body under him. He pressed his thumb against the tip, swirling the drops of precum, "Genma," he whispered against lips, "So beautiful," he kissed his lover, tenderly yet sensually and felt the hands on his back tighten their grip as the pale body arched towards him. Legs tightened around his waist and hot liquid recoated his hand and stomach. He moaned as the inner muscles clenched and twitched around him, finding his orgasm amidst his lover's.

They collapsed against each other, panting against each other's necks as they tried to calm their breathing and frantic hearts.

"Raidou," he said breathlessly and planted a lazy kiss on the older man's shoulder, "I love you."

Raidou smiled and lifted himself with the arm still under his lover's head, "I love you too, Genma." The hazel eyes slid shut and a warm smile graced the younger man's lips. He gave the soft lips a sweet kiss and nuzzled the pale neck, earning him a soft sigh from the sated younger man.

After a few moments he reluctantly climbed out of bed and made a quick trip to the bathroom to retrieve a warm damn towel. He cleaned his lover, softly chuckling at the half-hearted squirms, before wiping himself clean. He tugged the covers over them and pulled the sated man closer to him, on top of him. The hazel head rested under his chin and a pale arm draped over his chest. He smiled as Genma snuggled closer to him.

"Happy Birthday, Raidou," Genma whispered.

Raidou smiled and kiss the top of his lover's head, "Thank you, love." He felt his lover's smile as the pale body relaxed further against him. He sighed and followed his lover into a restful sleep.

* * *

Raidou quietly walked back into the bedroom, which was lit with the light of early morning, with a glass of water in his hand. He smiled at the sight of the pale body half sprawled on his stomach as he slept on the bed, half covered with the rumpled sheets and comforter. He climbed on the bed, his loose sweatpants falling lower with the motion, "Genma," he whispered with a smile. The younger man sighed but didn't stir, "Gen," he rubbed the exposed hip, "Gen." He sighed when the younger man continued sleeping. He let his hand travel lower and smooth over the firm round muscle. The younger man sighed and fluttered his eyes open to look at him. Genma let out a sleepy sigh and smiled at him.

"'Morning, Rai."

Raidou smiled, "Good morning, Gen."

Genma softly moaned and snuggled further into the comforter and pillows. He opened his eyes when he felt something cold touch his cheek.

"Here," Raidou gestured at the glass of water.

Genma smiled and tried to push himself up or roll over, but winced when it realized it was a bad idea. He noticed the concerned look in the dark eyes, "Don't worry about it," he pushed himself on his forearms instead and took the offered glass of water, "It's the good type of soreness," he said with a wink and took a drink from the glass.

Raidou chuckled and took the empty glass, setting on the nightstand, before laying back down. He rubbed the younger man's hip, smiling at the soft sigh the gesture earned him. He moved his hand to the small of his back and gently pulled him closer.

Genma sighed and snuggled against the older man, "I wonder if Tsunade will you us another week off."

Raidou chuckled, "We can only hope."

Genma smiled, "Hmm."

Little did they know that Tsunade stopped herself from sending out a messenger bird to retrieve Genma for duty. With a deep sigh, she couldn't help the warm chuckle and smile, _It's the least I can do._


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: Don't own.

AN: NC-17!

* * *

_Two weeks later…_

Genma sighed as he put down the stack of books in the record's room, and looked around, _Well…she didn't say I had to put them in the shelves…_He sighed and took the ladder that was resting near the wall and propped it in an aisle. He looked over at the door as it opened and quirked as eyebrow when it was Aoba, "What brings you here?" he asked and climbed off the ladder to take the last of the books. Aoba made a noise before he felt an arm slip around his waist. He was caught off guard by the sudden contact and nearly tipped over the stack of books, "What are you – ."

"Why do you think I'm here?" Aoba whispered into the other jounin's ear.

Genma tensed when he caught the smell of alcohol in the other man's breath, _Is he drunk? _"Let go of me, Yamashiro-san."

Aoba chuckled, "Why so formal?"

Genma tensed his jaw, his senbon clicked against his teeth. He was hoping that Aoba would catch the hint that he obviously didn't see him like that anymore, nor that this contact was welcomed. He also hoped the other man would let go soon so that he wouldn't have to hit a drunken man. Genma tried to moved but the other man only tightened his grip, "Let go of me," he said in a stern voice. He tensed when the other man pressed closer and rocked his hips against his rear.

"What happened to the Genma that enjoyed this, hm?"

Genma snapped when the hand around his waist began to wander lower.

Aoba grunted when he got an elbow in his ribs and fell forward, catching himself on the table, when Genma took the opportunity to move away from him. He turned around and looked at the other man.

"You're right," Genma started, his voice sounding calm steel, "I'm not the same Genma you knew, and I have someone to thank for that. His name is Raidou," he took a step forward, his demeanor making Aoba take a step back, "And for the record, I'm not someone you can go looking for when you want a lay. There's only one man I share my bed with now. And that would be Raidou," he said ending the conversation.

Aoba could only stare as Genma walked out of the record room.

* * *

Genma walked into the apartment and slipped off his flak jacket and toed off his sandals before walking further into the apartment. He looked in the living room and frowned when Raidou wasn't there. Instead, he walked into the bedroom and found the older man napping. He smiled and a dark eye opened to look at him.

Raidou smiled and looked at his lover, "You're back."

Genma smiled and hesitated before climbing on the bed and straddled the older man's hips. He took in a deep breath and started, "I have to tell you something," Raidou looked up at him, giving him his attention, "But…you have to promise not to get mad, alright?"

Raidou narrowed his eyes and slowly nodded, "Alright."

Genma hesitated, "Promise," if history told him anything, Raidou could possibly get angry about this, and Aoba would possibly end up with a broken something for not getting the message after more than two years.

Raidou nodded, "I promise," he relaxed under the younger man, "What is it?"

Genma placed his hands on the older man chest and thought about his words, "Aoba came on to me this afternoon," he tensed when he felt the older man tense, "But – he was drunk. So, I'm pretty sure he was only half aware as to what he was doing."

Raidou furrowed his brows, "That doesn't help, Genma. If he was drunk then that means he was more open with his wants…and whatever."

Genma mentally cringed, "I guess you have a point," he pressed down when he felt the older man's want to move, "Listen to me, alright? I'm telling you this because I don't want you hearing it from somebody else, and most likely Aoba will twist and turn the story to his favor," he rubbed the older man's chest in a soothing gesture, "So, I want you to hear the truth from me."

Raidou made himself relax. Just knowing that someone had touched Genma made him realize just how possessive he really was when it came to the younger man, "Alright," he said calmly.

Genma sighed, "Look…he just came on to me," he paused, "And tried – _tried – _to feel me up -," he felt the older man tense, "_Because! _I got away from him before he did," he hesitated as he thought about his words, "I don't think he knew about us, or…if he did he disregarded it anyway," he dropped his gaze, "Like a lot of people tend to do…but…," he smiled at the older man, "If he didn't, I'm sure he got the message this time."

Raidou quirked an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

Genma's smile softened, "I made it clear that I'm yours, and yours alone," his smiled turned to a grin, "And that you're mine."

Raidou smiled, "My Genma."

Genma smiled and leaned down to give his lover a soft kiss, "My Raidou," he whispered back. He leaned back and looked down at the older man, "Raidou…I can't promise that this won't happen again…even though we've been together for a long time," he dropped his gaze, "People still think of me as the same Genma I was before you, the Genma that didn't care if he was in a relationship…or a fling, rather,…the Genma that thought that sex was sex, and I can't change what they think of me," he said with a bitter tone, "I guess…what I'm trying to say, Rai, is…be patient," he looked at the older man, "Not with me, or us, but with them."

Raidou gave the younger man a soft smile, "I can't help it, Gen, I become possessive when it comes to you," he rubbed Genma's thighs and grinned, "Besides, what better way for them to get the message?"

Genma chuckled, "You have a point."

Raidou pulled his lover down, ending up with Genma half sprawled on top of him, "And next time, if there is a next time, let me go out and punch the guy, alright? Even if it's just to make me feel better. Then he'll _really _get the message."

Genma couldn't help but laugh and hug the older man closer, "No hurting anyone, Rai, even if it is for my honor."

Raidou sighed, "Fine."

"Only _I _can hurt them."

Raidou laughed.

* * *

The next day, Raidou conveniently bumped into Aoba, and conveniently told the other jounin to stay way, and keep his hands off of Genma, because next time, he would be hearing from him.

Because technically, Genma didn't make him _promise _not to hurt anyone one way or another.

But he doubted that Aoba would try anything again.

If only he could make it clear to everybody else. Then again, Aoba _was_ talkative.

* * *

_Five months later…_

Raidou walked into the apartment, after his shift at the mission room, with a sigh. He toed off his sandals and slipped off his flak jacket before walking into the living room. He stopped at the entryway and slipped off his hitai ate as his eyes fell on the younger man sitting at the coffee table with his senbon laid out in front of him along with his flask and cloths. He smiled at the short hazel ponytail on the back of Genma's head, "What are you up to?" He asked before walking to sit on the couch next to his lover.

Genma smirked and put the senbon he was cleaning and put it in a flask labeled "Discard", "Cleaning my senbon." He took another senbon and gave it a close inspection. He paused in his task when he felt the older man's gaze on him. He turned his own gaze to the older man and felt himself blush for some unknown reason, "…What?"

Raidou smiled, "You have your hair pulled back," he said, his eyes shifting to look at the low, short ponytail, making the shorter locks and bangs frame the pale face. He couldn't help but think that it was…_Cute._

Genma blushed, "Oh…yeah. Well…it gets in the way sometimes," he explained and looked at his senbon, then back at the older man, "Does…does it look bad?"

Raidou chuckled at the unsure tone, and reached out to push back a stray lock behind an ear, "No. It's just…I don't think I remember the last time you put it up."

Genma furrowed a brow and reached back to pull on the short ponytail, "I don't put it up because it bothers me," he shrugged, "I think it's the hair tie."

Raidou smiled and stroked an exposed pale cheek, "You look younger for some reason."

Genma laughed and shook his head before turning back to his senbon. He hesitated, "I was assigned on a mission."

Raidou's smile faded, "When do you have to leave?"

Genma sighed, "In two days, at dawn."

Raidou sighed and nodded in understanding, "So…we have two nights and one day together before you have to leave."

Genma nodded with a sigh and took another senbon to clean, "It's estimated to take about a week, maybe two," he shrugged, "You know how it is."

Raidou sighed and nodded. Over the past couple of months things had relaxed, and missions were more steady than heavy. Summons by Tsunade weren't as frequent, but he couldn't help but think that maybe this was a calm before a storm. He mentally frowned at his thought. Even though, they had more time to spend with each, to relax and actually live a somewhat domestic life. It was a luxury, if anything.

With a sigh, Raidou moved and instead sat on the floor next to his lover, "Need any help?"

Genma smiled and glanced at the older man, "It's alright. Don't want you to hurt yourself or something."

Raidou gave a short chuckled and watched as steady pale fingers examined and cleaned the thin needles. He couldn't help but wonder what kind of mission Genma was going out on, why he needed so many senbon, that is if he was going to take them all.

"Are you alright?"

Raidou snapped out of his musings and quirked a questioning eye brow, "Hmm?"

Genma furrowed a brow, "You're being too quiet."

Raidou smiled, "Don't want to disturb you," he slipped an arm around the younger man's waist.

Genma chuckled, "I'm almost done."

Raidou smiled, "How about I make dinner then."

Genma turned to look at the older man, "But it's my week to cook."

Raidou chuckled, "Don't worry about it," he winked, "It just means that you'll owe me when you get back."

Genma grinned, "Deal."

* * *

After a shower, Raidou walked into the bedroom and froze. Genma laid on the bed with nothing, _nothing_, on him. His eyes traveled over the exposed skin, landing on the pale hand slowly stroking his hardening length.

Genma grinned and eyed the growing bulge under the terry white towel, "Don't tell me that you're just going to stand there."

Raidou blushed but grinned anyway, "Maybe I should."

Genma's hand paused momentarily before he grinned and tilted his head, "Maybe?" he purred back, "I suppose I'll have to take care of this," he gave his hardened member a long stroke, and gave a soft moan, "By myself."

Raidou's mouth went dry as the younger man's hand sped up and the slender hips bucked. He watched as the pale body rolled over, and Genma positioned himself on his hands and knees, giving him a view that made his own erection twitch.

Genma took the lube that he had hid under a pillow and slicked his own fingers before reaching behind him and tracing his own entrance. He looked over at the older man, whose eyes were hungrily looking at him, and moaned as he pushed a finger inside of himself. He braced himself on his forearm as he added another digit, "Rai," he breathed out and began to pump his fingers. He felt himself blush under his already flushed face when he heard the older man groan from behind him. He gasped as his fingers brushed against his prostate, and rocked his hips harder, "Hmm, Raidou."

_Oh gods_, Raidou stripped his towel off his hips and moved to the bed, behind his lover and spread the pale cheeks apart, making Genma moan as his fingers slid in deeper into himself, "Genma, you have no idea how sexy you are."

Genma felt himself blush hotter at the sultry voice, "Couldn't – _ah! _– couldn't keep you away, hm?" he said breathlessly, grinning.

Raidou grinned back and leaned down to lick around the pumping fingers before he pulled the hand away. He lightly nipped a round firm muscle as one of his hand wrapped around to give the weeping member a slow stroke.

Genma moaned and pushed back against his lover, "Rai."

Raidou leaned over the younger man, pressing his chest against his lover's back, his hands moving up along his flanks and around to the strong chest, "You didn't actually think I could just _stand _there while you did that, did you?" he whispered into a hot ear.

Genma moaned in response, and shivered with anticipation when he felt the older man's erection skid between the clef of his cheeks, "Raidou, hurry."

Raidou grinned and nibbled on the younger man's earlobe. He leaned back and took the tube of lube to slick in own erection before he positioned himself and slowly pushed in.

Genma moaned as his lover's length filled him and brushed against his prostate. He rocked his hips back against the intrusion, earning him a loud moan from Raidou, "Oh y-yes," he moaned as their bodies began a steady rhythm.

Raidou smoothed his hand over the curve of Genma's spine as he leaned down, pressing his chest and stomach flush against his lover's back, "Genma," he moaned into the younger man's ear. He kissed the back of the younger man's neck as one of his hand entwined with a pale one while his other splayed over the younger man's navel, deepening his thrust.

Genma panted and gasped for air as his prostate met every thrust. He reached back and cupped the back of the older man's neck, "S-so good, oh gods, so good." He moaned uncontrollably as the older man quickened his pace and circled his hips, adding more pressure against his prostate. He felt the strong thighs spread his wider, making him cry out as the rigid length slid in deeper, "Oh – gods –."

Raidou moaned and thrust harder into the pale body, pale fingers threading and gripping his hair as his own hand tightened over the pale one it was clasped over.

"Oh – Raidou – y-yes -," Genma gasped out, "T-Touch me – Rai -," he broke off with a loud moan as the older man complied and grasped his bobbing, weeping member.

Raidou groaned as the pale hips rocked harder into his thrusting hips and pumping hand, "Oh – Genma," he moaned and nipped the nape of the pale neck, "Oh gods," he pressed his thumb against the slick tip, smearing the drops of precum, using them to slick his hold.

"Raidou!" he cried out as his orgasm claimed him, raking through him as he spilled his seed over the sheets and the warm hand stroking and pumping his flesh, "Rai," he said breathlessly. He moaned as gentle fingers continued to stroke him, milking him.

Raidou faltered in his rhythm, the clenching and twitching muscles pushing him off the edge. He wrapped his arm around his lover's waist as he came, moaning against a pale shoulder as he spilled his hot seed into his lover's trembling body, "Gen," he breathed.

Their hips rolled against each other as they rode out their shared orgasm. Genma collapsed in his lover's arms, sighing as Raidou slowly pulled out of him and rolled him onto his side. He smiled and pulled his lover down for a passionate kiss.

Raidou nuzzled the pale neck and gave it a soft kiss, "We need to shower again," he murmured against skin.

Genma grinned, "I think the shower should come _after_, don't you?"

Raidou lifted his head to look at his lover and grinned back, "Ah, you have a point," he stroked a pale cheek with his knuckles, his expression softening, "Be careful, love."

Genma smiled, "Of course."

Raidou smiled and let the younger man rolled them over, laying him on his back and soft lips met his in a tender, passionate kiss. He let himself get lost in the kiss, in the younger man's touches and tried not to think about when Genma would be leaving, but it was growing harder, and harder to see him go. And he knew Genma felt the same.

* * *

Two days later, Raidou woke up by lips giving his a chaste kiss. He blinked his eyes open and looked up at the younger man who was already dressed in his uniform, "Gen," he said, his voice husky with sleep.

Genma smiled and threaded his fingers through the sleep roused hair, "Good morning, Raidou," he whispered and leaned down for another kiss. He sighed and planted a kiss on the scarred cheek, "I have to go."

Raidou sighed and sat up as the younger man moved away from the bed. He reached out and pulled his lover back, eliciting a surprised sound as the younger man draped over lap.

Before Genma could protest, lips sealed over his like a vice and a hot tongue delved into his mouth. He couldn't suppress the moan that the older man swallowed and his fingers threaded into the dark locks. He felt Raidou reluctantly break the kiss, leaving him breathless, "Raidou, you're making it harder to leave."

Raidou smiled and let the younger man climb off the bed. He climbed off the bed and followed Genma into the hall and leaned against the wall as he watched the younger man slip on his flak jacket and tie on his bandana and hitai ate. Genma turned to him once his sandals were and offered him a smile. He closed the distance between them and gave his lover a soft kiss, "Be careful."

Genma nodded, "Of course," he smiled and slipped his senbon between this lips, "I'll see you when I get back," and with that he turned and left the apartment.

Raidou sighed and walked back into the bedroom and slipped back under the covers, the lingering scent of his lover lulled him back to sleep.

Raidou dropped the basket of laundry on the bed and ran a hand through his hair. How the laundry managed to pile up on him, was beyond him, but he only noticed when he didn't have any more clean jerseys. And what didn't help the situation was the short mission he had to leave on a few days after Genma left.

The laundry took longer than it should have, but now there were clean clothes in the dresser and fresh uniforms in the closet. He dressed in a uniform for his shift at the mission room and noticed that his jersey was a bit snug, _Oh god, please tell me I didn't shrink my clothes. _He tugged the shirt off and checked it's size, "Oh…this one's Genma's." He mentally shook his head and re-hung the jersey before taking out the right size. He tugged on his jersey and his eyes lingered on the jersey that he had tried on before. He felt a pang on longing hit his square in the chest and forced himself to close the closet. He told himself not to worry, not to think about how long Genma has been gone, _Eleven days_. He didn't even bother suppressing his sigh, _Who am I kidding? I can't help it. _He walked over to the dresser and took his hitai ate that was resting on top. His eyes fell on the framed photographs that Genma gave him for his birthday. A smile tugged on his lips at Genma's sentimentality. _Just come back home safe, Gen._

* * *

_Two days later…_

_How did this happen?_, Genma thought and caught himself on a tree, _How did this happen? _He looked down at his blood stained hand that was helplessly trying to put pressure on one of his stab wounds. He blinked away the blurriness that threatened his vision before pushing away from the tree and stumbling on a few more steps.

The ambush was unexpected; completely unexpected. There was a reason as to why he used senbon and poison, they didn't leave any traced of who was there, and when they did, he would be long gone. He hated himself a little for feeling confident enough not to expect being followed, let alone be ambushed. It was a good thing that he still had some poison tipped senbon. It was a good thing that he was able to fight them off, but not without a cost. A few of the enemy kunai hit their target and one got the best of him with a tanto to his flank, an attack that was originally aimed to his stomach that he was able to dodge it enough to make the attack and injury less severe. But he was still bleeding, and the aftermath was taking a toll on him.

_At least I know the scroll is safe, _he thought with a bit of amusement and pushed himself off another tree. He sucked in a sharp breath when pain coursed through him, temporarily numbing him. He forced himself to continue moving, not trusting himself on trees after stumbling and barely catching himself. He didn't even know how far Konoha was anymore.

_Maybe a couple of miles_ – a sudden coughing fit caught him by surprise, but he wasn't surprised when his cough turned wet and his clean hand matched its pair. He wiped his hand on his pant leg and continued walking until another wave of pain struck him, making his knees give out under him. He caught himself on a hand as another coughing fit hit him, _This can't be good. Come on, Genma, just a couple of miles. _He pushed himself up, or tried to, but sharp pain raked through him again, making his arm give out under him, his shoulder meeting the forest ground. He pressed harder on the stab wound on his abdominals in hopes to calm the pain or the bleeding. He groaned as he tried to push himself up but his body was having none of it, nor was the side splitting pain. He lay there, catching his breath and blinked when his vision blurred again.

He couldn't move, and he noticed that it was getting harder to breathe. _Come on. Get up. _He pushed himself, trying to get on his feet again, but instead ended up coughing up more blood and his arm gave way again, _Blood loss, _his mind supplied. He gritted his teeth against another wave of pain.

_Get up. _

He couldn't move, his body felt too heavy.

_Raidou._

Memories of the older man came to his mind, of his smile, his grin, his laugh, his chuckle. _Raidou_, he tried pushing himself up again, but the attempt only disturbed his bleeding wounds,"Raidou…" He ended up sprawled on his side, the side that didn't have the stab wound, but instead laid on other injuries that weren't as severe in comparison. He vaguely wondered if the stab did end up hitting an organ.

His touch. His caress. His kiss.

Tears of frustration came to his eyes as he coughed up blood again, "Raidou."

His voice. His tenderness. His love.

"…_But when the day comes, that I don't come back, I want you to know…that I tried my best…"_

"I'm sorry…," he gritted his teeth against the pain, and even through all of his pain and anguish, he felt his heart ache, and tears well up in his eyes, "…I'm sorry…Raidou." His vision blurred and his eyes fell shut and darkness claimed him.

* * *

"How did I get stuck doing this?" Raidou groaned and pulled out another stack of books, "'The records should be easy to find' she said 'The books should be organized' she said," he grumbled at himself, frustrated with being in the record's room for an hour too long, "This shouldn't be taking this long." He looked up as the door opened and Iruka walked in with another stack of books, "…You've got to be kidding me."

Iruka gave the older man a sheepish smile, "Sorry," he set the books down on a table, "I wish I could help you, but the mission room is a busier than usual."

Riadou sighed and shook his head, "Don't worry about it," he tugged on another book that looked somewhat promising. He pulled with more force when the book wouldn't budge and instead ended up with a good amount of books falling over him. He groaned as he rubbed his head, leaning back on the ladder he was using and glared down at the fallen books.

Iruka furrowed his brows, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," Raidou rubbed his face in hopes to calm his frustration, "Yeah, I'm fine, they were just books."

Iruka's expression softened, "I wasn't talking about the books."

Raidou sighed and looked at the younger man, "I'm fine," he said with a soft smile, "I guess I'm a bit tired, that's all."

Iruka knew better though, but he decided not to push, "Alright," he glanced around the room, "Just…try not to destroy these books."

Raidou chuckled, "Don't worry, I won't," he looked at the new stack of book and then at the ones that had fallen, "Think you can help me with these before you head back?"

Iruka smiled and nodded. He picked up some of the books and handed them back to the older man.

Raidou took the offered books but lost his grip as a shudder coursed through him.

Iruka caught the falling book and gave the jounin a concerned look, "Are you alright?"

Raidou frowned and nodded, "Yeah, I just…," he trailed off and shook his head, "Sorry."

Iruka narrowed his eyes and handed the book to the older man.

_That was strange…_Raidou thought to himself, unaware of the concerned look the younger man was giving him.

* * *

A few hours later, which involved a good while of Raidou stepping outside to calm himself, the record's room was being cleaned up and books were being put away. He had managed to find three of the four books that Tsunade requested. At first, he thought that maybe it wasn't going to be that bad considering that he knew his way around the record's room, somewhat. Kind of. Apparently he was wrong. He gave up on the fourth book because the whole situation was making him rather frustrated and figured that if Tsunade still wanted him to look for it. Well, he would.

Raidou sighed as he replaced another book into the shelf and looked at the door when he heard it open and Shizune walked in, "I hope you're here to help me put these away," he gestured at the stack of books before putting another one away. He looked over at Shizune when she didn't say anything, "Shizune-san? What is it?"

Shizune opened her mouth as if she was going to say something and looked away instead, "This never gets easier…," she murmured to herself, but Raidou caught it anyway. She looked back at the older man, "It's Genma. He's…he's been seriously injured."

Raidou's heart dropped.

_Genma._


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: Don't own.

* * *

Raidou waited in the waiting room for what seemed like hours. He rested his forehead on an open palm trying not to think. Tried not to think of how nostalgic it felt to be waiting, to be in the hospital wondering how his lover was doing, what his condition was, and how that nostalgia kept turning his stomach.

He nearly jumped when he heard someone call his name, and looking up he realized it was Tsunade. He stood and walked over to her when she gestured to follow her. "How is he?" he asked after a moment, breaking the silence that was only filled with their footsteps that echoed in the halls.

"Stable," Tsunade answered and looked at him, "You two have a knack to make each other worry, hm?"

Raidou averted his gaze when he felt himself blush. He stopped in his tracks when Tsunade stepped in front of him and fixed him with a stern gaze.

"Look, I'm going to be honest with you, like I was with Genma when you went and nearly got yourself killed," she sighed, "A medic scout found him about a mile or so out from the village gates and brought him back barely alive. He's suffering from severe blood loss from stab wounds, let alone the chakra depletion and strain from his body trying to make up for it," she let out a deep sigh, "We nearly lost him when we were trying to stabilize him. Twice. And to be completely honest, Raidou, I was surprised he was still alive when the medic scout found him."

Raidou furrowed his brows, "…It was that bad…"

Tsunade sighed again, "I can't think of another explanation other than he was holding on to something," she looked at the jounin, "Or should I say someone?" she said with a smirk and gestured down the hall, "Come on."

Raidou followed Tsunade until she stopped at a door and let herself in. He entered the darkening room, and his eyes fell on the younger man's still body that laid under the hospital's clean linen. He took in the sight of the usually pale skin that usually held a certain lively glow to it, now it was nearly translucent. The usually soft, hazel hair, now flat and dull. It didn't look like Genma at all. He had nearly forgotten how it felt to see Genma like this, so helpless and vulnerable, so weak. And part of him knew that this wasn't going to be the last time.

Tsunade looked up from the chart, her gaze softening, "It's strange isn't it?" she spoke softly.

Raidou looked up with a questioning look, "What is, Tsunade-sama?"

Tsunade smiled, "Love. It's a strange thing," she looked at the unconscious man, "It's the only thing that I can think of to explain how he held on for so long. I know it may sound a bit corny, or whatnot, but I can't help but think that that intangible emotion can only make a shinobi stronger," she looked at the jounin with a smirk, "Take Kakashi-brat for example."

Raidou gave a short, soft chuckle.

"His hospital visits decreased ever since things between he and Iruka got serious," she gave a knowing smirk, "How else can you explain it?"

Raidou smiled and looked down at the sleeping man. He placed his hand over a pale one and gently rubbed it when it felt cold, "So…you're saying…otherwise…"

"Maybe," Tsunade answered the unfinished question, "I won't go as far to say that love can make someone physically stronger, but I would say that it does strengthen their will power. The want not to hurt someone close to them, not to make them worry. It's a strange thing." She smiled as Raidou continued to rub the pale hand, "You can stay as long as you want, alright? Just don't get in the way of the nurses when they come in and check on him."

Raidou nodded and looked up at Tsunade, "Thank you."

Tsunade smiled and shook her head, "No need." She walked out of the hospital room, letting the door click shut behind her.

Raidou sighed and pulled the chair up to the side of the bed, slipping off his flak jacket to hang it over the back. He slipped off his hitai ate and placed it on the empty nightstand. His eyes fell on the younger man's sleeping face, the oxygen mask, _Is this how he felt when I was the one that wouldn't respond? _ He took the limp hand into his and kissed the knuckles.

All he could really do now was wait.

* * *

Two days later, Genma woke up with something uncomfortable on his face and to a disorienting darkening room. He blinked away the heaviness from his eyes and tried to look around, and tried to move the uncomfortable thing that was resting on his face. Realization hit him when he recognized the ceiling, and the weight on his face was an oxygen mask. He was in the hospital. He turned his head, slowly when it began to throb and his gaze landed on the sleeping man that was leaning on the edge of the bed, pillowing his head on a forearm. He turned his gaze to the nightstand when he caught something in the corner of his eye and recognized the flowers in the bouquet, _Iruka must have come by. _He looked down at the older man when he felt him stir.

Raidou straightened himself up and rubbed the sleep off of his face before turning to look at the sleeping man to only find him awake, "Gen," he said with a surprised tone.

Genma smiled, "Rai," he said a bit hoarsely, "Can you do me a favor?"

Raidou sat up and nodded, "What is it?"

"Can you take this damn thing off of my face?"

Raidou chuckled and pushed the oxygen mask out of the way, "How are you feeling?"

Genma forced his eyes to stay open, "Tired," he sighed as a warm hand pressed against his forehead, "Just tired." His eyes fell shut on their own accord.

Raidou sighed as the younger man fell back to sleep. He leaned down and planted a soft kiss on the pale forehead, "Just rest, Gen."

* * *

When Genma woke up again, he had to squint until his eyes adjusted to the bright light and white wall. Sometimes, just _sometimes_, he hated hospitals. He fixed his gaze on the older man that moved to half sit on the edge of the bed.

Raidou stroked a pale cheek with his knuckles, the gesture earning him a warm smile from the younger man. He cupped a pale cheek and leaned down to seal his lips over his lover's chapped pair. He licked the younger man's bottom lip, feeling the lips curve into a smile.

Genma sighed into the kiss that made him forget that he was in the hospital, that he was recovering from wounds that nearly killed him. This kiss that acted as a comfort for the both of them. He threaded his fingers into the dark, soft locks, moving his hand down to cup the scarred cheek. He felt Raidou break the kiss, and noticed that the older man's eyes were screwed shut, head bowed, "Rai," he stroked his thumb across the scarred cheekbone. The dark eyes open and looked at him, and he felt his heart clench at the emotions he found there, the hurt and pain that Raidou was trying very hard not to lose control of. He couldn't remember the last time Raidou's emotions were worn down so thin that they rose close to the surface. It was a part of Raidou that he had yet witnessed, and it was all due to his ability to keep those emotions in check, behind a wall. The kinds of emotions that he now saw in the dark eyes.

"Raidou," he stroked the older man's cheek in a soothing gesture.

Raidou's lips curved into a small, sad smile, "I'm just glad you're alright, Genma."

Genma didn't miss the crack in his lover's voice that made his own heart ache. He pulled his lover down into his arms, into a warm embrace, ignoring the ache and dull pain that it caused his healing injuries. He pressed his cheek against the older man's scarred one.

And realization hit him.

Raidou almost lost him. Almost lost the person he loves. Again.

And frankly, it wasn't fair to Raidou.

* * *

The next day, Genma poked at the hospital food that the nurses tried feeding him, saying that he needed some nutrition to help his recovery. _It can't be the least bit appetizing?_ He looked at the door when he heard it open and a familiar face poked inside, "Iruka, come in."

Iruka smiled and let himself into the room, "Hey, how are you doing?" he asked, settling himself on the empty chair by the bed.

"Recovering," he answered, "Maybe you can tell me where Raidou ran off to."

Iruka chuckled, "Mission room, Tsunade called him in today."

"Ah," Genma nodded and poked at the food one last time before pushing the tray away.

"I see that you're getting your color back," Iruka commented with a warm smile.

Genma forced a smile, "I suppose I am."

Iruka eyed the older man when he noticed that something was off, "Are you alright, Genma?"

Genma sighed and looked at the open window, "Yeah…I've just been thinking."

Iruka hesitated, "…About..?"

There was a long pause before Genma answered, his gaze still on the window, "When I woke up yesterday, I realized how worried I had made Raidou. How worried we've made each other whenever the other leaves on a mission, whether it be days or weeks, and it didn't help when we would return injured," he hesitated, "I realized…how much of a strain it's putting on our relationship."

Iruka's eyes widened a fraction, "…What are you saying, Genma?"

Genma swallowed, "We hardly spend any real time together anymore…to only leave and let the other worry at home, or while gone on a mission of his own. And…I can't help but think that…it shouldn't be like this."

"Genma…"

"And I can't help but think…," he continued, "That he deserves better."

Iruka was momentarily taken aback, "Genma," the older man turned away from the window but didn't look at him, "You can't be serious…"

Genma looked at the rejected food, and sighed, "…I don't know."

Iruka's expression softened with concern, "Genma, you're not thinking of leaving Raidou are you?" the older man didn't give him an answer. He placed his over a pale one and gave a gentle squeeze, "As your friend, Genma, I'm telling you that I've never seen you happier," he said gently, "…I've never seen you in love."

Genma had to look away from the tan hand over his and opted on looking at the window again. Iruka had a point, but it only made his conflicting emotions worse.

Iruka let out a sigh, "Genma, I'm not going to tell you what to do…but I hope you make the right decision…for the both of you."

Genma swallowed and nodded.

Iruka tried to study the older man's face, or the portion that was visible to him, "I know that this might be different, but…back when Kakashi and I were dating…he had the same type of insecurity," he older man turned to look at him, "He thought that I deserved better, someone that didn't make me worry constantly, someone that could always be there for me," he offered the older man a smile, "But that didn't stop me from loving him. If anything, my love for him grew stronger every time he came back home to me, whether he was injured or just exhausted, he came back, and that's what mattered," he paused, "And I know that…falling in love, for a shinobi, is a luxury, something that we shouldn't do, but can't control it anyway," he gave the older man a warm smile, "But…just because we're shinobi, doesn't necessarily mean that we can't love, and feel the happiness that comes with that." He sighed and gave the pale hand another squeeze, "Genma, I can't tell you what you should do…but…I want to tell you that you deserve the happiness you have with Raidou."

Genma's lips tugged into a small smile, and he looked down at the tan hand covering his. He lifted the younger man's hand and pressed his lips against the tan knuckles in a silent thanks.

Iruka smiled and stood, leaning over to give a soft kiss to the crown of the older man's head, "I have to go, I have a jounin at home that is either starving or making a mess in the kitchen," that earned him a soft chuckled from the older man. He pulled away and looked at the older man, hazel eyes meeting his, "Think about what I said…alright?" he said gently before giving him a smile and walking out of the hospital room.

Genma turned his gaze back to the window, _It seems that you're a lot braver when it comes to this, Iruka._

* * *

Genma opened his eyes when he heard someone walk into the room. He smiled as Raidou walked over to the bed and sat on the empty chair.

"How are you feeling?"

Genma sighed, "Better. Sore," he grinned, "And not in a good way."

Raidou chuckled and shook his head, "The nurses said that you can go home today, if not, then tomorrow morning."

Genma groaned, "Good."

Raidou took a pale hand into his and kissed its knuckles, "I'm glad you're alright, Gen," the pale hand moved out of his and instead cupped his cheek. He smiled and stood to lean over and give his lover a sweet kiss. A hand held him by the back of his neck, deepening the kiss, their tongues coming into play.

"_Ahem"_

Raidou jumped and pulled away, and flushed when he turned around to see a very amused Tsunade, "Tsunade-sama –"

Tsunade chuckled, "I just came in to check on Genma, and maybe have him sent home," she walked up to the side of the bed and folded back the blanket down to the waist before tugging up the white hospital gown.

Raidou's eyes fell on the bandages. The white bandages and patches that covered the pale torso, and stomach. All he could do was watch as Tsunade pulled away the bandages to examine to injuries and how they were healing. His mind subconsciously supplied ways of how Genma could have gotten those injuries, the stab wounds. How Genma nearly…He mentally shook his head. He wasn't going to go there.

Genma looked at Raidou as Tsunade did her examination, the older man seemingly unaware of his gaze on him. He winced when she pressed too hard.

Tsunade sighed, "That's expected. You'll have bruising for a while and tenderness around the injuries," she smirked, "Other than that, just rest and take any painkillers if you have any discomfort."

Genma nodded and tugged down his gown with a little help from Tsunade.

"You're still suffering from the side effects of blood loss," she explained.

"I know," he sighed, "This isn't the first time I've been through this."

Tsunade nodded and took her clipboard and handed it to Raidou, "Here, sign the release form."

Raidou took the clipboard and the offered pen and signed the form, in agreement that he would take care of Genma until the other jounin recovered completely, before handing it back.

Tsunade looked it over and nodded, "Alright, you're free to go," she looked at Raidou, "Make sure he gets enough rest, alright?"

Raidou nodded and Tsunade left the hospital room, the door clicking shut behind her.

Genma sighed before trying to push himself into a sitting position, a smile tugged on his lips when firm hands helped him up to sit on the edge of the bed.

Raidou's eyes fell on the younger man's lap when the gown rode up dangerously close to certain bits. He looked up when he heard a soft, amused chuckle and felt himself blush.

"I question these gowns sometimes," Genma said with a lazy grin.

Raidou chuckled and smoothed his hands over the exposed thighs, his hands roaming agonizingly close to the hidden groin, feeling the skin break out into goose bumps, "I guess I would too."

Raidou helped Genma into a pair of sweatpants and one of his worn t-shirt, so that it would be a looser fit, which he brought from home. They left the hospital and made their way home, or at least tried to. 

After Genma's knees nearly giving out of him for the second time, Raidou thought it would be best to just teleport home. Once home, Raidou settled Genma in bed.

Genma groaned as he slowly laid down on the bed, when his muscles protested, and shifted until he was comfortable.

"Do you need anything?" Raidou asked.

Genma sighed and let himself relax into the bed. He shook his head and let his eyes fall shut, "No, I'm just tired," he said above a whisper as the comfort of their bed and the scent of their home, and Raidou lulled him back into sleep.

Raidou sighed and leaned over his lover to give the slightly parted lips a soft kiss, "Welcome back home, Gen."

* * *

Genma woke up from his dreamless sleep when he felt a gentle hand on his bicep rouse him from sleep, "Hmm?" he hummed and looked up at the older man through the sleep still in his eyes.

Raidou smiled, "You need to get some food in you."

Genma nodded with a sigh and moved to sit up. His body was having none of that, "Argh, give me a hand."

Raidou softly chuckled and helped the younger man by supporting him by his elbows.

Genma stood and used the momentum to lean into the older man, wrapping his arms around the warm body and burying his face into the tan neck, letting the older man's scent engulfing his senses.

Raidou returned the embrace and allowed himself to feel the longing that had been growing over the couple of weeks, the worry that filled him when Shizune came to find him in the record's room. And he knew it wasn't something that he would be able to get used to, "Gen."

Genma hugged the older man tighter when his conflicting thoughts came back to him. He couldn't help but think that Raidou deserved better than this, not because he didn't see himself as good enough, nearly three years of being together told him that much. But because what happened was too close to home. They kept getting reminded how the life of a shinobi, a jounin, entails. How risky it is. And he couldn't promise that it wouldn't happen again. He wasn't naïve, nor was Raidou.

But could he really give up Raidou in hopes to keep that pain away from him? From keeping Raidou from experiencing losing a lover all over again?

"Come on," Raidou spoke softly and gave the nape of the younger man's neck a kiss, "Dinner's ready."

Genma smiled and followed the older man out to the kitchen, frowning when his legs felt stiff for the first few steps. He took a seat at the table while Raidou served the food onto plates, and poured hot water over tea bags.

"_As your friend, Genma, I'm telling you that I've never seen you happier…I've never seen you in love."_

Genma forced a smile on his lips as Raidou set a plate down in front of him, "Thanks, Rai."

Raidou smiled and took a seat across from the younger man, "No problem," he grinned, "I'll make you owe me those dinners later."

Genma smiled and a comfortable silence fell over them. Part of him was trying not to think about it. Because in all truth and honesty, it hurt. In his attempts of trying not to think about it, consider it, made him do just that. Instead he tried distracting himself with conversation, "Any news about Kakashi and Iruka's adoption process?"

Raidou smiled, "Well, they already got their application, now they're just waiting for a response."

Genma nodded with a smile, "I hope everything will work out for them. I know that Iruka would make a good dad," he chuckled, "I suppose that type of nature would come from years of experience with those brats he deals with at the academy."

Raidou chuckled, "Yeah, I thought the same."

"The only thing that I'm somewhat worried about is Kakashi's take on it," Genma frowned, "I mean, does he even like kids?"

Raidou smiled, "I'm sure that if he didn't they wouldn't be going through with it, you know? Iruka wouldn't make Kakashi do something he wasn't comfortable with, and vice versa."

Genma nodded, "Yeah, you have a point."

Raidou smiled, "And I believe they said that once they here from the agency that they're going to take their house searching more seriously," he sighed, "Because, frankly, it would be a shame to find the perfect house and settle down to only have your application rejected, without even the chance to an interview."

Genma nodded, "I wonder what kind of kid they'll end up with."

Raidou chuckled, "Yeah, it's interesting to think about."

They finished dinner and Raidou took his plate, "Go ahead and go back to bed, I'll take care of these."

Genma opened his mouth to protest but instead ended up stifling a yawn. He frowned at the older man's chuckle, "Fine." He walked out of the kitchen, his ears catching the sound of water from the sink. He walked into the bedroom and settled back down in bed. He ended up staring up at the ceiling, his tired mind going a million miles per hour.

He wearily closed his eyes and swallowed.

"_Genma, I'm not going to tell you what to do…but I hope you make the right decision…for the both of you."_

_I don't know if I can do this._


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: Don't own.

* * *

Genma woke up in the middle of the night for some unknown reason. He stilled, trying to figure out what roused him from sleep and instead found himself looking up at the dark ceiling that held the dim silhouettes from the light that filtered from outside. He looked over to his side where Raidou was sprawled on his side, laying as close as he could without disturbing his worse injured side. He looked at the peaceful, sleeping face, half snuggled into a pillow, and knew what woke him up. He was restless, and this unease that had settled inside of him wasn't helping.

_Can I really…just end what we have? _He thought to himself. In the past, he never really had a dilemma with this type of decision, it would either be a neutral understanding or he would end it regardless. But this time, it was different. This time he was more emotionally involved that he had ever let himself. This time he was in love, and not only that, but Raidou loved him back. Then again, that was one of the reasons he was contemplating this whole thing. Not only was the recent event another eye opener, but Raidou…this just wasn't fair to him. Raidou had been through enough already, and Genma just didn't think of it as fair to put Raidou in the position of possibly going through all of that all over again.

But then again…he loved him. This bond that they share, that has only gotten stronger over the time of their relationship, has not only brought them happiness but more of a reason to come back home.

_Am I being selfish?_

He brought his hand up and gingerly placed it on the exposed tanned cheek, a smile tugging on his lips when the older man sighed and relaxed further into sleep.

_Am I just over analyzing this?_

He stroked his thumb along the scarred tissue that crossed the bridged on the nose to disappear into the unscarred cheek.

With an ache in his heart he thought, _I don't think I am._

* * *

A few days later, his injuries were in the process of fully healing, along with the bruises that were now fading away. After a few days contemplating everything inside and out, without making it too noticeable that he was pensive about something, Genma knew what he had to do. He had to do the unselfish thing, the right thing. The thing that twisted his stomach when he thought about it, but knew that it was possibly for the best.

With a deep breath he stood from the kitchen table and stood near the sink where Raidou was washing the dishes. Just thinking about it was making his heart ache and stomach drop, but part of him was telling him that he should do this. Dark eyes looked at him and gave him a curious look before they turned back to the dishes.

"I don't think this was a good idea…," he forced out after a few failed attempts of trying to make his tongue work, the words coming out soft and strained, and now that they were out, he couldn't look at Raidou.

Raidou furrowed a brow in confusion and dried off his hands before turning to the younger man and leaned against the counter, "What wasn't a good idea?"

Genma averted his gaze to the kitchen table, "…Us."

Raidou's eyes widened a fraction as he was taken aback, _Us? _ "What do you mean, Genma?"

Genma swallowed and forced to keep his gaze averted, "…You…you deserve better than this, Raidou," he hesitated, "You deserve someone that won't make you worry by going off on missions and getting themselves nearly killed," he said with a tone of bitterness, "…You deserve…someone that will always be there for you…," _and I can't promise that_.

Raidou studied his lover's face while he kept his hazel gaze averted. He had a feeling where this was coming from, but he also had a feeling that Genma was only at it from one side. Because it sounded a lot like Genma thought that he wasn't good enough, "Genma," he said gently and after a moment the younger man turned his gaze to him, "Do you love me?"

Genma's heart skipped a beat from the unexpected question, "Th-this isn't about that –."

"Then what is this about, Gen?" Raidou asked calmly.

Genma averted his gaze at the sound of the endearment, "That you deserve better than this, Raidou. This…unfairness…That it shouldn't be like this."

"And what about you?"

Genma looked at the older man, "…What?"

Raidou sighed and looked off to the side for a moment before looking back at the younger man, "What about you, Genma? You're saying that this is unfair to me, and by _this_ I'm assuming that you mean everything that comes from having a jounin as a lover," he said gently, "The worrying, the waiting, and the hospital visits that ends up with one or the other waiting to hear the words 'He's stable'. But what about you?"

"I…I don't know…," Genma said after a moment of hesitation, "This…really isn't about me, Raidou." And it wasn't. He was more concerned about Raidou than himself. And even after days of thinking of how he should go around it, to find a way to cut the ties, the truth ended up coming out either way.

"Genma…," Raidou took a step forward and the hazel eyes turned to him, "Do you love me?"

Genma dropped his gaze for a brief moment, "Of course I do…," his lips curving into a small, sad smile, "You know that…"

Raidou's gaze softened, "Then don't you think…that we deserve this? This happiness that comes from being together? With each other?"

"_But…just because we're shinobi, doesn't necessarily mean that we can't love, and feel the happiness that comes with that."_

Genma swallowed, "I…I don't know…" and he really didn't. Was it worth it? Was the pain and hurt that worked itself in the end…was it worth it? To stay together despite of all of that?

"_Be optimistic, Genma. And I know that's asking a lot, being a shinobi and all, but…I guess it doesn't hurt to try."_

He felt something inside of him twist when he saw the hurt in the dark eyes, and suddenly he didn't know what he was doing anymore, "…I don't know…" he took a step back and hesitated before moving to leave the kitchen.

Raidou's heart skipped a beat in panic, "Where are you going?"

Genma hesitated and turned to look at the older man, "I…," he let out a sigh, "I…need to take a walk…"

"Gen," Raidou spoke softly, gently, "When you do know…I'll be here waiting."

Genma dropped his gaze to the floor before glancing back up at the older man. It took a moment, that felt like hours, for him to get his legs to work and move to the entrance of the apartment, slip on a sweater and shoes.

Raidou closed his eyes when he heard the soft click of the front door before letting out a deep sigh. _Unfair? _He raised a hand to touch his scarred cheek and felt the tinge of emotion that he always felt when he always saw them. The guilt, the loss; what Genma was referring to. _Life in itself is unfair, Genma_, he ran his hand through his hair. He moved to the bedroom and dropped heavily onto the bed, _That's why we deserve each other…_

"_I don't think this was a good idea…"_

He sighed and tried to ignore the dull pain in his chest as he stared up at the ceiling. He knew Genma well enough to know when he had to be patient, especially when it came to their relationship, where Genma still had his insecurities that their commitment brought forth, something that he still felt inexperienced in. But this was different; Genma wasn't coming to him saying that he wasn't happy with this, or that he just couldn't do this anymore. He realized that Genma didn't say anything about himself, but rather that this was for him, that it was for Raidou's sake.

In the beginning he knew that getting into a relationship with Genma meant that it probably wouldn't last, but it was worth a try. It was worth trying to make it into something more, for it to mean more than just sex. At first, it was more one sided, but Raidou noticed that slowly but surely Genma was warming up to him, getting closer to him.

A smile found its way on his lips when he remembered the night Genma told him why him. Why Genma decided not to end it back then. It was the bond that slowly grew between them.

He loved Genma, and he vaguely wondered if he had ever told him _why _he approached him first. He wondered if Genma had figured out that it was than a physical attraction that drew him to him, nor was it his reputation, it was his carefree attitude and personality, his calm yet confident aura, everything that he had learned from the younger man through working together just kept drawing him in until he realized that he was falling.

Raidou sighed and rubbed his face, _Please, Genma, don't give up on us._

* * *

After aimlessly walking around the village, Genma found himself at the training grounds that were, at the moment, empty. He opted on sitting under a tree as a soft breeze rolled over the field.

"_Then don't you think…that we deserve this? This happiness that comes from being together? With each other?"_

_What did I do? _He ran a hand through his hair and realized that he was chewing on the inside of his lip, _I ran away again, _he let out a sigh, _This time I literally ran away. _

Part of him was glad that things didn't go as he originally planned, but even now he didn't know what his original plan was…did he even have one? Frankly, he didn't know what to expect, even after his days on contemplating he went into it blind. Somehow he knew that Raidou wasn't going to just give in without trying to understand where he was coming from. He was trying to protect Raidou, in a way, but then…Raidou had a point.

He sighed and ran his hand through his hair again. He felt frustrated with himself, confused. He felt as if he didn't take days thinking about this, contemplation that disrupt his sleep. Everything kept going back to how much it would hurt if he actually went through with it, but he tried thinking of it as the price to pay. _What did I do?_

"Shouldn't you be at home fully recovering?"

Genma's head snapped up at the sound of the voice. Kakashi was looking down at him, an amused look in his visible eye.

Kakashi tilted his head, "More like, shouldn't you be at home with Raidou?"

Genma looked away from the younger jounin and instead looked across the field.

Kakashi's gaze softened when he noticed that the older man seemed…off, "Something on your mind?"

Genma glanced up at the younger man, "Depends, did Iruka tell you anything?"

Kakashi shifted his weight, "Depends…would it bother you if he did?"

Genma softly chuckle, "No, it wouldn't," he reassured.

Kakashi nodded, "Needless to say, Iruka is worried about you two," he sighed and dropped himself into a sitting position on the grass, "Do you want to talk about it?"

Genma sighed and leaned back against the tree, "…I don't even know where to start," he said softly.

Kakashi nodded and looked across the field, "From what I understand…is that you think Raidou deserves better; better than worrying over someone while he's off on a mission, or waiting for him to come home," he looked at the older man, "Do you think that Raidou thinks the same for you?"

Genma looked at the silver haired jounin, "…I don't know…"

"My guess is that he probably does, or did, but the happiness over ruled that," he looked out at the field again, "My guess is that he loves you too much to let you go, and he's hoping that you feel the same." He sighed and hesitated before looking at the older man, "I felt the same way when Iruka and I first started dating, when I grew to learn more about him, his personality that anyone could fall in love with, he made me think that he deserved someone that wouldn't make him worry sick. Made me think that he deserved someone that would make him happy," he chuckled and looked down at the grass in front of him, "But…he told me that he _was_ happy, and that he loved me and what mattered was for me to just come back to him, no matter what," he hesitated, "He made me realize that just because we're shinobi doesn't mean we're not human…"

He sighed and looked at the older man, "I guess what I'm trying to say is that…we _are _shinobi, jounin at that…," he smiled, "And through being with Iruka, I've come to realize that that gives us more of a reason to find love where we can, and when we do, if we're stupid enough to let it go, then…it makes me wonder if there is any hope for our human selves. But when we're smart enough to hold on to it, to the point that that's what makes us come back home, then…there's hope for us yet."

Genma's lips curved into a gentle smile and he looked out at the field, letting the younger man's words sink in. Iruka had told him about Kakashi's insecurity, but somehow hearing it from Kakashi made them ring truer, it was probably due out of the fact that Kakashi was a private person. He smirked at the thought, _Was_. _How people change…_

He sighed when he remembered the hurt look in Raidou's eyes when he told him that he didn't know if they really deserved each other, what they found each other, _Am I being selfish if I say I do? _He inwardly sighed when he noticed that he was chewing on his lip again.

"I suppose…Raidou has felt what you are feeling now," Kakashi continued after a moment, "But he never came out with it, and my guess would be because despite of it, you two were, and are, happy. And that's what mattered." He looked at the older man, "Tell me, Genma, have you told Raidou _why_ he's the first? Why you never really committed yourself to anyone in the past?"

Genma blinked and felt himself blush, "What?"

Kakashi chuckled and stood, dusting off the seat of his pants, "Not that I know the reason, but I'm sure there is one," he looked down at the older man, "You know what you have to do to have Raidou truly understand what's going on," he smiled behind his mask, "You have to break down that last wall…you have to trust him."

Genma felt like he was hit with a brick when the words hit home. Kakashi was right, Genma loved Raidou, but apparently didn't trust him well enough to think that their relationship can survive with this strain. And if he didn't trust him enough for this…then, in a way that meant he didn't. He trusted him as a comrade, a teammate, a friend, but as a lover, as something so much closer…that was different. If Kakashi was right, that Raidou had felt this sometime in the past, but didn't come out with it, but instead _trusted _that they would make it through it _together_, what Genma was doing now wasn't fair in a completely different level.

Kakashi studied the older man and could almost see the gears and wheels turning and clicking into place. He offered a half gloved hand to help him up, Genma took the offered hand and stood, "We both have loved ones to go home to," he chuckled, "And you made me talk _way _too much after training with Naruto."

Genma chuckled and gave the younger man a smile, "Thanks."

"Maa, don't worry about it," he smirked, "Go home, Genma." His hands went through quick seals and he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Genma sighed and mentally nodded to himself. He was so concerned of how everything was being unfair to Raidou, that he didn't consider how unfair it was to the both of them. He knew what he had to do, what he should have done instead so that Raidou could understand.

He walked home, to give him time to prepare himself and think about his words. He could do this.

* * *

Despite his instincts and reflexes, Raidou jumped when he heard the front door open. He swung his legs over the edge of the bed and waited.

Genma toed off his shoes and took off his sweater before moving down the hall. He hesitated outside the bedroom before entering, his eyes falling on the older man that sat on the edge of the bed, patiently waiting for him. He let out a breath that he wasn't aware he was holding before walking to stand in front of the older man, between the wall and the bed.

Raidou looked at Genma, as the younger man tried not to fidget and tried to meet his gaze. He was hesitant, he could tell, but in a good way? He wasn't sure.

"There's a reason," Genma started, "Why I never became part of a serious relationship. Why I never let myself become emotionally evolved…become close to someone," he swallowed and tried not to avert his gaze, "Because I didn't want that day to come…when that person doesn't come back home to me," he clenched his jaw, "It was the way I protected myself from that kind of pain, to avoid the pain that came with loss," he dropped his gaze for a moment before looking back into the dark eyes, "And…I guess I wanted to protect you from that…I don't want you to go through that again."

Raidou could stop his lips into curving into a warm smile, _So he __**is **__doing this for me_. He held out his hand and the younger man hesitated for a moment before slipping his own into it. He gently pulled the younger man onto his lap and kissed a pale cheek as his arm wrapped around his lover's waist, "Gen, I know how it feels, to lose a lover, and because of that…I never really thought I would let myself fall for someone again," he looked at his lover with a fond smile, "I suppose it was a way to protect myself. But then again…love is something you can hardly control, hm?"

Genma looked at the older man and his lips curved into a small smile as he slowly nodded in agreement.

"I don't regret falling in love with you, Genma, and I never will," he spoke softly enough for the younger man to hear him, "And…if something were to happen to you, it would hurt even more not being able to be there for you, let alone be the last one to find out," he smiled, "And I do believe that we deserve what we find within each other…don't you?"

Genma smiled and leaned in to give the older man a chaste kiss, "I do."

Raidou smiled and gave the younger man a soft kiss, "Life's too short, Gen. So let's make the best out of it, alright? Preferably together."

Genma smiled, "I'll like that."

Raidou's smile widened and leaned in to seal their lips together for a sweet kiss before pulling away, "Do you still think it wasn't a good idea?"

Genma sighed and leaned his head against a strong shoulder, "No, Raidou, because you have a point, life _is _too short."

Raidou smiled and dropped back onto the bed, earning him a soft grunt from the younger man.

Genma sighed and curled against the older man's side. He had to believe in and trust what they had together, because it was worth it. He just hoped that was enough.

* * *

AN: Hope I didn't rush this :( Anyway! Next chapter realigns with "Ours" again! With what chapter you ask? 13! So, I don't know how long this fic will end up being, hopefully not too long.


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: Don't own.

AN: NC-17! (and it meets back up with "Ours"!)

* * *

_Two months later…_

Genma groaned as he set down yet another box in the living room of Kakashi and Iruka's new home, which, after a quick look around, proved to be a really nice house. He adjusted his bandana and looked up when he heard a whistle and was greeted with a grinning Anko who held up two glasses as she walked over to him.

"Iruka made us some lemonade, Genma-chan," she said with a grin as older jounin took the offered glass.

Genma frowned as he swallowed the cold, refreshing liquid, "'Genma-chan'?...what?"

Anko's grin widened, "Well…you _are _bottom aren't you?"

Genma nearly choked on his lemonade and tried to glare at the kunoichi, knowing that he was blushing, "W-what?" his glare shifted to a chuckling Raidou as the older man walked into the room and set down another box.

"And _he's_," she gestured to Raidou, "Top."

Genma gave a deep, frustrated sigh and took another drink from his lemonade.

"I'm right aren't I?" Anko asked with a grin and handed Raidou the extra glass of lemonade.

Raidou said nothing and took a long drink from the lemonade.

Genma frowned, "What about Kakashi and Iruka?" and at that moment, Iruka chose to walk into the living room with a box of his own.

"I can't tell," Anko said with disappointment.

Iruka quirked an eyebrow, "Can't tell what?"

"Who's top or bottom between you and Kakashi."

Iruka's eyebrow shot up, "…Oh," he cleared his throat, "And how did this come up again?"

Genma took a drink from his lemonade and took a sudden interest in a box next to him, "Well, Anko's a pervert."

Anko shot him a grin, "So are you, Genma-_chan_."

Genma tried to fight off his blush, "I didn't say I wasn't."

Anko turned her attention back to Iruka, "So do tell…"

Iruka furrowed a brow, "…I'm going to go get more boxes," he turned and left the house.

Anko frowned.

Genma chuckled and took his empty glass to the kitchen, Anko and Raidou followed him.

"I think they switch…most likely."

Genma looked at Anko out of instinct and gave her a confused look, and realized that it was Raidou that said it, "What?"

Raidou shrugged and finished his glass before placing it in the sink, "It only makes sense," he said before walking out of the kitchen and out of the house.

Anko shot Genma an amused look, "Hint hint."

Genma glared at her, "Shut up."

Anko laughed, "Come on, let's go get more boxes."

* * *

Genma put down a box and sighed as he looked around the living room. He walked down the hall and passed the bathroom and the room that was the study and moved to the empty extra bedroom. He stood in the doorway as he thought about it, that this extra room he was standing at was for the adoptive child that Kakashi and Iruka were wishing for; the lucky child at that. A smile tugged on his lips at the thought, he wondered what kind of child would worm his or her way into their hearts, and what kind of child will Kakashi and Iruka end up raising?

_I wonder what it'll be like._

Genma blinked, surprised, if not startled, by his own train of thought. He ran a hand through his hair and softly chuckled to himself.

"What are you thinking about?"

Raidou's deep voice that whispered into his ear nearly made him jump. Instead he chuckled and shook his head, "Just wondering what kind of kid they'll end up raising, that's all."

Raidou hummed in understanding and looked into the room, "It's kind of strange to think about isn't it?"

Genma turned his head to look at the older man with a smirk on his lips, "How so?"

Raidou smiled, "I don't think that I would have thought of them getting married, let alone adoptive a child, six years ago."

Genma chuckled, "Seven."

"What?"

Genma smirked, "They've known each for seven years, Rai."

"Oh, right. And they dated for about four, right?"

Genma nodded, "Have you ever thought about it?"

Raidou quirked an eyebrow and looked at the younger man, "Thought about what?"

Genma shrugged, "Kids. Like, have you ever thought about having a family and…whatnot?"

"I guess…," Raidou said after a moment of thinking about it, "When I was younger, you know? But I didn't really think about it much since I was focusing more on my duty…"

Genma nodded in understanding.

"Have you?" Raidou mentally slapped himself when he noticed the slight twitch in Genma's shoulders. He asked without thinking, or remembering what Genma had told him, how his parents practically disowned him because of his preference and orientation, "I mean - ."

Genma shook his head in dismissal, "No, I didn't," he answered simply and chuckled, "Besides, I don't really like kids."

Raidou quirked an eyebrow, "You mean you're not going to like this kid?" he gestured to the presently empty bedroom.

Genma chuckled, "No, I can make an exception."

"Good."

Genma nodded and turned, pushing the older man down the hall with a grin on his lips, "That furniture isn't going to move itself."

* * *

Genma put down another medium sized box in the living room that was slowly but surely being filled with boxes. He stood back up and sighed before something big and hard bumped into him, making him lose his balance and catch himself on the waist high pile of boxes in front of him.

"Oh, sorry, Gen," Raidou said with a tease in his voice. He chuckled at the younger man's glare.

Genma was about to retort when someone flashed into the room, placed down another box and left with the same speed, "Who the hell was that?" he said instead.

Raidou laughed, "Gai. Remember that 'challenge' Kakashi engaged him in?"

Genma laughed, "Oh, that's right."

Iruka walked into the room and let out a huff of breath, "Have you guys seem Kakashi?"

Genma shook his head. Raidou nodded, "Last time I saw him he was in the master bedroom's bath trying to fix the sink."

Iruka quirked and eyebrow, "'Fix the sink?'"

Raidou shrugged, "I think he busted a pipe trying to tighten it."

Iruka's expression dropped, "Why am I not surprised?" He left the living and walked down the hall.

Genma chuckled and patted the older man's shoulder, "Let's get some more boxes before we take a break."

Raidou nodded in agreement. They walked out of the house and down the street and stopped in their tracks when they saw Gai hauling a couch and a rather large box box.

"Whoa," Genma stopped the other man, "You're going to hurt yourself or drain yourself _way _too early," he sighed when Gai was about to retort, "Come on, let me help with the couch."

"I'll take the box," Raidou took the box with a grunt when it was heavier than he thought.

"Ah! Thank you for your youthful energy! I suppose I was pushing myself a bit too much."

Genma shifted the weight of the couch as Gai supported the other end in front of him, "You know…we're _older _than you." Gai turned his head and beamed, and Genma could have sworn that the sun was behind him, not _in front _of him.

"True! But that doesn't mean that you do not contain the springtime of youth within!"

Genma slowly nodded and watched his step as they walked back into the house. As soon as the couch hit the floor Gai claimed something and challenges and rivals and Kakashi before running out of the house again just when said Kakashi walked into the hall and sighed before going after him.

Genma felt something hit the small of his back just when he was about to adjust his sweaty bandana, tipping his balance, making him fall onto the couch in an awkward position. He groaned and glared at the laughing older man, "Damnit, Raidou! I swear I'm going to – ."

"Going to what?" Raidou looked down at the younger man with a grin on his lips.

Genma suddenly stood up, nearly stumbling in the process as he continued to glare at the older man. He was tired and sweaty…and _sweaty_. He looked at the slightly flushed face, glistening with a thin layer of sweat from their moving. He noticed the grin turn into a warm smile. He growled and fisted his hand into the older man's shirt to pull him closer, crashing their lips together in a hot kiss. His back met a wall and the older man's tongue delved into his own inviting mouth, and felt an arm wrap around his waist.

Raidou groaned as a hand threaded into his hair and kept him from pulling away. He dipped his fingers past the waistband of the younger man's pants, earning him low moan. He caught the words "Take a break if you want" and took that as their cue.

Genma back suddenly met a bed and the older man's mouth detached from his. He panted for air as he looked up at the older man, "Break?"

Raidou grinned and nodded, "A much needed one."

Genma sat up and pulled his lover's shirt off and made a growling sound when the toned torso and abdominals were glistening with sweat, "Damn, Rai."

Raidou grinned and tugged off the younger man's shirt, taking the bandana with it, before pushing him back down onto the bed with a heated kiss. The pale torso arched towards him as he flicked his tongue over a nipple, teasing it into a nub before taking it between his teeth.

Genma moaned and threaded his fingers into his lover's dark hair, "Rai," he breathed out, a shiver running up his spine.

Raidou shivered as the younger man's legs spread open for him, the younger man's erection straining against the fabric of his pants. He groaned as pale hands smoothed over his own chest, down to his pants where they quickly unfastened them and tugged them down past his hips. He moaned and locked his lips over the younger man's as one of those hands wrapped around his erection and gave it a slow stroke. He pulled away and leaned back to unfasten his lover's pants and tugged them off before reaching over to the nightstand.

Genma lifted his hips against the older man's, making them both moan as their arousals grinded against each other, "W-we don't have much time."

Raidou leaned down and gave his lover a sweet kiss, and grinned down at him, "I know, Gen." He slicked his fingers and traced his lover's entrance, "Doesn't mean I'm going to skip a few steps, hm?" he leaned in for another hot kiss as he pushed a finger into the younger man, moaning as the pale hips arched up towards him, urging him deeper. He complied by pushing in another finger, crooking them to pressed against the sensitive gland.

Genma broke the kiss with a gasp and a noise that sounded a lot like a whimper, "More, Rai."

Raidou moaned and began to pump his fingers, spreading the slick liquid, "Genma," he purred into his lover's ear, and felt the younger man shiver. He took the earlobe between his teeth and nibbled as he withdrew his fingers.

Genma panted for air as he took the tube of lube and slicked the older man's erection, giving it a few strokes, earning him a deep moan. He shifted, lifting his hips as he looked up at the older man, a grin spreading on his lips, "Raidou," he purred.

Raidou groaned and positioned himself as he smoothed his hands over his lover's inner thighs, spreading them wider as he slowly pushed in.

Genma felt his body flush as the older man's rigid length slowly filled him, sending a pulse up his spine. He moaned and rocked against the tan hips, seating his lover in a swift thrust that made him arch his back, "Rai," he gasped out, and wrapped his legs around the older man's waist, pulling him flush, "M-move."

Raidou happily complied and began a steady pace that soon turned heated, "Genma," he moaned and took a pale leg from around his waist and hooked it over his shoulder and nibbled on the tender inner thigh. He lifted the pale hips changing their angle and making the younger man cry out in pleasure.

"Raidou…Raidou…," Genma whispered like a mantra, his hips working on their own accord and falling into perfect sync with the older man's. He pulled his lover down, crashing their lips into a searing kiss. He tightened his leg around the older man's waist, feeling the rough fabric of Raidou's pants rub the underside of his thigh.

They breathlessly broke the kiss, their lips brushing together as their bodies rocked with their rhythm. Raidou licked the younger man's bottom lip, and moaned at the small mewling sounds mixed with pleasured moans and gasps Genma made. He brought a hand up and brushed away the stray locks away from the flushed face, and half-lidded hazel eyes locked with his.

Genma gasped and wrapped his arms around the older man, one of his hands resting on a shoulder blade the other on the small of Raidou's back, urging him deeper as their pace became more frantic, "Oh gods -," he trailed off with a moan. He gasped and moaned uncontrollably as Raidou circled his hips, increasing the pressure and stimulation to his prostate, "Rai."

Raidou moaned and unhooked the pale leg from his shoulder, letting re-hooked around his waist as he reached in between them and began to pump the younger man's erection in time with his thrust. His breath hitched when Genma came, hard, in his hand after a few strokes, the resulting contraction pushing him off the edge as well. He moaned as he filled his lover with his seed, the younger man's hips rolling against his own as they rode their orgasm, "Gen," he breathed and kissed along the jawline, "…Love."

Genma hummed and let his grip around the older man loosen as a sated smile graced his lips, "Love," he whispered back and gave the older man a soft kiss. He sighed as Raidou pulled out of him and nuzzled his neck, "So was all that pushing me around with boxes due from your sexual frustration?" he whispered with an amused tone.

Raidou chuckled and looked down at his lover, "No, I did that because it was kind of funny."

Genma breathed in a deep breath and slowly let it out, "…Part of me thought so."

Raidou laughed and kissed the relaxing pulse, making a trail of kisses along the pale jawline before pulling away and climbing out of the bed, tugging his pants up as he made a quick trip to the bathroom.

Genma sighed, feeling completely sated as he listened to the subtle sounds of Raidou retrieving a damp towel. He smiled when Raidou, pants now fastened, crawled back onto the bed and wiped his stomach clean, and gently wiped his sensitive member. He blushed, but couldn't hide the grin that spread on his lips, when Raidou cleaned in between his thighs.

Raidou pressed the towel against his lover's entrance, and softly chuckled when the pale hips bucked, "I'm doing you a favor, Gen, since we don't have time to shower," he said with a tease.

Genma blushed, "It wasn't on purpose - ," his hips bucked again, "What are you doing?"

Raidou chuckled, "What does it look like?"

Genma grinned, "Like you want to go for another round."

Raidou blushed and lightly slapped Genma's outer thigh, and chuckled when the younger man blushed and scowled at him, "Get dressed, Gen."

Genma climbed out of bed and looked for his pants, "How long have we been gone?"

Raidou shrugged and took Genma's pants that had found their way to the floor and tossed them to him, "I don't know, maybe…fifteen, twenty minutes?"

Genma sighed, "Well, we were helping out for a good three hours or so right?" he asked while slipping into his pants.

Raidou nodded and tugged on his shirt, "Yeah, plus the lunch break we got, but we still got a lot done."

Genma chuckled and looked around for his shirt, frowning when the older man had it. He closed the distance between them and took the offered shirt.

"Gen, I was thinking…"

"Hm?" he hummed and popped his head out of his shirt, running his fingers through his hair.

Raidou smiled when the hazel hair fell into place, "About what Anko said…actually I've been thinking about it before today…"

Genma furrowed a brow, "What did she say?"

"You know…" he drawled, and sighed when the younger man wasn't getting the hint, "Genma-chan?"

Genma frowned, "Oh, that. What about it?"

Raidou took the bandana still in his hand and tied it around his lover's head, "Well…have you thought about it?"

Genma furrowed a brow in confusion, "Being called 'Genma-chan'?"

Raidou chuckled, "No, Gen, about…you know…"

"About…switching?" Genma ventured a guess.

Raidou blushed and cleared his throat and averted his gaze, "Well…yeah…"

Genma chuckled and gave the older man a soft kiss, making the dark eyes turn back to him, "Maybe I have, but I haven't really considered it or anything."

Raidou furrowed a brow, "Why?"

Genma shrugged and grinned as he leered at the older man, "Because I like feeling you inside of me."

Raidou felt himself blush again at the sound of the sultry, suggestive words.

Genma's grin softened into a warm smile, "…Why?...Do you want to?"

Raidou smiled despite the blush that warmed his cheeks, "If it's with you, Gen."

Genma blushed and realized something, "Wait – are you –."

Raidou interrupted the younger man by wrapping and arm around his waist and pulling him closer. He gave a pale cheek as a silent apology, "Let's talk about this later, hm? We have to go back."

Genma nodded and a smile tugged on his lips as they disappeared in a puff of smoke

* * *

They reappeared in the living where Iruka turned around from moving boxes and gave them an amused smile, "Better?"

They both had the decency to blush.

They helped moving a few more boxes and furniture, which went rather quickly or at least it felt like it. When 9:30pm rolled by Genma found himself leaning against Raidou's back, his forehead resting on the back of the older man's neck.

Raidou chuckled and reached back to lightly scratch the covered head, "Tired?"

"Hm."

Iruka walked into the living room and smiled at the couple, "Thanks for all your help you two, we really appreciate it."

Genma lifted his head and smiled at the younger man, "Don't mention it." Raidou nodded in agreement.

Iruka shook his head with a smile, "I wish there was a way we could repay you."

Genma shook his head, "No, really, Iruka, it's alright," he grinned, "What are friends for?"

Iruka chuckled, "Well, thank you, the both of you. You guys can call it a night."

Genma quirked an eyebrow, "But there's still furniture to move."

Iruka shook his head, "No, you've done enough."

Kakashi walked into the living and stretched before nodding in agreement, "Iruka's right, you two have helped out a lot already. We can handle the rest."

Genma sighed and glanced at Raidou who shrugged a shoulder, "Alright," he looked around, "Where's Anko and Gai?"

"Anko had to leave to run some errands, and Gai…," Iruka looked over at Kakashi.

Kakashi sighed, "I had to stop him before he ended up hurting himself."

Genma and Raidou chuckled.

Kakashi wrapped an arm around Iruka's shoulders, "Go get some rest you two, we'll see you later."

Genma nodded and stifled a yawn, "Oh my," he chuckled at himself, "Let's go, Rai."

Raidou nodded and smiled at Iruka and Kakashi, "Good night."

Iruka smiled, "Good night you two."

They left the new home and walked down the darks street of Konoha. Raidou wrapped an arm around Genma's shoulders, and smiled when an arm wrapped around his waist while they continued their way home.

* * *

When they got home they stripped out of their clothing and moved to the bathroom for a well needed shower to wash off the sweat and grime from their day's work. They dried off and slipped on sleeping pants before moving to the kitchen where Raidou did the easiest and fastest thing he could think of: instant ramen.

They ate in a comfortable silence that was interrupted by a satisfied sigh from Genma, "Ah, that hit the spot."

Raidou chuckled and finished his own serving. Genma stood and took their empty bowls to the sink to quickly wash them. Raidou stood from the table and sighed as he wrapped his arms around the younger man's waist and pressed his bare chest to Genma's bare back, "Hmm, bed."

Genma smiled and nodded in agreement. He dried off his hands and turned in the older man's embrace, and Raidou leaned into seal their lips together in a tender, passionate kiss.

Raidou sighed as he broke the kiss after a moment, "Come on," he whispered with a smile and led the younger man to the bedroom.

Genma softly moaned as he slipped under the covers next to the older man, and felt his tense muscles begin to relax. He snuggled against his lover and felt an arm wrap around his shoulders to hold him closer. He yawned and remembered an important conversation that needed to be discussed, at least briefly before they fell asleep, "Rai?"

"Hmm?" Raidou hummed lazily.

"About…what we were talking about earlier…"

"M-hmm," Raidou waited for the younger man to continue.

"Were you serious?"

Raidou smiled and kissed the younger man's forehead, "Yes I was, Gen."

Genma sighed and lifted his head to look at the older man, "Rai,…have you ever…bottomed before?"

Raidou smiled and slowly shook his head, "No, but it almost happened once…," he trailed off, not wanting to go there, "I think it's a trust thing with me."

Genma blushed hotly at the implication and was grateful for the _very _dim light that filtered in through the curtains.

"Have you ever topped?" Raidou asked out of curiosity.

Genma slowly nodded, "In the past…on a few occasions…," he nuzzled the older man's neck, "If you want to, Rai…when you're ready…"

Raidou felt a tinge of nervousness grow in the pit of his stomach at the words and he slowly nodded, "…I know."

Genma smiled with a soft sigh and rested his head on a strong shoulder, "And if you don't want to, that's ok too," he hummed and snuggled closer, "I have no complaints."

Raidou softly chuckled and held his lover closer, "Good night, Gen."

"Hmm…Night, Rai," he whispered back and they followed each other into sleep.

* * *

AN: I'm trying to keep this below 30, but then again, I'm thinking of letting it meet up with "Come back home to us". We'll see!


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: Don't own.

AN: NC-17!

* * *

The next morning, Raidou woke up with a start, and was a bit surprised when Genma suddenly straddled his hips. He blinked away the sleep from his eyes and gave a sleepy hum when Genma began to place soft kisses along his jawline.

"I didn't forget," he whispered against skin. He smiled at the sleepy confused look on his lover's face.

Raidou blinked and tried not to think of the compromising position they were in, "What?"

"I didn't forget," he repeated softly, and furrowed a brow, "Don't tell me you did."

Raidou blinked and shivered when Genma feathered his fingers over his nipples. Then it suddenly clicked, "Oh."

Genma grinned, "'Oh'?"

Raidou chuckled and took a pale hand into his and kissed its knuckles, "Happy Anniversary, Genma."

Genma smiled and leaned down to give his lover a tender kiss, "Happy Anniversary, Raidou," a grin spread on his lips, "And I have something planned for this weekend."

"Oh?" Raidou smiled, "You didn't have to, Gen."

Genma shifted his weight and continued grinning, "But it's the perfect occasion to use those reservation tickets for the hotsprings."

Raidou chuckled, "So, you're practically re-gifting my present from last year?"

Genma furrowed his brows, "No, that's the re-gifting is it? I was saving them for a special occasion…," he frowned, "I does seem a bit like re-gifting doesn't it…"

Raidou chuckled and shook his head, his hands rubbing the younger man's thighs, "No, Gen, I was kidding," a fond smile graced his lips, "I would love to spend the weekend at the hotsprings with you."

Genma smiled and leaned down for another kiss, softly moaning as the older man rolled them over. He rolled them over again and pinned the older man to the bed, "Hmm, save it for tonight, love," he said with a wink. He chuckled at the blush that spread over the older man's cheeks and he climbed out of bed. He stretched as the older man sat up in bed.

"What time should we head out then?"

"Around three or so," he grinned, "So in about three hours."

"Hmm," Raidou dropped back down on the bed and sighed at the feeling of the still warm sheets on his back.

Genma chuckled and moved back to the bed where he was instantly pulled down, ending up half sprawled on top on his lover.

"Then how about another hour or so before we get up and get ready?"

Genma snuggled into the older man and nodded in agreement, "Sounds good to me."

* * *

About two hours later that involved lazy kisses and cuddling, they got out of bed and packed the few things they needed for their weekend before moving to the kitchen to prepare something for lunch which ended up being a quick serving of stir fry. They ate their lunch over a light banter before they left the apartment and headed towards the hotsprings.

Once they reached their destination, one of the hostesses showed them to their room that, to their surprise, was nicely spaced with two thick futons on the floor, which Genma fixed by pushing them together with an amused grin on his lips.

Genma moved to the back of the room and open the sliding door to their private outdoor spring and took in the sight, "I don't think I can remember the last time I went to a hotspring, let alone a private one."

"Same here," Raidou said and looked out at the spring, "Hmm, want to go in?"

Genma chuckled, "What do you think?" he took the liberty tug off his shirt and swung it to the general direction of his knapsack, his pants following suit.

Raidou's eyes freely roamed over the exposed pale skin, following the toned, pale body as Genma reached over to take a towel from the shelf near the sliding door before turning to look at him.

Genma grinned and draped the towel over a shoulder and tugged off the older man's shirt, "You're joining me, you know."

Raidou chuckled and let the younger man strip him out of his clothing, letting them be swung in same general direction of Genma's clothing. He took a towel and a pale hand took his and led him outside.

Genma dropped his towel near the edge and stepped into the spring, and didn't even bother suppressing the pleased moan that came from his throat. He moved to the edge and sat on the underwater edge while he let himself sink further into the water.

Raidou moved to sit next to the younger man, sighing as he felt the hot water relax his muscles that were still slightly tense and sore from the previous day's work.

"Hmm, this feels good," Genma sighed and leaned his head against the older man's shoulder.

Raidou smiled and hummed in agreement, "You're telling me." He hummed in approval when he felt a hand move to rub his thigh as if it was a subconscious touch.

Genma sighed as an arm moved to wrap around his shoulders and felt as if he could probably fall asleep if he let himself, which probably wasn't a good idea anyway.

They couldn't remember the last time they enjoyed this luxury of visiting the hotsprings, but they were certain they wouldn't forget his time. Genma wanted Raidou to relax and just unwind from any stress, mission related or not. He also figured that it had been a few days since they came back from a mission and that one would be coming their way, sooner or later, and he was glad that they got the chance to spend their anniversary together and not off on a mission. It was a good way to spend time together, without any current worries or troubles.

Raidou nearly yelped – nearly – instead he made some unmanly noise when Genma dumped a bucket of water on his head, even with the initial surprised, it still felt good. He pushed back his hair and chuckled as Genma dumped another bucket of water onto his head. He snatched the small wooden bucket from the younger man and dumped water onto the hazel head.

Genma chuckled and pushed back the locks of hair that stuck on his forehead and cheeks, "Hmm, that felt good."

Raidou smiled and pulled his lover closer, locking their lips together in a passionate kiss and felt him press closer.

They ended up shifting until Genma was sitting with his back against Raidou's chest, with legs at both of his sides. Fingers traced random patterns on his stomach and chest as they sat in the spring, enjoying each other's presence and touch. Enjoying the time they got to share with each other.

"Three years," Genma mused and softly chuckled when he realized that he said it out loud.

Raidou smiled and pressed his lips against the nape of the younger man's neck, "Three _wonderful _years," he whispered against skin.

Genma blushed and softly chuckled as he melted further against the older man, "Hmm…" he turned his head and nuzzled a tan cheek, "It doesn't feel like three years."

Raidou smiled, "Good things tend to feel as if they just fly by."

Genma smiled and arms tightened their hold around him, "You have a point." He reached back and ran a wet hand through the damp locks and massaged the older man's scalp, smiling when his lover purred against his neck. A tan hand came up from under the surface and traced his jaw line, making drops of water run down his neck and over his clavicle. He gave a pleasant sigh when the older man nibbled on his earlobe and turned his head for their lips to meet in a deep, tender kiss.

They stayed in the spring for a while longer before slipping out and drying off. They walked back into their room and slipped on the indoor yukata that were folded inside the bathroom. Genma walked out of the bathroom with a medium sized towel to dry off his hair and found the older man sitting at the Kotatsu table reading the room service menu.

Raidou looked up and smiled, "I ordered some fruit."

Genma nodded and returned the smile, "Sounds good to me. Oh!" he walked over to his knapsack and took out a rectangular shaped box wrapped in blue wrapping paper. He took a seat next to the older man and handed him the gift, "This is for you."

Raidou took the offered gift and smiled, "You didn't have to."

Genma's smile brightened, "I know. I wanted to," his smile softened, "And I wanted to make up for last year."

Raidou's gaze softened, "Oh, Gen, you didn't have to, really."

Genma shook his head, "Open it."

Raidou unwrapped the blue paper and realized that it wasn't a box, but a book, "Isn't this the continuation of the book I'm reading?"

Genma chuckled, "It's nothing much, but I figured that you needed more of an incentive to finish the one you're working on."

Raidou smiled and leaned in to give a pale cheek a kiss, "Thank you, Gen." He flipped the book open and began reading before it was snatched away by a pale hand.

Genma laughed, "You this one _after_ the one you're currently reading."

Raidou frowned, "Fine."

Genma smiled, "Happy Anniversary, Rai," he heard a knock at their door, "I'll get it." He stood and opened the door to one of the hostess that was a carrying the platter that Raidou ordered, "Ah, thank you," he told the hostess as he took the offered platter. The young woman smiled and gave him a small bow before leaving. He took the platter inside and placed it on the kotatsu, his eyes falling on the box that wasn't there before he opened the door.

Raidou gave Genma an innocent smile when he gave him a confused look.

Genma narrowed his eyes, and looked back at the box as he sat back down while Raidou helped himself to some fruit.

"Go on," Raidou encouraged, "Open it."

Genma unwrapped the gift and smiled at the cooking book it revealed, "A recipe book," he flipped it open to a random page and took a sudden interest on a recipe for Tiramisu cheesecake, and laughed when he realized something, "We got each other books."

Raidou laughed, "Well, great minds do think alike."

Genma sat up and leaned in to give his lover a sweet kiss, "Thank you, Rai."

Raidou smiled, "Happy Anniversary, Gen."

Genma smiled and took a piece of cantaloupe from the platter, "Want to eat these outside?"

Raidou's eyebrows rose with interest, "Alright."

They sat outside on the short deck that gave them a nice view of the darkened sky that was highlighted by the twilight of the sunset. The fruit on the platter slowly disappeared and Raidou leaned back to brace himself on his arms with a satisfied sigh.

Genma smiled and looked over at the older man, his eyes falling on the triangle of exposed skin of the toned chest.

"I was thinking…"

Genma's eyes snapped to the older man's face and smiled when he noticed that he was looking at him. He moved closer and nudged his lover's shoulder, "Hmm?"

Raidou chuckled, "I don't know why, but I was thinking about the photographs you gave me for my birthday," the younger man looked at him, "And…I was wondering if there are any pictures of young Genma-kun that I don't know about."

The corner of Genma's smile slightly twitched and he looked away and instead directed his gaze to the stars, "No, there aren't any."

Raidou frowned and nudged his lover's shoulders, "There has to be some photos of when you were young, at least one."

Genma's smile faltered for a moment as he shook his head. He turned his gaze back to the older man, "Sorry, but if I do find one, I'll give it to you, alright?"

Raidou smiled, "I'll hold you to that."

Genma chuckled and looked back up at the stars determined to keep his mind from wandering.

Raidou studied his lover's profile, noticing the subtle signs of his unease, "Why aren't there any, Gen?" he softly asked after a moment.

Genma lowered his gaze and looked out at the hotspring before turning to his lover with a smile and wrinkled his nose for a second. His smile softened, "Let's not talk about this right now, alright? I don't want to spoil the mood."

Raidou nodded in understanding. He knew Genma well enough to know when not to press, and when to press even though he didn't think it was a good idea. Right now was one of those times that he had to be patient and wait for Genma to tell him whenever he was ready, because something was telling him that the topic was a sensitive one. For now, he'll drop it. He pulled the younger man closer, making 

Genma lean his weight against him as he tipped his balance. He leaned his head down and caught the younger man's lips with his.

Genma softly moaned into the older man's mouth as the hot tongue teased his own. He felt a hand snake into his yukata, making the obi around his waist loosen.

Raidou sighed as Genma moved to straddle his lap. He broke the kiss to allow his lover to breathe and instead attached his lips on the pale neck, his lips curving into a smile when the hazel head tilted to give him more access. He lightly bit down on the clavicle before swiping his tongue over the Adam's apple, "Genma," he purred and lovingly nuzzled his lover's jawline. He moved his hands along the exposed thighs, moving tantalizing close to where the younger man's growing erection was tenting the dark yukata. He slid his hands under the dark fabric, following the curve of the younger man's rear, and making the slender hips slowly roll against his.

Genma leaned in and locked their lips in a sensual kiss, pressing harder as the hands began to knead. He shivered as the hands followed the curve of his hips and back down his thighs, "Rai," he breathed and felt himself break out into goosebumps under the tender caresses and soft lips against his own.

Raidou smiled and gave his lover a soft kiss, "Let's go inside, hm?"

Genma grinned and slowly rolled his hips before standing and helping his lover up. They made their way back inside, and Genma slipped his hands into the older man's yukata, feeling the toned muscles under his palms and the slight tremor that coursed through his lover's frame. He buried his face into the tanned neck as his hands moved along his lover's flanks and down to his obi.

Raidou moaned as the warm hands undid his obi, letting his yukata slip open. He moved his hands over the younger man's shoulders, making the dark fabric drop away, revealing more pale skin to him. He kissed below the earlobe, sucking and licking as he made his way down to the clavicle, making Genma arch his neck.

Genma felt his yukata fall open before it slipped off and dropped to the ground. They toppled onto the futon and Raidou leaned back to completely rid of his yukata before leaning down to lock their lips together in another passionate kiss. Genma pulled the older man flush against him, moaning into the kiss as their arousals grinded against each other. He sighed as Raidou rolled them over, breaking the kiss between them. He hovered over his lover as they both softly panted with arousal, "Raidou," he whispered, a tan hand moving to cup his cheek, the calloused thumb stroking his cheekbone. He leaned into the touch, turning his head to kiss the older man's palm.

Raidou smiled as the hazel eyes looked down at him, and he felt a sense of nervousness in the pit of his stomach, "Genma…make love to me," he said softly.

Genma's heart skipped a beat and he blushed under his already flushed face, "…Raidou…," he looked into the dark eyes, "Are you sure?"

Raidou smiled and pulled his lover down for a sweet kiss, "Yes, Genma," he whispered against lips and felt his lover shiver above him, "If it's with you, I'm positive."

Genma smiled and gave the older man a hot kiss as he slipped his hand under the pillow he had hidden the lube under earlier. He made a trail of kiss down the older man's torso and swiped his tongue against a dark nipple, eliciting a low moan from his lover. He looked up at the older man, "Tell me if you want me to stop."

Raidou nodded and the younger man continued his ministration. Soft lips moved along his abdominals and the hot tongue dipped into his navel, making his hips buck at the sensation. He felt himself flush and the younger man's lips curve into a grin. Before any coherent thought had the chance to form, the younger man's hot mouth surrounded his aching flesh. He moaned and his hips bucked as he felt the younger man's hum of approval, "Genma," he choked out between a moan.

Genma massaged his lover's length with his tongue, tasting the drops of precum. He felt fingers thread and tangle themselves in his hair, following the slow bobbing motions he made. He swallowed around his lover's member and relaxed his jaw as he took him in deeper.

Raidou panted for air and tried not to thrust into his lover's willing mouth, but his hips bucked when he felt a slick finger trace his entrance. Before he could register his nervousness, Genma hummed around him, the vibration creating a pulse that ran up his spine and made him flush hotter as he gave a loud moan when the finger pushed inside, "Genma," he gasped out, and felt the finger inside him coax his muscles to relax.

Genma pulled away and swirled his tongue against the tip of his lover's erection, "Are you alright?" he asked softly, and the older man nodded in response, "Relax, Rai," he whispered and leaned in to give his lover a tender kiss, "Breathe."

Raidou let out a breath he wasn't aware he was holding and willed himself to relax, _It's alright. It's Genma, _he reminded himself. His breath hitched when the finger inside of him moved, "M-My Genma," he gasped out.

Genma smiled and kissed the parted lips, "Your Genma. My Raidou," he whispered back. He pushed in another slick finger, earning him a low moan from the older man, "Breathe, love."

Raidou took the reminder and breathed, willing himself to relax. A warm hand smoothed over his inner thigh and gently spread it wider, the tender touch making him shiver. The hand moved up along his lower stomach and traced his navel in a soothing gesture. He felt the fingers inside of his crock and he cried out, throwing his head back against the pillow as he arched his hips into the sensation and new type of pleasure that coursed through him. The teasing fingers continued to massage his prostate, making his body grow hotter with arousal and pant for air, "Genma," his hips rocked on their own accord, seeking more of that pressure.

Genma smiled and kissed above the thundering pulse as he flattened his palm against the older man's perineum, his fingers simultaneously stretching the tight muscle and spreading the slick liquid. Fingers threaded into his hair and directed his mouth towards his lover's into a hungry kiss.

Raidou moaned against his Genma's lips while the fingers slowly pumped into him, "Gen," he breathed. This felt right, more than right, with Genma. The initial nerves that had settled in the pit of his stomach turned into a feeling of anticipation. He wanted Genma. He wanted to himself to Genma. He groaned as another slick finger pushed into him, adding on to the pressure against his prostate, "Gen-Genma-," he trailed off with a moan.

Genma drank in the sight of Raidou writhing with pleasure under him, the noises that he made that he was seemingly unaware of as he teased his prostate. He shivered as the tan legs spread wider for him, "Rai," he whispered and dark eyes focused on him, "Raidou," he leaned down and placed a passionate, tender kiss on the older man's lips and withdrew his fingers.

Raidou panted for air as he watched the younger man slick his own erection before positioning himself. Hands smoothed over his inner thighs and he couldn't suppress the shiver the coursed through him.

Genma leaned down and gave his lover a sweet kiss, "Tell me if you want me to stop, alright?"

Raidou smiled and nodded, shifting closer to his lover. Genma hovered above him, bracing himself on his arms as he slowly pushed into him. He gasped at the sensation, the dull pain laying on the borderline of pleasure as his lover's length slowly filled him, stretched him, and he already knew that he wanted to do this again. And again.

Genma stilled when he became fully seated, and used every ounce of self-control not to move. He softly moaned as the inner muscles twitched around him, adjusting to him, "S-so tight, Rai," he gasped out. He had nearly forgotten how it felt to be on the other end, but this was different, and felt different. This was different because it was Raidou under him. This was different because it meant so much more.

Raidou moaned and wrapped his legs around the younger man's waist and experimentally rocked his hips. He made a noise that was between a moan and a whimper when the movement sent a pulse up his spine, "M-move, Gen."

Genma groaned and leaned down and locked their lips in a heated kiss. He slowly began to move his hips, setting a steady pace, the moans and sighs combined with the soft mewling sound that the older man made went straight to groin.

Raidou moaned as his lover's erection pressed against his prostate. He moved his hands over the younger man's flanks, feeling the muscles contract under his palms, "Genma."

Genma moaned at the sound of the breathless voice and circled his hips, making Raidou cry out and tightened his hold around his waist.

Raidou panted for air and pulled the younger man closer by the small of his back, urging him deeper, "F-faster, Gen." Genma moaned above him and complied, quickening his thrust, "Oh – Genma." He felt the tenderness behind their rhythm, the gentleness yet sensuality of their love making. This was Genma.

Genma braced himself on his forearms and locked their lips into another passionate kiss, delving his tongue into his lover's inviting mouth. He broke the kiss when the need for oxygen became too great, leaving them both breathless as their hips worked against each other. His eyes locked with the older man's half-lidded pair and felt a shiver run down his spine at the emotions he found there; the trust and love that overcame the lust. The trust and love that allowed him to be Raidou's first. This meant more than just sex, to either of them. This was bringing them closer, in more ways than one; as close as two bodies can become, and making their bond, their love and trust stronger.

Raidou gasped as Genma moved his head down and licked his nipple, teasing it into a nub before teeth began to nibble on it, making him arch off the futon, "Genma – oh gods -," he moaned as warm hands moved along his sides and Genma circled his hips. He felt a hand move down to wrap around his waist, lifting his hips and changing their angle as Genma quickened his thrust, hitting harder and deeper, pressing and stimulating his prostate, "Oh gods – s-so good -."

Genma smiled and lifted his head to look at his lover, at the flushed face and parted lips, a look that made him moan deep in his throat, "Oh – Raidou." He cupped the scarred cheek with his free hand and locked their lips in a heated kiss before lifting himself on an arm and reaching in between them, taking his lover's sobbing member into his hand and giving it a firm stroke. He moaned as the inner muscles twitched around him from the contact.

Raidou cried out, his body growing hotter at the combined stimulation, "Genma…Genma…," he whispered. The warm pale hand began to pump in time with their rhythm, the calloused thumb pressing against his tips, smearing the drops of precum and using them to slick its grip, "Oh god – Genma -_._" He moaned uncontrollably as he lost himself in the hot pleasure that coursed through him. He arched his back as the younger man's hot mouth descended onto one of his sensitive nipples, giving it a swift lick before moving up to capture his own mouth with a hot kiss. He broke the kiss with a gasp as a sharp thrust met his prostate head on, "Gen…Genma."

Raidou cried out his lover's name as his orgasm took him nearly by surprise, making his back arch as he came into his lover's hand, spilling his hot seed on his stomach. His body flushed at the different kind of orgasm that claimed him, that made him clench around his lover's organ, the sudden shock making his body jerk from its sensitivity. A pleasant shudder coursed through him when he heard Genma's loud moan and felt the organ pulse inside of him, filling him with his hot seed. Their hips rolled against each other, milking each other's orgasm. He panted for air and opened his eyes that he wasn't aware of even closing. He looked up at Genma, at the flushed face that was framed with the hazel locks. He raised a boneless hand and cupped a flushed cheek, making the hazel eyes locked with his, "Genma…I love you…," he whispered breathlessly, "…I love you…" Genma smiled at him; a warm sated smile that made his heart flutter.

"I love you, Raidou," he whispered back and sealed their lips together in a tender kiss. He gently pulled out of the older man and splayed his hand over the taut stomach, "Are you alright?"

Raidou smiled and nodded, "Better than alright," he hummed, "Why didn't we do this sooner?"

Genma softly chuckled and kissed the scarred cheek, "I'm glad you enjoyed it, Rai," he said softly. He leaned back his eyes falling on the mess on the older man's stomach. He grinned before leaning down and began to lap at the spilled seed. He softly chuckled when Raidou tried squirming, but his sated body was having none of it. He kissed the now clean stomach and crawled back up to give his lover a deep kiss.

Raidou moaned as he tasted himself in the kiss, on his lover's tongue, with the underlying taste that was Genma.

Genma hummed and brushed his lips against the older man's before reluctantly pulling away to tug the covers over them. Arms wrapped around him and pulled him down, and he lovingly snuggled against the older man, ending up half sprawled on top of his lover.

Raidou hugged his lover close, feeling the warmth of the pale body radiate against him, "Good night, Gen."

Genma smiled and kissed the older man's clavicle, "Good night, Rai."

They followed each other into sleep, each other's warmth lulling them into deeper sleep.


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: Don't own.

AN: NC-17!

* * *

Raidou woke up with a sigh and a comfortable weight settled half on top of him. He hummed and looked down at the head resting on his chest. He combed his fingers through the hazel lock and kissed the younger man's forehead, smiling when he felt his sigh. Genma stirred against him and snuggled closer, shifting until he was comfortable again and settling down. He smiled and hugged the younger man closer as he shifted and laid partly on his side.

Genma hummed and lazily kissed the older man's clavicle, "Hmm, Rai," he murmured softly.

Raidou smiled and nuzzled his lover's cheek and gave his lips a soft kiss, "Gen."

Genma smiled and opened his eyes to look at his lover through his sleepy haze, "Hm, I wonder what time it is," he stretched and snuggled against the older man's warmth, pulling the covers closer.

Raidou chuckled, "I have no idea."

Genma sighed and nuzzled the tan neck, tracing the older man's jaw line with his nose, "Are you sore?" he asked softly.

Raidou smiled and shook his head, "Not really," he sighed as the soft lips kissed and lightly sucked on his neck. He moved and met the younger man's lips in a sweet kiss, "You were gentle with me, Gen. Thank you."

Genma blushed and smiled, "I'm glad you enjoyed it, Rai. Some people don't, you know?"

Raidou nodded and gave his lover another soft kiss, sighing when a pale hand moved to thread into his hair. He pressed Genma back against the futon and the hand in his hair moved down his neck and along his shoulders. He broke the kiss and lazily buried his face into the pale neck, feeling the younger man purr in response. He lifted his head and looked down at his lover who wrapped his arms around his neck, he leaned down and Genma yawned. He stared, a wide smile tugging on his lips as Genma blushed, "Did you just yawn…?" he trailed off with a laugh and Genma couldn't help but laugh with him.

"This futon is a lot more comfortable than it leads on," Genma's laughter died down to a chuckle, "And you pressed against me like this just makes it so much better."

Raidou laughed and kissed his lover's laughing lips, "Oh, Gen."

Genma laughed and cupped his lover's jaw, directing him for a long, deep kiss. He wrapped his arms around the older man's neck and pulled him flush against him.

Raidou sighed into the kiss and smiled against lips when Genma softly broke it.

Genma smiled and nuzzled the scarred cheek, "I wish we could stay here," he whispered.

Raidou's smile softened, "I know. Me too."

Genma sighed and Raidou rolled them onto their sides. A tan hand cupped his cheek, and a calloused thumb stroked his cheekbone. He let his eyes slide shut under the caress, feeling the thumb smooth over his bottom lip. He kissed the calloused pad, his lips curving into a smile. The hand moved down his neck and traced his clavicle, following it to his shoulder. Gentle fingers stroked down his bicep and moved to brushed against a nipple. He felt himself break out into goosebumps as the fingers continued to caress, down his abdominals and traced over his navel. The warm hand moved to cup the curve of his hip, while the thumb stroked his hipbone.

Raidou took in the peaceful expression on his lover's face; the even, relaxed breathing that his innocent touches earned. He wondered if they could come to the hotsprings more often, even for a night, because even after one night he could see the difference. Genma looked more at ease and just more radiant, "Gen," he whispered gently, wondering if the younger man had fallen asleep.

"Hm?" Genma hummed sleepily.

Raidou smiled, "What time do we have to check out?"

Genma sighed and blinked his eyes open, "I believe it's at 3pm."

Raidou nodded and closed his eyes when a warm pale hand cupped his exposed scarred cheek.

Genma smiled and kissed the older man's lips, "Let's try to do this more often."

Raidou chuckled, "You read my mind."

After a few more moments of lounging on the futons they got up and slipped on their wrinkled yukata and ordered some lunch, since they missed breakfast by a good two hours. After their servings of donburi, they went out to the spring for one last bath before they had to leave.

Genma sighed as he sunk into the water and eyed the older man as the tan body slipped into the water.

Raidou sighed and gave a soft grunt when Genma straddled his lips and sealed their lips with a deep, passionate kiss. He smiled into the kiss as arms wrapped around his neck. He pulled his lover closer by his hips, spreading the pale thighs wider over his.

Genma broke the kiss leaving both of them breathless. The older man found purchase on his neck, licking and sucking, making sure he left love bites in their wake. He moaned as the soft lips kissed the sensitive spot behind his earlobe and sucked. "Rai," he breathed out as the older man's lips moved down his neck and nosed his jaw. He tilted his head to give the soft lips more access.

Raidou moved down the younger man's torso, making it arch towards him. He felt Genma shiver against him as he teased a sensitive nipple with his tongue. He leaned forward, making Genma lean further back, eliciting a deep moan that went straight to his hardening member.

Genma leaned back up and locked Raidou into a searing kiss, threading a wet hand into the dark locks to deepen it. He rolled his hips making both of them moan into the kiss as their arousals brushed and bumped against each other, "Oh gods," he said breathlessly and rocked his hips harder against the older man's.

Raidou moaned, his hips meeting his lover's rhythm, and moved his hands to his lover's hips, feeling the muscles contract with their efforts, "Gods, Gen."

Genma panted for air with arousal and reached in between them to take both of their erections into his hand to give them a firm stroke. He moaned as Raidou locked their lips together and delved his tongue into his mouth. He quickened his hand and leaned in hungrier to the kiss.

Raidou clasped his hand over the younger man's, making the pale body buck against him, and making Genma break the kiss with a gasp. Their hands worked together, pumping and stroking with their arousals.

Genma pressed his forehead against his lover's, their breath mingling together, "Raidou," he gasped out as he felt a thumb press against the tip of his sobbing member, "Oh gods," he whispered and quickened their pace.

Raidou groaned and thrust up against the younger man, eliciting a sound that was between a moan and a whimper as the pale body bounced on his lap. He moved his free hand back to the younger man's rear and kneaded the firm round muscle, and noticed the already flushed face grow darker.

"Raidou," he breathed out, feeling the tightness in his stomach increase, "Oh gods – I'm – _ah! _Rai – I'm c-close."

Raidou moaned and brushed his lips against the other parted pair, "Come for me," he whispered against lips, "Come for me, Gen."

Genma's hand faltered as his orgasm claimed him, making him spill his seed under the water's surface. His hips bucked and he buried his face into the older man's neck as the older man's hand continued to stroke their members, "Oh – Rai," he moaned.

Raidou exhaled sharply through his nose and let out a deep moan as his own hips bucked, his orgasm washing over him as he spilled his hot seed and added on the mess that disappeared into the water.

Genma hummed and let himself collapse against the older man, feeling strong arms wrap around his waist, "Hmm."

Raidou smiled and reached over to take the small bucket from the edge and filled it with water. He laughed as the younger man jumped at the sudden surge of water that was dumped over his head.

Genma chuckled and took the bucket to return the favor, "There."

Raidou laughed and gestured to their room, "We should probably get ready to leave."

Genma sighed nodded before reluctantly climbing off of the older man's lap and out of the water. They made their way inside and dried off before dressing into a clean change of clothes.

Raidou glanced over to the clock and noticed that they had about fifteen minutes before their checkout, "You got everything?"

Genma looked around the room and frowned, "There's something – Oh!" he walked over to the futons and dropped on to his knees and slipped his hand under a pillow. He grinned and showed Raidou the tube of lube, "Can't forget this."

Raidou blushed at the fresh memories, but grinned anyway.

After double checking, and making sure that they weren't forgetting anything, they left their room and the hotsprings, with the intent of coming back for another visit.

* * *

Raidou dropped heavily onto the bed and ended up laying on his stomach as Genma walked over to the window and opened to let some fresh air in.

Genma turned to the bed and chuckled, "I believe that the weekend has made you lazy."

Raidou chuckled and cracked open an eye, "Can you blame me?"

Genma grinned and crawled onto the bed, settling a knee on each side of Raidou's hips, and leaned down to place a soft kiss on the back of his lover's neck. He began to massage the older man's back, feeling him relax further under his touch, feeling his purr of approval. He smiled and snaked his hands into the dark shirt and tugged it up for better contact. He smoothed his hands over his lover's back, pressing away from the curve of the spine and following the curve of the older man's ribs.

Raidou hummed as he melted under the younger man's hands, feeling their soothing touches and pressure. They moved to the small of his back and fingers traced the waistband of his pants and moved around to his front, lifting his hips to unfasten them. He shivered as Genma tugged down his pants and began to knead his rear.

Genma leaned down and nuzzled the back of his lover's neck, "Sore?" he whispered with a note of concern.

Raidou smiled and turned his head, "Not really," he grinned, "Why?"

Genma blushed, "I was just…worried." A grin tugged on his lips and he kneaded the firm muscles harder, eliciting a deep groan from the older man, "…And, in case you didn't know, this is quiet a view."

Raidou chuckled and shifted his hips. He groaned as soft lips brushed along the curve of his spine, and to the small of his back. The warm pair of hands moved back up his back, and along his flanks.

Genma swallowed when he heard the older man's deep moan, "Raidou…," he hesitated, "Can I…" he trailed off, and felt himself blush.

Raidou grinned and turned his head to look over his shoulder, "…You can do whatever you want, Gen."

Genma groaned and completely relieved his lover from his pants. He spread the strong legs wider and ran his hands over the older man's inner thighs and down the tender skin of his inner knee. He smiled 

when he felt Raidou shiver and the tan skin break out into goosebumps. He smoothed his hands up the older man's flanks and up the strong biceps, dragging the dark shirt up and off. He leaned down and planted a soft kiss on the older man's shoulder. He leaned back and ridded his own shirt before attaching his lips on the nape of the tan neck.

Raidou groaned and arched his hips, flushing hotter when he felt the younger man's straining erection grind against him.

Genma groaned and used a hand to unfasten his pants, freeing his erection and allowing it to skid between the clef of the two firm cheeks, "Hmm, Raidou," he purred leaned back down to plant a soft kiss on an exposed temple before leaning over to the nightstand to retrieve the tube of lube that he had recently placed in there.

Raidou moaned and lifted his hips when he felt a slick fingers skid between the clef of his cheeks and trace his entrance.

Genma spread the older man's thighs wider with his own and pushed a finger inside, groaning as the tan hips rocked under him, urging him deeper, "Gods, Rai."

Raidou gasped and his hips bucked when another digit pushed in and brushed his prostate, "Ah – Genma -," he broke off with a deep moan as the fingers continued to press against his prostate.

Genma groaned as Raidou rocked his hips harder and arched his hips. He leaned down and bit down lightly on the tan shoulder, "Raidou," he purred and pressed on the sensitive gland harder.

"Oh gods, Gen – hurry," he growled.

Genma grinned and withdrew his fingers to pull away enough to rid of his own pants and slick his own aching flesh. He positioned himself and slowly pushed in, groaning as the tight heat of his lover enveloped him, sending a pulse down his spine.

Raidou groaned as his lover's length filled him, making his body flush hotter with arousal, "Gods, Genma," he gasped out, rocking his hips as the younger man's member pressed against his prostate.

Genma moaned and he rocked his hips against the older man's, setting a steady pace as he leaned forward and braced himself on his forearms, the older man's moans and sighs making him quicken his rhythm and thrust.

Raidou rocked his hips against the younger man's thrust, falling in sync, moaning as the rigid length met his prostate. He gasped out when Genma circled his hips, adding on the pressure and stretching him even further, "Genma," he breathed out.

Genma groaned and slowed his thrust, rolling his hips and eliciting a deep groan from his lover, and pulled out with the want to see Raidou's face, to have more access to sensitive skin, to those soft lips and hot mouth that he simply couldn't get enough of.

Raidou panted for air as Genma flipped him over and locked their lips in a searing kiss, moaning as the younger man's hot tongue delved into his mouth and slid against his own. He felt Genma break the kiss, letting their lips linger for a moment before leaning back and realigning for re-entry. He lifted his hips and blushed under his already flushed face when Genma grinned down at him and slowly pushed back in.

Genma groaned as the strong legs wrapped around his hips and pulled him closer. He smoothed his hand over Raidou's sides and leaned down to kiss and nip at the tan neck as one of his hands moved to tease and pinch a sensitive nipple, making the tanned torso arch towards him.

"Genma," Raidou choked out between a moan. Their rhythm quickened and he began to lose himself in the pleasure that raked over him, feeling his lover's rigid length fill him, pressing and rubbing against his prostate in a delicious friction that it had him moaning uncontrollably.

"Good?" Genma whispered against Raidou's parted lips, with a grin on his own.

"S-so good," Raidou managed between pants and gasps for air.

Genma moaned and sealed their lips together with a passionate, sensual kiss. He felt warm hands find purchase on his hips, following his movements, his thrust; urging him deeper, harder. He braced himself on a forearm as he reached in between them and brushed his fingers over the sobbing member, "Rai," he whispered and licked his lover's bottom lip as he took his lover's thick length into his hand and began to pump in time with his thrust.

Raidou cried out and tightened his legs around Genma's waist, "_Ah! _Gen – I'm -," he broke off with a deep moan as his lover's thumb pressed against his tip, smearing the gathered precum, "Oh – gods -."

"Come for me, Raidou," Genma purred and nibbled on the tan earlobe before pushing himself up on his arm, "Rai, I want to see you come."

Raidou felt a pulse course through him at the sultry words that made him come undone. His back arched off the bed as his orgasm claimed him, and he came, hard, into his lover's hand, "Genma," he said breathlessly, his body jerking as the warm hand continued to milk him, coaxing his seed out of him.

Genma faltered in his rhythm as he found his orgasm amidst his lover's, "Rai," he breathed, a deep moan erupting from his throat as he filled the older man with his seed, the twitching inner muscles making his body shudder pleasantly. He panted for air as their hips slowly rolled against each other, "Raidou."

Raidou caught the younger man as he collapsed on top of him, wrapping his arms around the sated body, letting his legs drop from the younger man's waist. His breath hitched when he felt his lover's softening member pull out of him.

Genma pushed himself onto his forearms at the sound, "Are you alright?"

Raidou smiled at the note of concern, "Hmm," he hummed in response. He softly chuckled when Genma lovingly, yet lazily, nuzzled his cheek.

Genma planted lazy kisses along his lover's jaw as they basked in the afterglow of their love making. He snapped his head towards the window when he heard something land on the open window, "What the hell?" The messenger hawk flapped his wings and tightened its talons in response.

Raidou chuckled as Genma glared at the bird and climbed out of bed. He took the opportunity to enjoy the view of the nude pale body as the younger man retrieved the scroll from the hawk.

Genma took the scroll from the hawk and glared at it when it tried snapping at him, he avoided the sharp talons as it flew away from its perch which was closed after it. He walked back over to the bed as he opened the scroll, quirking it's eyebrows at its contents.

Raidou sighed and pushed himself up on his arms, "What is it?"

Genma grinned and crawled back onto the bed, knee walking to settle in between Raidou's thighs, "_We _have a mission."

Raidou quirked his eyebrow, "We?"

Genma smiled and nodded and looked over the scroll, "We have to meet with Tsunade for a briefing."

"What time?"

Genma sighed, "Tomorrow at noon," he looked at the older man, "At least she waited until after."

Raidou chuckled and leaned in to give his lover a soft kiss, "I wonder why she's sending out the both of us."

Genma looked over the scroll again, "There aren't that many details, I suppose that's what the briefing is for, but it says that…it's an escort mission."

Raidou frowned. Neither of them liked escort missions, possibly because more than half of the time the client was rather spoiled or full of themselves, and would threaten them with "not filling out the report to their liking" if they didn't do exactly as they asked for. Because _that's _what they were paid for apparently. If anything, the only thing that they _did_ enjoy is that, in a way, it wasn't as intense or stressful as their usual missions. But he figured that an escort mission wouldn't hurt once in a while, especially if they were assigned together, that in itself was a good thing. "I wonder why the both of us, though."

Genma shrugged and rolled up the scroll. He chuckled and looked at the older man, "Whatever it is, we haven't had a mission together in a long time."

Raidou nodded and pulled his lover down as he dropped back onto the bed and felt Genma's chuckle.

"You're sticky, love," he said between chuckles but snuggled closer regardless.

Raidou chuckled, "I suppose we need a shower then."

Genma grinned and nosed his lover's jaw, "Sounds good to me."

* * *

The next morning Raidou woke up from soft lips sealing over his. He gave a sleepy hum and blinked away the sleep from his eyes, and found hazel eyes looking down at him.

"Time to get up, Rai," Genma whispered, his voice still hoarse with sleep.

Raidou sighed and heard Genma's soft chuckle before the warm body moved away and climbed out of bed. He laid there for a moment longer, listening to the subtle sounds of Genma getting ready. With a sigh he sat up and got out of bed, letting his eyes linger on his lover's bare back.

"Before we go to Tsunade, we need to pass by Kakashi and Iruka's place to drop off their gift," Genma said and tugged on his jersey.

Raidou looked at his lover's face as the younger man turned around to look at him, "You mean the toy we got them?"

Genma grinned, "I'm sure they'll appreciate it as much as I did when you got me one."

Raidou chuckled and closed the distance between them and wrapped an arm around the younger man's waist, and locking their lips into a passionate kiss, "I bet," he murmured against lips.

Genma hummed in approval when he felt a hand move down to his rear and gave it a gentle squeeze, "Get dressed, Rai," he said with a grin and half-heartedly pushed the older man away, "I'll get breakfast started."

Genma left the bedroom and Raidou got dressed into his uniform before moving to the kitchen. They ate a light, fulfilling breakfast and moved their knapsacks that they conveniently packed the night before to the entrance of their apartment before slipping on their flak jackets. Genma slipped the medium sized box into one of his pouches and grinned at Raidou.

They left the apartment and Raidou followed the younger man in a comfortable silence. He quirked an eyebrow when they passed the road they were suppose to walk down, _Wait…is he…?_ He inwardly laughed and continued to follow Genma, wondering how long it would take to realize that they were walking the wrong way. He bit his bottom lip as they walked up to Kakashi and Iruka's apartment. _Old _apartment.

Genma faltered in his steps and passed the apartment, biting down on his senbon when he heard Raidou snort. He turned to glare at the older man, "Damnit, Raidou! Why didn't you say anything?"

Raidou had to stop in his tracks as he doubled over with laughter.

Genma's senbon clicked between his teeth as he frowned. He turned and walked away from the laughing older man.

Raidou regained his composure and caught up the younger man. He opened his mouth to say something but only more laughter erupted.

Genma glared and took to the rooftops. He shook his head at the older man's chuckles, but he couldn't stop the smirk that tugged at the corner of his lip that the older man's laughter produced.

* * *

Genma glared at the _still _laughing older man when the door open, "It's not that funny!" he turned his head to look at a confused Iruka, "Oh, hey there!"

Iruka quirked a questioning eyebrow and looked at Raidou who was trying to suppress his laughter, "Hey, do you want to come in?"

Genma nodded and Iruka opened the door wider to let them in. They toed off their sandals and made their way into the living room, "We can't stay long, but we wanted to pay you two a visit before we headed out for the day."

Iruka smiled and gestured them to sit, "Do you want tea or coffee?"

They both shook their heads and took a seat on the couch opposite from Kakashi. Raidou snorted when the fresh memories came back to him. He cleared his throat, trying to cover it up.

Genma huffed out a breath, "It's not that funny, you know."

Raidou shook his head and cleared his throat, "Actually, it was."

Iruka gave them a confused look, "What happened?"

Raidou chuckled, "We were walking over to your place and I noticed that Genma was walking to your old apartment, so I just followed him, wondering how long it'll take him to notice," he trailed off with a chuckle when he noticed Genma's senbon twitching, "We ended up walking up to you apartment's front door and walking part it when Genma finally remembered, cursing when I didn't tell him anything," he laughed despite the elbow he got in the ribs.

"Yeah, you only laughed!" Genma grumbled, trying to glare at the laughing man, "It's not that funny!" he hissed and turned his glare to Iruka when he heard someone snort.

Iruka raised an eyebrow in response, suppressing his laughter when he knew damn well that the snort didn't come from him.

Genma sighed, "Anyway, we came because we have a house warming gift for you guys."

Kakashi recovered and sat up, "House warming gift?"

Genma grinned and pulled out the box from his pouch, "I'm sure you'll like it."

Raidou smirked and pulled out an envelope, "And something practical."

Iruka eyed the box Genma was handing him and cautiously took it, "What is it?"

Genma continued grinning, "You'll see."

Kakashi shifted closer as if readying himself to save the box if needed, especially since it was coming from Genma. Iruka cautiously opened it and furiously blushed. Before he could properly react the box was snatched away by a pale hand.

Genma chuckled at the dark blush on Iruka's cheeks, and how it only got darker when Kakashi whispered into his ear. He didn't think it could get darker, but he was proven wrong when the blush reached the tan ears.

Raidou laughed when he noticed the hint of a blush over the edge of Kakashi's mask. He handed Iruka the envelope.

Iruka's eyes grew wide with surprise, "A gift card?"

Raidou smiled, "The special kid that gets adopted by you two will need new clothes and stuff," he shrugged, "Thought that would be helpful."

Iruka warmly smiled at him, "Thank you, Raidou."

Genma sighed when he glanced over to the clock, "I have to go."

Raidou frowned, "You mean _we_."

Genma slumped further into the couch before standing and smirked at Iruka, "We have a mission to take care of."

Raidou stood and they made their way to the front door, Iruka and Kakashi following them.

"Thank you for the gifts," Kakashi told them as they slipped on their sandals.

Genma grinned and Raidou smiled.

"Take care," Iruka told them as they opened the door to take their leave. The jounin turned and gave them a reassuring smile before saying their goodbyes, taking to the rooftops as the solid door clicked shut.

* * *

"Come in," Tsunade said when she heard a knock at her door. She looked up and smirked when Genma and Raidou walked in and gave her a short bow out of respect.

"Tsunade-sama."

Tsunade smiled and leaned back in her chair, "Well, as you two know, I have assigned you two on an escort mission by the request of the Daimyou of Fire country. He has requested two jounin-rank shinobi as escorts for his daughter who wishes to travel to both Waterfall and Grass for pleasure," she said, almost in a rehearsed tone, "Which I believe involves traveling and shopping. Anyway, I figured that if it has to be two shinobi, I would rather have them be able to get along and work well together," she smirked, "And I figured you two wouldn't mind."

"Of course not, Tsunade-sama," Raidou said with a smile.

Tsunade smiled and looked at Genma, "Any concerns?"

Genma smirked and shook his head, "None."

"Alright," she said, setting her serious tone back into place, "Your rendezvous point is at the gates, however, his daughter, Aiko, wants to travel to Crater City for their shops and attractions before heading over to Grass."

Genma nodded, "If you don't mind me asking; how old is she?"

"She turned eighteen a week ago, hence why her parents agreed to allow her to travel."

Genma nodded in understanding, "Will it only be her?"

Tsunade shook her head, "It will be her and one body gurad that her parents are sending with her," she looked at Raidou then at Genma, "I am sending you two because you work well together, and won't drive each up a wall. Even though, I expect you two to be professional out on the field…"

Raidou shook his head, "No need to worry, Tsunade-sama, we understand."

Tsunade sighed and nodded, "I just wanted to make sure," she smiled, "Alright then, you're rendezvous time is in forty five minutes, go home and finish getting ready."

Both Raidou and Genma nodded and left Tsunade's office, who let out a deep sigh once the door clicked behind them, "_And _because you two will keep each other sane," she mused out loud and rub the unease from her face.

Genma double checked his pack in the living room and looked up at the older man, "How long do you think we'll be out?"

Raidou tilted his head in thought, "Well, she wants to go to Grass and Waterfall…_after _visiting Crater City."

Genma frowned, "So…about two…three weeks?"

Raidou sighed, "Hopefully."

They fastened their knapsacks closed and onto their backs. Genma grabbed the older man's wrist in a firm, yet gentle grip. Dark eyes turned to look at him with a questioning look. "I know…that once we step out that door, everything's duty first," he took the senbon out of his mouth and gave his lover a coy smile, "So…one for the road?"

Raidou gave his lover a soft smile and turned to fully face him. He cupped a pale cheek with his hand and pulled him in to a passionate, tender kiss. He sighed when a warm hand moved to cup the back of his neck to deepen the kiss.

Genma gave a soft sigh when Raidou gently broke kiss and kissed his cheek.

"We have to go," he whispered against skin and pulled away.

Genma nodded and replaced the senbon between his lips and followed his lover out the door.

* * *

Genma and Raidou waited outside the gates for a good fifteen minutes after their scheduled rendezvous point, and still no sign of the Daimyou's daughter. Genma opted on sitting on a fallen log and rested his chin in an open hand.

Raidou sighed and looked over at the younger man, "Have you been to Crater City?"

Genma quirked an eyebrow and tilted his head, "Yeah, a couple…few times, mostly just passing through though. You?"

Raidou nodded, "Same."

Genma sighed, "What do you think is taking them so long?"

Raidou sighed and shrugged, "I have no idea."

Genma furrowed a brow, "Wouldn't it have been better for us to meet _them_?"

Raidou sighed, "It sounds as if she wants to get as much traveling as she can, you know?" he shrugged.

After another fifteen minutes or so, two horse that were drawing a large covered carriage came up the path followed by another horse drawn cart that was carrying, what looked like, luggage and other miscellaneous things. The horses came to a stop and the carriage's door opened before a large man wearing a dress shirt and pants, along with dark shades, stepped out. He was followed by a young red head girl, wearing a comfortably fit white buttoned up shirt and dark jeans. She stepped out and stretched her arms over her head before turning her blue eyes towards them. She beamed a smile and closed the distance between them.

"Hi! You must be the two jounin that my father requested," she said in an almost amazed voice, "My name is Ishikawa Aiko, what are yours?"

Raidou smiled and politely bowed his head, "Nice to meet you Ishikawa-sama, my name is Raidou."

Genma smirked and politely bowed his head, "And my name is Genma."

Aiko smiled and shook her head, "Please, no formalities, Aiko is fine."

Raidou mentally frowned; the casualty was too quick for his taste, "Alright, Aiko-san."

Aiko giggled and gestured to the man still standing by the open carriage, "He's my bodyguard, his name is Daichi," she turned to the other man, "Isn't that right, Daichi-kun."

Genma inwardly cringed when the bodyguard stiffened and pursed his lips, but said nothing in return.

Aiko giggled and turned her attention back to two jounin in front of her, "Outwardly, he's such a tough guy, but he's really nice, really," she gave them a reassuring smile, "Then, shall we be off?"

Genma and Raidou nodded and Aiko returned to her carriage.

Raidou gave the Genma a sideways glance that was equally returned.

_This is going to be a __**long**__ trip._

* * *

AN: School has started for me. Oh, college. Anyway! Updates will take longer, but hopefully not too long :)


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: Don't own.

AN: School is not _that _bad right now, so i'm taking advantage of that! Oh, and incase some of you missed it, this is the mission that they get assigned to in ch.14 in "Ours".

* * *

They reached Crater City without a hitch. No unwanted visitors, nothing. But that's not what Raidou and Genma were concerned of, what they were worried about was when they reached Crater City, the city that was _filled _with people because of the shops and open attractions. People that will almost instantly recognize the red haired teen and will either want to say their hellos or threats. It was hard to tell them apart. Either way, they were on high guard.

The cart and carriage where left and they began to travel by foot. They kept an eye on the red head, while the other was almost constantly scanning the crowd for any unusual behavior. Raidou scanned the crowd while Aiko walked into a small shop and caught sight of Genma who was doing his own scanning. He caught the hazel gaze and gestured to the next stand that Aiko was most likely to wander into. Genma nodded and headed to the next shop. Raidou looked back into the shop where Aiko was still looking at souvenirs with an almost awe expression. He waited at the exit until the red head came back out and beamed at him, lifting her bag to show her new purchases. He couldn't help but smile at the pure innocence of her happiness, but that smile completely vanished when she hurried into the crowd and _disappeared_.

_You've got to be kidding me._ He scanned the crowd and caught a familiar hazel gaze for a brief moment. He followed the younger man with his eyes and let out a sigh of relief when he saw Genma catch up with Aiko.

"Try not to do that, Aiko-san," Genma said with a smirk, "You're going to give Raidou a heart attack."

Aiko gave him a sheepish smile, "Sorry, I guess I got a bit excited. There are just so many shops here!"

Genma chuckled and shook his head. He looked over to the front of the store and noticed Aiko's body guard, Daichi, talking to Raidou. He sighed and looked around the shop instead, trying not to think that _maybe _Daichi was hitting on Raidou.

"Genma-san?"

Genma snapped out of his musings and looked at Aiko that apparently wanted his opinion on something, "What is it, Aiko-san?"

Aiko smiled, "Do you know what flavor candy Raidou-san would like?" she gave him a sheepish smile, "Since I almost gave him a heart attack."

Genma chuckled and shook his head, "You don't have to get him anything."

Aiko shook her head, "I want to," she directed her attention back to the different flavors, "Hmm…I wonder…"

_Chocolate, Strawberry, or even Cheesecake, _his mind supplied helpfully, "Uh…I think he likes strawberry."

Aiko gave him a curious look, "Really?"

Genma shrugged, "I think so."

Aiko looked at the flavors, "I think they're out of strawberry."

"How about chocolate?"

Aiko looked at Genma, "Chocolate?"

Genma shrugged again, "You can't go wrong with chocolate, right?"

Aiko giggled and nodded. She took the package from the shelf and continued her browsing.

Genma sighed and glanced back at the entrance where Raidou was patiently waiting for them.

"Genma-san?"

Genma turned his attention back to Aiko and quirked an eyebrow, "What is it, Aiko-san?"

"How about yourself?"

Genma tilted his head, "…What do you mean?"

Aiko giggled, "What flavor do you want?"

Genma chuckled, "No, it's alright, you don't have to get me anything." He could just leech off of Raidou.

Aiko gave a mock frown, "Chocolate, right? You said you can't go wrong with chocolate."

Genma chuckled and shook his head as Aiko took another chocolate flavored hard candy package from the shelf.

Aiko made her purchase and Genma followed her back outside where Raidou looked rather bored, but fortunately, only Genma noticed. To their chagrin, Aiko seemed determined to visit every single shop, even if she wasn't going to buy anything. It wasn't that they didn't want to keep an eye on her, it was their job, but it was just _difficult _to do so when she had a tendency to run into the, sometimes, thick crowds and seemingly disappear for a few seconds or even minutes. It was just frustrating. It wasn't until Aiko was hungry that they settled down at a café for her to get something to eat.

Raidou heaved a sighed as he sat down at a table situated outside, next to the one Aiko chose to sit at. He smirked when Genma sat next to him and rested his chin in an open hand. He opened his mouth to say something but stopped himself when Aiko decided to sit with them instead.

"Are you two hungry?" she asked out of curiosity, leaned forward against the table.

Genma and Raidou shook their heads. They were accustomed to going days without food, but of course, it was different when they at home where food was both accessible and appetizing. Aiko gave them a small pout and looked over to her right when her bodyguard, Daichi, came back with her order.

Genma looked around as they ate, hoping that she wouldn't try to start small talk between them. He succeeded in not looking at Raidou when he felt a hand on his thigh and the finger that wrote in code: _How are you holding up?_

Genma inwardly smiled and casually dropped his hand to rest on his thigh, on top of the strong one resting there: _So far so good._

_Good._

Raidou withdrew his hand and turned his attention to Aiko, "Are there more shops that you will be visiting today, Aiko-san?"

Aiko looked up from her meal and smiled, "There sure are! I hope you two don't mind."

Genma smirked, "Of course not."

Aiko's smile widened and looked at Daichi sitting next to her, "Are you getting any shopping done, Daichi-kun."

Daichi visibly slumped at the sound of the suffix, "No, Aiko-sama, I'm not here to shop."

Aiko frowned, "Well, you know you _can_ right? Take advantage of the opportunity!"

Genma quirked an eyebrow when Daichi only gave a grunt in response, _I wonder if he was assigned to this job too._ He chewed on his senbon and casually looked around but turned his attention back to the table when he heard something scrap it's surface.

Aiko offered them her order of Boa and gave them a smile, "Here, eat something."

Genma gave Raidou a sideways glance, who gave him a shrug in response. They took a boa each and Genma took the senbon out of his mouth, placing it between his fingers and bit into the sweet dumpling. He softly chuckled when he heard Raidou's soft hum of approval.

Aiko's smile widened, "Are they good?"

They both gave a slight nod. Raidou took another bite and glanced at Daichi when he felt someone looking at him, but then again, it was hard to tell, what with the shades and all. Genma accidentally nicked his thumb with the senbon in between his fingers and took another bite of the boa, this man was only making this mission more frustrating.

"Oh!" Aiko dug into her bags and pulled out the packages of candy, "I bought these for you two," she handed the packages to the two jounin.

Raidou hesitantly took the offered candy, "You didn't have to, Aiko-san."

Aiko shook her head with a smile, "I know, but it's the least I can do, right?" her smile brightened, "And Genma-san said that I can't go wrong with chocolate."

Raidou felt a hand on his thigh.

_They were out of strawberry._

He smiled, "Thank you, Aiko-san."

Genma smiled, "Yes, thank you."

Aiko giggled, "No problem! Enjoy!"

* * *

After more hours of browsing and shopping, and filling the cart, they were ready to head out.

Genma looked up at the sky and frowned, his senbon following the motion. He directed his gaze to the red head, "Aiko-san, I think it would be wise not to travel at night."

Raidou looked up at the sky and guesstimated a couple, if not, a few hours before night completely fell. Either way, they didn't have enough time to travel to their next destination.

Aiko tapped her chin with a finger and tilted her head, and beamed at them when a thought came to mind, "How about we camp out!?"

Genma blinked.

Raidou stared.

"Wouldn't you prefer to find a hotel to stay at, Aiko-sama?" Daichi asked after brief moment.

Aiko shook her head decisively, "We'll camp! It'll be fun. We'll find a nice spot and make a little fire, it'll be so much fun," she looked at the men that took care of the horses, that have so far said _nothing_, "And I think the horses would appreciate it."

Genma's senbon clicked between his teeth because he knew damn well that "We" meant "Them", as in Raidou and he. He looked over at Raidou and the older man gave him a lazy shrug, "One of us should stay with them."

Raidou nodded and looked Aiko, "I'll scout for a location that is suitable."

Aiko clapped her hands together, "Ok!"

Raidou gave Genma a nod before darting into the trees.

Genma gestured towards the road, "Then shall we head out, Aiko-san?"

Aiko nodded with enthusiasm and entered her carriage, Daichi following her.

Genma walked near the front of the carriage as they followed the main road. About a mile out, Genma stopped when he felt a familiar chakra signature and smirked when Raidou landed next to him.

Raidou sighed and directed his attention to the carriage when it opened, "I found a place not too far from here, I think you'll like it."

Aiko beamed and nodded, "Lead the way!"

Raidou looked at Genma and the younger man nodded. They made their way to the clearing that Raidou found. It was secluded but yet, quaint. Genma noticed a pit where past campers would make their fires, meaning that it was relatively "safe", in a sense. If a lot of people camped at the same spot, that meant there was hardly any trouble. Then again, if a lot of people camped at the same spot, then muggers, thieves, or other, knew this as well. Then again, the forest was an open field.

Aiko beamed and nodded in approval, "Wonderful!"

They set up their tents, the men that were mostly there to care for the horses took the horses to a different location that wasn't too far, and in which Genma and Raidou can still keep a watchful eye on. Raidou made a small fire for warmth while Genma sat on a log and looked up at the clearing and couldn't help the smirk that tugged on the corner of his mouth at the sight of the bright stars above them. He let out a sigh and stood, looking over at the tent that he and Raidou were going share for the remaining of the trip, and smiled when Raidou emerged from it. He looked at the tent that was slightly bigger than their own, and a red head poked out and beamed at him.

"This is so much fun!"

Genma smirked, "Do you have any canteens that need to be refilled?" He asked and Aiko nodded before going back into the tent and emerging a moment later. He took the canteens and walked over to Raidou, "Canteens?"

Raidou looked around, "Where did I put that thing?" he asked, mostly himself and crawled back into the tent and retrieved his canteen, "Ah, here it is," he handed the almost empty canteen to Genma.

Genma shook it and twisted the cap open to down what was left in it as he walked over to the log he was sitting at to get his own canteen that he had left there, "I'm going to fill these up, I'll be back in a moment." He walked into the forest and towards, where he remembered, was the closest stream. He sighed as the stream came into view and scanned the area out of habit. He squatted down and slipped his hand into one of his pouches and pulled out a small mineral filter, that he bought with him as an afterthought, figuring that the Daimyo's daughter wouldn't appreciate drinking…not so clean water, and end up complaining about it. So, in a way, he was doing them a favor. He filled the canteens and made his way back to the camp site, and stopped in his tracks when he heard a twig snap. He turned his head in the general direction and listened for any more uncommon sounds. He relaxed when he felt a familiar presence move closer and Raidou came into sight, "Damn, Raidou, you had me going there for a sec."

Raidou grinned, "Only for a sec?"

Genma smirked, his senbon twitching with the motion and moved to continue his way back to the campsite.

"Wait," Raidou whispered and gently clasped his hand onto the younger man's wrist.

Genma turned his head to give Raidou a questioning look but found himself being pulled and maneuvered against a tree. His breath quickened a fraction when fingers took his senbon away and lips sealed over his in a gentle, tender kiss.

Raidou pulled away and smiled, "Couldn't resist."

Genma felt himself blush and a smile tug on his lips, "Well, you need to, remember?"

Raidou sighed and leaned in again, "I know," he whispered against lips before resealing them with a passionate kiss. He reluctantly pulled away and cupped a pale cheek.

Genma sighed and kissed the older man's palm, "Come on, we need to go back." It had been, about, five minutes since he took the canteens and left the campsite, about two or three since Raidou followed him. He took his senbon back and put it back between his teeth.

Raidou followed Genma back to the campsite and they found Daichi sitting near the fire. Genma offered the bodyguard a lazy smile and lifted the canteens before handing him one.

"Ah, thank you, Genma-san," Daichi said with a smile.

Genma nodded and sat on a different, nearby log, Raidou sat next to him, a generous space between them, "Is Aiko-san still awake?" he gestured to the middle tent.

Daichi chuckled and took off his shades, "No, I think she thought she had more energy left in her, she was out like a light."

Genma chuckled and looked at the fire. He looked back at the bodyguard when the man stood and gave them a small bow, directing his dark green gaze at them.

"Good night, Genma-san, Raidou-san."

Genma and Raidou nodded, "Good night."

Genma sighed and began to poke at the fire with a long thing stick. He looked over at the older man and smiled, "I'll take first watch if you want, you look pretty tired."

Raidou sighed and rubbed his face, leaning forward and resting his elbows on his knees. He looked at the fire for a moment before looking at Genma, "Are you sure?"

Genma nodded, "Sure. Go get some rest, Raidou."

Raidou nodded, "Alright, wake me up in a few hours?"

Genma nodded and smiled as Raidou placed a firm hand on his shoulder as he stood, "Good night."

Raidou smiled, "Good night, Genma," he walked over the log and towards their tent.

Genma's expression softened as he heard the zipper to their tent close and continued to pick at the fire. He heard the sound of a zipper open and looked over and smirked when Aiko walked out of her tent, a blanket around her shoulders, "Aiko-san, I thought you were asleep."

Aiko smiled and sat next to the jounin, "I was, but it's colder than I thought out here."

Genma softly chuckled and continued to pick at the fire, almost absentmindedly.

"Do you think we can heat some water for my hot water bottle?"

Genma quirked an eyebrow and Aiko pulled out the rubber hot-water bottle already in it's sleeve. Genma smiled, "Sure, do you have a pan?"

Aiko smiled and nodded and headed to tent and came a moment later with a pan, handing it to the jounin.

Genma filled the pan with water from his canteen and placed it near the fire. A silence fell over them as they waited for the water to boil. Genma subconsciously fidgeted with his senbon as he began to pick at the fire again.

"How long have you been a shinobi, Genma-san?"

The soft voice snapped him out of his mussing, "Hmm…," he tilted his head as he did the quick math, "About…twenty two years…" He realized that saying it out loud made him feel rather old.

"That's a long time," Aiko said innocently.

Genma sighed and nodded.

"Do you enjoy what you do?"

Genma wondered if Aiko knew what it meant exactly to be shinobi, all the killing and death that came with it, how some become emotionally unstable and therefore become socially inept; or the other way around. How, when a shinobi breaks from all that he or she has seen, it isn't pretty, and if they're lucky enough to have someone, anyone, to have as support…they're the lucky ones. His train of thought took him to Raidou, and he felt the corner of his mouth twitch, "Sometimes."

Aiko nodded, she had more questions, but felt it would be better to leave them for another time.

Genma took the pan from near the fire, satisfied with its temperature and filled the plastic bottle with it. He handed it to Aiko, and smiled, "There you go."

Aiko smiled, "Thank you, Genma-san."

Genma nodded and Aiko stood to walk back to her tent, "Good night, Aiko-san."

"Good night, Genma-san."

Genma slipped off his hitai ate and bandana and settle them on one of his thighs. He ran a hand through his hair and continued to pick at the fire with his stick, frowning when it almost caught fire. He slipped a hand into one of his pouches and took out one of the chocolate candies that Aiko had given them earlier in apology for almost giving them a heart attack. He popped one into his mouth and hoped that it had enough sugar to keep him from dozing off.

* * *

Genma slowly opened the tent a few hours later and peeked inside, a smile tugging on his lips when he found Raidou laying on his sleeping mat, an arm swung over his eyes. He crawled inside and gently placed his hand on the slightly raised knee, "Raidou," he tried, but the older man didn't stir. He sighed and smiled at the sign of completely trust that made him "safe", "Raidou." There was a sharp intake of breath but the arm didn't move.

"Hmm?"

Genma frowned, "What do you mean 'hmm'? it's your turn to keep watch."

Raidou rubbed his face and pushed himself up on his elbows, and sleepily looked at Genma, "How is it tonight?"

Genma smiled and slipped off his flak jacket, "Not bad, at all, actually."

Raidou smiled and nodded. He sat up and stretched and chuckled when Genma began to take up the emptying space, "I'm almost out of your way, Genma."

Genma smiled, "Sorry."

Raidou sat up on his knees and Genma sprawled out on his side, "You look tired."

Genma hummed and pillowed his head on a folded arm. He sighed when he felt a cool hand thread into his hair and lightly rub the back of his neck.

"I think Aiko's kind of flirting with you," Raidou whispered, a slight tease in his voice as he slipped on his flak jacket.

Genma opened his eyes that he wasn't aware of closing, _Ah, so he heard that? _"Really?"

Raidou chuckled and closed his jacket, and shrugged, "Maybe...or she's just curious."

Genma sighed, "She's not the only one flirting."

Raidou furrowed a brow, "What do you mean?"

Genma opened his eyes and quirked an eyebrow, "Hm?"

Raidou sighed, "Nevermind, just get some rest." He leaned over the younger man and planted a soft kiss on a pale cheek as he took his hitai ate from its resting place. He crawled out of the tent and closed it behind him and stood, tying his hitai ate into place as he walked over to the small fire. He sat down with a sigh and began to pick at it with the stick that he figured Genma was using earlier, _I wonder how long it'll take to get to Grass. _He tilted his head and inwardly groaned, _Probably a long time._


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: Don't own.

* * *

On the fourth night traveling to Grass, Raidou found himself picking at a small campfire that he started not too long ago. He looked up and over to the tents when he heard someone walking towards him, "Aiko-san, shouldn't you be getting some rest?"

Aiko gave him a sheepish smile and sat on the fallen log, "Yeah, but I'm not as tired as I thought I would be."

Raidou chuckled and shook his head. Lately, Aiko would come out during the night and start small talk between either him or Genma, mostly out of curiosity. So, this night he was expecting as much.

"Raidou-san, if…you don't mind me asking…," she smiled and pulled her blanket closer, "I know that you're a shinobi and all, with duties and responsibilities, but…have you ever thought about having a family?" she asked out of curiosity and looked at the fire, and noticed the stick that Raidou was using to poke with hesitate before continuing.

Raidou hesitated, "I have, in the past, but I haven't really thought about it."

Aiko glanced at the jounin, "Why?" she paused, "I mean…I would think that everyone would like to find someone they love and start a family, you know? And be happy…" she hesitated, "Well, you don't have to answer…"

Raidou chuckled when the teen began to stammer, "But I am happy, Aiko-san," he glance at the red head and gave her soft smile before directing his gaze to the fire again, "And I'm happy with how my life is now, and to be completely honest, I want it to stay like this as long as it can."

Aiko slowly nodded in understanding, and a smile slowly tugged on her lips, "I see."

Raidou smiled and a silence fell over them for a while, "Aiko-san, if you don't mind me asking, why is it that you decided to do all this traveling?"

Aiko smiled and pulled her blanket closer, "My parents are very protective over me, and I think it has to do with me being an only child and whatnot, but I've always had a want to see the world and just travel, you know? I can't really explain it, but…I guess I just wanted to see what was out there, outside from my family's estate and local city," she sighed, "So, when my eighteen birthday neared, I told my parents my plans, that I wanted to travel to at least two other countries after I turned eighteen, and if they didn't agree, I would find a way on my way," she grinned, "Since I was eighteen and all, you know, I can be sneaky too." The jounin chuckled. "So, they consented, and agreed only if I brought Daichi-kun along, and two other jounin from Konoha," she grinned, "See? Protective."

Raidou smiled, "Well, I'm glad that they let you travel. It's good to familiarize with the outside world, sort of speak, and in way, it helps you become more independent and in turn, helps your parents loosen their hold on you."

Aiko nodded in agreement, "And how else can I learn the country that is my home, you know?"

Raidou smiled and nodded, "Well, we'll assure the safety of your trip Aiko-san, and make this an enjoyable trip for you."

Aiko beamed, "It's been wonderful so far, you and Genma-san are a lot better than I thought you would be."

Raidou looked at the teen at that, "What do you mean?"

Aiko shrugged, "I expected the two jounin that my father requested to be…I don't know, uptight? But I'm glad that you and Genma-san are really…how should I put it…relaxed," she said with a smile, "And just…casual."

Raidou chuckled and began to poke at the fire again.

"Have you worked with Genma-san before?"

Raidou felt himself blush when his mind went into the gutter almost instantly and thought for a second that Aiko had said "Have you worked Genma-san before". He just hoped that Aiko didn't notice, "Yes, we've worked together in and outside of the village, for a long time actually."

Aiko smiled, "Like once in a while, or frequently?"

Raidou smiled, "Frequently."

Aiko nodded, "That's really nice, you know? Being able to work with a close friend and all. Especially since Genma-san is an easy person to get along with."

Raidou chuckled and nodded in agreement. He glanced at the teen when she yawned, "You should get some rest, Aiko-san."

Aiko sighed and nodded, "I think I will," she stood and looked at the jounin, "Oh, and…if I get too personal with my questions…just let me know, alright? Don't feel as if you need to answer…," she said and gave him a smile.

Raidou smiled, "Alright." He saw her conversations as a another benefit that she was getting from her travel, being able to converse with shinobi, jounin, and learn a thing or two about their life type.

Aiko yawned again and walked over the log, "Good night, Raidou-san."

"Good night, Aiko-san," he turned his attention back to the fire, and shook his head with a smile.

* * *

A few hours later Raidou crept into the tent that Genma was currently sleeping in, laying on his side on the sleeping mat. He couldn't help but smile at the younger man's silhouette that was lightly highlighted by the light from the campfire that filtered in through the tent's material, and open flap. He crawled inside and gently rubbed the younger man's hip, "Genma." Genma sighed but didn't stir. He leaned down, "Genma," he purred into the younger man's ear. Hazel eyes fluttered open at the sound of his voice.

Genma hummed and blinked away the sleep from his eyes and pushed himself on an elbow, "My turn?" he asked, his voice hoarse with sleep.

Raidou smiled and nodded, slipping off his flak jacket. He eyed the younger man as Genma ran a hand through his hand pushed himself up into a sitting position, "Are you alright?" he asked softly.

Genma sighed and gave the older man a smile, "Yeah."

Raidou furrowed his brows, unconvinced and watched Genma as he slipped on his flak jacket and tied his hitai ate and bandana back on, "Gen," he whispered.

Genma looked at Raidou at the whisper of the endearment, "I'm fine," he reassured and leaned in to plant a soft kiss on the scarred cheek, "Get some rest, Raidou."

Raidou sighed and Genma turned to look at him with a fond smile on his lips.

"So…you're completely happy with how your life is right now?" Genma whispered with a slight teasing note in his voice.

Raidou blushed and stammered, "You heard that?" he whispered back, feeling his blush grow hotter.

Genma softly chuckled and leaned in again, but this time giving him a chaste kiss on the lips before slipping out of the tent and turned back to look inside, winking at him as he zipped it closed. He slipped off his hitai ate and laid down on the sleeping mat that Genma was recently sleeping on. He wondered if something was bothering Genma, or maybe he just read him wrong. He frowned at the tent's ceiling, becoming slightly frustrated with the situation. He sighed and closed his eyes, swinging his arm over them and slowly drifted into sleep.

* * *

Raidou woke up with a start in the morning, bolting up into a sitting position when he heard a shriek come from within their campsite. He hurried outside and felt himself blush when he was encountered with a half dressed Aiko rushing and fleeing out of her own tent. He looked away and found Genma averting his own gaze with an exasperated look on his face.

"Aiko-sama! _Please _cover yourself!"

Raidou sighed and risked a glance to, gratefully, find Aiko covered with a blanket, "What happened?"

Aiko looked at her tent, almost franticly, "There w-was -."

Genma quirked an eyebrow and went to investigate while Daichi made sure the blanket wouldn't slip off. Genma poked his head into the red head's tent and frowned when he didn't find anything. He looked back out and quirked an eyebrow at Aiko, "What -," he rolled away on instinct and a brown, _furry_ thing scurried away. Genma stood and tried not to laugh, "A squirrel?"

Aiko frowned, "Hey! It _hissed _at me."

Genma quirked and eyebrow and smiled, "Hissed?"

Raidou chuckled.

"Or something," her frown deepened, "It brushed against my leg alright? It freaked me out."

Genma chuckled, "Well, it's gone now," he reassured and looked at Raidou, "And you almost gave Raidou another heart attack."

Raidou laughed.

* * *

They reached Grass and once again, left the carriage and cart and began to travel by foot. For some reason, keeping an eye on Aiko wasn't as complicated as it was in Crater City, where she would disappear into the thick crowds. This time, Aiko began to shop around for clothes and different types of souvenirs that ranged from foreign candy to things that were meant for home décor.

While keeping an eye on the redhead, Genma and Raidou did some of they own browsing, which mostly involved just looking around in the shop that Aiko was currently indulged in. Genma looked around the store they were in and caught sight of Raidou who opted to stay guard outside. His senbon twitched when Daichi walked up to him and engaged him into a conversation, _What are they even talking about?_

"Genma-san?"

Genma turned his attention back to the red head, "Yes, Aiko-san?"

Aiko frowned and looked around, "Is something wrong?"

Genma quirked an eyebrow, "Why do you ask?"

Aiko looked at the senbon and then met the hazel gaze, "I've noticed that when you're irritated or something, your senbon twitches and clicks between your teeth."

Genma's eyes widened a fraction, _She's a lot more observant than she leads on, _"It's a habit."

Aiko's frowned deepened, unconvinced, "If you say so."

Genma inwardly sighed and looked around absentmindedly, trying not to look back at the entrance.

* * *

Raidou looked off to the side and back at Daichi when the man began to talk again.

"How well do know Genma-san?" he hesitated, "I mean…if you don't mind me asking."

Raidou tried not to narrow his eyes, "Well, I've known him for a long time, we work together and such." _Like live together…sleep together…_

Daichi nodded.

Raidou inwardly sighed, "Why do you ask?"

Daichi smirked and looked into the shop were Aiko was currently asking Genma his opinion on something, "It's nothing."

Raidou took in a deep breath and directed his gaze down the road.

"Raidou-san, by any chance, do you if…if he's seeing someone?"

Raidou unintentionally clenched his jaw, nearly biting his tongue.

"_Well, you have to, remember?"_

"I don't know," Raidou answered after a moment of fake wonderment, "Why?" He regretted not saying something like "Maybe" or "I think so" rather than just not knowing.

Daichi shrugged, "Just curious."

Raidou tried not to glare at the other man, _This man is –_

"And yourself?"

"What?" Raidou asked almost without thinking.

Daichi smiled, "And yourself," he repeated, "Are you currently seeing someone?"

Raidou nodded, a smile tugging on his lips, "Yes, I am."

Daichi nodded, his smile softening, "That's good."

Raidou nodded, figuring that maybe Daichi _was _just curious. Hopefully.

* * *

When night began to fall, Aiko predictably chose to camp again, but Genma and Raidou couldn't help but smile.

Genma walked out of their tent, his and Raidou's canteen in his hand and walked over to the small fire that Aiko was currently making s'mores with, with Daichi's assistance, "Canteens?" he asked with a smile.

Aiko nodded and poked at the marshmallow she was roasting, giggling when the gooey substance stuck onto her finger. She gestured to the forest floor next to her, her hands currently full, "Right there."

Genma took the canteens, "I'll be back in a moment."

Aiko watched as the jounin disappeared amongst the dense trees. She looked over her shoulder when she heard someone walk out of a tent, "Ah, Raidou-san, maybe you should help Genma-san with the canteens."

Raidou quirked an eyebrow and hesitated, "Alright."

Aiko waited until the jounin was out of sight, and ear range, "I think you should stop trying to…indirectly find out about Genma-san, Daichi-kun."

Daichi's eyes grew wide, visible without the dark shades in the way, "What?"

Aiko smiled and looked at his bodyguard, "I just think that it would be best if you don't go further with the interest you have in him…or Raidou-san for that matter."

Daichi cleared his throat, trying to fight off his blush, "Why do you say that, Aiko-sama?"

Aiko shrugged and succeeded in squishing that melted marshmallow between the two graham crackers that Daichi had ready for her, "I just have a feeling that…they wouldn't appreciate it."

Daichi sighed, and nodded in understanding, "Alright."

Aiko grinned, "But feel free to hit on all the men you want once we're back home."

Daichi blushed but couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

Genma looked over his shoulder when he heard someone approach him, "Ah, Raidou, if I didn't know any better I would think you're trying to sneak up on me." He twisted the cap onto the canteen and put it aside and began to fill another one.

Raidou smiled and walked closer to the younger man, "Need any help?"

Genma shook his head, "No, I just have another two to fill."

Raidou watched the younger man as he filled the canteens. Genma stood and gave him a questioning look.

"What is it?"

Raidou shook his head, "Nothing."

Genma shifted his hold on the canteens, "We should head back."

Raidou sighed and caught Genma by the elbow as he passed next to him, "Wait."

Genma turned to look at the older man, quirking a questioning eyebrow.

Raidou loosened his grip, "Genma,…I can tell there's something bothering you…"

"It's nothing, Raidou," he gave the older man a reassuring smile.

"Gen," Raidou whispered and locked his gaze with the hazel eyes, "Talk to me…"

"It's no…," he trailed off when the dark eyes hardened. He sighed and looked off to the direction of the campsite, "Fine. Maybe you can tell me why Daichi keeps…what looks like, flirting with you?"

Raidou stared at Genma, taken aback, "What?"

Genma shook his head and moved to walk back to the campsite, "Nothing, never mind." Saying it out loud sounded a lot more like jealousy than he thought. Before he could properly react, his back met a nearby tree with Raidou's eyes locked with his.

"He's not flirting with me," Raidou said gently and let out a tired sigh, "He keeps asking me about you."

Genma's eyes widened, "What…?"

Raidou shook his head, "Genma…you have no idea how frustrating this mission is getting. How hard it is not to just tell his to back off," he whispered an upset edge to his voice, "To just tell him that you're…" He trailed off with a sigh and moved away from the younger man, turning to look at the stream instead, calming himself.

Genma's expression softened, "That I'm yours," he finished above a whisper. He couldn't blame Raidou for feeling possessive, because he wanted to just tell Daichi to back off as well, that Raidou was his. But it turned out that Daichi was trying to get to him, instead. A soft smile tugged on his lips at their possessiveness towards each other.

Raidou sighed and turned back to look at his lover, "…I know what we've agreed on, that when we are sent out on a mission together, it's duty – business – first, to keep our professionalism, and to keep our personal lives off the field," he sighed again, "So, I'm trying very hard not to let Daichi get to me."

Genma smiled, "Me too," he sighed when Raidou suddenly looked exhausted. He closed the distance between them and gave the older man a brief kiss, "Come on," he reluctantly gestured over to camp, "We're taking too long."

Raidou nodded and followed Genma back to the campsite where Aiko beamed at them and present them with _many _smores. Keeping watch won't be difficult tonight.

* * *

Raidou dusted off the crumbs of graham cracker that had ended up on uniform pants and refrained from taking another one. He eyed the tray, however, _Aiko __**did **__make too many. _He softly chuckled and looked at the fire instead. His train of thought took him to his earlier conversation with Genma, and slowly shook his head. How Genma could think that Daichi was flirting with him, was beyond him, though, after thinking about, it did seem that way. He frowned, _Or it could just look like a conversation. _But then again, he couldn't blame Genma. This whole situation was just…frustrating on a completely different level. Not only did he have to refrain from touching Genma in _any _intimate way, but he – _they _– had to pretend as if they were only friends, comrades, nothing more. He had to keep telling himself that Daichi's questioning was innocent, friendly. But then again, why wouldn't Daichi just ask Genma?

He let out a tired sigh and slipped off his hitai ate, letting the cool air hit his warm forehead. He wondered how different it would have been if Genma and he weren't… "seeing each other"…yet. With a frown he though, _I wouldn't be possessive, but more jealous that Daichi could show such a clear interest on someone_. A smile tugged on his lips when he remembered the first time that Raidou let himself show his interest to Genma; of Genma. _I'll never forget that blush._

With a sigh he looked up at the dark sky, making him grateful of Aiko constant choosing of camping rather than staying in a hotel, and apparently Grass welcomed that for visitors. Though, the landscaping lacked too many trees for Raidou's liking. He jerked out of his musings when he felt a hand on shoulder; a warm gentle one. He looked up and hazel eyes met his, a wide grin on the younger man's lips.

Genma chuckled, "And here I thought I wouldn't be able to sneak up on you."

Raidou frowned, "Well, it's obvious that I don't see you as a threat, Genma."

Genma's grin grew mischievous, "Is that so?"

Raidou grinned back, "Why yes, it is, Genma. I trust you."

Genma felt himself blush and his grin softened to a smile as he took a seat next to the older man.

Raidou looked at the fire and then at the younger man sitting next to him, "Why are you up?"

Genma chuckled, "You forgot to wake me up, it's my turn to keep watch."

Raidou's eyes widened a fraction, "Oh."

Genma chuckled and slid his senbon to the opposite corner of his mouth. He conveniently found a stick and began to poke at the fire.

"S'more?"

Genma quirked and eyebrow and looked at the older man, following the dark gaze to the tray that contained the abundant amount of the chocolate and marshmallow sandwiches, "Hmm, don't mind if I do." He took a s'more and bit into, humming in approval.

Raidou gave Genma a sideways glance and smiled before directing his gaze to the fire.

Genma finished his sandwich and licked the excess crumbs and chocolate off of his fingers. He gave Raidou a sideways glance and froze when he caught the older man staring at him. He slowly slipped his fingertip out of his mouth and swallowed when the dark eyes sharpened at the motion.

"You're such a tease," Raidou whispered under his breath.

Genma cleared his throat and felt a blush creep onto his cheeks, "Sorry."

Raidou sighed and softly chuckled.

Genma smiled and continued to poke at the fire, "About…earlier…," he whispered after a moment and glanced at Raidou, who shook his head.

"Don't, Genma," Raidou whispered back, a soft smile gracing his lips, "Don't worry about it."

Genma sighed and reluctantly let the subject drop, it wasn't the time or the place to talk about it anyway, "You should get some rest."

Raidou chuckled, "I'll be lucky if I can fall asleep after all those s'mores I ate."

Genma grinned and looked at the older man, "How many did you eat."

Raidou frowned, "I am not proud of the number."

Genma stifled a laugh, "You are aware that you might crash after all of that right?"

Raidou looked at Genma, "But they were so good."

* * *

As predicted, Raidou crashed about an hour later. But not in the tent. No, instead he conveniently crashed on Genma. And Genma welcomed him, he figured that Aiko or Daichi wouldn't be waking up any time soon, and even if they did, it wasn't that intimate of a position was it? Genma looked over at the sleeping man that was currently using his shoulder to pillow his cheek, with most of his weight leaning against him, and Genma leaned back. No, he figured that it wasn't that intimate, it would be a different story if Raidou had managed to wrap his arms around him. Genma tilted his head, _Or maybe it's that I'm just comfortable with him. _After a while, he reluctantly tried to wake the older man thinking that his sitting position wasn't really helping with his rest, "Raidou." The older man sighed but didn't wake, "Raidou, wake up."

Raidou stirred awake and opened his eyes to the fire in front of him, but didn't move away from Genma, "Hm?"

Genma smiled at the sleepy response, "You should get some proper sleep in the tent."

Raidou sighed. Even though he was reclining, in what looked like an uncomfortable position, he felt more relaxed that he would in the tent, and he knew why, "What if I want to stay here?" he whispered back, letting his eyes slide shut again.

Genma smiled, "I have no complaints," he whispered, "I rather enjoy your company."

A smile tugged on Raidou's lips as he slipped back into sleep.

Raidou woke up with a start and lifted his head from Genma's shoulder as he sat up and rubbed his face, blinking his eyes until they adjusted the morning light.

* * *

Genma smiled and a moment later he heard Aiko walk out of her tent and greet them with a cheery "Good Morning!", "Good morning, Aiko-san."

Aiko stretched and grinned, "How about we have breakfast back in town?"

They nodded in agreement and packed everything back up before heading back into town where they found a small restaurant. Once they were done with their breakfast, Aiko took to the roads again, to thoroughly explore the shops and even restaurants.

Genma was glad that they haven't encountered any trouble during their trip, either to Crater City or to Grass. It was a relief, in a sense, that there wasn't anyone out there that wanted to cause harm to Aiko. He wondered if anyone _did_ know that she was traveling, then again, knowing her parents, no one other than her parents, and those traveling with her know. He looked around as he wondered if they were drawing unwanted attention to her. He furrowed a brow, _Why am I thinking about this __**now**__? _He looked around with a sharper eye when an uneasy feeling settled over him. For a second, he thought he was being paranoid. Raidou casually walked up to him. "Where's Aiko?"

Raidou gestured into the shop, "Inside with Daichi."

Genma relaxed, apparently, visibly.

"Why?"

Genma shrugged and his senbon twitched, "I don't know, I got a strange feeling."

Raidou frowned, "I don't think anyone would do any harm to her, especially since Grass and Leaf are allies."

Genma met the dark eye's gaze, "It doesn't necessarily have to a nin, Raidou."

Raidou narrowed his eyes in a sign of understanding.

Genma looked over when he saw Daichi coming towards him, and he realized, that the bodyguard _wasn't _in the shop.

"Where's Aiko-sama." It wasn't a question.

Genma and Raidou exchanged looks and then looked at Daichi, "She was in here, wasn't she?"

Daichi furrowed his brows, "She _was,_ she went on to the next one and she's not in there."

Genma looked at Raidou when the older man looked at him and nodded before taking to roofs for a better vantage point.

Raidou looked at the bodyguard that was trying not to panic, "We'll find her."

Daichi turned his attention back to the jounin, "Isn't that your job?"

Raidou'e eyebrow twitched at the tone, "Look, you search here in the shops, maybe she wandered into a different one. Genma and I will search by rooftop, alright?" Daichi nodded before he took the rooftops and followed his gut instinct.

* * *

Aiko started to panic when she didn't see Daichi or the two jounin. She looked around for them and felt someone following her, thinking it was Daichi, or maybe one of the jounin, she turned with a smile, which immediately faded when it wasn't.

"Are you lost, miss?"

Aiko shook her head, a jerky movement, and tightened her grip on her bags, "No," she turned back around and hoped that he panic and disorientation wasn't visible. She found herself wandering away from the outdoor shop and towards the main roads, thinking that maybe she should go inside instead, but she could still feel the man following her. She instinctively turned a corner when another man came up to her, and ironically found herself in an alley. She kept walking, pretending she knew where she was, giving the impression that she was confident and knew where she was going, while inside, she was truly freaking out and hoping that wouldn't get herself lost and end up in some sort of trouble. She rounded the other end of the alley, feeling the two men close behind her. She bumped into someone and felt herself jerk and gasp, wanting to scream – something - on instinct but couldn't find the voice to do so, _Oh god – _she snapped her head up when a protective arm wrapped around her shoulder, "Raidou-san!"

The men that were only about six feet away didn't seem to lose their enthusiasm and reached into their pockets and froze when Genma soundlessly landed in front of them.

"I wouldn't."

The men exchanged looks tried not to run but _casually _walk away. They hurried their pace though when they heard something that sounded a lot like metal unsheathe itself.

Genma sighed and replaced his kunai, it sometimes paid off to look intimidating. He turned around and found Raidou trying to sooth a shaken Aiko.

"Don't do that again, alright?" Raidou said gently and the red head nodded, her head bowed. He sighed and looked up at Genma who gave him a soft smile.

They both knew that it could have been worse.

* * *

Daichi stopped his helpless fidgeting when he caught sight of the red head, and couldn't help but close the distance between them in a hurry, "Aiko-sama! Are you alright?"

Aiko waved off his concern, "Yes, yes, I'm fine, Daichi-kun," she smiled at Raidou and Genma, "Raidou and Genma-san came and found me."

Daichi sagged with relief, "Oh thank, goodness. I thought something had happened to you."

Aiko smiled at her bodyguard, "There's no need to worry, Daichi-kun. We have two elite jounin _and _you, keeping an eye on me. The worse that can happen is me getting lost."

Genma and Raidou noticed that Aiko conveniently left out the part that there were two _armed _men following her, ready to take advantage of her disorientation, and possibly of _her_.

And by the looks of it, it was a good thing.

* * *

Later on, while Aiko was looking for souvenirs for, what Raidou assumed were for family and friends, she turned to him and gave him a soft smile, "Thank you, for earlier," she whispered, not wanting to have Daichi hear her.

Raidou smiled and shook his head, "No need to thank me, Aiko-san."

Aiko shook her head, "But I want to. Not only have you and Genma-san have made this trip a lot more enjoyable, but safer, so…thank you."

Raidou smiled and nodded, "It was nothing."

Aiko beamed at him and giggled before turning back to her shopping.

* * *

Genma tried ignoring the way Daichi kept appearing and disappearing out of his peripheral as he watch outside of the shop. When Daichi did it for umpthieth time he let out a sigh and looked at the bodyguard, "Why do you keep fidgeting?"

Daichi stopped in his tracks and gave the jounin a confused look, "Am I?"

Genma blinked, "Yes. You are."

Daichi scratched the back of her head, mussing his nearly black hair, "I suppose I am. Sorry."

Genma sighed and leaned against the wall behind him.

"I guess I'm still getting over the scare Aiko-sama gave me."

Genma smiled, his senbon following the motion, "You really care about her, don't you?"

Daichi smiled and took off his shades, "She's like…a little sister to me, you know?"

Genma chuckled and nodded, "I can see that."

Daichi sighed, "But she needs to be more careful," he looked at the hazel haired jounin, "Thank you, for taking care of her."

Genma looked at the body guard and shook his head, "No need, really."

Daichi chuckled and shook his head, "I know she can be a handful sometimes, so…thank you."

Genma smiled and nodded, "No problem." He noticed the bodyguard hesitated before settling and just smiled back at him.

"I'm going to see what Aiko-sama is up to."

Genma nodded and Daichi walked into the shop and towards the redhead and Raidou. He relaxed against the wall and subconsciously twitched the senbon with his tongue as he waited for the other three to come back out. He vaguely wondered when their escorting duties would be over, when they would be back home where they could drop their charade. Because only he knew how much he just wanted to kiss Raidou, let alone touch him, every time he saw him; near him. And by every growing day, it was becoming more difficult not to do so. He had to keep reminding himself that it was duty first; their professionalism.

He inwardly groaned when he identified it as one of the stages of sexual frustration.

* * *

Once Aiko was satisfied with her purchases, she decided it would be a good time to head towards Waterfall, which was adjacent to Grass. They were able to reach their next destination before night began to fall.

"Can we camp out before heading in the village?" Aiko asked, poking her head out of the carriage's small window.

Genma and Raidou exchanged a look before looking at the teen, "If you would like."

Aiko nodded, and smiled, "I think we'll start heading home by tomorrow night."

Genma and Raidou nodded, figuring that it would be wise because Waterfall was more of a "sight seeing" village than shopping grounds.

Once they found a nice campsite that Aiko approved of, Raidou made the small fire while Genma went off to find a lake, or some other water source to fill the canteens.

While Genma squatted down to fill the canteens he let his hand drop into the cool water of the lake he found, and felt a sudden urge to bathe. He frowned when he wondered of the last time he took did do. Aiko managed to bathe nearly every day, sometimes finding a public bath, which in both cases, Genma and Raidou had to descretely continued their watch, while still giving Aiko and other visitors their privacy.

He finished filling that canteens and headed back to the campsite and handed out the canteens to their designated owners, "I think I'm going to take a bath," he looked at Aiko, "That is…if you don't mind."

Aiko shook her head and smiled, "Feel free to do so, Genma-san."

Genma smiled and nodded before heading into the tent he was sharing with Raidou and retrieved a towel he bought with him, along with a clean jersey. He crawled out of the tent and headed toward the lake, slipping off his hitai ate on the way. He scanned the area out of habit before slipping off his flak jacket and draping it over a nearby rock, his jersey and pants following. He contemplated his underwear for a moment before deciding to strip those off too. He slipped into the water, soundlessly, and softly hummed as the cool water enveloped him.

* * *

Raidou came back to campsite with a stack of useable fire wood and placed it on the floor. He looked around and gave Aiko a questioning look, "Where's Genma?"

Aiko smiled and pulled her blanket closer, "He decided to take a bath."

Raidou nodded and looked at the general direction of the lake before sitting down near the fire.

"Feel free to join him, Raidou-san," Aiko said after a moment, and smiled, "I'm sure Daichi-kun and I can manage for a while."

Raidou hesitated, "Are you sure?"

Aiko nodded with enthusiasm, "Of course."

Raidou sighed, "I suppose I _should _take a bath."

Aiko giggled.

Raidou chuckled and headed towards the tent to retrieve his towel, "I won't be gone for long, alright?"

Aiko nodded, "Don't worry about it." She waited until the jounin was out of sight, "And no Daichi-kun you can't join them."

Daichi visibly slumped.

* * *

Raidou slowed his steps when he heard the subtle ripples coming from the lake. His eyes instantly fell on pale body that was exposed from the ribs up, his back turned to him as pale fingers combed back the wet hazel locks that looked darker now when wet. He swallowed as Genma moved closer to the shore, the water level dropping to just under his navel. Hazel eyes fell on him and a playful grin graced his lover's lips.

"Are you going to join me?"

Raidou knew that it probably wouldn't be a good idea and reluctantly shook his head, "I'll…just wait until you're done," he sighed at the younger man's disappointed look.

"Come on, Raidou," Genma coaxed and his grin widened.

Raidou swallowed and moved closer to the lake stripping off his flak jacket and laying it on top of Genma's gear, feeling the hazel gaze attentively looking at him.

"No need to be shy," Genma whispered, but the older man heard him anyway.

Raidou stripped out of his jersey and looked at Genma, "This…probably isn't a good idea." He sighed when Genma deflated and sunk further into the water.

"…I'll be out in a minute."

Raidou sighed at the sound of the dejected voice, and undid his leg wrappings as Genma stepped out of the water and walked over to him. His eyes roamed over the glistening body as Genma dried himself off. He used every ounce of self-control _not _to snatch that towel away as it wrapped around the slender hips. He sighed when a pale hand undid his pants and the purr of the zipper made him flush.

Genma smiled, grinned, and began to redress; tugging on his pants and his clean jersey on. He turned to the Raidou, ready to say something, but his words caught in his throat as the tanned body slipped into the water, and under it's surface. He swallowed as Raidou resurfaced, his dark hair causing rivulets of water run down, over the scarred cheek, down to the tanned neck, over the clavicle, down and over dark nipples – the strong chest – taut abdominals –

Genma forced himself to look away and roughly towel dried his hair, leaving the towel over his head as he slipped on his flak jacket, "I'm going to head back, alright?"

Raidou looked at the younger man nodded, "Alright, I'll be back in a couple of minutes."

Genma smiled and looked at Raidou, trying very hard not to think that Raidou was currently naked _and _wet, "It's alright, no need to rush…too much." He took his leg wrappings and pouches and headed back to the campsite where he found Aiko writing in a book and Daichi trying to stay awake. Blue eyes looked up and the teen smiled at him.

"Have a nice bath?"

Genma smiled, "Refreshing."

Aiko giggled and closed the book that she had settled on his lap.

"What you got there?" he asked as he sat down and began to wrap the wrappings around his calves.

Aiko smiled, "Just a journal I've been keeping."

Genma quirked an eyebrow and smiled, "This is the first time I hear about this."

Aiko gave him a coy smile, "Well, it is _journal_, slash _diary._"

Genma chuckled, "I was only teasing, Aiko-san," he switched legs, "It would be a bonus if you were taking pictures as well."

"But I have been."

Genma looked at the red head, "What?"

Aiko giggled, "I've been taking plenty of pictures," she stood and hurried to her tent, and coming back with a small black pouch, "It's one of my point and shoot cameras, not one of my studio or professional ones…for obvious reasons," she took out the cameras and took a quick picture of Genma…who currently had a towel over his head, and his flak jacket undone. Talk about unprofessional.

Genma chuckled, "You're a photographer."

Aiko beamed and Daichi chuckled, "I love photography! Either looking at them or producing them – I love it!"

"You could say it's her passion," Daichi chided in.

Aiko nodded in agreement.

Genma smiled and took the towel off of his head and combed his fingers through his damp hair, his eyes snapping at the teen at the sound of a click.

Aiko gave the jounin a sheepish smile, "Sorry, couldn't help it. The lit from the fire and your position…," she trailed off with a chuckle, "…Sorry."

Genma laughed and shook his head, "Only if I get a copy."

"A copy of what?" Raidou chimed in and looked at Aiko and noticed that she had a camera…that was pointing at him.

"Of that," Genma answered with a chuckle as Raidou sat down and began to redo his leg wrappings.

"Can I have a copy as well then?"

Aiko laughed and nodded, "Of course!"

Raidou smiled and shook his head when a drop of water landed on his leg.

"Hey!" Genma protested and wiped the drop his cheek.

Raidou grinned and shook his head even more.

Genma frowned as the other three laughed at him. He turned to Aiko, "Don't give him any copies."

Raidou frowned.

* * *

Raidou sat in front of the fire, feeling more relaxed and refreshed than the previous nights, _I should wake Genma up soon. _He looked over at the tent and contemplated, _I'll give him another hour._

An hour later, Raidou crept into the tent and smiled at the sleeping form of the younger man as Genma slept on his side. He moved closer and placed his hand on the younger man's hip, ready to gently rouse him from sleep, but instead found himself letting his hand move along the younger man's thigh and around to smooth over the firm, round muscle. Genma sighed and he found himself leaning down, and nuzzling into the pale neck.

Genma woke up, his eyes fluttering shut again as lips sealed over his. He sighed into the kiss as the older man's tongue teased his own. He softly gasped when Raidou broke the kiss, breathless and instead buried his face into his neck, and he couldn't help but return the gesture. He pulled the older man closer before thinking and breathed in his scent, making a shiver run down his spine.

Raidou softly grunted when Genma suddenly sat up and he ended up hitting the sleeping mat, "…Sorry…I know…" he said with a sigh.

Genma sighed and looked at his lover, "You're not making this easier you know?" he whispered gently, a sign that he wasn't upset.

Raidou softly smiled, "I know, Gen," he whispered back, "But it's getting increasingly difficult not to."

Genma couldn't help but smile and shook his head. Raidou had a point, their current situation wasn't helping much of a distraction – from themselves. He slipped on his flak jacket and leaned over the older man, "You're telling me. Get some rest, Rai."

Raidou sighed as Genma exited the tent and took his turn to keep watch. He unintentionally glared at the ceiling of the tent.

He identified this as one of the stages of sexual frustration.


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: Don't Own.

AN: NC-17! Longer than usual, but then again I don't know when I'll be able to update again.

* * *

The next day, Aiko seemed more peaceful, relaxed, and not as energetic. Raidou found this strange so he approached the teen while she was taking pictures of the scenery, "Aiko-san?"

"Hmm?" Aiko put down her camera and looked over at the jounin, giving him a smile, "What is it, Raidou-san?"

Raidou tilted his head, "I've noticed that you've been…acting differently today."

Aiko chuckled, "I guess I'm kind of sad that today is the last day of my trip," she sighed at looked out at the lake that was adorned with trees and a type of hidden waterfall, "I wish it could last longer."

Raidou smiled, "You can always make another trip, Aiko-san."

Aiko smiled and looked at the jounin, "If I can get you and Genma-san as my escorts, that would be great."

Raidou chuckled, "It would be our pleasure."

Aiko beamed and turned to walk towards the village, "Come! Let's find something to eat!"

* * *

After Aiko's persuasion, Genma and Raidou gave in and let her buy them some lunch. Especially after she said that she would buy something either way, and if they don't eat it would hurt her feelings. Which they frowned at, since she only grinned at them in response.

They ate their lunch in a comfortable silence before Aiko continued her shopping which involved both apparel and souvenirs, along with foreign dry snacks.

"Waterfall country has a good assortment of teas."

Aiko looked at Genma with an amused look, "What?"

Genma chuckled when he realized that his comment did come out of nowhere, "The teas," he gestured at the boxes of said teas, and the assortment along the shelves "They have some that you won't find anywhere else…well, at least not in Fire country."

Aiko perked with interest, "Really?" She looked at the teas, "But…I don't know much about teas."

Genma smiled and took a box from the shelf, "Well, you have your Black teas, or those that have more caffeine, and they come in different flavors like basic Black or flavored with lemon," he shook the box in his hand, "This one is berry flavored."

Aiko took the box and examined it, "So, black teas are good for like the morning then?"

Genma nodded, "Yeah, since they have caffeine. The flavor is up to your preference"

Aiko hummed and looked along the shelf, "Oh! Can you hand me a Chai tea one."

Genma took the box from the shelf and handed it to Aiko, "There's also the Green teas that are known for its antioxidants, and are a bit milder than black teas," he took a box from the shelf and handed it to Aiko when she reached out for it, "It also has caffeine, but not so much as Black and Chai. And all of these from Waterfall are just really good, as in the flavor."

Aiko nodded, "I didn't know that, I knew that Green tea was good for you, but not why," she smiled, "You know a lot about this."

Genma chuckled, "Learned over time."

Aiko looked at the shelves, "What would you recommend for…relaxing?"

Genma looked at the shelves, "Well, chamomile is always a reliable one, it has some caffeine but not too much," he gestured at the middle shelf, "They have different flavors too."

Aiko took much more interest in the teas than expected and occasionally asked his opinion on some of them. He told her about the differences between Black, Green, Oolong, White and Herbals. To much of his surprise, Aiko left with almost one of every flavor and type the store carried.

* * *

After an extra day in Waterfall, they made sure everything was packed while the teen took some last pictures of the village.

"Ready, Aiko-sama?"

Aiko sighed and nodded before turning back to the carriage and sitting inside. She smiled and turned at the jounin, "Let's go home."

* * *

They traveled back to Fire country without any problems, especially now that they were on familiar land. They took a detour back into crater city for some last minute shopping and headed back out once it started getting dark.

Genma and Raidou felt some of their tension relieve once the Daimyo's estate came into view. They rounded the road that led up to the front of the mansion where Aiko stepped out of the carriage and stretched and turned to beam at them, and gestured for them to follow her inside. Genma and Raidou exchanged a look and followed the red head. They walked inside of the estate and found themselves in the entry way that branched out into different hallways and rooms.

Aiko turned to look at the two jounin after a word with a maid, "Genma-san, Raidou-san, I must thank you for all that you've done for us during this trip, it was completely appreciated," Daichi nodded in agreement next to her. She clasped her hands in front of her, "I want you two to stay the night and get a restful sleep before you head back home," she raised a hand when Raidou was ready to say something, 

"Please, I insist. I know that you two stayed up every night, taking turns, to keep watch. So, you deserve this, hm?" she smiled happily at them, "Besides it's already getting dark."

Genma and Raidou glanced at each other. They couldn't resist a good night's sleep, thinking about a bed alone didn't make it any better, "Alright, Aiko-san."

Aiko beamed and clapped her hands in front of her, "Wonderful!" She looked to her right where a maid was waiting for her order, "Ayako-chan, would you please show them to their rooms."

The maid bowed politely at her, "Aiko-sama, welcome back home. However, there is only one room available and ready for your guest; the others are being occupied by your mother's friends that came to visit while you were away."

Aiko frowned, "Well…"

"We can share."

Aiko looked at Raidou and raised her eyebrows.

Raidou cleared her throat, "Well, I mean, we've shared sleeping space before and such," he looked at Genma, "Right?"

Genma nodded, "Yeah, it's not a problem."

Aiko smiled, "Oh, good. The bed is really roomy as well as the bathroom," she sighed with relief, "I was worried there for a second." She turned to her maid, "Please show them to their room, Ayako-chan."

The maid gave them a friendly smile and a polite bow and gestured them to follow, "Please, come this way."

"Oh, and one more thing," Aiko called after them, making the jounin turn to face her, "If you want dinner, it will be in a few hours, but if you decide to just go to sleep that's alright too," she smiled, "Just letting you two know. Oh! And breakfast will be at nine."

Genma and Raidou smiled, "Thank you, Aiko-san, we'll see." They followed the maid up a flight of stairs and down a hall, passing a couple of doors before they reached the one that Ayako opened.

"This is where you'll be staying tonight, Jounin-san."

Genma and Raidou walked in and tried not to gape. The room looked too roomy and decorative for it to be a guest room. Then again, they _were _in the Daimyo's estate.

"Please leave your uniforms outside your door, in the hall, and we'll have them cleaned and ready for you by morning," she gave them a friendly smile, "There's a stool out in the hall, just place them there and they'll be there in the morning."

Genma and Raidou nodded.

"Would you prefer to bring something up to eat instead?" she offered.

Genma and Raidou shook their heads after a moment, "I think we're just going to crash," Genma replied, and gave the maid a sheepish look, "Let Aiko-san know that we most likely won't be able to join her for dinner, but breakfast is a definite."

Ayako nodded in understanding, "If you do need anything just dial one on the phone and the call will be directed to kitchen and we'll bring your order up."

Raidou nodded, "Alirght, thank you."

Ayako bowed and smiled, "Please enjoy your stay." She turned and left the room, the door clicking shut behind her.

Genma turned back to the room and walked over the bed and tested the firmness, "This is nice," he said as he leaned further against it.

Raidou nodded and sat on the bed, "Really nice."

Genma smiled and dropped his pack next to nightstand, his bandana and hitai ate following. He toed off his sandals and pushed them closer to his pack, "You know what I'm going to do?"

Raidou looked at Genma and quirked an eyebrow, "What?"

Genma grinned and slipped off his flak jacket, "Shower."

Raidou chuckled and shook his head.

Genma stripped down to his underwear, half folding his dirty uniform, "Can you put these out in the hall for me?"

Raidou smiled and nodded. He stood and took the folded uniform, his eyes moving to the pale body in front of him, and watched it as it moved away and towards the bathroom. He looked away when the body disappeared behind the solid door, which was left ajar. He hesitated for a moment, a _brief _moment, before placing the folded clothes on the bed and stripped out of his own. He turned his head toward the bathroom when he heard the pipes turn on. He half-heatedly folded his dirty uniform and placed it on top of the other pair. He cracked the door open and peeked down the hall and made sure no one was around before stretching out and dropping their uniforms on the stool the maid mentioned earlier.

Genma hummed as the warm water ran over him while he scrubbed the dirt and grime off of him. He bowed his head into the spray and felt his muscles relax even further. He wondered if Raidou was going to join him, or…he lifted his head and looked towards the general direction of the door when he heard it's subtle sound of opening and closing. A smile tugged on his lips as the older man's body, that was currently obscured by the shower door, moved closer. He didn't turn around when the door opened behind him and Raidou stepped in to join him. He shivered and sighed as a strong arm wrapped around his waist and a hand splayed on his navel to pull him closer.

Raidou brushed his lips along the nape of his lover's neck, his tongue darting out to lick off the droplets of water. He kissed just below the earlobe and felt Genma shiver against him. He groaned deep in throat, how he missed this, and finally he – _they _– could drop the charade, even for a night, a few hours – a good twelve hours or so, before they got back home.

Genma turned in Raidou's hold and sealed their lips in a passionate kiss. He turned them around without breaking it and pushed Raidou into the spray. He breathlessly broke the kiss and reached over for the shampoo bottle and dumped a generous amount on Raidou's head, making his lover chuckle and reluctantly removed his hands from him. He poured a good amount on his own head and began to scrub it into his scalp, closing his eyes to avoid getting suds in them.

Raidou rinsed the shampoo out of his hair and looked at the younger man in front of him, and a smile tugged on his lips.

Genma succeeded in not opening his eyes when he felt fingers threaded into his hair and began to massage the shampoo into his scalp. He gave himself over, enjoying the feeling of Raidou's fingers moving against his scalp, down the back of his neck.

Raidou grinned at the hum of approval his ministration earned him. He lightly tugged on his lover's neck, tilted his head and began to nip and kiss the pale neck, leaving love bites in their wake.

Genma softly moaned as the soft lips sealed over his own. He felt Raidou maneuver them, and the spray washed over him, rinsing the soap and suds. He felt an arm wrap around his waist and pull him closer, bringing their pelvises flush, moaning into the kiss as their growing arousals grinded against each other.

Raidou broke the kiss when the need for oxygen became too great, but arms wrapped around his neck and pulled him in to reengage the kiss, groaning as the younger man's hot tongue teased and slid against his own. He pressed Genma against the wall, feeling him arch away from the cool tiles against his back. He grounded his hips against Genma, making him break the kiss with a gasp, "Gen," he purred against the pale neck and nibbled the pale earlobe.

Genma panted for air with arousal and looked his lover, a grin spreading on his lips, "Our mission is technically over," he said breathlessly.

Raidou groaned and locked his lover with another deep kiss, and felt fingers thread into this wet hair. He reached around and kneaded his lover's rear, making a pale leg hook with his. He broke the kiss and instead began to kiss and suck on the pale neck, feeling the pale body against him shiver and the slender hips rock against his.

"Not here," Genma whispered and Raidou groaned as he reluctantly pulled away. He tried to calm himself down and helped Raidou with a quick scrub down. They shut the pipes and toweled each other off, their lips finding each other and locking together in a searing kiss.

Genma's back met the soft bed as their kiss broke, making him pant for air as he looked at his lover with the aid of the dim light from the lamp on the nightstand. He shifted further back, his lover following him, "Raidou," he whispered.

Raidou sighed and leaned down for another kiss, shivering when the pale legs spread open for him, invitingly, and groaned when Genma lifted his hips, "Gods, Gen, you have no idea how much I want you right now," he said breathlessly.

Genma softly moaned at the words and pulled his lover closer, "You think?" he whispered back and smoothed his hands over the firm chest, "Gods, Rai…"

Raidou reached over for the pouch that he had placed on the nightstand and fumbled with the latch when soft lips attached themselves to his neck, sucking and nipping, the hot tongue swiping at his Adam's apple. He succeeded in retrieving the lube and the younger man's lips instead latched onto his own. He moaned into the kiss and pressed down harder, deepening the kiss.

Genma's hips bucked when slick fingers skidded between the clef of his cheeks, "You…you bought lube with you?" he managed between pants of air.

Raidou grinned, "Better prepared than sorry, right?" he threaded his fingers into the damp hazel locks, "Good thing I bought it with me, hmm?"

Genma arched his hips feeling himself grown hotter when a finger pushed inside of him. He choked on a moan as he rocked his hips. He gasped when Raidou's tongue flicked out to tease his nipple, "Rai," he gasped out. He bit on his lip when another fingers pushed in, stretching him, making him realize how long it's been since their last time, and how _frustrating _it has been over the last few days.

Raidou looked down at his panting lover, flushed with arousal. Half-lidded eyes looked up at him and locked with his own, "Gen," he breathed and crooked his fingers, making Genma's lips part in a silent moan, the pale torso arching towards him, and the slender hips rock faster and harder against his hand.

"Raidou – gods – Rai, hurry," Genma panted out, choking on a moan when he felt his erection twitch at the stimulation. He threw his head back against the pillows when he felt Raidou's erection grind against his, "Oh gods – Please…"

Raidou groaned and withdrew his fingers, biting back a moan when the pale hips continued to roll towards him with need. He spread the pale legs wider, smoothing his hands over the younger man's inner thighs as he positioned himself at the welcoming entrance, trying so very hard not to pound the younger man into the mattress. He moaned low in his throat as he pushed in, slowly rocking his hips to ease their coupling.

"Raidou," Genma whispered, feeling a pulse course through him at the feeling of his lover's thick length filling him, "Rai," he choked back a moan when Raidou's erection brushed against his prostate, "Oh gods – Rai," he rolled his hips as tan hips met his, making him gasp and try to hold back his moans, "Rai -," his heart skipped a beat in panic when a hand clamped over his mouth. He focused his eyes on his lover's flushed face and followed the dark eyed gaze to the closed door and heard the soft footsteps that were walking down the hall, pass their door. He couldn't hold back the small whimper he made in the back of his throat when his hips twitched, making the rigid length inside of him rock against his prostate.

Raidou's full attention returned to Genma, the footsteps disappearing down the hall. He removed his hand and leaned down to plant a soft kiss on the parted lips, "Sorry."

Genma shook his head and locked their lips with a harder kiss, pulling his lover closer, deepening it, turning the kiss hungry as Raidou rolled his hips and began to rock into him. He wrapped his legs around Raidou's waist as he leaned forward, bracing himself on a forearm as he thrust in deeper, jolting him with pleasure, making him choke on his moans and cries of pleasure.

Their pace quickened, and Raidou moaned low in his throat as the younger man's hips rocked against his, in perfect sync and rhythm. He smoothed his free hand over the strong chest, his fingers brushing over sensitive nipples, making the pale torso arch towards him. He took the invitation and swiped his tongue over a nipple, eliciting a soft gasp from his lover, "Gen," he breathed out and brushed his lips against the younger man, "Genma."

Genma moved his hand to Raidou's flanks, holding back a moan a sharp thrust met his prostate head on and Raidou quickened his thrust, "Y-yes – Raidou -," he whispered breathlessly, "S-so good."

Raidou groaned and circled his hips, making Genma burry his face into his neck to muffle his moan. He moved his arm that he was bracing himself with under the hazel head as he reached in between them and took hold of the ignored sobbing member.

Genma found his gaze locked with Raidou's, their breath mingling together as they panted for air and choked back their moans. His eyes nearly fell shut when a calloused thumb circled his tip and smeared the drop of precum along his length, "Raidou -," he wasn't going to last much longer, all the sexual frustration during the past days – week – was taking its toll.

Raidou softly moaned against Genma's lips, "Come for me," he whispered against lips, and felt the pale hips buck against his as he thrust in harder, "Come for me, love."

Genma gasped and choked on his cry of pleasure as his body jerked and his orgasm claimed him, making him come, hard, in his lover's hand, spilling his hot seed between them.

Raidou softly moaned as the pale legs tightened around him, the inner thigh rubbing against his flank as Genma rode his orgasm. The inner muscled clenched and twitched around him, making his own orgasm course through him. He buried his face into the nape of his lover's neck as he emptied his seed deep into the pale body, "Gen," he gasped out, trailing off with a muffled moan.

Genma sighed as their hips slowly rolled together, riding out their shared orgasm. He turned his head to nuzzle the nape of Raidou's neck and lightly nibbled on the earlobe. He planted lazy kissed along the tan neck as they calmed their breathing and frantic hearts, "I love you," he whispered against skin and felt his lover's smile.

Raidou pushed himself up and looked down at Genma, "I love you too, Gen," he whispered back, and kissed a flushed cheek. He slowly shifted his hips, pulling out of his lover and reached over to the nightstand and took a few tissues from the box that was placed there. He pushed himself up and cleaned Genma's stomach, leaning down to give it a kiss, earning him a soft chuckle. He cleaned in between the pale thighs before giving himself a wipe down. He pulled on the covers and rolled to lay next to the younger man.

Genma smiled and leaned over to click the lamp off. He sighed as he rested his head on a strong shoulder, and an arm wrapped around him to pull him closer. He snuggled closer and draped an arm over the strong chest, "'Night, Rai," he whispered, his eyes falling shut in sated sleep.

Raidou smiled and hugged his lover closer, "'Night, Gen." He turned his head towards the younger man's and pressed a kiss on the pale forehead as he followed him into sleep.

* * *

Aiko peacefully ate her dinner in the main dining hall while comfortably wearing his pajamas. It was nice being back home, but she will miss camping out and talking with the two jounin. _Speaking of the two jounin…_She inwardly grinned and continued eating and looked up when Ayako addressed her.

"Aiko-sama, I don't think Raidou-san or Genma-san will be joining you tonight. But they did say that they will be joining you for breakfast."

Aiko smiled, "It's alright, I wasn't expecting them to. It was a long trip and they need the rest."

Ayako nodded in understanding.

"Oh," Aiko grinned, "Thanks for playing along earlier."

Ayako smiled, "It was nothing, Aiko-sama."

Aiko giggled and continued eating her dinner.

* * *

Genma woke up from his restful sleep with the comfort of soft covers on him and Raidou's warm body pressed against him. He sighed and lovingly nuzzled the sleeping man's neck, earning him a soft hum in response. He looked up at his lover and smiled at the peaceful expression on the sleeping face that was turned to him. He brushed the back of his fingers along the scars marring the left cheek before cupping it and brushing his thumb against the cheekbone. He smiled and leaned in to kiss the scarred nose, letting his hand follow the branched scars to the neck and shoulder. He gently trailed his hand further down, feeling other, nearly invincible, scars over taut muscles. He found the older man's hand that was resting on his stomach and gently rubbed it. He smiled when dark eyes fluttered open and looked at him, a sleepy smile gracing the older man's lips.

"Good morning, Rai," he whispered.

Raidou hummed and kissed the younger man's forehead, "'Morning, Gen."

Genma's smile widened, "How did you sleep?"

A lazy grin spread over Raidou's lips, "Hmm, very good."

Genma softly chuckled and gave his lover a kiss.

"What time is it?"

Genma glanced over at the clock on the opposite nightstand, "Seven forty. We have well more than an hour before we meet Aiko for breakfast." He grinned and let his hand move lower, tracing his lover's navel and waist, letting his fingers brush along his lover's growing member, eliciting a long sigh from the older man. Genma hummed and nuzzled the older man's neck as he felt his lover swell and grow under his touch.

Raidou kneaded one of the firm round muscles of Genma's rear, pulling him closer, feeling his lover's growing erection rub against his hip. He groaned as Genma moved to straddle his hips and brought their pelvises flush as the younger man leaned down, bracing himself of his forearms, and locked him into a searing kiss. He moaned into the kiss when Genma began to rock against him, making their erections grind against each other.

Genma circled his hips and shivered when the older man bucked against him, "Rai," he whispered against lips. He felt hands move to his hips and pull him down closer, making him gasp at the pressure.

Raidou panted for air due to his arousal as Genma leaned back and rolled his hips. He watched as the pale body leaned over and slipped a hand under a pillow to retrieve the lube that somehow ended up there. He kissed the pale neck, earning him a soft sigh from his lover.

Genma grinned as he leaned back and smoothed his hands over the older man's firm chest, tweaking nipples as he did so. He squirted some lube into his palm and fisted his lover's erection, earning him a deep moan. He grinned as he gathered the drops of precum with his fingers and brought it up to his lips, tasting him.

Raidou's hips bucked at the sight and bit back a moan. He steadied the pale body as Genma positioned himself and began to impale himself on his aching flesh, "Gen," he gasped out, his eyes locked on the younger man's flushed face and parted lips.

Genma softly moaned when their hips met. He rolled his hips, pleasure running through him when the rigid length pressed against his insides, "Oh gods," he breathed out and rocked his hips harder, grinding down onto the older man's lap, lifting himself and trying not to cry out when Raidou thrust up into him.

Raidou spread the pale thighs wider over his and Genma nearly lost his balance when he slid in even deeper, "Gods," he whispered, gripping the pale hips as the younger man rode him.

Genma swung his hips, circling them, feeling the rigid length inside of him press and brush against his prostate. He sought out the older man's hands, changing their grip so that they were entwined together, giving him better leverage.

Raidou raised his knees behind his lover, and thrust up harder into him. Lips parted in a silent moan as their pace quickened. He watched the pale body, watched the muscled contract with their love making, the hazel hair that swung with their movements, the half-lidded hazel eyes looking at him with so much lust and love that he thrust up harder into him. He felt the pale hands tighten their grip as Genma grounded his hips, circling them. He bit back a groan when the younger man began to rock his hips down and felt Genma falter in his rhythm. The inner muscles twitched around him as Genma came, hard, his orgasm crashing down on him from the prostate stimulation, spilling his seed over Raidou's stomach.

Genma gasped and panted for air as Raidou rolled them over and continued to thrust into him. He recovered enough to reciprocate and meet his lover's rhythm, and intentionally clench around him, eliciting a deep growl from the older man above him, and making his own sensitive body jerk, "Raidou," he said breathlessly, a lazy grin spreading on his lips, "Come for me," he purred and leaned in to nibble on his lover's earlobe.

Raidou groaned and faltered in his rhythm when Genma clenched around him again and legs wrapped around his waist, pulling his close and urging him deeper. His orgasm coursed through him, his hips rolling against the paler pair as he emptied his seed in the pale body, adding to the come from last night.

Genma wrapped his arms around his lover as Raidou collapsed against him. He trailed a hand down the older man's spine, smiling when he felt Raidou's purr of approval. He rubbed his inner thigh against Raidou's flank and kissed the nape of his neck. He nuzzled the tan neck, and softly chuckled and pulled the older man down when he tried pushing himself up.

"Oh gods, Gen," he softly groaned and instead rolled over onto his side. He smoothed his hand over the pale leg hooked over his hip.

They cuddled for a while, basking in their afterglow before Genma suggested that they should probably take a shower. They took a quick shower and Raidou poked his head out in the hall and found their uniforms on the stool he had left them. He took them inside and shut the door behind him. He checked the sizes and handed Genma his pair.

Genma smiled, "Hmm, clean," he smelled the clean uniform, "I don't think I've ever had it this clean before."

Raidou chuckled and couldn't help but agree. They dressed and repacked anything they took out from their packs. They double checked everything and Raidou took the lube from the bed, replacing it into his pouch, and blushed when Genma grinned at him.

They left the room and walked down the hall and became slightly confused when they didn't know which hall they were suppose to go down. And then they realized that they didn't know where the dining hall was. To their relief Ayako came up to them and gave them a polite bow.

"Please, follow me."

They followed the maid down the hall and into a room and outside. They couldn't help but look around at the garden that the maid led them into.

"You can place your luggage on this bench," Ayako told the jounin. They nodded and put their packs down on the offered bench.

Genma smiled when Aiko waved at them from the table and gestured them to come closer. They walked over to the table and joined her.

Aiko cheerily smiled at them, "I'm glad that you two joined me."

Raidou chuckled, "Sorry that we couldn't join you last night, we were more tired than we thought."

A butler came up to them and served them their orange juice in tall glasses while another placed their plates in front of them.

"Daichi-kun won't be able to join us today," Aiko said a bit sadly, "My father needed his assistance today. But he said to told you two 'Thank you for all of your hard work, and great company'," she grinned.

Genma chuckled and took the senbon out of his mouth and placed it on the table. A comfortable silence fell over them as they ate their breakfast that consisted of eggs, ham, hash browns and fruits, not to mention the pancakes that were served on a separate plate.

"So," Aiko started casually, "If you don't mind me asking, how long have you two been lovers?"

Raidou nearly choked on his orange juice.

And Genma froze with his fork in his mouth.

Aiko giggled.

Genma recovered faster than Raidou and grinned, "How long did you know?"

Aiko smiled from across the round table, "Around the third day or so."

Raidou chuckled, "What gave us away?"

Aiko tilted her head as she though, "I would have to say…the way you talk about each other, and how you talked to each other…and look at each other," she shrugged, "I can't really explain it. Plus, I noticed that Genma-san kept getting irritated every time Daichi-kun talked to you," she giggled, "Which, by the way, if he knew, he wouldn't have, you know, shown interest."

Genma chuckled, "And here we thought we were doing a good job at hiding it from you."

Aiko giggled, "And I tried very hard to keep quiet about it and to just tell you guys that it was alright, but I suppose you two have your reasons, hm?"

Raidou and Genma nodded.

Aiko smiled at the couple, "So…do tell, how long have you two been together?"

Genma chuckled and smiled at the red head, "Three years," he looked at Raidou who nodded and smiled back.

"But we knew each well before then," Raidou added, "Working together and such."

Aiko's smile warmed, "I find it really sweet, you know? And I think what makes it sweeter is that…that both are you are shinobi," her expression softened, "It's good to know that shinobi can find that happiness, regardless, you know?"

Raidou softly smiled, "Some…aren't that lucky."

Aiko sighed, "I know," she grinned, "And I've been wanting to tell you guys this," her grin widened, "You two make such a cute couple! I would have been disappointed if you weren't."

Raidou and Genma laughed despite of their blush.

* * *

After they finished their breakfast, Aiko handed them their report that they needed to turn to Tsunade, and two separate envelopes. The two jounin quirked an eyebrow at this, "It's a thank you from me," Aiko explained with a smile, "Separate from the payment that he has sent Tsunade-sama, which you will receive once you are back home."

Genma and Raidou exchanged a glance, "You don't have to Aiko-san."

Aiko shook her head, "I want to," he handed them the envelopes, "Please?"

After a moment of hesitation they took the envelopes and tucked them into their pouches, "Thank you, Aiko-san."

Aiko shook her head, "No, thank you." She beamed, "And! I need your addresses…," she narrowed her eyes with a grin, "Or _address_, in which I can send your copies of the photographs!"

Genma smiled and wrote down their address, "That should be good enough."

Aiko nodded in approval.

They moved to the front of the estate where they said their goodbyes and headed out, towards home.

* * *

Raidou walked out of the bathroom after quick shower, despite the fact that they took one earlier that day. He walked into the bedroom and found Genma in a pair of sleeping pants, half sprawled on his side as he slept. He couldn't help but smile as he went to the dresser and took out a pair of sleeping pants for himself. He slipped on his pants, and replaced the towel in the bathroom, hanging it to dry. He crawled onto the bed and joined his lover, smiling when Genma snuggled closer to him while he got comfortable. He reached over to the nightstand and took the book that was taking too long to finish. He held the book with one hand while he wrapped an arm around the younger man's shoulder, his fingers finding purchase in the hazel locks, feeling his lover relax further into deeper sleep.

He read until it became too dark to do so. He silently shut the book and put it back on the nightstand and instead followed his lover into sleep.

It was great being back at home.

* * *

A couple of days later, much to their surprise, a rather large package came for them in the mail. Genma turned it over with curiosty and paid more attention to the sender, a smile tugging on his lips when he it was from a certain red head, "Rai, guess what came in the mail."

Raidou came out of the kitchen with a bowl in his hand.

Genma furrowed a brow, "What's that?"

Raidou gestured towards the kitchen, "What came in the mail?

Genma grinned, "A package from Aiko."

Raidou perked with interest and followed Genma to the couch and sat next to him as he opened the package to reveal a maroon photo album. He looked at the photos as Genma flipped through the pages, some were of the village or city's streets and roads, showing the different shops and restaurants that they traveled to, while some were of the scenery. There were some candid photos of themselves, while they were either at the campsite or keeping watch outside of the shops.

"She's a lot sneakier than I gave her credit for," Genma commented and stopped at a photograph of Raidou and himself talking to each other outside the shop.

"I think I know what she meant about the way we talked about each other, let alone look at each other."

Genma smiled and tapped the photograph, "I think this is the only picture we have of s together."

Raidou frowned, "Really?"

Genma shrugged, "We're not really much for pictures, but this one," he smiled at the picture that was taken from a profile view, "I like this one."

Raidou smiled, "Me too. It's kind of hard to believe that she took all of these with a point and shoot camera."

Genma nodded and they continued flipping through the photographs, finding more candid pictures of them together or alone. He smiled at a particular picture that was mostly silhouettes of two figures sitting in front of a campfire but he had a pretty good idea who they were, "This was the night you pretty much crashed on me."

Raidou chuckled, "If she didn't know, she knew then."

"And again, she's a lot sneakier than I gave her credit for."

They flipped through a few more pages that consisted of photographs of Waterfall country, and when they reached the end, they found a letter.

Genma quirked an eyebrow and began to read it.

_Dear Genma and Raidou,_

_I hope you two enjoy these photographs! I developed them myself, it's a lot more convenient and easier (kind of) – but it's a lot more fun! Anyway, as you may have noticed there are some pictures of the two of you…okay, well not __**some**__ but quite a few. _

_I hope you two enjoyed the trip to Grass and Waterfall as much as I did, and I really don't think that I would have enjoyed it as much if it wasn't for you two. _

_Well, I don't want to make this too long, so I'll make this short. I wish you two the best, in your shinobi duty and your lives together. Take care and feel free to write back (though you don't have to since you're probably busy and what not.)_

_Again, thank you for everything! Take Care!_

_Sincerely,_

_Tokushima Aiko_

Genma smiled, "She's a really nice kid."

Raidou chuckled, "Are you going to write back?"

Genma shrugged, "Maybe," he laughed, "Perhaps we can become penpals."

Raidou chuckled, "You know, I think she would like that."

Genma tilted his head, "But…wouldn't that be kind of strange?"

Raidou shrugged, "I don't know, she said you can write to her _if you want_. I don't think she's the type of person that would take offense if you don't."

Genma shut the album and peered into the older man's bowl, and grinned when it was ice cream, "Share?"

Raidou chuckled and fed his lover a spoonful.

Genma hummed and swallowed, "Oh, you know what I realized?"

"What?"

Genma grinned, "We need to check how it went for Kakashi and Iruka."

Raidou's eyes widened a fraction, "Oh that's right! Their interview was on the day we left, wasn't it?"

Genma nodded, and stood, "Get dressed, and we'll go pay them a visit."

Raidou chuckled, "As long as you don't walk to their old apartment first." He laughed despite the glare that earned him.

* * *

Iruka opened the door and smiled at the two jounin, "Genma, Raidou, how are you two?"

Genma smiled, "Got back a couple of days ago."

Iruka's smile widened and opened the door wider, "Come in."

Genma and Raidou followed Iruka inside and into the living room.

"Would you like some tea or something to drink?"

Genma shook his head, "No thanks."

Raidou smiled, "Same here."

Iruka smiled and opened his mouth to say something but something brown, which Iruka recognized as Pakkun, skidded around the corner from down the hall and ran towards the backyard, the golden dog briskly followed. Iruka laughed and caught the other body as it tried to run past him, "Hold on a sec, Minoru-kun."

The dark haired boy gave Iruka a sheepish smile and chuckled, "What is it, Iru-dad?"

Iruka smiled, "I have some people for you to meet, two close friends of Kakashi-dad and I." He looked at the two jounin.

Genma looked at the boy with curiosity, _Well, that answers that. _He smiled as the dark haired boy walked up to them and Iruka took a seat on the opposite couch.

Minoru smiled at the jounin, "Hi, my name is Minoru."

Raidou smiled back, "My name is Raidou."

Genma gave the boy a nod, "And my name is Genma."

Minoru's smile brightened, "Are you two jounin like Kakashi-dad?"

Genma nodded, "Yeah, well technically, Special Jounin, but yeah."

Minoru eyed them and grinned, "Are you two like…," he glanced over at Iruka who smiled in response. He looked back the two jounin, "Like…well…"

Raidou smiled, "Together?" he offered.

Minoru considered and nodded, "Yeah, I would say like Kakashi and Iru-dad, but I don't see any rings."

Genma blushed and cleared his throat, throwing a glare at Iruka when he heard a suppressed laugh.

Raidou felt himself blush but chuckled anyway, "Yes we are. Why do you ask?"

Minoru smiled, "Because you seem really close to each other…like, not just physically, I mean."

Genma chuckled, "Why yes we are," he leaned closer to Raidou, bearing down his weight, making the older man grunt softly in protest.

Minoru laughed, "Then is it okay if I call you two Uncle Raidou and Uncle Genma?"

Raidou chuckled and instead of trying to push back he wrapped an arm around the younger man's shoulders, "I have no problem with that, you?" he looked at Genma.

Genma shook his head, "No problems, whatsoever."

Pakkun skidded to a stop, "Come on, kid!"

Minoru laughed and nodded. He looked at Iruka, "Can I go?"

Iruka chuckled and nodded.

Minoru turned back to the jounin, "It was really nice meeting you, I'll see you guys later," he turned to Pakkun and followed him outside.

Genma turned to look at Iruka, "He's a really nice kid."

Iruka's smile softened, "Yeah. We're trying to get him used to…here," he explained, "Because it's a rather big change from the orphanage to a house, a home."

Genma nodded in understanding, "How's he adjusting?"

"Really well," Iruka said with a smile, "I think Kakashi's ninken are really helping with that."

"Speaking about Kakashi, were is he?" Raidou asked.

"Training with Naruto," he chuckled, "Minoru and Naruto got along really well yesterday, he's coming by for dinner later. It would be great if you two joined us."

Raidou smiled, "That sounds great."

"How old is Minoru-kun?" Genma asked out of curiosity.

Iruka smiled, "Seven and a half, his birthday is in October."

Genma grinned, "And of course, he's getting a party, right?"

Iruka chuckled and nodded, "I think he deserves it…especially after all he's been through," he glanced at the clock, "Do one of you want to help with dinner?"

Genma smiled, "I'll help," he turned to Raidou, "And you can go and play with Minoru."

Raidou chuckled, "We'll see if I have the energy to keep up with a seven year old."

* * *

A couple of hours later Genma walked out to the backyard and found Raidou sitting under the tree with Minoru, Pakkun and Tomodachi laying on the grass, "Hey you two, dinner's ready." He stepped out of the way just in time when Naruto barreled through the doorway.

"Naruto!" Minoru called out with renewed energy and ran up the blonde who promptly gathered him up to sit on his shoulders.

Genma found himself laughing, finding the dark haired boy's laughter contagious as Naruto spun them around.

"Maa, Naruto, if you keep doing that Minoru-kun will lose his appetite," Kakashi said from the doorway, and sighed when his warning went completely unnoticed.

Genma walked over to Raidou who was still sitting under the tree and grinned at him, "So, I'm guessing you don't have enough energy to keep up with a seven year old."

Raidou frowned, "That boy…" he finished with a tired sigh.

Genma chuckled and help the older man up, "Let's replenish it, now shall we?"

* * *

They ate dinner over light conversation until Naruto noticed that Kakashi was already done, "Kakashi-sensei! You didn't have to eat so fast."

Kakashi tilted his head, "I don't think I did."

Naruto frowned, "We weren't going to look at face."

Kakashi's visible eye curved into an inverted-U, "It's out of habit Naruto, don't take it so personal."

Naruto's frown deepened, "I bet there isn't even anything special about your face," he turned to Iruka, "huh Iruka-sensei?"

Iruka didn't respond but felt himself blush either way. He gave Naruto a look and continued eating.

Naruto looked at Minoru, "Minoru-kun, you've seen his face, right? There's nothing special right?"

Minoru laughed, "Not telling."

Naruto turned to Genma and Raidou, "…right?"

Genma grinned and shrugged.

And Raidou laughed, "I have no idea."

"Has anyone other than Iruka-sensei and Minoru-kun seen his face?" he gestured at Kakashi, who promptly frowned.

Iruka looked at Kakashi, "Well, if there is, that doesn't matter," he grinned, "Now does it?"

Kakashi was thankful for ever present mask when he felt himself blush, but the subtle movement of shadows showed that he was grinning, "Of course not, love."

Naruto dropped the subject with a groan and finished his meal.

"Why do you want to know so much, Naruto?" Minoru asked out of curiosity.

Naruto frowned, "'Cause he's _always _wearing it! For the past – what? – like four years? He's_ always _wearing it. I just want to know what's under his mask."

Minoru frowned, "A face."

Naruto's palm met his face when everyone burst out laughing.

* * *

Iruka cleared the table with some help from Genma, "I'm glad you two decided to stay for dinner."

Genma chuckled, "It was really good, Iruka, thank you for inviting."

Iruka smiled and placed the plates in the sink, "I'll wash these later."

Genma followed the younger man to the living room where Iruka settled down on Kakashi's lap. He found a space between Ridou and the arm rest, and squeezed himself in, finding it easier just drapping a leg over Raidou's lap, where a hand casually placed itself on his thigh.

They talked in the living room until Minoru fell asleep against Kakashi. Iruka smiled and took the dark haired boy into his arms and carried him down the hall and into his room.

Naruto stretched and grinned, "And that's our cue." He stood and smiled at Iruka when he walked back into the living room, "I'm calling it a night, Iruka-sensei, thanks for dinner."

Iruka smiled and gave the young teen a hug, "It was nothing," he grinned, "You should something other than Ramen _once in a while_."

Naruto gave a nervous laugh and scratched the back of his, "I guess." He turned to the others in the room, "I'll see you guys later, good night."

Iruka ruffled his hair and watched him leave.

Genma sighed, "I really don't feel like moving."

Raidou chuckled and patted his lover's thigh, "Come on."

Kakashi chuckled, "Thanks for joining us for dinner, you two."

Genma grinned, "Anytime to enjoy Iruka's cooking."

Iruka chuckled, "How about your cooking?"

"What about my cooking?"

Iruka narrowed his eyes, "Hmm."

Genma returned the look.

Raidou cleared his throat, "Anyway, I think we'll be going now."

Iruka smiled and nodded, "Alright, good night you guys."

Kakashi hummed, "Maybe we should do this again sometime."

Genma chuckled, "Count me in."

They said their good nights and headed back home. Genma wrapped an arm around Raidou's waist as arm wrapped around his shoulders.

"Minoru's a good kid," Raidou said after a moment, "Really smart, clever."

Genma chuckled, "I didn't really get a chance to talk to him, but he seems like a good kid, too," he smiled, "He's a lucky one, to have those two as parents."

"Hmm, especially since those two complement each so well."

Genma's smile widened, "Makes you wonder doesn't it?

"Hmm?"

"How that kid is going to grow up," he chuckled, "It's kind of strange to think about."

Raidou smiled, "The future is always kind of strange to think about."

And Genma couldn't agree more.


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: Don't own.

* * *

_Six months later…_

Genma busied himself – distracted himself - by cleaning the apartment, organizing things and throwing things out that they pretty much didn't need any more. He vaguely wondered if Minoru would like the present they got him for his birthday that was in five days. Genma mentally nodded to himself as he replaced the boxes and packages in the closet, _I'm pretty sure he will. I think we know him well enough for that. _He furrowed a brow at a small box he found and opened the lid, and immediately regretted. Nostalgia filled him when he found the box filled with a few keepsakes he ended up keeping from his childhood. He found himself looking through the old objects, his first hitai ate, a small set of decorative shuriken he received when he graduated from the academy, and small gifts from when he was promote to chunin. He subconsciously furrowed his brow when he found a picture of his younger self. And the memory came to him in a rush.

"_This is wonderful, Genma-kun! You've made chunin!"_

"_Good job son."_

Genma snapped out of his mussing and shut the box, stuffing it into the top shelf of the closet when he heard Raidou walk into the bedroom.

Raidou quirked an eyebrow, "Do you need any help cleaning?"

Genma shook his head, "No, it's alright." He closed the closet and gave Raidou a smile before moving to the kitchen.

Raidou stood in the bedroom for a moment, looking around, noticing that Genma even went ahead and cleaned the windows. He furrowed his brows, _Why is he doing this today?_ He walked to the kitchen where he found Genma looking under the sink for cleaners, "Gen?"

"Hn?" Genma stood and placed the cleaners he was going to use to clean the kitchen and frowned when he noticed the dishes in the sink.

"I was wondering…," he hesitated, "…If you wanted to go to the memorial with me?" he paused, "To pay your respects."

Genma's gaze dropped. He knew what day it was, and that is why he was distracting himself with cleaning so that he wouldn't have to _think_ about it. He just couldn't. He swallowed and turned to give Raidou a small smile, "I don't think so," he paused and looked around, "I have things to do here…," he looked at the older man, "But feel free to go without me."

Raidou eyed the younger man. He had a pretty good idea of how Genma's past relationship with his parents was, and it wasn't good. But he thought that, maybe, Genma would at least take this day to pay his respects. He inwardly sighed when he knew that he _didn't _know enough about the subject, but he tried anyway, "Are you sure?"

Genma gave Raidou a reassuring smile and nod, "Yeah, go ahead," he turned back to the sink and ducked back down to rummage for another cleaner.

Raidou hesitated, "Alright…," he moved to the bedroom and changed out of his sweatpants and into a pair of jeans and a clean shirt, and took his wool coat out of the closet. He walked back to the kitchen and hesitated when he found Genma standing at the sink, "I'll be back in a short while, alright?"

Genma turned and shook his head with a smile, "Don't feel as if you need to rush, Rai, take your time."

Raidou nodded, "I'll see you later."

Genma let out a sigh when he heard the front door click shut. He wasn't expecting Raidou to ask him if he wanted to go to the memorial with him, and part of him felt bad for not taking his lover's invitation. But he couldn't.

Genma shook his head and turned to the sink, ready to wash the dishes, but ended up looking out the window in front of him. He clenched his jaw and realized that his cleaning wasn't helping. That he couldn't completely distract himself from not thinking about the day, what it meant. Who he lost. He dropped his gaze when he felt his eyes burn and fought back the tears that threatened to blur his vision. Who he lost…

"_Please listen to me – "_

"_No! We didn't raise a – "_

He screwed his eyes shut, cutting off his memory, and felt the tears wet his eye lashes. He swiped at his eyes, angry with himself.

"_How could you do this to us, Genma?"_

"_I thought we raised a man, a shinobi."_

He swallowed thickly as he felt his heart clench.

It was days like these, that he couldn't ignore the pain.

* * *

Raidou stood from his crouched position and gave his silent prayers to his lost ones. His eyes roaming over the names in a silent sign of respect. His eyes stopped on a pair of familiar surnames.

_Shiranui._

He remembered what Genma told him, how his parents practically disowned him, silently and unofficially, but did so nonetheless. He couldn't help but wonder what Genma went through…_Genma…_He crouched down and pressed his fingers against his parents' names in respect and gave them his silent farewell, promising that he'll pay a longer visit later. He stood and headed back home.

* * *

When he entered the apartment, he shed off his coat and hung by the door as he toed off his shoes. He walked into the kitchen and furrowed his eye brows in concern when he found Genma starting on the dishes rather than already being done with them.

Genma looked over his shoulder and gave the older man small smile, "You're back. I thought you were going to take longer."

Raidou read the tension in Genma's back and shoulders. He moved closer and leaned against the counter, "Gen…"

"Hmm?"

Raidou studied the younger man's profile and wondered if Genma knew that he wasn't doing a very good job at hiding that something was clearly brothering him. He leaned over to turn the faucet off, "…Talk to me…" he said gently.

Genma shifted his gaze, "About what?"

Raidou looked at his lover with concern, "Genma, I can tell that something's bothering you…," he paused, studying the younger man's face, "…You can talk to me, Gen…," he said softly.

Genma lifted his gaze and looked out the window, "It shouldn't bother me…," he started after a while, "Especially…since it happened so long ago…_years_…," he dropped his gaze, "But…times like these…it really hurts, you know?" he swallowed and looked down at the dishes for a moment before moving his gaze back to the window, "I remember when my mother found out…about my preference…and when I tried talking to them about it, help them understand," he blinked away the tears that threatened his vision, "I barely got a few words out before my father said 'No! We didn't raise a fag!'," he repeated the bitter words and swallowed thickly when his voice cracked, trying to calm himself, blinking away the tears as he clenched his jaw in the process.

Raidou's expression turned solemn almost upset, at the words. He didn't know just how much Genma's parents resented him, their own son, just because of his preference. It just…wasn't right.

"I didn't know what to do, how to react…so I left, I stayed at a friend's house for a while and went back home after a few days…," he sadly shook his head, "They gradually stopped talking to me all together, and after a few days…the tension was just too much. I avoided them and looked for a small apartment, and moved out," he heard his voice crack, "I thought…that maybe…with time they will come around and maybe understand…and when my mother started visiting me, I actually thought that maybe – just _maybe_ – they were," he dropped his gaze back down to the sink, "But during one of her visits…she asked me if I've found a nice girl yet," his bitter laugh sounded too broken.

A silence fell over them, and Raidou waited patiently for Genma to continue, to calm himself. Part of him couldn't believe what he was hearing, but now he understood why Genma avoided talking about his parents, his childhood. He understood now that doing so, hurt too much.

"Even after what they did…," Genma continued softly, "After not giving me a chance to explain, and disowning me…I still love them," a small, sad smile tugged on his lips, "They were my parents, you know? And…I just wanted them to understand, to accept me…to…to be proud of me…not only as a shinobi, but…as their son…" tears freely ran down his cheeks, "To love me…like they were supposed to. Instead – I ended up being a disappointment to them – a failure…but even though…," he clenched his jaw, furrowing brow a more tears began to streak down his cheeks, "I still love t-them," he swiped at his eyes, but only more tears gathered, "I-It's not that I don't want to go to the memorial, Raidou…believe me, I want to go…I've been wanting to go ever since…," he slowly shook his head, "But I know that they don't want me there – and I – I have to respect that – despite how much it hurts."

Raidou's heart clenched when Genma just couldn't hold himself back anymore, but tried to swipe at his eyes regardless, "Oh, Gen," he whispered, pulling his lover into his arms, a warm, protective embrace, "Gen." He whispered the endearment, lovingly like he always did, and felt his lover trembled harder against him, "Gen…," he pulled away enough to cup the younger man's face, brushing away stray tears with his thumbs, "I'm proud of you," the hazel eyes looked at him, confused. A fond smile graced his lips as he brushed his thumb against the younger man's cheekbone, "I'm proud of you, Genma. That you stayed true to yourself, that you didn't confirm just to make your parents happy."

Genma shook his head, averting his gaze, "But I did Raidou, I tried, thinking that maybe…if I did…but it…"

"It didn't feel right," Raidou finished for him and lifted his lover's face back up, "And regardless, you stayed true to yourself, Genma. You did what made _you _happy regardless, not your parents, because that's you, Love," he stroked a pale cheek with the back of his fingers, "…Even if it wasn't someone that your parents were proud of, you didn't lie to yourself. And because of that…I'm proud of you."

Genma wrapped his arms around Raidou's neck and buried his face into it, "Thank you."

Raidou returned the hug, feeling the knot, that only got tighter as Genma told him about his past, loosen. It was hard to believe that that Genma was the one that he knew now, the Genma that always had a smile, a grin or his ever permanent smirk to offer; those smiles that never even gave a small window to his past, his pain. But now that Genma had told him, shared this piece of his past that interwove to make him _him_, even now, he didn't think he could fully understand that pain.

Genma pulled away and realized that he was shaking, "Raidou…can you do be a favor?"

Raidou nodded, that small voice sounding out of place, "What is it?" Red rimmed hazel eyes looked at him.

"Can you…can you buy a bouquet of white lilies…and take them to the memorial?" he hesitated, "T-they were my mother's favorite flower."

Raidou's expression softened, "Genma…you should take them…"

Genma shook his head and took a step back, "I can't…," he looked at Raidou, "Please, understand, Raidou…I can't…"

Raidou slowly nodded, "Alright…I will."

Genma sighed and briefly closed his eyes, "Thank you."

"I'll be back in a short while, alright?"

Genma nodded and watched the older man walk out of the kitchen before turning back to him.

"Are you going to be alright?"

Genma nodded and offered his lover a smile, "Yeah."

Raidou hesitated and nodded before moving to the front door and slipping his coat back on and leaving the apartment.

Genma leaned against the counter. In a strange way, he felt a bit relieved, as if a type of weight was just lifted off of him, to be able to tell someone something so private, felt relieving. He just couldn't explain it, but now, he just felt tired.

* * *

Raidou crouched down and placed the fresh bouquet of white lilies next to the memorial, his eyes falling on the familiar surname, "If you could only see him now…," he whispered. He turned his gaze to his the name of his parents, "If you could only meet him…" He felt a sudden pang of sadness hit him when he knew that it couldn't happen. He traced his parents' names, _I wonder how you two would have reacted…_He sighed and looked at the other pair of names.

After a while he stood and pulled his coat closer when a cold breeze rolled in. With a silent farewell, he turned and headed back home.

Raidou entered the quiet apartment and slipped off his coat as he walked towards the bedroom, his eyes falling on his sleeping lover. A small smile tugged on his lips as he walked over to the easy chair and threw his coat over it. He crawled onto the bed, careful not to disturb the sleeping man, but the hazel eyes opened anyway as he settled on his side, facing the younger man. He took the pale hand that was resting on the bed into his and twined their fingers together. Genma gave him a soft smile and firm squeeze.

"I'm sorry about earlier," Genma said softly.

Raidou softly smiled and shook his head, "Don't be, Gen," he gave the pale hand a firm, reassuring squeeze, "You know that I'm always here for you."

Genma smiled and let his eyes close as Raidou shifted closer.

"If they saw you now…," He whispered, making the hazel eyes reopen to look at him, "I don't see how they wouldn't be proud of you."

Genma felt his throat tighten with emotion and closed his eyes for a brief moment, "That's all I wanted…" he whispered, his voice wavering, "I just wanted them to understand and accept me, to be proud of me…to love me."

Raidou pulled his lover closer when the hazel eyes brimmed with fresh tears. He knew that today was an emotional one, not only for them, but for everyone. He could remember that in the past, when he and Genma weren't living together yet, he didn't know how Genma coped, let alone if he had lost someone during the attack. But now, it was different, he was here for Genma, and he'll continue to be as long as he could.

* * *

The next day, it rained. It was one of those lazy, cold, autumn days, so they ended up snuggled in the bed, under the covers. Raidou was propped up against the headboard reading – trying to _finish _– his book so he could read the sequel that Genma gave him…quiet a long time ago. In his defense, he had been busy, the book was rather long, and he _was_ almost done. A smile tugged on his lips when Genma snuggled closer to him, tightening his arms around his waist as he nuzzled his stomach. He looked up when Genma sat, "What is it?"

Genma tugged the covers off of him and shivered at the sudden change of temperature, "I just remembered something."

Raidou quirked an eyebrow and watched the younger man move to the closet and pull down a box from the top shelf. He watched with curiosity as Genma took something out and replaced the box before moving back to the bed.

Genma pulled the covers back on, sitting up as he handed Raidou the photograph, "I said that I would give it to you if I found one," he gave a small shrug, "I found it yesterday."

Raidou smiled widely as he took the photograph of a young Genma, who grinned back at him, a senbon already in his mouth, but the hitai ate was on with the emblem in front rather than the bandana he was accustomed to seeing him in. He chuckled, "Gen, you're so cute."

Genma blushed and burrowed into the covers.

"I thought you said you didn't have any," Raidou said and looked at the younger man, seeing the striking difference, yet the features that grew with him.

Genma sighed and looked up at the older man, "I didn't remember that I salvaged that one," he gestured to the photograph, "There were more…but that's the only one I had when I moved."

Raidou looked at the photograph and thumbed the worn edges, "What happened to the other ones, Gen?"

Genma wrapped an arm around his lover's waist, feeling its warmth against his cool bare forearm, "I don't know," he admitted.

Raidou frowned and looked at the photograph, _His parents wouldn't have…_he mentally shook his head. He grinned and looked down his lover, "You know that I'm going to frame this, right?"

Genma chuckled, "As long as it gets placed next to yours."

"Deal."

Raidou looked at the photograph, at the happy younger version of his lover, and wondered how different it must have been for him, from having loving parents that took pictures of him when he was promoted to having them only reject him, "Gen?"

"Hmm?" Genma shifter closer and looked up at the older man.

"Would you have told them?" he shifted his gaze down to the younger man, "What I mean is…if they didn't find out, and you had the opportunity to do so, would you have?"

Genma thought about it, "Knowing their reaction?"

Raidou shook his head, "No."

Genma looked past the older man and up at the ceiling. He couldn't deny that that wasn't how he wanted his parents to find out, making it seem as if it was a dark secret he was hiding from them, which in a way, he was…but it wasn't that dark, was it? He shifted his gaze back to Raidou who was patiently waiting for an answer, "Yes," he said softly, feeling his throat tighten regardless, "But…I think that it would have hurt a lot more that way," he scoffed, "If that's possible."

Raidou's eyes softened with understanding and looked back at the photograph, "My parents never knew," he hesitated, "Well, actually, I never told them because I wasn't really sure myself, you know?" He sighed, "And I wouldn't have known how to go around it. So, I just let them assume that I was straight and that I was just being private about it or whatever." He looked down at the younger man, "Sometimes I wonder how they would have reacted…if in a good way or bad."

Genma softly smiled, almost wistfully, "Like sometimes I wonder if my parents would have come around with more time."

Raidou sighed and threaded his fingers into the hazel locks, "…I'm sorry, Gen."

Genma sighed and shook his head, turning on his side and snuggling closer to the warm body of his lover, "Don't be, Rai."

Raidou continued to thread his fingers through the younger man's hair, feeling the body relax further against him as the gesture lulled him into sleep, making his book lay forgotten on his lap.

* * *

_5 days later…_

Raidou dodged a herd of children as they ran outside and couldn't help but laugh when Iruka did the same. He decided to walk into the living room instead and found Genma in the process of putting on a birthday hat. He snorted.

Genma chuckled, "Join the festivities," he tossed an extra hat to the older man who gave him a "I don't think so" look, "Come on, Rai," he coaxed.

Raidou chuckled and put the party hat in place as he walked over to join Genma on the couch, "Happy?"

Genma laughed and leaned against the other man, "There's a lot more kids here than I thought."

Raidou chuckled, "It _is _an eight year old's birthday party."

Genma sighed and looked at the entryway when Iruka walked in and gave them an amused look.

"What are you two up to?" Iruka asked the two jounin.

Genma sighed, "Nothing much, just trying to stay out of the way of those brats running around."

Raidou laughed, "That pretty much sums it up."

Iruka laughed, "Well, I appreciate you two coming -," he felt short arms wrap around his waist and looked down at dark blue eyes, "Ah, there you are Minoru-kun." The dark haired boy grinned up at him and Iruka took a quick snapshot of the eight year old boy. He heard a chuckle from the couch and turned his head, still looking at through the viewfinder and took a picture of the two jounin sitting on the couch. He grinned at Genma's frown.

"Were you looking for me, Iru-dad?" Minoru asked cheerfully, unwrapping his arms from his dad's waist.

Iruka nodded, "It's about time to cut the cake and open the presents.

Minoru beamed, "Really?" he turned to the two jounin on the couch and noticed that something was off, "Hey, Uncle Genma, you don't have your senbon!"

Genma chuckled at the observation, "On me, no."

Raidou sighed, "Iruka wouldn't trust him with children and senbon." _Especially if those said children get on his nerves…and the senbon is tipped with something like a sedative…_he inwardly sighed.

Minoru laughed, "That makes sense," he tilted his head in amusement and grinned, "But those party hats don't."

Iruka laughed as the jounin slowly pulled the hats off and caught the mischievous glint in their eyes and looked down at Minoru, "Minoru-kun."

Minoru looked up, "What?"

"Run," Iruka said with a grin and Genma and Raidou charged. Minoru dashed down the hall and towards the backyard and succeeded in bumping into a certain silver haired dad.

"Sorry, Kakashi-dad!" he said between laughs and continued to run down the hall and out into the backyard.

Genma and Raidou were on hot pursuit, cutting through the dense crowd and careful not to trample any child that might get in their way. They chased the dark haired boy around the house and caught sight of Gai.

"Springtime of youth!"

"Uncle Gai!" Minoru said relieved.

"Gai."

"Ah, I see! I have a party hat as well!"

"What?!" Minoru said betrayed. He managed to dodge Gai and pass him taking another route that took his pursuers back around the other side of the house. He ended up back in the backyard and couldn't help but laugh when Raidou landed in front of him – which made some of the young pre-genin cheer - and at the same time, put the party hat on one side of his head.

"Don't let him get away!"

Raidou's balance tipped when the dark haired boy continued his run, "Sorry."

Genma frowned at the older man as he passed him. Gai came around the other end and snapped his party hat on the other side of the boy head. He laughed when Minoru burst out laughing, and he placed his own party hat on Minoru's chin.

Gai took the giggling boy and placed him on his shoulders and walked back into the living, where Iruka and Kakashi were.

"This kid," Genma said, still catching his breath, "Can _run._" Raidou patted him in the back and laughed when Genma slumped.

Iruka laughed and leveled the camera, focusing the lens, "Say _cheese_," and for a second he thought that Gai's smile was going to blind him.

Kakashi walked over to Gai and took Minoru over his shoulders, "Ready for cake then?"

Minoru bounced, "Sure am!"

Iruka chuckled and took another picture of his husband and their son, "Alright," he recapped the lens and looked over to the other three jounin in the room, "You guys want to help me get the cake and ice cream outside?"

They nodded and followed Iruka into the kitchen and Kakashi took the birthday boy outside.

Iruka took the rather large cake, decorated with blue, outside, setting it on the open space on the table. Genma placed the stack of plates next to it, and Raidou put the Ice cream down as well. Gai followed with the plastic utensils and the camera that Iruka had left in the living room.

The guest gathered around with Gai behind the camera as they sung Happy Birthday to Minoru, who couldn't stop smiling. The dark haired boy blew out his candles and Iruka gave him a hug. Minoru cut the first piece of cake and looked up at his dads and smiled up at him, "Thank you, Kakashi-dad, Iru-dad."

Kakashi's visible eye turned into an inverted U, "I'm glad you're enjoying this day, Minoru-kun."

Genma smiled as Minoru beamed and walked over to him for a scoop of ice cream, and him an extra one since he _was _the birthday boy. Gai managed to snap a picture before the boy ran off again.

Cake and ice cream were served leaving about a quarter of the cake behind. Genma and Raidou settled on the front porch with their serving of cake and ice cream.

Raidou should have seen it coming, he knew Genma well enough, but the frosting the hit his cheek still caught him off guard. A smile tugged on his lips when Genma began chuckling and gave him an innocent look. He didn't buy it. He took some frosting and smeared it on a pale cheek, making his lover laugh. He chuckled and wrapped an arm around the younger man's shoulders, pulling him closer to lick off the smeared frosting. He grinned when a visible blush reveal itself. He ducked his head and sealed his lips over the younger man's, earning him a pleasant sigh. A hand came up and cupped his scarred cheek, holding him in place as Genma broke the kiss and returned the favor, licking off the fluffy white frosting off his cheek, before the lips reclaimed his with a sweet kiss. He broke out of his trance when he heard the front gate open and a certain blonde came through it, wearing a knowing grin.

"Where's the birthday boy?"

Raidou smiled, "You made it on time."

Naruto's grin broadened, "Late, but I made it!"

Genma chuckled, "He's out in the backyard…I think."

Naruto nodded and went around to the back, "Oh, and sorry for interrupting!"

Raidou and Genma blushed at the comment and continued eating their pieces of cake, "I don't think I can remember that last time I went to a kid's birthday party."

Genma chuckled, "Same here."

Raidou glanced over to the younger man, "Well, Minoru is going to have a lot more in the upcoming years."

Genma laughed, "Because he's one lucky kid."

* * *

They stayed on the porch, leaning against the house with their legs sprawled out in front of them as the day darkened, whispered their playful banter.

Genma looked over when he heard someone walking up to them rather than past, and smiled when Minoru gave them a sheepish look, "Ah, it's the birthday boy."

Raidou smiled, "I don't think we've had the proper opportunity to wish you a happy birthday."

Minoru giggled, "I wanted to thank you guys for the birthday present."

Genma perked up, "Oh! Did you like it?"

Minoru eagerly nodded with a bright smile on his lips, "I loved it! The art books and a realset of watercolors and paper? It was great!"

Genma chuckled, "We're glad you liked it, Minoru-kun."

Raidou smiled and nodded, and chuckled when Minoru suddenly threw himself onto Genma, who nearly yelp, giving him a tight hug in thanks. Minoru then moved to him to give him the same treatment.

"Can I ask you guys something?" Minoru asked, pulling away from Raidou and giving them a questioning look.

Genma smiled and nodded, "What is it?"

"At what age did you two get promoted to chunin?"

Genma smiled, "I was promoted when I was thirteen."

Raidou nodded, "When I was twelve."

Minoru slowly nodded.

Genma tilted his head, "Why do you ask, Minoru-kun?"

Minoru shook his head, "I was just wondering, 'cause Iru-dad said that he was promoted when he was sixteen, and Kakashi-dad said when he was six."

Genma chuckled, "Then again, Kakashi is a genius."

Minoru quirked an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

Genma titled his head, "Well…," he frowned, "He just is."

Minoru chuckled, "Really? I don't think I've seen his genius at work."

Raidou chuckled, "Are you sure?"

Genma laughed, "Why do you ask, Minoru-kun?"

Minoru gave them a sheepish smile, "I was just thinking."

Genma nodded, "…About?" he encouraged.

Minoru shrugged, a smile on his lips, "Just thinking."

Raidou gave the young boy a curious look, "Hmm…"

Genma chuckled, "Once you start your training, and it begins to get more serious, you'll see what we mean by Kakashi being a genius."

"Ah, I thought someone was talking about me," Kakashi chimed in from his leaning position against the wall, making the three bodies on the porch jump, though, only Minoru's was visible, making Kakashi chuckle. He tapped his nose, "I don't usually sneeze out of nowhere."

Minoru laughed, "We weren't talking _about _you, Kakashi-dad, just…"

Genma chuckled, "Talking about you, _but _in a good way."

Kakashi frowned behind his mask, "Well, that clears up the confusion." He chuckled at Minoru's guilty expression, "Should I ask why?"

Minoru closed the distance between them and gave his dad a hug around his waist, "Just a couple of questions of when you and Iru-dad were promoted to chunin and you being a genius came up." He looked up at his dad who tilted his head in response, "Which I kind of didn't know."

Kakashi laughed, "I don't know if I should take that as an insult or a compliment."

Minoru frowned, "How are you a genius, Kakashi-dad?"

"I don't blame you for not seeing his 'genius'," Iruka chimed in and chuckled at Kakashi's mocked offended look, "But he's rather clever when he has to be."

Minoru nodded, "We'll see about that," he said determined.

Iruka looked at the other two jounin, "I was wondering where you two were."

Genma gave an innocent smile, "I don't remember you coming to look for us."

Iruka blushed, "Well…I _did _wonder where you two wandered off to."

Kakashi grinned, "Do you two need anything?"

Raidou shook his head, "Nope," he swung an arm around his lover's shoulders, "I think we're good."

Iruka grinned, "And please try to be decent here on the porch."

Minoru nodded and chuckled, "There are children present," he finished and grinned, "Though, I think I'm used to it, seeing these two kissing and stuff, that I don't care."

Genma laughed at the blush that crossed Iruka's cheeks. And Raidou could have sworn he saw some pink over Kakashi's dark mask.

* * *

The day was long, music played through a stereo system that was set up played for the sake of music. Adults held their conversations while the children played, either hyped up on sugar or not. Even though, night came sooner than they thought, and guest began to take their leave. Genma and Raidou stuck around to help clean. They helped to pick up trash and clean away the tables while Gai and Naruto helped fold away chairs and smaller tables that their guest occupied during the event. Kakashi and Iruka put away the leftovers and snacks in separate plastic containers for their friends to take home.

Afterwards, they settled down in the living room with tea, relaxing after the long, exciting day. They sat and held light conversation that eventually digressed.

Genma grinned and gestured towards Minoru who was leaning against Iruka, "It's been a long day indeed," he whispered.

Iruka looked down and smiled when he found Minoru sleeping. He heard Kakashi's chuckled and get up.

"I'll go get his bed ready," he said and walked out of the living room, and into Minoru's bedroom.

A smile tugged on Genma's lips when Iruka gently brushed away stray locks away from the sleeping boy's face. The tenderness and love that he read from the simple gesture alone, it made it clear that this – the family that Iruka and Kakashi had created – this young boy, had created a place in their hearts, and settled himself there. Forever. And belatedly, he realized that this boy has also wormed his way into his heart, and he was pretty sure that he has made a place in Raidou's as well. He watched as Kakashi returned and took the sleeping boy into his arms, cradling him close in a protective embrace as he took him out of the living room.

Naruto smiled and looked at Iruka, "He's a good kid, Iruka-sensei."

Iruka chuckled, a warm smile on his lips, "He is."

Genma nodded, "And I usually don't like kids."

Raidou smirked, "Are you saying you like them now?"

Genma tilted his head and frowned, "Maybe."

Raidou chuckled and slung an arm around his lover, "Oh admit it, _Uncle _Genma, you love them."

Genma grinned and looked at his lover, "Do Genma, you love them."

Genma grinned and looked at his lover, "Do _you _like children _Uncle _Raidou?"

Naruto laughed, "Oh you two are just in denial."

Gai nodded, "Yes, there is nothing not to love about the springtime of youth!"

Kakashi walked in and frowned at Gai, "Gai…keep it down."

"Oh right! I do not want to disturb Minoru-kun!"

Kakashi sighed, "Gai…you're still talking in the same volume."

Gai gave him a serious look, "I am sorry, my eternal rival," he pretty much whispered.

Kakashi took his seat next to Iruka again, pulling him closer with an arm around his waist, and quirked an eyebrow when Naruto looked at them, "I'm glad Minoru-kun has you two as his…dads."

Iruka smiled, "Really?"

Naruto nodded, "Yeah, it's hard to explain, but yes," the other guest in the room nodded in agreement.

They digressed into another conversation before they took their leave, saying their good night before heading out into the dark roads of Konoha.

"You know," Genma started and looked at his lover, "I'm curious to see how that boy is going to grow up, you know?"

Raidou chuckled, "It's strange to think about it, isn't?"

Genma smiled and closed the distance between them, "It sure is."

Raidou smiled and snaked his hands into the younger man's shirt and felt the skin underneath break out into Goosebumps.

Genma softly chuckled, "Your hands are cold," he whispered and felt the cool hands move up along the curve of his spine.

"Then warm them," Raidou whispered back and smiled as Genma leaned in to lock their lips with a sweet kiss. He felt warm hands snake into his own shirt and move up his flanks, the kiss deepening between them. He felt Genma move forward, making him move back into the bedroom, the hands dropping to his pants and undoing them, letting them drop to the ground. He managed to step out of 

them and felt Genma break the kiss. He smiled as Genma pushed his down onto the bed. He shifted back and laid back, watching his lover strip out of his pants and picking his up to throw them over the easy chair near the window.

Genma joined the older man, slipping next to him and pulled the covers up around them. He took a tan hand into his and kissed its knuckles, "Warm now?"

Raidou softly chuckled and pulled his lover closer, having Genma half sprawled on top of him, "Hmm," he hummed and kissed a pale cheek.

Genma sighed and rested his head on Raidou's shoulder, tucking his head under his lover's chin and gave the tan knuckles another kiss, smiling when the hand moved to cup his cheek and move to thread through his hair.

"Gen?"

"Hmm?"

Raidou smiled, "I love you," he whispered.

Genma smiled and lifted his head, turning his head to kiss the palm of his lover's hand, "I love you too, Rai," he whispered back and lovingly nuzzled the older man's neck.

Raidou felt his heart warm like it always did when he heard those words from Genma. "I love you". Three words that seem simple in themselves, but hold so much meaning that in turn, the simple words doesn't give the emotion justice. But it wasn't the words that made him smile, that warmed his heart, and if possible, made him fall deeper in love with this man that was currently relaxing further into sleep in his arms, showing him a sign of trust that made his heart flutter. No, it wasn't just the words, but what those words meant. And as he followed his lover into sleep, he wondered if Genma knew just how much he meant to him, if he knew how dear he held his love and their friendship that, at first, he was afraid was going to be lost by taking the chance. A sleepy smile tugged on his lips when he thought that maybe – if he found the courage – he'll take another chance.

* * *

AN: Next up is the epilogue! It's almost over :(


	29. Epilogue

Disclaimer: Don't own.

AN: This is the epilogue which is the interlude to "Come back home to us"...kind of.

Also! NC-17!

* * *

_Three months later…_

Genma woke up with a start and looked around the dark bedroom confused. He sat up and listened. He rushed out of bed and nearly stumbled out of the bedroom as he moved to the entrance where he found Raidou leaning against the front door. "Rai," he said, relieved when Raidou looked up and gave him a tired smile. He closed the distance between them and dropped down to his knees to have a better look at the older man, "You're back."

Raidou's eyes fell shut when a warm pale hand cupped his jaw.

Genma took in the weariness written on the older man's face and sighed, "Come on, let's get you to bed." He helped his lover up and supported most of his weight as he moved them to the bedroom. He stripped the older man out of the dirty uniform, scanning the body for any injuries, sighing in relief when he didn't find any and helped him into bed.

"Gen," Raidou whispered, on the borderline of sleep and wake, "Genma."

"I'm right here," Genma whispered back, and kissed a tan cheek, "You're safe now, Rai, get some rest."

Raidou sighed and gave in to his exhaustion. He felt the younger man's warm body press against him, the comforting warmth relaxing him further, reassuring him, "Gen…"

Genma stroked the older man's cheek, coaxing him into sleep, "Welcome back home, Rai," he whispered and gave the older man's lips a chaste kiss. He let out a tired sigh, _You were gone for way too long, love._

* * *

Raidou sighed as he woke up. He opened his eyes to find himself alone in bed, but the empty space still warm. He pushed himself into a sitting position and looked around, frowning when he heard a muffled curse come from the general direction of the kitchen. He stumbled out of bed and slipped on a pair of sleeping pants before wondering into the kitchen, when he found Genma rummaging through the fridge. He tilted his head at the view it presented. Genma was wearing one of his pair of sleeping pants that were a bit too big on him and hung loose around his hips, and a shirt that was riding up as he reached around the fridge. It was a sight that he simply couldn't resist.

Genma nearly yelped when a hand smoothed over his rear, making him stand up straight and nearly bang his head on the fridge, "You're awake."

Raidou gave a lazy smile, "Yeah."

Genma sighed, "I was going to make you something to eat," he looked hopelessly at the fridge, "but realized that I haven't gone grocery shopping." He looked at Raidou and the dark eyes darted up to meet his. He shivered when fingertips skidded over the edge of his waistband, bushing under his navel and lower stomach.

"Gen, when was the last time you used one of those toys you have?"

Genma couldn't suppress the shiver the voice, husky with sleep, produced, "I…I don't remember."

Raidou hummed and moved his hand up, softly raking his fingers over the taut stomach, "How about…you go get something for us to eat, and…a new toy for me to use on you," he grinned and looked into the hazel eyes, "I want to make up for making you wait so long."

Genma swallowed when his mouth became dry, "A new…" the hand moved to the small of his back and pulled his closer.

"How long has it been? Nearly a month?"

Genma nodded and became completely aware of how close their bodies were, where their bodies were touching, the hand on the small of his back, "Twenty eight days…" he whispered without thinking.

Raidou softly chuckled and met his lover's lips when Genma leaned in and wrapped his arms around his neck.

"I missed you," Genma murmured against lips, and felt them curve into a smile.

"I missed you, too," Raidou gave his lover another kiss, which was interrupted by a growl from his stomach.

Genma pulled away and chuckled, "Alright, I'll get you something to eat."

Raidou grinned, "And…?"

Genma blushed, "And…yeah…I'll…" he cleared his throat and moved to the bedroom to change, a small shiver running down his spine from anticipation.

* * *

Genma ran on autopilot. Wondering what he should buy without even being in the store. He didn't try hiding his grin, something about Raidou wanting to use a new toy, it was almost as good as Raidou buying it himself. His mind instantly went to his birthday, and if anything that made him walk faster. He snapped out of his mussing when a smaller body hurled itself at him, and recognized it as Minoru.

"Uncle Genma!"

He chuckled as they spun with his attempt to balance them, "Minoro-kun!" He smirked, "Don't tell me that you're wandering the streets by yourself."

Minoru shook his head and smiled, "No, I'm with Iru-dad."

Genma looked up and followed the young boy's gaze to Iruka who walked over to them and greeted him with a smile.

"Hey, Genma."

Genma grinned and nodded in return. He looked around and tilted his head, "Where's Kakashi?"

Iruka's smile faltered, "He…was assigned on a mission, he left this morning."

"Oh," Genma's grin was replaced with a look of concern, "How long will he be away?"

"Four months," Iruka answered

Genma nodded, then frowned when a thought occurred to him, "Isn't…your anniversary coming up?" he mentally slapped himself. Of course Iruka knew that their two year anniversary was coming up, he didn't need him to remind him that Kakashi won't be home for it. He noticed, with a frown, the forced smile on Iruka's lips.

"Yes, but…it's alright."

Genma's frowned deepened and he shook his head, "No, we're going to do something…regardless," he looked down at the dark haired boy, "Right, Minoru-kun?"

Minoru nodded and smiled, "Yeah!"

Genma smiled and looked at Iruka, "We'll go out for dinner, it's on me!...and Raidou."

Iruka chuckled and looked at Minoru when smaller hands took his.

"Please, Iru-dad?"

Iruka sighed and nodded, "Alright."

"It's in three weeks right? Sunday?" Genma asked.

Iruka nodded, "What are you up to anyway?"

Genma's senbon twitched when he remembered, and glanced at Minoru, "I was just…shopping."

Iruka furrowed a brow and tried to read the senbon sucker's expression.

Genma darted his eyes from the young boy to Iruka, and slowly flipped up his senbon, a grinning following.

"Oh, I see."

Minoru looked between the two men, confused, "What?"

"Nothing," Iruka answered and sneaked a glare at Genma.

"I'll see you guys later then," Genma said and ruffled Minoru's hair before looking at Iruka, "I'm suppose to get something to eat of the way back home for Raidou," he frowned, "He came back home and I didn't have any food for him."

Iruka chuckled and shook his head, "Well go on then, don't make Raidou wait."

Genma chuckled, "Alright, see you two later."

Minoru waved, "See ya, Uncle Genma!"

* * *

Genma casually entered the store and vaguely wondered about the last time he was there. He looked around his usual aisle and the clerk snuck up on him.

"Anything I can help you with?" the young man asked a bit too eagerly.

"Uh, no, I'm fine," Genma answered a bit awkwardly.

The clerk nodded, "Alright, just let me know if you need anything."

Genma slowly nodded and watched the young man leave, _Is he new here?_ He shrugged to himself and continued his browsing. A strange looking…dildo type toy caught his attention and made him tilt his head in curiosity. And suddenly, he felt silly. He softly chuckled at himself and shook his head. He left the store without buying anything and made his way to a takeout restaurant to buy lunch.

* * *

Genma entered the apartment and toed off his shoes before walking into the living, smiling at the older man that was lounging on the couch. He lifted the bag of take out and placed it on the coffee table.

Raidou smiled and took the liberty to look through the bag, "Which ones mine?" he asked, taking out the take out boxes.

Genma smiled and took a seat next to his lover, "Yours is the one with beef."

Raidou grinned, "Ah but of course."

Genma returned the grin and proceed to dig into his meal of donburi. They ate in a comfortable silence, stealing from each other's boxes.

Raidou put down his empty box and stretched, "Hmm, that was good, Gen."

Genma grinned, "Good, now you're fed."

"Physically, maybe."

Genma felt himself blush, "I hate to disappoint, Rai, but…I didn't buy anything."

Raidou's grin softened with curiosity, "And why's that, Gen?"

Genma grinned and moved to straddle his lover's lap, "Because why would I want a toy when I finally have you back?" he purred and nibbled on the tan earlobe, "You won't make me wait anymore, will you?"

Raidou shivered at the breathy voice that ghosted along the shell of his ear. He dragged his hands along his lover's thighs, kneading his hands into the firm round muscles, eliciting a deep groan from his lover. He pulled the younger man closer, pressing their pelvises flush, moaning when their growing erections grinded against each other.

Genma panted for air from arousal and pressed Raidou against the back of the couch, kissing and nipping at the tan neck, slowly rocking his hips. He made a trail of kisses down to a dark nipple and teasing it into a nub.

Raidou flushed hotter with arousal and tugged his lover's shirt off, leaning forward and making Genma lean back as kissed along the clavicle, letting his hands roam over smooth pale skin, feeling the ridge of invisible scars under his palms, feeling the pale body shiver against him and his fingers dipped under the waistband of the dark pants

Genma couldn't help but laugh when Raidou made a noise and suddenly stood, making him wrap his legs around his waist and arms around his neck. He lovingly nuzzled the scarred cheek as Raidou carried him to the bedroom and gently dropped him on the bed. He smiled up at the older man and arched his hips when the tan hands moved down to undo his pants and tug them off.

Raidou smiled down at his nude lover and leaned down to kiss just below the navel, feeling Genma arch towards his touch. He dipped his tongue into the navel, feeling the pale body buck against him with a throaty moan. He moved up, making a trail of kisses along the taut abdominals, brushing his lips against a nipple as his hands slide along the younger man's sides. "Gen," he breathed, and looked at his flushed lover. He grinned, "On your hands and knees, love."

Genma grinned back and complied, shivering when a warm hand slide along the curve of his spine to the small of his back. He looked over his shoulder and dark eyes locked with his, and a smile graced the older man's flushed face as he leaned in, pressing against his back, and sealed their lips together in a passionate kiss. He sighed when Raidou pulled away and reached over to the nightstand, softly moaning when he felt his lover's clothed erection nudge and press against his rear.

Raidou groaned as Genma rocked his hips, pushing against him, "Gods, Gen."

Genma grinned and did it again, "Rai – _ah!_" he moaned as lips clamped over his neck, under his earlobe, and sucked.

Raidou grinned against skin and trailed his lips along the curve of Genma's spine, his grin broadening as he moved lower.

Genma's arms almost gave out when the older man's hot tongue traced his entrance, strong hands spreading his cheeks wider for better access. He pushed back against the teasing tongue, moaning as the older man complied and pushed in through the ring of muscle.

Raidou groaned at the sounds Genma was making, soft whimpers and deep moans of pleasure that made a pulse run down his spine and to his groin, making his own erection twitch. He thumbed open the lube and managed to slick his fingers. He pulled away, earning him a frustrated sound. He softly chuckled and Genma groaned, dropping his head. The pale body jerked when he pushed a fingers inside, "Gods, Genma," he gasped out, "So tight."

Genma groaned and rocked back against the intruding finger, "You don't have to tell me," he said breathlessly, and moaned when another finger pushed in and they slid in deeper, "Oh – gods." He cried out, his arms giving out when the fingers crooked and teased his prostate.

Raidou moaned deep in his throat as Genma began to slowly rock against his fingers. He leaned over, hovering over his panting lover as he slowly pumped his fingers meeting Genma's rocking motion. He pushed a third finger in and leaned down to plant a soft kiss on the flushed cheek facing him when he noticed the pale hand tighten its grip on the sheets.

"Raidou," Genma moaned, and spread his thighs farther apart, gasping when the fingers pressed harder against his prostate. He felt the fingers inside of him slowly withdraw, leaving him breathlessly and suddenly empty. He felt a gentle hand on his hip and guide him to lay down on his back. He moaned as lips sealed over his with a sensual, passionate kiss, Raidou's hot tongue delving into his mouth to tease his own, "Rai," he whispered against lips that curved into a tender smile before they moved away. He panted for air, gasping when the soft lips made a trail of kissed down his torso and followed a particular scar that Raidou found one night to be just a tad too sensitive, and of course, sealed that important information away. He choked on a gasp when the soft lips sealed over the tip of his sobbing member, strong hands held him down as they slid down his aching flesh, "O- Oh – gods - ," he broke off with a moan when Raidou hummed in approval.

Raidou eased his hold, letting Genma to gently thrust into his mouth as he massaged the rigid length with his tongue. He felt hands move to cover his, gripping his wrist as the slender hips arched, meeting his motion. He slid a hand down the inner joint of where leg meets hip and traced the slick entrance.

Genma gasped, feeling overwhelmed with all the stimulation, "Raidou – I-I'm – _ah!_" he arched his back when a finger pushed into him and pressed against him prostate, making his body flush as he moaned uncontrollably and became undone. He reached for Raidou, but a hand caught his and Raidou hummed around him, making his orgasm course through him.

Raidou milked his lover's orgasm before pulling away, withdrawing his finger from the pale body and smiled down at his lover.

"Oh gods…Raidou…," Genma said breathlessly, and pulled his lover down for a searing kiss, lifting his hips against the older man's straining erection that created a wet spot in front of his sleeping pants, "Rai, why are you still wearing these?" he half groaned and tugged the sleeping pants off the tan hips of the chuckling older man. He moaned at the sight of the thick erection, feeling his own spring back to life. He wrapped his hand around it, and gave it a slow stroke, eliciting a deep moan from his lover.

Raidou leaned down and gave his lover a deep kiss, shivering when pale legs hooked over his hips and pulled him closer. He sighed and pressed his nose against the younger man's jaw as he positioned himself and slowly pushed in, feeling his lover's welcoming heat envelope him. He kissed the pale neck when Genma threw his head back in pleasure as he pressed against his prostate. He circled his hips when he became fully seated, "Gen." He began a steady pace, thrusting into the pale body, the legs around him tightening around him as hands moved to his flanks and the small of his back, urging him deeper. He moaned and wrapped an arm around the younger man's waist, lifting the slender waist and changing their angle, making Genma flush hotter and cry out his name, "Oh gods, Genma," he gasped out, feeling himself thrust in deeper, harder, hitting the younger man's prostate with every thrust. Half lidded hazel eyes locked with his, and he was lost. Their bodies moved on their own accord, their rhythm turning heated, staying tender and sensual. He brushed his lips against Genma's, moaning deep in his throat at the soft mewling and satisfied noises he made. He reached between them and began to pump the sobbing member in between them, his breath hitching when Genma came, hard, in his hand after a few strokes, feeling the resulting contraction. His orgasm claimed him with nearly no warning, filling the pale body with his hot seed. He panted for air as their hips rolled against each other, milking each other's worth.

Genma gave Raidou a breathless smile and wrapped his arms around the older man's neck, "Rai," he whispered for no particular reason and nuzzled his lover's neck.

Raidou softly chuckled and kissed the nape of Genma neck. He shifted his hips and slowly pulled out of the younger man and felt the legs around his waist slip down to the bed, the inner thigh rubbing against his flank as the arms around his neck slipped around his shoulders and warm hands slid along his neck to cup his face.

Genma smiled and traced the older man's features; the dark eyes fluttered close as he ghosted his fingers along the rough scar that marred his cheek, "Have I told you…that your scars…they give me the same feeling of when I look at stars…" he blushed at the way it sounded.

Raidou opened his eyes and gave Genma a curious look, "What do you mean?"

Genma tilted his head, shifting a bit under the older man, "It's like…a pattern," he traced the rough skin, "…it's kind of hard to explain." Raidou smiled. "And when you smile…," he continued softly and brushed his thumb along the older man's bottom lip, "The pattern changes…" He smiled softly at his lover, "I don't think you know just how handsome you are, Rai," Raidou smiled and shook his head, "I'm serious," he said softly, a smile on his lips.

Raidou's smile softened, "I love you, Gen."

Genma blushed regardless, "I love you, too.'

Raidou pushed himself up on his arms and softly grunted when he was pulled back down.

"Stay," Genma whispered, "Remember? You said you were going to make up for making me wait." He smiled and kissed the older man's forehead.

Raidou softly chuckled and pressed their foreheads together, "You do know that if we stay like this any longer, I can't control what happens…"

Genma chuckled and grinned, "I don't mind," he arched his back, "At all."

Raidou hummed, "We'll see about that…"

* * *

Genma woke up sprawled on his stomach, completely stated and boneless from their third - or was it fourth? - round. He didn't bother lifting his head when he felt Raidou climbed over him, and pressed a kiss on his temple, "Did I pass out?"

Raidou chuckled, "Maybe."

Genma sighed and turned his head to meet Raidou in a sweet kiss, "Hmm," he hummed as their lips parted and Raidou settled next to him. "Oh…I saw Iruka today," he hesitated, "Kakashi was assigned on a mission."

Raidou's brow furrowed with concern, "But didn't he retire?"

Genma nodded, "Yeah, but he was still at Tsunade's call."

Raidou sighed, "How long is he going to be gone?"

Genma's expression softened, "Four months…"

Raidou's eyes widened a fraction, "How's Iruka?"

Genma sighed and shifted closer, "He's trying to keep a smile on for Minoru," he said softly, "I offered to take them out for dinner for his two year wedding anniversary," he looked at Raidou, "If that's alright?"

Raidou smiled and nodded, "Of course."

"We're paying, by the way."

Raidou chuckled, "Alright."

Genma sighed, "I'm worried about him…"

Raidou nodded with understanding, "I know…" A pale hand cupped his cheek, tenderly stroking it.

"I can only imagine what he's going through."

Raidou sighed and kissed the palm of the pale hand, "I know…"

* * *

_Three weeks later…_

Iruka opened the door to Genma who had a toothpick in lieu of his senbon. He smiled and let the jounin inside, "I'll go check if Minoru is ready."

Genma nodded and they situated themselves in the living room as Iruka walked down the hall.

"This must be hard for him," Raidou said softly and looked at his lover.

Genma sighed, "I thought it would be easier on him if they went out today, you know?"

Raidou nodded, "I could only imagine, not only how Iruka feels, but how Kakashi feels too."

Genma looked at the older man, "But…it's different, right? He had Minoru with him, you know?"

Raidou nodded, and gave Genma a solemn expression, "But that doesn't mean that he fear disappears."

Genma sighed and looked up as Minoru rushed into the room and pounced.

"Uncle Genma! Uncle Raidou!" he managed to hug both men at the same time.

Raidou chuckled, "Where's your dad?"

"I think he's in his room."

Genma stood, "I'll see what's keeping him," he smiled and walked down the hall and knocked on the bedroom door before slowly letting himself in, "Iruka?"

Iruka walked out of the bathroom and smiled at Genma, "Sorry, I just…I'm ready."

Genma eyed the younger man, feeling something was off, "Are you alright, Iruka?"

Iruka sighed and nodded, "I'm fine."

Genma furrowed a brow, "Iruka."

Iruka deflated and dropped his gaze, "I miss him," he said softly and looked at the older man, forcing a smile, "I miss him, Genma."

Genma sighed, hearing every ounce of sadness in the younger man's voice. It was hard to see him like this, to see those forced smiles that he hadn't seen in such a long time. He placed a firm hand on the younger man's shoulder, "He'll be back soon," he gave him a reassuring smile, "In a week, it'll be a month, one month closer to having him back home."

Iruka nodded, "I know."

"Come on, let's go have your anniversary dinner," Genma led the younger man to the living room.

Iruka smiled as Raidou played rock, paper, and scissors with Minoru. And losing.

"Best out of seven!"

Minoru grinned, "Do you want to lose again?"

Genma chuckled, "Come on kids."

* * *

They made their way to a restaurant that Iruka hadn't really visited, but he learned that it was a nice one with friendly service and he made a note of it, thinking of bringing Kakashi to it.

Dinner was good, and conversation digressed throughout. Minoru gave Genma and Raidou a curious look, "Can I ask you something?" he asked Genma.

"Hmm?" Genma put his drink down, and smiled at Minoru.

"How long have you and Uncle Raidou been together?"

"About…over three years?"

Raidou nodded in agreement.

Minoru nodded, and took a sip from his drink before looking at Iruka, "How long were you and Kakashi-dad together before getting married?"

Iruka tilted his head, "Nearly four years, be we knew each other for six before we got married."

Minoru nodded and smiled before looking at the other two jounin, "So, about another year and you two will get married too, right?"

Genma choked on his drink, blushing for two completely different reasons. _Wh-what – _he sputtered mentally, trying to clear his airway.

Raidou almost choked on his drink, but managed to spill some of it when his hand apparently became boneless for a second or two, _This boy – _

Iruka laughed, and gave the older men an amused look.

Genma glared at him, still blushing from the sudden question that he hadn't thought about. Not really. Not…_really._

"Well, Minoru-kun," he said to his son, "They'll get married when they're ready."

Genma cleared his throat and took another drink from his glass; to say that he now felt awkward would be an understatement. _Has…_he swallowed, _Has Raidou…_He stole a glance at Raidou and noticed that he was blushing as well, which only made his blush stronger.

Minoru chuckled, "Sorry, I didn't mean to make things…weird."

Iruka chuckled and gave the older men an amused look.

"Iru-dad?"

"Hm?"

"Who asked who…to marry…whom?" Minoru frowned at the sound of his question.

Iruka smiled at the memories, "Kakashi asked me to marry him," he softly chuckled, "More like gave me the ring and let me think about for two weeks as he went off on a mission, _then _asked me."

Minoru laughed, "Yeah that sound like Kakashi-dad."

Iruka smiled and nodded. He took another drink from his glass and almost snorted when the older men were still blushing.

Genma glared, "What?"

Iruka shook his head and managed to swallow before he choked, "Nothing."

Raidou cleared his throat and glanced at Genma, a smile tugging on his lips at the sight of the bright blush on his lover's cheeks.

Genma tried to relax, not to think of Minoru's question – about the awkwardness that he was trying to ignore. _I wonder…if…Raidou has thought about _– he jumped when soft lips pressed a kiss on his heated kiss, and felt his blush reach his ears,_ Is this how Iruka feels when I tease him about his blushing? _

Iruka burst out laughing, earning him a glare that lost its effect with the bright blush.

Minoru laughed at the exchange between the two jounin, "You two should get married," he said without thinking, and the two jounin froze again. Genma's face looked as if it was going to burst into flames and Raidou's didn't look any better. Minoru gave them a sheepish look, "Sorry."

Iruka smiled and shook his head.

When dinner was over and Iruka took Minoru home, part of Genma was glad that Raidou didn't bring up the subject that Minoru did not too long ago.

* * *

_Six months later…_

Raidou stared. Long and hard at his pouch from his sitting position on the bed, knowing what was inside of it, _This is taking me __**way **__too long…I think, _he continued starring and stood to only continue his starring. He thought that maybe he had been thinking about it for too long, thinking that he was over thinking it. Which made his groan when even his thought weren't making much sense anymore. He glanced at the clock and then back at his pouch. He swallowed and with a mental nod he slipped his hand inside and palmed the object and stuffed it into his pocket, feeling his heart skip a beat. He walked out of the bedroom and back tracked to make a trip to the kitchen where he jotted down a note and left it on the table before heading out.

* * *

Genma entered the apartment with a sigh and toed off his sandals. He zipped his flak jacket open as he walked into the kitchen his eyes falling on the white piece of paper on the table. He took the note and read it.

_Gen,_

_Meet me near the training grounds (by the lake)._

_-Rai._

A smile tugged on his lips and he furrowed a brow in suspicion, turning the paper over, thinking that maybe there was a clue behind it. He made a trip the bedroom where he changed out of his uniform and into a pair of jeans and a buttoned up shirt before leaving and heading out to meet Raidou.

* * *

Raidou tried not to fidget. He really did. But he kept sitting and standing from the rock that was under a tree, _Calm down. _He told himself and took a calming breath. Didn't work. He turned when he heard someone walk up to the clearing he was in and smiled when it was Genma, "Hey."

Genma smiled, "Hey, you wanted to meet here?"

Raidou nodded and mentally kicked himself when he realized that he hadn't thought of what to really say, "Yeah."

Genma quirked an eyebrow and looked around, "…So…?"

Raidou cleared his throat, "Well, I wanted to ask you something."

Genma nodded and moved to sit on the low level rock and gestured for Raidou to continue.

Raidou had to tell himself that Genma was probably just tired from his shift. _Yeah…_

Genma eyed the older man, "If I didn't know any better, Rai, I would say that you're nervous."

Raidou gave a nervous chuckled, "Really?"

Genma quirked an eyebrow, "You tell me."

Raidou sighed and looked out at the lake before moving to kneel in front of the younger. He took a pale hand into his and looked into the confused hazel eyes, "Genma…," he started, "I love you, more than you'll ever know," he smiled, "And you've made me happier than I ever thought possible," he gave the pale hand a firm squeeze, "And…I want to stay with you, as long as forever is for us," he noticed the hazel eyes widen a fraction, not noticeable, but he couldn't tell if it was out of panic or surprise, "For the rest of our lives, Gen…" He dug his hand into his pocket and fished out the black velvet box out, "Genma…will you let me love you for as long as life will let me?" he thumbed the top open, making it softly snap, revealing a matte silver band. He felt his heart skip a beat, "Genma…will you marry me?"

Genma's breath hitched and his grew wide as they looked down at the ring presented to him and Raidou nervously, yet patiently, waiting for his answer. He felt his heart pounding in his chest and he had to close his eyes for a brief moment before meeting Raidou's, "I…have to think about this, Raidou." He felt his heart ache when hurt, yet understanding, filled the dark eyes and Raidou slowly nodded. He stood and step away, hesitating as he looked back at Raidou who thumbed the velvet box closed and looked at him. He opened his mouth to say something, but couldn't find the words. He looked away and walked off into the forest.

Raidou waited until the footsteps disappeared before he let out his sigh. He moved to sit on the rock and look out at the lake. He was expecting it. He knew Genma well enough to at least have an idea how he would react. Even though, he felt his chest clench as he looked at the velvet box in his hands; the velvet box that held the white gold ring that held a subtle and masculine appearance. The ring that yelled "Genma" when he first saw it. He tore his eyes away and instead looked at the lake. Part of him told him to go after Genma, another told him to give him his time.

After a long moment, that felt like hours, he stood and decided to go after him and went to the first place that came to mind: he went to Iruka's.

* * *

Genma looked up and froze in his tracks when he realized where his feet had let him. He thickly swallowed and after a moment walked up to the memorial stone and knelt down in front of it, sitting back on his heels as his eyes rested on familiar names, "It's been a long time…," he said softly, a small, sad smile on his lips, "Mom. Dad." He closed his eyes he tears stung his eyes, "Why am I here?" he whispered to himself and looked back at the stone, "Because I have didn't have anywhere else to go…," he answered his own question.

"I know…that you don't want me here," he heard his voice crack, and took a deep breath to calm himself, "But…I don't know what to do…" he felt tears sting his eyes, "I love him. I love him so much…and I ran away when he asked me to marry him…," his heart clenched when he remembered the hurt in the dark eyes. He clenched his jaw and swiped at his eyes when tears ran down his cheek, "Why couldn't I just tell him…" the stone didn't reply, "Because I'm a coward. Because I'm scared," he answered softly, "I'm scared of ever losing him…" his voice cracked at the thought, "Of the pain and hurt," he dropped his gaze, "I never allowed myself to become so attached, let alone fall in love…but…Raidou's worth it," he swiped at his eyes again, "He's worth it."

"But I'm scared…that if he becomes more to me," he clenched his jaw, holding back his fresh tears, "And that day comes…" he broke off, not being able to finish, "I don't know…if I can handle that." He looked down at his lap, "But I love him so much…," he looked back up at the stone. "What should I do?"

The stone didn't answer.

* * *

Iruka opened the door to a rather stressed looking Raidou that was failing at trying to look casual, "Raidou, what's wrong?"

Raidou hesitated, thinking that he question answered his, "Is…is Genma here?" he asked anyway.

Iruka shook his head, "No, why? What happened?"

Raidou sighed and looked off to the side, "I asked him," he looked at Iruka, "I asked him to marry me."

Iruka smiled but it instantly faded when he understood the situation, "Raidou…"

Raidou's lips curved into a small smile, "He said that he needed to think about it," he hesitated, "It's just…something tells me that I need to find him."

Iruka gave the older man a soft smile, "Raidou, you know him well enough to understand him. Find him, Raidou, and take him home."

Raidou smiled, "I will," he hesitated, "if he does come by…"

Iruka nodded, "I'll tell him."

Raidou nodded and left. He walked down the darkening streets of Konoha, "I know he's not home…" he slowed to a stop when a thought occurred to him. He changed his direction.

* * *

Raidou stopped in his tracks when he found Genma in front of the memorial, feeling a sense of relief fill him. He slowly walked to his lover, letting his presence be known and knelt down next to him when he didn't see the younger man make to move. Genma glanced at him and offered him a small smile and noticed the red-rimmed hazel eyes, "Gen…" he trailed off when a pale hand took his and gave it a firm squeeze.

Genma smiled softly at the stone, "Mom, dad. This is Namiashi Raidou," he said softly and took in a steady breath, "My fiancée."

Raidou's head whipped to look at Genma with a shocked look on his face, "Genma?"

Genma looked at the older man and gave the tan hand a reassuring squeeze, "I want that, Raidou. I want to spend as long as I can with you," a smile graced his lips, "Because I love you, Rai, and this love I have for you will only get stronger," his smiled widened, "Of course, Rai. Of course I'll marry you."

Raidou recovered from his shock and wrapped Genma in a tight embrace, "Genma," he whispered, and buried his face into the younger man's neck, "Oh, Gen."

Genma smiled and returned the embrace. He knew this was right, because he couldn't see it any other way. And if he remembered the words of a certain haired jounin correctly…

"_That doesn't matter, the risks and knowing that a jounin's life isn't a long one…what matter is that we're in love, that we want to strengthen our bond. And that want not to him, in any way…will bring me back home to him."_

He felt Raidou pull away enough to seal their lips together in a sweet kiss. The want not to hurt him, to always be there with him, for him. To be the one that he comes home to, that comes home for.

Raidou looked into the hazel eyes, "Are you – "

"Do you want me to change my mind?" Genma asked with a smile.

Raidou smiled and looked at the stone. He traced his fingers over a pair of names, "My mom, and dad."

Genma's gaze softened.

Raidou's smile softened, "This is Shiranui Genma," he slipped his hand into his pocket and took out the velvet box, snapping it open and taking the matte ring out. He took his lover's hand and slipped the ring onto the pale digit. He smiled and kissed the ring and looked at Genma, his smiled widening at the soft blush on the pale cheeks, "My fiancée."

Genma's heart skipped a beat and found that he couldn't stop smiling. The flutter in his heart confirmed it; this couldn't feel more right.

Raidou kissed a pale cheek, "Let's go home, Love."

Genma nodded and stood, leaning on Raidou for support when his legs were asleep. He hesitated and looked at the memorial a small smile tugging on his lips, "Thank you," he said softly and an arm wrapped around his shoulder. He looked at Raidou and smiled as they walked back home.

They knew it was a chance, a risk even, but it was one that they were willing to take. Because to put it simply, they knew when they couldn't let go. They would spend, and share the rest of their days as long as life allowed them, and they would take it one day at a time. Together.

* * *

The next morning, Raidou woke up with Genma half sprawled on top of him. A warm smile graced his lips as he looked down at the younger man, _My fiancée…_, he felt a warm flutter in his heart and held the sleeping man closer, earning him a sleepy sigh. He gently threaded his fingers through the hazel locks, his smile widening when Genma snuggled closer against him. He leaned his head against the younger man's as he let his mind wander, thinking about their future, and what it possibly held for them. And he couldn't see it any other way. He couldn't see his life – _their _life – any other way. Genma, his long time friend that innocently wormed his way into his heart, and settled there to make it his place.

He lifted his head when he felt Genma stir against him and sigh against his neck as the younger man's lovingly nuzzled into it. He felt Genma's sleepy hum as the handsome face lifted to look at him, "'Morning, Gen."

Genma smiled and hummed as he nuzzled the scarred cheek, "'Morning, Rai." He softly sigh and planted a kiss under the earlobe, "What are you thinking about?" he asked softly, a warm smile of his lips.

Raidou smiled and kissed the sensitive forehead, "Us."

Genma smiled as he felt a certain flutter in his heart, "Really?"

Raidou softly chuckled and took the hand that was resting on his chest and kissed the silver band.

Genma fondly smiled at the older man, "…I never thought this would happen…," he whispered before thinking, and felt himself blush when Raidou gave him a warm smile.

"You mean us?" Raidou whispered back.

Genma smiled and gave a small nod, "Yeah…Us, you…and me," a hand came up to cup the back of his neck, "In love…engaged," his smiled widening at the word.

"Neither did I," Raidou said softly and threaded his fingers into the hazel locks, "Then again, the future is always strange to think about."

Genma softly chuckled and nodded in agreement, "But then again…" he trailed his hand over the exposed tan chest, and smiled at his fiancée, "Thinking about _our_ future together, makes me feel very warm and just…simply happy." He couldn't help but laugh when Raidou pounced on him, rolling them over and crashing their lips together with a passionate kiss.

These moments, these precious moments. They knew their future would hold many – _many ­_– more of them. And that's one of the facts that they happily looked forward to.

* * *

AN: That's it! It's over :( I hope you guys enjoyed it! And thank you so much for reading!

I'm thinking of either starting the Prequel to "Ours"...which is really the Prequel to "Caring for You", or the Minoru sequel/arc. We'll see!


End file.
